Beauty and the Beast,Thy Sweet Love Remembered 1&2
by Vetivera
Summary: It is the year 2007. Jacob Chandler Wells is starting his new job as a Public Defender. A case with an unusual twist leads him on a journey to find his heart and his heritage.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Beauty and the Beast,Thy Sweet Love Remembered 1&2**  
Category: TV Shows » Beauty and the Beast  
Author: Vetivera  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
Published: 03-14-08, Updated: 07-07-08  
Chapters: 29, Words: 99,135

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Thy Sweet Love Remembered**

'Father?... Father? Wake up!'

Vincent gently shook the shoulder of the elderly man. Somewhere beneath the covers, he finally heard a murmur of recognition.

'Vincent, go away and play with the other children,' the old man mumbled before rolling over and covering his face.

'Father! Today is the day Jacob goes above. Have you forgotten?'

Vincent's tone was becoming increasingly exasperated.

'Jacob? Above? Oh!.. I had forgotten…..'

'It seems you are getting more and more forgetful, even in your dreams. '

A lanky young man with a shock of curly golden hair and ice blue eyes appeared behind Vincent.

'Dad? Come on…let's go. I don't want to be late. Gramps are you coming or not?'

'Oh Jacob, I'm sorry. My back aches today. I will be too slow getting ready. Come and give me a hug. I will hear all about your day when you come home.'

'Sure Gramps….'

Jacob bent over to hug the old man who seemed to be awash with numerous blankets. Above the lined forhead, his gray hair was tussled and thinning. The clouded blue eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears. Nonetheless he gazed fondly at his tall, handsome, remarkable grandson.

'Be well and be careful up there. I will be thinking of you today.' he said taking Jacob's hand and squeezing it gently.

'Is there ever a time when you are not thinking of me or one of us?' The young man smiled fondly before repeating the one line he would never tire of saying.

'I love you Gramps.'

Jacob's warm hug was reassuring.

'Come on Dad. Let's go!' he said finally turning towards his nervous father. With all the impatience of the young, held in check while he spoke to his grandfather, Jacob ran on ahead, eager to meet the day.

Vincent and Jacob quickly made their way towards the tunnel entrance. Before a final good bye passed his lips, Vincent turned around to place both hands on the shoulders of his son, searching the face for the beloved features so like his mother. Although they were unalike in facial features, Vincent knew that Jacob had inherited untapped resources from both parents. How and when they would all manifest remained to be seen. For now he was content that his son had the skills and confidence to work in the world above. Still he was cautious in being too optimistic.

"Jacob, I know that you have studied hard for this day. I want you to know that your mother would be so proud of you, just as I am.'

With ever present misty eyes at the mention of his mother, Jacob gave his father's shoulder a final squeeze.

'I know Dad.' Jacob paused before cocking his head to one side. 'Do you think Gramps will ever forgive me for taking law instead of medicine?'.

'I think your Grandfather will find it in his heart to forgive anything if you are happy doing what you want to do.' Vincent replied thoughtfully.

At the entrance to the tunnel, Jacob turned toward his father one final time. He looked deep into the warm blue eyes and sighed.

'Dad you know I won't be home tonight, right?'

'Yes, I know.'

'Are you going to come above?'

'I will try not to, if you don't wish me to.'

'Can I stop you?'

'No, I don't think so.' Vincent's rueful smile was endearing.'

With an embrace and a final kiss on the cheek, young Jacob headed out to the world above. It was spring. The last of the winter snows were gone. He was eager to start his new job as a Public Defender. Vincent followed the retreating back, staring wistfully after his son. He watched each long stride taking him away from the park area. Vincent knew Jacob would not be back in the tunnels for a week. No matter how adult he thought his son to be, the worried father had to see hear details of the first day on the job. He would go above after dark. In the meantime, Vincent, knew his own Father needed some attention. The ongoing forgetfulness was becoming a concern. Switching roles from father to son was becoming increasingly blurred as his childlike aging parent hovered between the past and a vague present.

Returning to Father's chambers, he found him sleeping soundly and decided against waking him. On his way out he passed Mary. She correctly interpreted the concern in his eyes.

'He was up a lot last night, very restless with pain. I think he's just extra tired today.' Her smile was meant to allay his concerns.

'I will check in with him later Mary. Right now I have to get the children organized for school.'

* * *

Jacob Chandler Wells knew that he wanted to study law long before he attended law school. His father often said '_ it is in your blood Jacob_. _I would be surprised if you choose anything else'_. Standing on the steps of the building which comprised the Department of Justice for the city of New York, he smiled and mounted the steps two by two.

Making his way through the maze of offices and corridors was quite different from the tunnels. In time he would know where everything was located. Today, in spite of the bravado in the tunnel, he just felt raw and vulnerable, although he hoped it wouldn't show. With some help from the directory he found himself in front of a door marked District Attorney. He turned the handle not knowing what to expect on the other side.

There was no crowd. Just a neat, attractive middle-aged secretary and a few chairs.

'You must be Jacob Wells. You're right on time. Go on in. He is expecting you' she said tilting her head towards a door with a frosted glass barrier.

_Wow,_ he thought eyebrows raised. She is efficient.

'Sit down Wells!'

The Director was an overweight formidable looking man, with a deep resonant voice and cold penetrating eyes. He did not offer to shake hands. He motioned Jacob towards a chair in front of the desk. Jacob complied, lowering his six foot three inch frame into the rickety chair. he tried to remain calm, breathing deeply to still the pounding of his heart.

John Civco got right to the point.

'Wells, I won't take up much of your time. You were the top graduate in your class but,…. you are very young. If you're expecting to get ahead based on your marks, forget about it. In this place, experience is what counts. You will have to do leg work and prove yourself before you stand in front of a judge defending a client. Am I clear?'

'Yes Sir'

'You are here, because I am impressed with your marks but theory is 10 percent of this job. You will have to apply yourself and do as you are told. If you are as good in the field as you were in school you will be given more and more responsibility. I have assigned you to Oats for your preceptor ship. Someone will show you to your desk. Get settled then you check in with him. I won't see you again unless you screw up OK?'

'Uh…yes Sir' Jacob said, biting his lower lip and trying not to look intimidated.

His father had often said that people in the world above were tough and unfeeling unless they needed something. He hoped that this man was not representative of everyone. At least his expectations were clear. Backing out respectfully, Jacob closed the door behind him. He offered a slight smile to the unsmiling secretary and took a paper from her outstretched hand.

'Everything you need to know is written down here. Oh Lily', she called out to a young woman who appeared to be passing the door. 'Will you take Mr. Wells to desk 32 and show him Oats' office?'

'Sure Miss Wrensch' she said, smiling broadly at Jacob. It was clear that she had engineered the opportunity to be asked. Enjoying her moment to appear important, she winked and said 'come with me' while tugging slightly on her very short skirt.

Jacob was embarrassed by her childishness and overt sexuality. He had little experience with this type of woman but he suspected he would learn fast if Lily was to be around him for long.

After walking through another long corridor and what appeared to be a maze of desks, Lily finally stopped and pointed to a desk in a corner, covered with dust, papers and ink marks, representing all who had been there, etched on the surface. _'Michael, the carpenter, would love this'_, Jacob thought to himself running his hand over the partially chipped and battered wood.

'You'll have to clean up a bit but someone should be in with a phone later. Say, are you from around here?'

'Uh…..yes and no. I come from upstate near Phoenicia but I live in Manhattan now.' Jacob was a glad she had asked even if he found her annoyingly forward. He had to prepare for questions like that. He knew if he hesitated, people would get suspicious.

'Oh... Ok... so what do you…..'

'Lily, don't you have an office somewhere?'

'Yes Oats, I was just…..'

Oats eyes narrowed. 'I know what you were just doing…..get back to work….please?' With a jerk of his head he silently pointed her in another direction. Lily departed with a pout.

Both men watched Lily retreat undulating between the desks and gathering admiring glances as she moved.

Turning back to Jacob without further comment on Lily's demeanor, he continued, 'I'm Oats, your preceptor and Assistant Director in the Public Defender's Office. My office is at the other end of the hall.'

No offer of a handshake accompanied the self introduction. Looking vaguely apologetic at the state of the desk and the scruffiness of the corner, he added

'Something better will come up later. This is all we had right now. Lots of clerks around helping out on the backlog of cases. I know you saw the Director and he should have told you that for now you will be doing preliminary work, getting files up to date, checking references, interviewing witnesses for statements. In time you will get to court but this leg work is part of the learning. Once you get experience well…..'

'I understand Mr. Oats.'

'Just Oats is fine. The law library is up two floors. My admin assistant can help you with anything else you need.'

The pile of files that was being held under Oats' arm was suddenly transferred to Jacob's dirty desk.

'The sooner you get started the better. Each file has a check list of things to be done. Double check that the  
lists are complete. When you have gone through them, bring them down to my office and leave them there.'

'How soon do they need to be done Sir ….er, Oats?'

'Yesterday!"

Jacob hadn't noticed the man waiting for Oats. He was standing off to the side. As Oats turned to leave they started laughing.

'Don't worry, next year he will be on Daddy's payroll. Rich kid playing at law?'

Jacob didn't hear Oat's response. He knew what it would be anyway. _My life is so far from whatever they were thinking,_ he laughed to himself. Shaking his head Jacob took off his jacket and set about cleaning up. Suddenly he was faced with what seemed like an insurmountable job; proving his worthiness to be part of the Public Defender's office.

Setting aside his fears, Jacob picked up bits of paper and put them into a waste bag. He looked through the drawers and found an odd assortment of someone's treasures, now his junk. Everything which could not be recycled went into the nearby garbage. Stopping for a moment, he sat down on the hard wooden chair and pulled up his briefcase. He reached in and took out his Harvard Graduation diploma. It had been framed. He lovingly traced his finger along the edge, admiring yet again the workmanship of Michael. What a life he had, to bring him to this point. How lucky he had been to enjoy so many riches in family and friends.

For the most part, Jacob had been home-schooled in the tunnels. There were so many things to learn and many teachers. Gramps was always talking about medicine and how the human body worked. Mouse was the engineer who finally learned to express himself and teach to others about things that seemed to come naturally to him. Rolly brought such music into Jacob's life. Jaime was like another mother, teaching him about sports and activities that kept him physically fit. Then Pascal, dear Pascal whose ear was as finely tuned to the pipes as Rolly was to the piano.

Jacob paused remembering Vincent, his father…a man so strong and so powerful with the heart of a poet. How he turned nature's unkindness in a source of strength and not weakness was always an inspiration to his son. And yet, as a young teenager Jacob reached a point where the limitations of living below, without access to current affairs was causing frustration. Jacob knew that if he were to remain below in the tunnels, it would have made the community there so happy but he could not. His mind was like a sponge, devouring knowledge.

Setting aside any parental misgivings, Vincent also understood that his son must experience the world above through the eyes of others. And so, from an early age, Jacob was periodically sent up to hand- picked helpers to learn social skills and prepare himself for the day when he would attend university. Under the tutelage and watchful eye of his Godfather Peter, Jacob finally went above at age seventeen to attend Harvard on a well earned scholarship. At 24 he was a young lawyer, ready and eager to start work. No big office for him uptown. He wanted to defend the underprivileged and fight for the rights of those, like the members of the tunnel community, who had been ostracized from society. Well here he was. The start did not seem auspicious.

He turned his attention to the work at hand, unaware of anything else.

"I don't know...? What could make you smile like that in this dingy corner of the legal world?".

'I'm sorry…I didn't hear or see you come up,' he apologized candidly, before rising to stare at the woman who stood in front of his desk, arms folded across her chest.

'That's obvious….no worries.' She tilted her head to one side, a half smile lightened her features. 'Someday you will be able to hang that diploma up on a wall in a beautiful and real corner office.'

The reference was lost on Jacob. He continued to stare, surprised to find himself comparing her to an angel. She had dark reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes, and a full curvaceous figure. She wore a blue-green top that seemed to match her eyes. Jacob felt something new stir in his body.

'I'm not sure what you mean. My only wish is to be worthy of the training which got me here.'

The hazel eyes narrowed slightly before she continued. 'You must be Jacob Wells. My name is Cathy.'

'Hi Cathy,' Jacob replied, extending an arm to shake hands. The hold was not longer than necessary but he felt an immediate warmth from her. 'That was my mother's name…well Catherine really but…'

'I know. Mine is Catherine too but everyone shortens their name these days. I got used to it,' she added with a shrug. 'I am admin assistant to Oats. I had a call from HR that you had not turned up today. So I came to find out what happened. I ran into Lily. She told me that you were here.' Cathy had a wry smile.

'Ah yes, Lily…'

'Didn't you get a list of things to do this morning?' Cathy chose not to expand on his remembrance of Lily.

Jacob had clearly forgotten the list which the Secretary had given him. He grabbed it out from under the pile of paper and noticed that he had some appointments organized for his first day.'

'Am I in big trouble?' Jacob smiled.

_'Not if you smile like that' _ Cathy thought. 'You are probably a little bit in trouble,' she conceded playfully. 'If we go up now you might be able to sweet talk the HR manager and …'

'And…?' Jacob prompted.

'Did Oats forget that pile of files here?' she observed looking the desk.

'That's my assignment.'

'Oh no it isn't! That's **his **assignment. Leave it there for now. I am going to take you up stairs and check in. Then we will talk about what you are **supposed** to do around here.'

Jacob's countenance was a study in admiration and fear. Here was someone who seemed so easy going and yet had no anxiety speaking her mind. He allowed himself to be led away feeling secure that she would help him on the right path.

….

* * *

Some days later, Vincent had just finishing reading to the children when Celeste poked her head around the corner.

'Father is looking for you Vincent Wells.'

'I'll be right there Celeste. I just have a couple of pages left and I don't want to leave before this chapter ends otherwise I may find myself in trouble,' Vincent said with a mock look of fear on his face.

The group of eager young faces looking up at him were filled with laughter. No one could imagine Vincent ever being in trouble. If he was ever caught he would just be too strong to let anyone beat him up.

Vincent finished reading the last of the chapter then waited a few minutes for any questions. There were many hands but most wanted to know what came next.

'That is what suspense is all about' he replied. 'If I tell you, you won't go away and think about the possibilities. Now you will be eager to hear the next chapter tomorrow.'

Smiling, he got to his feet and made his way gracefully towards Father's chamber.

'Ah Vincent, there you are. I was wondering where young Jacob was hiding. I haven't seen him for days now.'

'Father, he's above working.'

'But hasn't he been home since then?'

'No, Father, he has an apartment…..'

With Peter?

'No another helper closer to his office.'

'Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten? My memory seems to fail me these days Vincent'.

Putting his hand on Father's shoulder, Vincent was reassuring. 'You are forgetful but you mind is busy with so many things it is hard to keep track of everything.'

'You don't think that I am too old?'

'No Father, I think you are aging but still vital.' A warm smile softened the words considerably.

'Have you seen him Vincent?'

'Yes I went up the first night. I knew it would be an important day for him. He was happy and excited but a little fearful too.'

'Do you remember when he was 14, just in the throes of puberty and I asked him to join us at Council?'

Vincent nodded silently remembering that time well.

'I knew he was at that age of rebellion. It seemed like it was a perfect time for him to understand and accept some of the responsibilities of this world.'

Vincent nodded again but felt some trepidation, knowing that the world above was very different from the tunnels and could be seductive to one so young and eager. He kept silent as Father continued.

'I should have known then that his true nature would reveal itself. He very quickly took to defending the culprits quite mercilessly against the elders. It seems he inherited much from his mother.'

'Yes he is Catherine's child. Not much of me resides in him.'

'Oh Vincent, that is not true! His boundless energy, and strength come from you'.

'Yes… you are right, of course.'

'Tell me about his first day?'

Vincent shared some of the activities of Jacob's first day. He ended on a light note. 'My son met this wonderful young woman named Cathy. He seemed quite taken with her. She apparently showed him the ropes and wanted to get him out of doing some work that his manager had given to him.'

'Was that wise Vincent?'

'No, Jacob told her it didn't matter whether it was a mistake or not. He intended to show that he could do the job and find his way. He felt that need to prove himself. I was proud that he took a stand.'

'When will he be home again?'

'Tomorrow is Friday. I expect him then.'

'Oh Good!'

….

* * *

Friday afternoon, Jacob presented the last of the files to Cathy. She was surprised each time he brought a completed file to him. Jacob knew that he could have given them back to her. Apparently Cathy had a way of managing everyone she met, but not in a controlling way. She knew that Oats had responsibilities which he didn't fulfill all the time, but Jacob also did not want to be seen as someone who takes the easy way out.

He knew the experience of working on briefs would help him to get his feet wet. He had no worries about paper work but he was eager to test his skills on interviewing and data gathering. The jails in particular were a point of terror even while they held a fascination. Once there, in the bowels of justice, he realized much about the difference between where he lived and where people were incarcerated. He could not share any of this with Cathy but her smile was worth the effort of the past five days.

'I don't know how you did this, but I suppose that someone who could finish law school as quickly as you did must be gifted with something special.'

'It runs in my family.'

'Is your father a Lawyer?'

'No my mother was. It's a long story' he rejoined at her silent raised eyebrow.

'Hey listen, I would love to hear it over a cup of coffee if you have time?'

'I was planning to go home for the weekend', Jacob said apologetically looking out the window rather than at his watch.

'I thought you had an apartment in town?'

'I do but I my family lives in a different part of' …' Jacob hesitated. Somehow the practiced lie that he told Lily was not something he wanted to tell Cathy. He felt it would be unworthy to lie to this woman who attracted him in a strange way.

'I just moved away from my father's home because of convenience. I miss them when I am away.'

'Them? Or am I being too nosey?

'No…my gramps and my father. We all live together.'

'You're lucky. My mother lives in Florida.'

'Hey, we could have a cup of coffee,' Jacob invited suddenly sensing her underlying loneliness and something else he couldn't define.

'Don't feel sorry for me Jacob' she cautioned picking up on his concern. 'I have a full life. I just felt sorry for you.'

'No need. I'm fine.' His response was a little terse. He sensed a change in her.

After a long pause which was becoming embarrassing, he blurted out 'Cathy, did I offend you? If I did, I'm, sorry.'

Cathy released a big sigh and pulled her gaze away.

'No Jacob. I was pushy and defensive. You don't owe me anything. Hey listen, I will see you on Monday ok?'

Feeling dismissed, Jacob backed away from the desk, wondering just what he had done wrong.

* * *

Later that evening, back in the tunnels, Jacob and his father sat quietly taking a few minutes to chat.

'Dad, do you understand women?'

Vincent laughed loudly and fully.

'Son, I think you have asked an age old question for which there is no answer. Truth is, you do the best you can.'

'Did you understand my mother?'

'Completely, or so I thought, but she had moments when I would feel exasperated by her dedication to her job, even while I admired her courage. It was that dedication which cost her a life.'

Not wanting to talk about Catherine, Vincent looked at his son.

'How did the interviews go?'

'Dad it was so different than what I expected. My fear was one of being confined in a small space. I know that some people would see this world as a prison but we have a freedom to come and go as we please and so it is a sanctuary.'

Vincent nodded and waited. He loved his son's ability to analyze. He felt that was a gift.

'I thought a lot about you too Dad and I now understood why you love this place so much. To all of us living together we can know freedom here and above, but unless you love this place with all your heart it could become a prison to you.'

Yes, Jacob and that is why I will not, and cannot leave here. My heart and soul are here. This is my home and so I never feel as if it is a prison. I am happy and content. Come son, let's go and see your grandfather. If I tell him a thousand times where you are he will ask me just as many times where you are.'

Laughing, father and son made their way to Father's chamber.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jacob continued to find work fascinating. He accepted any charts that were placed on his desk and soon grew to love the challenge of trying to find solutions to complex cases and problems.

His corner of the Public defender's office was soon tidied up and turned into a comfortable work area. He secured a computer. Under Michael's direction, he sanded and polished out some of the wooden splinters on the desk surface . Much of it was done after hours. The young defender hung his diploma on the wall behind his desk. Soon the drawers were filled with his treasures. Strangely, Jacob felt secure and comfortable in his corner. He was seldom bothered by anyone passing his desk. Each desk had it own little divider and he brought in a chair just in case Cathy came by for a visit.

One Monday evening, a couple of weeks after their misunderstanding, Cathy did stop. At first, Jacob thought she brought more work from Oats. Since their little misunderstanding she remained friendly but '_all business'_ when they spoke. He was expecting to be given some more files needing attention but her arms were empty. Instead she surprised him with a question.

'It's Monday, so I don't suppose that you would be going home tonight right?'

'Right, would you like to go out for coffee or supper Cathy?' Jacob said preempting her query.

'Yes I would.'

Smiling, Jacob grabbed his coat and followed her to the elevator.

'I'm sorry about the last time Jacob. I don't know what came over me.'

'You know Cathy, you don't have to apologize. We all have things that we are sensitive about. I am a good listener you know.'

Smiling she took his arm as they exited the building and headed for a bistro not too far away. Their walk was companionable. When they were seated, Jacob thought he would try a sandwich and soup, giving his order to the waiter. Cathy decided on their pizza squares.

Another silence fell between them while they waited. When it came to business, they could talk for hours but Jacob soon came to realize that with Cathy, personal stuff took time.

'Did you mean what you said about being a good listener?' she asked finally.

'Yes of course. I can talk a lot too but my Dad says you have to know how to give each, equal time.'

'Are you an only child Jacob?

'Yes I am my Father's only child, but I have a lot of cousins.'

'I see….I am an only child too. My mother got sick when I was about three or four and I was put in a foster home for awhile but then she got better and I went back to live with her after almost two years. I thought she hated me and wanted to get rid of me.'

The wan smile did not hide the pain that lurked beneath the surface. Jacob watched Cathy intently, suddenly feeling her sadness as if it was part of him.

'She did ok for awhile but then she was never strong. Now she is dying. She lives in Florida. She says she doesn't want to come back to New York. It has good and bad moments but the bad outweigh the good for her.'

'I am sorry Cathy. I lost my mother too. I never knew her though. She died shortly after I was born.'

Jacob knew there was something else Cathy had not told him. He could feel her desire to shed some burden but he realized it would come from her in time. They moved on to light topics, sharing ideas and impressions of New York.

'Are we really having coffee at this time of night?' Cathy teased.

'How about cappuccino. It doesn't have the same caffeine levels. We might still be able to sleep.'

'If I can't sleep, I'll call you and keep you up all night too.'

'Deal!'

Without further constraints, they enjoyed their time together. It was late when Jacob finally walked Cathy to the subway stop.

'Are you sure you'll be fine?'

'It would be rude for me to say I have been doing it for years without you Jacob, but I like your concern. Really, I'll be fine. It's not far to my apartment.'

Cathy moved forward to give Jacob a hug.

'Thanks for a wonderful evening. I had a good time.'

'Me too! I hope we do it again.'

Jacob held Cathy lightly but in an instant he felt a change come over him. He knew that he wanted to hold her tighter and draw her into him and kiss her passionately. His solar plexus rocked with a new and strange feeling. He held her away gently to hide this new feeling. '_Did she feel it too' _he wondered? Apparently not. She smiled her luminous smile and turned to head down the subway stairs. At the bottom, she pause briefly waving at him before continuing on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

La Crescenta, California

Sue had enjoyed her day off. She loved spending time in LA with its vibrant, driving lifestyle. Enough was enough though! She was ready to return home. Driving up the mountain road always made her feel good. No matter how exciting things were in LA, up in the mountains of LaCrescenta, there was less fog, less noise and less hassle. For the past six years she had driven this road knowing that at the end of her journey was a comfortable bungalow, with a great view of the canyon, all the conveniences of a home, and best of all, money! She was being paid to be there!

Turning into the short drive, she parked under a canvas canopy and made her way into the house from the side door.

'Terry, I'm back!' she shouted into the kitchen.

'Hi Sue. I'm in the living room. How was the night out?'

"I had a great time. We went dancing and stopped off for a few drinks later at the bar. I was so glad I didn't have to come in early. Thanks a lot for stayin' a couple of extra hours.'

'Hey, no problem. The night was quiet and the stars were out all over the sky.'

'Did she give you any problems?' Sue jerked her head in the general direction of a woman, sitting quietly in living room, positioned so that she could stare out over the canyon.

'No. I got her into bed early and read to her from a book I found in the top drawer.'

'Oh Yeah? That's been around since I came here but I never read to her. The last worker just told me to turn on the TV and leave her. Did she fight you?'

'Not really. She's a bit stiff sometimes but she needs more exercise.'

'How do you know that?' Sue asked suspiciously.

'I am studying to be a physiotherapist. This job helps pay the bills.' Terry shrugged off Sue's unspoken concern.

'Oh OK….sometimes they send someone to check up on me but I take good care of her. She doesn't have a bed sore on her.'

'Do you know what happened to her?' Terry asked.

'Rich party girl, over dose of drugs. Knocked her right out of this world. I think she was in a coma for years. She just woke up suddenly one day a few weeks ago but she doesn't do or say anything. Just stares into space.' Sue's dismissive tone was designed to end any confidences.

'Any family?' Terry persisted.

'No.'

Sue shrugged and turned her back. She had life pretty easy with a compliant and stress free patient. Like many long term care practical nurses, Sue didn't want anyone to come and take her job or make things any different. Still, she didn't want to seem mean spirited. After all, not everyone wanted to drive up that mountain to relieve her whenever she wanted a night out with friends. She turned back to Terry.

'There was a guy who used to come and visit her once or twice a year I hear. She woke up once for a couple of weeks, then went back to sleep. He stopped coming after that. Maybe he was her husband but she didn't seem to recognize him and that was that.'

'I see….well... I guess I better be going. Have a good week. I don't know if I will be around the next time you get a day off.'

Terry picked up her jacket and headed out the door. She did not stop to say goodbye to the woman in the chair.

* * *

Terry drove down the mountain side in a very thoughtful mood. She knew that Sue had been suspicious of her questions. Terry was in fact a fully qualified Nurse Practitioner and Physiotherapist. She had always liked working with rehab patients. Her only brother had died nearly two years after a major accident which left him quadriplegic. Terry had worked with him for a long time hoping to restore some life to the deadened limbs. Before the accident, her brother had been an active guy deeply involved in sports. Even with Christopher Reeve as a role model, the loss of his bodily functions took away all desire to live. Terry did her best but felt frustrated by a lack of knowledge. It was her desire to help him which sent her back to school to add the rehab component to her resume.

Terry did consulting work for the Agency which supplied trained home care providers to people like Gina. The manager of the agency knew that Sue had been on the job for some years. It wasn't easy to monitor care but there were a lot of stories of patient and elder abuse being written up in the papers and weekly magazines. No one running an upscale agency wanted a finger pointed in their direction.

Gina's benefactors paid well. She was to be cared for by the best, under the most discreet conditions. Bi-annual reports were sent to a P.O. Box. So far there had been no negative feedback. When Terry was called in to do an assessment, the outcome of her findings was to be included in the bi-annual report. The agency knew that Sue was competent. If ever there was a change in Gina's condition, her care would be upgraded to reflect the needs. Although Gina had opened her eyes more consistently in recent weeks, Sue did not report any changes in her communication skills. The doctor had called it a reflex response without cause. So far, there had been no need for change and no one anticipated there ever would be.

Later that afternoon Terry found herself heading downtown when she should have been headed home to bed. Deep in thought throughout the drive, she knew it was important to share her observations with the agency director.

* * *

'Terry, I didn't expect you to report today. Has something happened?'

'Hi Marian and yes, I am tired and thanks for asking.'

'No need to be sarcastic. I did warn you that the drive was a challenge. Did you get some sleep.'

'Yeah sure. It was too quiet for me. You know I love the sounds of LA. That's my bedtime lullaby,' she rejoined with a laugh.

Terry and Marian were old friends and colleagues. With the work of the agency increasing rapidly, Marian has asked her longtime friend to come in on a part time basis as a consultant to assess potential clients and determine a plan of care. Terry liked her independance but agreed to work and be paid per job rather than salary. She and Marian had been discussing another client when Sue had called asking for a day off. In a weak moment but trusting her friend completely, she talked about Gina. Terry had been interested in the case and responded positively when Marian broached the subject of doing the assessment for the bi-annual report.

The agency director was a tall slim striking woman with reddish-gold hair who sat comfortably behind the desk in her office. The early morning sun shone through the window turning her hair into a golden halo. Any religious overtones were belied by the sharp edges of her face. This was no angel. Marian had successfully built her agency from the ground up. Looking at the two women was like comparing night and day. Terry with her Hispanic background had lovely olive skin, rounded features and long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail which dangled enticingly between her shoulder blades.

'So what did you think of her?' Marian asked pointedly. 'Although, I am not even sure if anyone still cares.'

'You are still paid right? You aren't providing care pro bono are you?'

'Yes, but it's from a foundation of some sort and foundations don't care.'

'You know Mare, if I didn't know better I would think that someone did not want this woman to recover...ever.'

'Mares are female horses. Remember that!' she admonished, waving a slim finger. 'In response to your comment, I am inclined to agree with you about Gina's decisions makers.'

'Based on what I read in her chart, Marian, I think that she has progressed a little. There seemed to be some questioning in her eyes. The strangest thing happened when I read poetry to her. She started to cry. I can't be sure if it was just a response to dry eyes or tears in response to emotion. I didn't see it again so I can't be sure.'

'What does all that mean?' Marian asked thoughtfully, wondering where this would lead.

'I think you should consider more stimulation than Sue's chatter. She is well taken care of physically but I believe that a lot of brain function is still there.'

'Sue will get upset'. Marian cautioned.

'She's not your client, Gina is.'

'I can always depend on you to get to the point Terry.'

'That's what you pay me for... Marian.'

* * *

A month later, Terry returned to La Crescenta. Sue had asked for another night off. Terry was to take the opportunity to make another more focused assessment. Since the last visit, other medical and non medical personnel had gone in. Terry was aware that the small change had upset Sue. No doubt she would have to take some blame for it.

'You're back again? ' The tone was frosty.

'Yes, I was the only one available tonight.'

'Well I don't believe you but I really need to get out of here for awhile.'

'Believe what you like Sue. I am just here to do my job.'

'Does your job include snitching on me?'

'No, my job includes reporting my findings to my supervisor. You should be doing that too.'

'I do, but I don't see any change in her.' The tone was defensive.

'Because you see her every day. I don't. If they decided to add something to her care, then that's good for her. Nothing is forever Sue.'

'Well getting better ain't gonna help her. She's been out of it for 20 years. Who's even going to care if she can talk.' Hands on hips, Sue was ready to do battle.

'That is not my decision. I am here to look after her. I just think we can do more.'

'Well you can do more. I am off to have a fun night with my guy.'

'Have a good time.'

There was no reply except the slamming of the door.

Terry took off her jacket and made her way to the room where Gina slept. There was a serviceable hospital style bed with frilly and flowery covers everywhere. Gina sat quietly on a love seat, her feet elevated on a matching footstool. A crocheted blanket was thrown over her thin wasted legs.

'Hi Gina. It's Terry again. I saw you a month ago when Sue was off.'

Terry waited for a few moments then continued, 'I wanted to come back and see how you were doing. You have been having a speech pathologist and a physiotherapist come in. I hope these things are helpful.'

Terry rambled on at length, stopping occasionally to check for a response. _I don't know what I was hoping f_or, she sighed two hours later. Gina was in bed, not sleeping but there had been not one spark of recognition.

As she was going out the door of the room her eyes fell on the book of poetry. I wonder, she thought. Gina's eyes were suddenly fixed. As Terry picked up the book and opened it, she glanced at Gina. The tears were there again.

Leaning over she whispered gently. 'Gina, if there is something you like in this book, will you blink when I am reading it. I will run down the list of authors. If there is something you recognize blink twice.'

Terry began to read softly, ' Frost, Wilke, Yeats, Shakespeare, Keats, Thomas…

Gina began rapid blinking.

'Oh Gina, oh my God! You understand, you know. You want Dylan Thomas?' More blinks ensued.

Terry opened the pages to the selected poems of Dylan Thomas. She had a suspicion about which one Gina would like. It was the most famous of Thomas' works and probably the most loved.

Terry read softly not watching Gina directly. She had positioned herself to allow for an overt observation of the gaunt and broken face without putting any restrictions on the client.

_"Though lovers be lost, love shall not...and death shall have no dominion."_

Terry needed to read no further than the first verse. The response she hoped might come was there in the sound of a wounded, utterly defeated human. It was a cry from the soul of someone for whom life held no promise and yet death had not befriended.

'Gina, I am suddenly aware of how much is left inside of you unsaid and not understood. These words have meaning for you. '

Gina blinked showing agreement.

Terry continued talking, aware now of the slippery slope that she may be facing. "I had a brother, Gina, who was a quadriplegic. I wanted him to live but he died. My love wasn't enough. The woman who said she loved him, abandoned him when she realized that he would not recover. Without his deepest love being returned he had no will to live."

Gina blinked once more. Lips moved slightly, raggedly exhaling long pent up emotions. Terry continued cautiously. "For you to have lived for more than twenty years in this condition, you would have to be surviving on a very strong emotion. Anger, guilt and revenge fade. Love holds."

Tears started falling, this time with audible sobs. Terry put the book down and leaned forward wrapping her arms around Gina, whispering soothing words of comfort, hoping that she had not done more harm than good. Gina's wasted body felt too fragile to hold tightly. Terry laid her back down.

'Gina, I know that there is so much more. I will do what I can to help you. Don't lose your hope or your love. Hope binds us to the future and Love sustains us. If you hear what I am saying hold that thought close to you and your heart.'

* * *

A few days later Marian and Terry meet again to discuss Gina. There was caution in their talk.

'Terry, I don't know what you are doing but you could be headed for trouble.'

'I'm telling you Marian, she is cognitive and there is a story in there somewhere.'

'I know you Theresa, all too well, and I am wondering if what you see here is an opportunity to make up…'

'Don't even say it! I am a professional and I see something that leads me to believe that Gina is aware of more than we give her credit for'. The dark eyes were defiant. 'Didn't you pay me to find that out?'

'Not this much. Why hasn't she shown some cognition to someone else. Sue? The Doctor?'

'Maybe it is something in me. Maybe she trusts me. Maybe I look like her best friend…I don't know!' Terry said throwing up her hands and knocking over her coffee cup.

'Oh damn!'

Marian called over a waiter to clean up the mess. The shared dinner at an Italian Restaurant in LA had been Marian's idea. She had listened to complaints from Sue about Terry interfering. The astute director did not want to blow Terry's cover as her consultant but at the same time if what Terry was saying had some truth then she was obligated to notify the people behind the foundation or trust who supported Gina.

'What a mess! I don't do well with white table cloths Marian. This is more your style. Give me a nice Mexican bistro uptown. When I spill wine at Mama Doritos, they cheer me on.'

'The humour broke the tension a bit but the situation would remain tense until all the possibilities and problems had been explored.'

"Terry give me a chance to look into what even a small recovery might mean. I don't want to halt her progress. If your continued presence is a part of her healing then that avenue will also have to be considered. How much of a free agent are you right now?"

"You know what I do Marian. Don't hand me that concern. If there is something you know, that you don't want to share with me, that's fine. Just don't compromise me or Gina."

* * *

Marian gripped the handle of her phone, pacing the floor of her office, anxiety getting the upper hand.

'I don't know how long it's been. I sent up a rehab consultant to just give her a quick once over and she seems to have opened a Pandora's box.'

Marian halted briefly. She didn't know who she was talking with. Inquiries on behalf of Gina proved much more difficult than she could ever have imagined. It had been two weeks since her conversation with Terry and still she could not get a solid answer about which direction to take. Earlier in the day, she was told to be on the alert for a phone call. The person would need to remain anonymous. Marian understood that the caller would have all authority to make decisions. Marian quickly realized that her client was special. From the beginning she had been instructed that pre arranged codes were to be used on all correspondence. Whoever called would have to know the code and receive a code before they could open a discussion. Once the preliminaries were out of the way, the director quickly explained the changes and answered several questions.

'I gave the OK to go ahead and talk with her.' Marian sighed into the phone. 'There is only one person that she responds to right now but the response is real. Is that how you would like me to proceed?'

Marian listened intently to the speaker. She made some notes on a piece of paper.

'Every day? 'I don't know if she'll have that kind of time to spare. She works part time for me.' The response was received with silence. Marian looked at the receiver to see if she had been disconnected. She had not. She waited for an inevitable directive.

'I'll ask her but she is pretty stubborn and protective.' More talk ensued from the anonymous caller.

'I know who pays the bill,' Marian responded feeling exasperation rise.

Mercifully the caller finally ended the barrage of questions. After Marian hung up she wondered if the whole world revolved around who gets the money and who pays the money.

_'Of course it does'_ she answered herself with a wry and cynical smile.

She immediately picked up the phone again

'Terry, I hope you know what you're doing. Give me a call when you get in.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

The Monday night dinner became a ritual. Jacob knew his Father would not be waiting for him on those nights. It was good to sit and chat with Cathy. His time in the tunnel was always interesting. She never seemed to ask too many questions about all these people who were in his life on the weekends. She just listened and laughed. Sometimes Jacob would see sadness in her face. He understood that it brought up memories of her mother. If he stopped talking she would entreat him to continue.

'I live vicariously through you Jake', she would tease.

As summer gave way to fall and the hint of winter in the air, Jacob had reached a point of comfort. He knew his limits but understood his gift of 'seek and find'. Oats had taken to calling him that.

'Get _seek and find_ to check it out,' he would tell senior defenders. Jacob could rise above the mockery by doing a good job. He was getting very popular with other defenders. Life felt good.

Jacob sat at his desk mentally reviewing his latest weekend at home. The most popular talk in the tunnel was about Winterfest. The annual celebration of tunnel dwellers and helpers was an event which everyone looked forward to with great anticipation. He would love to ask Cathy to participate but in his heart he remained uncertain about her reaction to his lifestyle and his Father. Closing his eyes for a moment, he mulled over a vision of her coming down for the celebration.

'Didn't you sleep this weekend Jake?'

'Oh Cathy, you caught me daydreaming.'

'What about?'

'Sugar plums!'

'Are you crazy?'

'Yeah…' Jacob looked at her smile and her eyes. He knew it wasn't lie. Her lips looked like sugar plums. Suddenly embarrassed, he changed the subject. _Sometimes she can read my mind,_ he thought.

'Christmas is not that far away. I was dreaming about the tree.'

Cathy looked surprised but did not pursue the comment. 'I have work for you this morning. It is a KVOZ.'

'Uh oh! Another seek and find challenge?'

'I think this one is different Jacob. Look over the case file and then see Oats.'

'Are we on for tonight?'

'You bet! See you later.'

Cathy left with a smile and wave. Her wave was like a secret signal she sent to him each time they parted company. Jacob settled down to read through the file that his boss sent. He saw no accompanying note about which defender would be on the case. That wasn't strange, but it meant the case had not been assigned yet. Preparation must be complete in order to allow the defender who eventually took the case to attend court without having to check over everything.

Jacob liked these assignments. He was getting more and more of them. He had not been assigned to court but he had attended once or twice as a second on cases he had prepped. He could get a feel for his role when the time eventually came for him to defend. That put another sweet smile on his face. _I feel happy today_ he thought and added silent thanks for an emotion that escaped many.

* * *

Oats made his way down the hall to the office of his chief. Miss Wrensch shooed him in.

'Sit down Oats.'

'What's up John?'

'Did you give that case to the kid?'

'Yes, against my better judgment. There are other guys who need work experience and have more seniority.'

'I know, I know …'John replied and sighed. 'I don't think he is ready yet but I suggested it because he is** not **seasoned and more likely to give the guy a good defense.'

'We all do our best' Oats said defensively.

'It isn't about doing the best. Cases like this get shoved into the background because it reflects on government employees. I would have liked it to be a misdemeanor, some community time and let it go, but it depends on how many people had their finger in that pie.'

'All the more reason why, it should be handled by a senior guy.' Oats argued to no avail.

'You will be his senior on this, but put him in front. Let him do a good and earnest job.'

'Earnest?'

'Yeah, earnest and close the door on the way out,' John reiterated with a look towards the exit.

Oats always hated these visits with the boss. He was abrupt and often rude but Oats conceded that John Civco knew his work. Public defenders always got the worst end of the stick. Struggling for funding, for good lawyers, for recognition was an ongoing part of it. The staff had moved into this new area over a year now and not even the Director had his name on the door of his office. The furniture was crap and facilities were in serious need of repair. _Hard to do a good and earnest job under conditions like this_ Oats thought derisively. He stopped by Jacob's desk on the way back to his office.

'Ok Wells, you got my note this morning?'

'Yes sir, I am on it.'

'I want everything you do on this case to pass me before anyone else. Is that clear?'

'Yes sir'

'And Wells? Do a good seek and find on this one.'

Jacob fell back into his chair. There was something about this case that was important, not just for the client but for a lot of people. Jacob could feel excitement building inside him.

* * *

'What do you make of it Cathy?'

'Hmmmm, it looks like a mussel to me.'

'No I think it is scallops.'

The pair laughed at their own detective joke enjoying the fun of a shared evening. For dinner, they decided to try a seafood place closer to Cathy's home. Jacob thought that a halfway point would ease his conscience. He never liked seeing Cathy go home alone. New York was wonderful but full of dangers. She constantly downplayed his concerns. Still they simmered below the surface. She was important to him. Above all, he wanted to protect her.

Right now he could not protect her from a mediocre seafood pasta.

'Listen, if it doesn't seem ok don't eat it.'

'You are right. Let's go. I don't feel too hungry anyway. I would like to walk.'

'Where would you like to go?' he asked, curious about this change in her.

'How about the park? It's close and there's enough light.'

Jacob felt some trepidation. It was close ..…close to the _entrance of his home._

They walked hand in hand. Jacob had long since recovered from the constraints of his shyness. They had hugged often and even shared a chaste kiss occasionally. Those moments were a time to treasure. She felt so soft in his arms. Late at night, alone in his bed, he would relive the scent of her perfume, the sparkle in her eyes and the glorious dark reddish-brown hair which seemed to have a life of its own.

Under a tree which he knew well, she stopped and looked into his eyes.

'Jacob, I …'

Cathy leaned forward and kissed him, just as he had been dreaming about. Her lips were soft and inviting. He held her closer.

Cathy broke the kiss laying her hands on his shoulders.

'I have wanted to do that all day.' She smiled into his face. 'Do you mind?'

'Never! I wanted to do the same, not just today either.'

They kissed again. Jacob could feel passion mounting in him. Suddenly Cathy pulled away.

'I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?'

With a wry smile Cathy conceded 'I don't think you know how strong you are Jacob.'

'Did I hurt you?'

'No you didn't, but I couldn't breathe for a moment.'

'I am sorry. I have never kissed a girl before.'

'What?'

'No, really.'

Cathy gently touched his face and traced the line of his mouth with her fingertips. 'Don't worry Jacob. I loved our first kiss. I hope there will be more.'

At that moment Jacob wanted to hug her again but held off. He had a lot to learn.

'Cathy, I am going to put you in a taxi. Leaving the park is different from going down the subway. Just do this for me tonight. I will see you in the morning.'

'Aren't you coming?'

Not at the moment. I want to walk a bit more myself.'

'Are you sure?'

Yes, I am fine. I just need some time.' His smile softened any concerns she might have had. What Jacob wanted most of all was to go home. He needed the comfort of his Father's words and thoughts.

After seeing Cathy safely off in a taxi he headed down into the tunnel.

It was no surprise that Vincent was waiting for him. His father would have known the minute he set foot in the park. Although he was deeply grateful to have a parent who knew how to let go and allow him to grow, it was something he often took for granted. Instead he focused on the annoying knowledge that his whereabouts and his feelings were often known to others even before himself. Tonight he did not mind that his Father waited with open arms.

'I sensed you were near. No matter how many times you go away, I am always happy to see you come home.'

'Dad I made a fool of myself tonight.' He blurted out the information without thought.

They stepped aside as Celeste came towards them. Celeste had been in the tunnels since she was a baby. Someone had left her at the tunnel entrance. Father and Vincent thought it might have been a previous tunnel dweller but they couldn't be sure. Narcissa took to her immediately. During the following years Celeste spent more and more time with her mentor. Everyone knew that Celeste had amazing capabilities as a seer. In time she could see and hear events that astounded even Narcissa. When the beloved old lady passed on, Celeste became her natural successor. She never gave any indication of wanting to go above or live anywhere other than the tunnels. She was the messenger, working hand in hand with Pascal when she wasn't helping in the nursery.

'Jacob Wells, be careful of the questions you ask.' She threw out in passing.

'Of my Father, Celeste?'

'No Jacob Wells, of yourself.'

She continued on her way, leaving Jacob and Vincent to ponder the meaning of her words.

'That was pretty cryptic.' Jacob mused.

'It always is with her. It is up to you to decipher it.'

Jacob's chamber was located next to Vincent. The walls were lined full of books from years of study. The table tops held held few treasures. Space was a premium in the tunnels. If Jacob had to make way for anything, it was the books lining the walls rather than collections of childish momentos. A faded photo of his mother adorned his dresser and one or two small things from his travels. After getting comfortable on the bed, he hung his head not knowing where to start.

'The beginning is always best Son.'

'Dad I …I …..kissed Cathy tonight.'

Vincent did not reply. His uncanny ability to understand people came from his skill in listening. The kiss was not the problem. He waited.

'Dad, when you and my mother were?…did you?….my strength frightens me Dad.' He finally burst out.

'Jacob, when I met your mother, I was aware of my strength. She taught me about my gentle side, showed me that I could be tender and loving. You have not been challenged to exercise your full power. I know that you have inherited some things from me. I saw bits of it while you were growing up. Your strength is but one aspect.'

'Will I ever hurt anyone with it, Dad?'

'I have at times hurt people, but love helped me to harness it so that I could protect those I loved.'

'I held her too tight tonight and she got scared.' he confessed, head bowed.

'Jacob you are young, still developing into manhood. Your experience with women is limited. To love, you must give yourself to the moment. Be aware and be sensitive.' Vincent counseled softly.

'I don't think I even knew what I was doing tonight. She kind of surprised me.' Jacob murmured lost in the memory of it.

'In time your strength will be an asset which you will channel into something worthwhile. Now you must start to think and anticipate and know what you are feeling when you are challenged.'

'Caution…..?' he questioned his head tilted to one side.

'Yes and allow your senses to guide you. Intuition will not fail you. Celeste has a special gift but we are all able to recognize and sense what others so often fail to tell us. Listen and you will hear much more than what is said.'

Jacob told his father about the new case he was given. Vincent only partially hid the broad smile which bubbled up inside. He felt that this may be an opportunity for his son to really shine but like any proud father he wanted to temper his praise until the job was done.

'Just take it one step at a time. Jacob. It seems to be important. By the way,' Vincent said, turning to leave his son's chambers, 'a small token of friendship is always welcome after a moment of awkwardness'.

'Thanks Dad. I will pick up something in the morning. Good night.'

* * *

Jacob left the tunnels early. He wanted to shower and change at his own place before picking up something small for Cathy. He was grateful for the all night drug store in his neighbourhood where he found a little lapel pin attached to a card about friendship. It had the shape of a tree. _Dad was right_ he thought. _I am grateful for her friendship. I don't want to lose that with some careless attitude._

Jacob left the card and pin in an envelope on her desk and quickly headed down to the jails. It could be an all day wait if things were busy. Even with limited experience he found the best time to interview clients was right after breakfast. The guard showed him into the interview room where a man with tousled dark hair, chin stubble and prison garb sat at a desk. He appeared tired but his eyes were in constant motion. Jacob got the once over twice.

'Hi, I am Jacob Wells from the PD's office. I am here to take your statement.' He didn't offer a hand. It wasn't done.

'How old are ya kid?' The Brooklyn accent was unmistakable.

'Old enough to have a Harvard law degree, Mr Dennison.'

'How many cases you tried?

'None. You will be my first.' Jacob kept his eyes forward not allowing this man to intimidate him. 'Today I am only here to take your statement.'

'I want someone with experience.' Dennison challenged.

'Listen, everyone with experience doesn't have time to do this. You are my only case. I have all the time in the world to devote to you. Take it or find an independent.'

Dennison backed down. 'You don't intimidate easy do you? I have my reasons for wanting a PD.'

Jacob suppressed a laugh. _You should see my father_ he thought. _You don't know anything about intimidation._

'Just why do you want a public defender Mr. Dennison?'

'I don't want no one who my people can pay to hang this on me. I want someone without any prejudice. If I go down for this, I'm taking everyone with me.'

Jacob's heart started pounding. Either this guy is crazy or ….He did not even want to contemplate what that might mean.

'Mr. Dennison, are you pleading guilty or not guilty?'

'Not Guilty! Sure I embezzled the money but I was told to do it every step of the way and you would be surprised who told me to do it.'

Two hours later, Jacob left the jail in a daze. He didn't get the whole story. Dennison had warned that he would not tip his hand completely until he was sure that he would be protected. The young and inexperienced PD still knew that this case would rock the city civil offices. Fraud, embezzlement, theft, it was all there. Dennison had kept records in a safe place in the event that he was caught. He had yet to reveal the spot but he informed Jacob that there had been a fire at his house. It was arson. Dennison felt that 'his people' as he called them had set fire hoping to destroy anything that could incriminate them. The 'Chief's goons' were all over the place. Just who the chief was, remained to be identified.

Out in the sunshine, Jacob took a deep breath. All this sounded like a second rate detective novel. _Do people really talk like that anymore? _For a moment Jacob almost laughed out loud. _I am getting too melodramatic_. Oats would not have given him this case if he thought there was anything more serious than some guy stealing a bit of money to pay for extracurricular fun. Well, he would write up the information as Dennison told him and present it to Oats. This would be his call.

In the tunnel, Vincent paused in his reading. He listened carefully. What he heard was a heartbeat. It reminded him of the time when Catherine was being held, about to give birth. It was Jacob's heartbeat which led him to find her, minutes too late to save her. Vincent stood up listening. The heartbeat raced then slowed. He knew that Jacob had experienced a moment of real fear. It was something he had not felt since Jacob was captured from that monster Gabriel. He resumed reading but his body was on alert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

La Crescenta

The tension between Sue and Terry subsided a lot as the days and weeks passed. Despite her wish to maintain the status quo, it was also a matter of pride to Sue that a woman who had been confined to bed for almost 20 years had clear skin, some working muscles, and good teeth. Under Terry's guidance, Gina's caloric intake by stomach tube was increased. Now, there were therapists coming in on a regular basis to move muscles that had been stiffened for years.

It was hard to look back and realize that just a few short months ago, Gina had been written off as a useless vegetable. There was no increase in visitors or inquiries to the house. No one came to visit Gina. Only the two designated therapists and of course Marian.

Terry was excited by the changes she saw on her visits. Gina still refused to respond much to anyone except herself but all her care providers were cautioned to watch her eyes and lips and listen for sounds. Her room, once silent, was filled with classical music, pre-recorded poetry, literature and anything that got the blink of approval.

The conversation between Marian and Terry that kick-started the hive of activity in the little bungalow remained between them like a stone.

'_Don't set in motion ideas or changes if you can't meet the responsibilities of it.'_

Terry knew that she had been a catalyst for change in Gina's life. It wasn't meant to be a full time job but as things turned out, she had to give up most of her other work and focus on the challenge of seeing how far Gina could go.

'_Did I want this?'_ Terry asked herself over and over. Yes and no would be the right answer. It might have been a dream job until the reality of giving up everything else hit home. In this respect she gained a new found respect for Sue. _It takes a certain kind of strength to make each day worthwhile. That's for sure! _she thought over and over_._ The daily reporting to Mr. Code was frustrating. No name, no identity, just a series of numbers. Each week there would be a new email from an unknown source. Each week a new code appeared.

Perhaps if the 'code' had not been inserted as part of the routine, Terry might have remained oblivious to anything except the work ahead with Gina. Marian had warned her about so many things and yet all of them were ignored as Terry plodded on encouraging even the most gentle sounds from Gina. What even Marian failed to anticipate was the challenge of anonymity, codes and '_who the hell cares about this woman?'. _Terry was frosted. She wanted to know Gina. As the summer gave way to fall, she sat in front of her patient, thinking and thinking. Like a bolt of lightning, Terry knew that whatever it took to know her patient, she was going to find out everything about her.

'Gina, I don't know who you are. I don't know if I can even find out. Since you got sick the world has changed but technology has made it better. There must be something of your history and I am going to find it.' Terry waited in vain for a response. She tried a different approach not allowing herself to display any of the impatience that often accompanied issues outside of work.

'Gina do you know who you are?' Nothing.

'Are you Gina?' Nothing.

Terry sighed in frustration and Gina turned away.

'I'm sorry honey. I should have thought that…. maybe it has been so long….. perhaps you don't even remember. Forget it for now.'

On her drive back to town, Terry pondered the issue again. _What was I thinking?_ _Terry for heaven's sake…now you want to play amateur detective?_, she admonished herself. Still the idea of Gina having someone who loved her would not go away mostly because there was someone who Gina loved.

_Terry, you are becoming a hopeless romantic. Well, at least Jason will be happy about that!_

Jason was Terry's long suffering boyfriend. He had given up on having any kind of stable relationship with this volatile, changeable, outspoken, dedicated woman. If she had a moment to spare, it was always for someone else. Shift conflicts, family obligations, studies all combined to keep them apart. When they did get together it was good for both of them. Maybe that is what kept them going for ten years without marriage, without any real commitment.

Jason …oh my God….Jason! With the thought of him, Terry pressed her foot down hard on the gas, taking the now familiar winding roads with ease. At the bottom of the hill she picked up her cell phone.

'Jason, where are you?'

'No hello or something Terry? That means you want something other than me'.

'I want you too poochie… but right now I do need some information.'

'Is it worth a meal together?'

'Name the time and place!'

'My place, tonight at seven.'

'Done! And walk the dog before I get home.'

Although Terry and Jason had been in a relationship for years, they kept their own places. Jason was a detective with LAPD and often on assignment for days. Living together was too tough. They had tried it and the stress was more damaging to their relationship. This way worked for both of them.

* * *

'Hi honey', Terry called out letting herself in the apartment close to seven.

'Hi Babe'

'Smells good. Whatcha' cooking?'

'You I hope. Talk now, eat later or…?' Jason teased walking towards her, arms outstretched and welcoming.

'Food can wait. I've missed you. Talk can wait too.' She murmured realizing with a rise of desire, how little they had seen of each other lately.

Much later Jason and Terry sat cross legged on the floor eating homemade chicken and fries.

'Mmmm… what did you put on this chicken. It's good.'

'This and that….you know I like my seasoning. Colonel Saunders had nothing on me.'

'Modesty maybe?'

'What did you want to ask me about Terry? I know you have something on your mind..'

'Jason, if I wanted to find someone who had been missing for a long time, how would I go about it?'

'Missing persons.'

'No, there is some secrecy involved with her life. I could tell you more but I don't know too much. I just need to know how to start.'

'Abandoned?'

'Maybe but she is educated, and cultured.'

'Husband or kids?

Not sure, she has an ugly scar but who knows what it's from. Her records are vague.

'Medical malpractice case?'

'That's a possibility but then wouldn't her family visit? They don't.'

'Crime family…witness protection?'

'Why would she need that if she was in a coma?'

'Real name….?'

'I don't think so and even if it isn't she can't tell me otherwise. I tried,' Terry clarified.

'Anything that sets her apart? Does she look like who she is?'

'I'm not that knowledgeable but she doesn't look Italian/Spanish to me. I did manage to catch a glimpse of her last name but all her files except those pertinent to her care are closed.'

'Then why are you bothering Babe?'

'Because, she loved someone enough to keep herself alive for more than 20 years that's why. Her type of love leaves someone behind who must have loved her just as much. I just want to know if ….'

'Lovers can be reunited.? When did you get so romantic Terry? Does that mean I can finally propose?'

'Jason, I…..'

'Not to worry. You know it is an open proposal. All you have to do is say yes when you are ready.'

'I know and thanks for knowing that love can be, just as we share it now. I do love you but your life scares me.'

'Scares me too… ' Jason admitted wryly. 'Anyway back to your lady. Who pays her bills?'

'You wouldn't believe how much sh*$# I have to go through to report on her condition. Numbers, codes, crazy things. It drives me nuts.'

'Money leaves a trail Terry. It has to originate somewhere.'

'Can you help me? Jason. I really want to do something here.'

'Give me her name.' Jason leaned forward to kiss Terry's nose. 'All I promise is to see how this could work. Nothing more.'

'Thanks Jay. You're the best.'

* * *

'Marian, I would like to get some new things for Gina. Can I go shopping for her?'

'What kind of things, clothes, toiletries?'

'No books, and tapes and CD's. She loves music, the classics and the supply at the house is well, limited to say the least.'

'Where does she get things now?'

'They are mine Marian. I would like them back. I want to increase her stimulation level to see what recognition she has.'

'You talk to her people everyday. Ask them. Better have a list and cost. They will want to know exactly what you are spending.'

'Oh for God's sake, it isn't thousands of dollars…. just a couple of hundred. Considering what they have to pay for care it seems little enough just to add these things for her comfort and pleasure.'

Terry was very frustrated. She had a dream job being a case manager for an interesting woman but the endless secrecy surrounding her identity, her background and her medical history made the healing journey very arduous. Theresa needed information to help jog Gina's memory, to stimulate her senses, to get a response.

Despite the helpful questions which Jason posed, days later, she was no further ahead. As far as she could tell there was only one outside source for information and that was the daily phone call to report.

Terry was also getting bitter about the calls. She was reporting a 'rain shower' in the midst of a hurricane. Glancing at her watch, she headed for the phone. It was almost check in time. Breathing calmly to still her rising anger, she glared at the phone daring it to ring. So intent was she, that the ring startled her.

'Submit name and code'. Terry hated the robotic voice that blared in her ear. It was probably computer generated anyway.

'Submit name and code' The repeat made her even more angry. Feeling mischievous now, she held the phone away from her mouth.

'Hello, hello can't hear you'

'Submit name and code'

'Sorry, bad connection …can't hear you.'

Terry heard a series of clicks then, 'Name and code please'. This was a voice.

'Theresa Zamora 79241'

'Report please'

Throwing all caution to the wind Terry continued, 'I don't know who you are, but I need to do more than submit a report.'

'What else?'

Terry mentally filed that voice. There was an accent – east coast.

'Listen Mr. New York,' Terry ventured tentatively at first. 'If you care about Gina you need to know that her care requires more than just a nurse coming in every day. I need funds to hire people to assess her functions, buy music CD's, clothes and I need to be reimbursed for my out of pocket expenses because I believe in her chances.'

There was a long delay.

'Is she better?'

'Marginally but I see progress and ….'

'Hold please.'

'Before you go, no more computer calls OK?'

More clicks.

'I have been instructed to tell you to open an account in your name. $10,000 will be deposited. Submit receipts for all purchase and services along with weekly written reports. Your work is appreciated.

Terry hung up with a sigh, her anger dissipated.. She felt near to tears. It was a step forward.

Over the next few days, Terry spent little of the money, shopping wisely. There would be big expenses to come. The calls improved in nature but not content. Much of the response was simply 'ok or good.' _Better than before_ Terry mused _but still good for teeth grinding on bad days._

On Sue's day off Terry would come for the day and night to fill in, but usually she came in only for 4 hours to do assessments and talk with care givers. A round the clock view of Gina once per week allowed her to present a more accurate report on her condition. She had just gotten Gina up in her favourite chair. The masseuse was coming in so she didn't put any clothes on her except a dressing gown. It was a pretty shade of blue and matched her eyes. Terry was fiddling around with minor things, a sure sign of her agitation. It was close to time for the call. However, no matter how trivial, Terry always told Gina everything that happened. She never knew what would trigger a response.

'So Mr. New York is getting better with me. I wonder if you know him? He's pretty tight lipped. Now all I can get out of him is the OK, good OK good to everything. I have a mind to say something mean but I am sure he is a nice man somewhere in there. So I say OK fine. Ok good, ok fine…ok good, ok fine. So we go back and forth…'

Terry stopped talking mouth wide open. Gina moved her lips.

Did I say something? Do you remember something. Oh God what did I say now…..ok good, ok fine..he's a nice man?'

Gina nodded yes to ok good, ok fine before attempting to make some sound.

'm..m…m….sssssssss.'

Terry sat down in front of Gina waiting. She repeated 'ok good, ok fine.'

'mmmm….ooosssss'

'Gina? Is it… miss… mops… moss…. mass, ok good, ok fine?'

'Mmmmmoossss'

'Moose, mouse?'

Gina blinked assent.

Terry swallowed hard. Tears fell from both women.

'I don't understand the association Gina but you do. You said your first word today. You really did!'

Ideas began forming in Terry's head right away. They were flowing.. She stopped momentarily to register that the phone was ringing before getting up to answer. Forgetting protocol she shouted into the phone.

'She said her first word today. It was in association with something I said..'

There was silence on the other end of the phone. 'I'm sorry. Theresa Zamora 607652'

'Are you sure?'

Terry couldn't be certain but the voice had a tender inflection.

'I am sure. You are happy about this, right?'

'Yes!'

'I am going to leave things like that today but I have an idea of how we can build on this.' Terry said gently. She hoped this man was the lover who kept Gina alive.

Terry returned to Gina's room dancing and singing in her slightly off key voice…_ok good, ok fine... mouse._

Gina was smiling, seemingly pleased. It had been a long time since she made anyone happy.

Terry brought in a worker who taught language skills to the deaf. Gina had so many neural deficits that it was hard to know what area to work on but Terry was willing to try anything. It irked that she still could not get any more data to help trigger associations but every so often days like this happened to generate another burst of energy.

In her downtime, Terry made inquiries, googled stories of missing persons from the east coast but there was no Gina Ciccone who would have matched the woman in the mountain top room in La Crescenta. The bank would not provide any pathway for the money. She was sick of the error messages on her lap top. Too much effort and no result. One bright light in all of the stress was Gina's response to the Teacher. New sounds were coming out daily _but will she ever be able to tell me anything?_' Terry wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Jacob returned to his office; head still swimming with the allegations made by Dennison. He quickly set to work on his computer typing up the information. He was quick and efficient.

'Jacob, I just dropped by to say thanks.'

'Huh…?'

'I can see you're busy. Do you always type so fast?'

Cathy was astounded by the speed of Jacobs's fingers over the keys. She had never seen anyone, male or female type at that rate.

'Huh?…oh yes, yes I do. Sorry Cathy,' Jacob said looking up at last. 'I wanted to get this done today. I am kind of single-minded when I get going,' he smiled, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

'No problem.' Cathy returned his smile and pointed to her collar where the tree pin stood out against her white blouse. 'I love it. I will hold the memory of it always.' With her trademark wave she was gone.

Jacob would have liked to ponder the memory too but this was too important to avoid. Instead he turned his attention back to his task.

Two hours later, papers in hand, Jacob walked down to Oats office. Cathy wasn't at her desk. Jacob knocked lightly on the door and was asked to come in. Oats sat behind his desk, jacket off, tie loosened obviously in an animated conversation with Brian, the same senior defender who laughed at Jacob on his first day. Brian was full of nervous energy, impeccably dressed and very disdainful of anyone he considered a lesser being. Jacob always felt uneasy in his presence.

'Sir, I saw the defendant Dennison today. Here is the report.'

'Just tell me what you think Wells. I will read the report later.'

Jacob glanced at Brian and got a nod of approval from Oats to continue.

'I think he is telling the truth Sir.'

'Wells, the truth is subjective. You know that. If we are to defend someone we have to bring facts to the case. That is basic law. Now what are the facts?'

Jacob was embarrassed by the rebuke. He had responded to the question literally. It wasn't his intention to make it personal but he was inexperienced. Without Oats reading the statement first he wasn't sure where to start.

'_At the beginning.' _Jacob could hear his father's voice. He took a deep breath then spoke like the lawyer he himself to be.

'Sir, Dennison is a bookkeeper in the City municipal offices. He oversees funds received for contracts on building and road work. He has been systematically accepting bribe money and depositing it in various accounts on behalf of his manager and others. The information which caused his arrest was a prearranged 'bailout plan' if, in his words, "_the heat got turned up on this scam"._ There was a government audit and the accountants came in to look at all the books. Dennison was to show them falsified entries that would make him look guilty of petty theft and shield the guys higher up. In return he was to be protected if he took the fall. He expected a misdemeanour, some suspended jail time before receiving a nice package from the bosses to set him up for life. He doesn't see that happening.

Oats sat up in his chair using profanities Jacob seldom heard. When the department head calmed down a bit he stared at Jacob.

'What did he give you to back up his statements? We can't defend without something concrete.'

'Just his word today, Sir. When he gets some assurance that he is safe, he will make available some evidence. He said his house was burned so I don't know what he can provide.'

'Wells, I need statements from a bank or bank records and/or copies of accounts... anything. I have to go to the DA with something. You know that. How the hell did this happen? I sent you to interview a petty theft and now we may be caught up in a City scandal.'

Jacob knew that from now on his life would be different. He felt excitement and fear coursing through him.

'Wells check out that house fire story. Get back to Dennison and see what you can pry of him. When you're done come straight back here. I'm going to talk to John.'

'I already checked out the fire story. It's real and police do suspect arson.'

Oats swore again. Forgotten in the exchange between the younger and older man, was Brian. Oats turned to him 'listen buddy, you know what this information means.'

'Yeah sure Kurt. Don't worry. I know when not to talk.' Brian seemed offended that it needed to be said.

In the midst of his excitement, Jacob stopped. He had never heard anyone call Oats by his given name. Oats had a long name, a mixture of old Dutch and Bulgarian. When he wanted something done immediately he signed it KVOS. Otherwise he just used Oats. He and Brian must have been friends a long time. Jacob filed that information away.

'Get moving Wells. We have a lot to do.'

* * *

'I thought you might be back today' Dennison nodded smugly.

'Then why didn't you just give me everything I needed and save me the trouble.'

'Don't be a smart-ass kid. You are playing with the big boys remember.'

'Listen Dennison, you know as well as I do that nothing is going to happen without some concrete proof of what you were doing. If we are going to plead on your behalf then you need to provide me with something. I checked out the house fire and police do suspect arson but the DA's office is not going to plea bargain based on a fire.'

Dennison listened intently nodding.

'Where are your smarts kid?'

'My smarts?'

'You are pretty young. I can see that even though you didn't want to tell me your age. To get a Harvard degree at your age, you have to be pretty smart.'

'I don't know that it matters but I read fast and usually remember everything.'

'I see….'

Jacob waited. Dennison wanted to make a point.

'I have smarts in numbers. Give me any numbers and I can play with them add, subtract, work complex problems in my head. Go ahead…test me!'

Curious, Jacob gave Dennison a series of problems and was astounded to see how easily he did problem solving without using a paper and pencil. 'I'm impressed.'

'Yeah you should be. I knew what I was doing. Now, tell me what you can do for me.'

'This won't fly as a misdemeanor. Considering the amount that appears to be taken, unless we make a good deal with the DA, you're doing jail time. If we make a deal then depending on how high up the totem pole this goes and where you stand, you may need witness protection if you turn State's witness. Or, there is prison time if you take the whole rap yourself.' Jacob was surprised at how he spoke. He felt like a detective in a pulp fiction novel.

'I don't mind being a state witness. I have been in witness protection for years. I even know the name I am going to take.'

'What…?'

'Chan'

'No I mean, what witness protection have you been in? After that you can tell me why Chan.'

'My mother's name was Alice Chan'. Dennison ignored Jacob's double take. 'My Dad used to knock her around pretty bad. One day he went too far and she fell down the stairs and died. I was four. The coward ran but he couldn't take me. I was screaming and hollerin'. My Mom was pretty special.'

'Geez…'

'Listen, I was always my old man's ticket to prison so the social services took me and put me in a foster home. That wasn't a picnic either I can tell you. I was never adopted formally but they gave me the name Dennison.'

Jacob silently acknowledged his own fortunate life.

'You a rich man's kid?'

'Uh... no but I lost my mother too.' _Do I look rich?_, Jacob wondered.

'Hmm…well anyway I ended up in Brooklyn with a new name. So if I have to hide out, I'm headed back out west, do my time and start again.'

'Your Father?'

'That bum? …he's dead.'

That sounded like another story but Jacob didn't want to hear. He had enough of Dennison but Dennison wasn't done.

'I don't look Chinese but I am mixed and I will just reverse the parent thing making my Father Chinese. I'm tired of the life I was living anyway.'

Jacob felt sorry for him suddenly. He seemed deflated and Jacob could feel the lost boy in Dennison resurface.

'Look, I need something to help get all this in motion.'

'There is a post office box. Here is the code and here's where you will find a list of things to get started. There's more but I won't reveal it right now. Come back with your best offer.'

'I'll do what I can Mr. Dennison.'

'Call me Denny and listen kid' he said grabbing Jacobs arm. 'Be careful. My guys play tough!'

At the touch of Dennison's arm, Jacob felt something go through his body. It was like an electric charge. A series of pictures flashed across the inside of his head. He knew without identifying anything in particular that Denison had told him the complete truth.

'You OK Kid? Listen I didn't mean to scare you but….'

'No…I'm fine.'

Jacob decided he had time to check out the post office. He hailed a nearby taxi to save time. It wasn't far anyway. He took a moment to review the mental images that flashed through his head.

_Where did that come from? What's going on inside my head? Did I imagine what happened and why do I now know that Dennison is telling the truth?_

The questions swirled back and forth. **_Jacob Wells be careful of the questions you ask. _**Jacob wasn't above a couple of profanities himself.

'Did ya say something pal?' the taxi driver inquired, ready to do battle.

'No, sorry about that.'

There was an envelope in the post box. It was mailed for a purpose. The date on it was over two years old. Jacob chose not to open it. He returned to his office hoping that Oats would still be there. Jacob hadn't become part of the cell phone generation but he wished he had one now. Traffic was bad and held him back. He arrived at the office too late. Everyone had gone. Only Brian was there, looking disdainful at everything even though he was alone.

'Hop to it kid.'

'What?'

'Oh never mind.'

'Oats' gone. What have you got?'

'Information but it will have to wait until tomorrow I guess..'

'You can leave it with me.'

'It's just something I need to tell him.'

Brian didn't miss the tightening of his hand on the briefcase.

'Ok …See ya.' There was nothing friendly about the goodbye. It was dismissive.

Jacob felt as if he was being laughed at. It made him nervous. He backed out.

* * *

Vincent was sitting with Father reading an old favourite.

'Vincent are you worried about something?'

He halted. 'No, why do you ask?'

'You've read that same passage twice.'

Vincent closed the book and got up, pacing in the confined space.

"You haven't been like that since Jacob went to Europe with Devin.'

'I have to be honest Father, I am not comfortable.'

'What are you feeling?'

'I have a sense of …change.'

'Is it about Jacob?'

'Yes and no…. he is always on my mind but Catherine feels close to me again. I have never forgotten her, of course.'

'Of course.'

'But her spirit is rising in me, calling me. Does that seem strange Father? When I look inside myself, she's there but I can't see her or touch her. I don't know what it means.'

'Talk to Celeste Vincent. She may have thoughts about what it means. My old brain can't find answers to those questions any more..'

'I have to go Father.'

'Where?'

But Vincent was gone before the question could be framed.

Vincent left the tunnels. It was night and dark but still early. He was careful not to be seen. He had a sense of Jacob, of danger. _Could Catherine be warning me? Is she watching over our son too? _The endless questions racing through his head did not bring reassurance.

Vincent headed towards Jacob's apartment. With every step he felt a sense of urgency. Using his secret entrance, he made his way to the top floor balcony and entered the darkened apartment. Unlike his days of visiting Catherine, Vincent went inside, feeling comfortable. Jacob had set up a large laz-y-boy chair for his father, books and writing paper. There were times when he would have to wait. Vincent did not wait well. He needed to be doing something all the time.

Tonight especially, he paced restlessly, waiting, unsure of what disturbed him.

* * *

Jacob often walked home. The distance was not far and he felt safe. There were many times when his father had saved him from real and imaginary hurts as a child but he weathered his share of bumps and bruises. Deep in thought about the events of the day, he missed the sense of everyone around him. He should not have been startled by the two men who moved alongside him. He felt hard metal in his side and knew that this was serious trouble.

'We don't want much kid. Just shift off into that side alley.'

Jacob felt himself being moved and forced to his right. He thought quickly.

'Just give us the briefcase.'

Jacob thought of his father, the people who loved him. It would be so easy to give in and be safe but he knew that these dangerous men would just as quickly shoot him. Then he thought of Dennison, who in his weird way, tried to warn him. Jacob thought of his father again and felt a surge such as he had never known. It wasn't a blinding rage but a rising of energy that carried him forward. Spinning around he jammed the man holding the gun. Surprised by the sudden move, the gun went flying. Before the other one could make a move, Jacob caught him with another blow, sending him flying. Neither man was down to stay but with lightening speed, Jacob grabbed the gun and pointed it at both.

'I don't take to being pushed around by cowards.' By this time a small crowd had gathered. 'Someone call 911 please' he shouted out confidently.

Jacob held the two men in place with the gun. He had no idea how to use it, but guns could be intimidating and none knew better than those who carried them.

Police arrived quickly and took the men away. Jacob had to go to the station to make out a report. He was tired and dispirited. In a moment of need he called Cathy to tell her what had happened.

'I'm on my way.' she said breathlessly. Jacob had been touched by her willingness to comfort him.

When Jacob was done with his statement, he and Cathy went outside. He took a deep breath. Deep inside of him he thought hard….'Dad_, I know you were aware of me tonight, but I am alright.' _He didn't know how, but he sensed the message would be communicated to his father. Putting his arm around Cathy and clutching the briefcase tightly he grabbed a taxi.

'Let's go to my place Jacob', she whispered.

* * *

In a moment Vincent felt a change. Within himself, he could hear Jacob's voice, reassuring. Still he felt some tension. Footsteps sounded outside the door. It wasn't Jacob he knew. He went to the door and listened. There was one man, unknown to him. Vincent sensed danger. The man knocked on the door and waited. Only a small light was on. Another knock and then another before he finally heard a sound like a key. He stood back realizing that someone was breaking in. As the door opened Vincent waited. In days gone by he would have pounced but age had mellowed him. Hood up he greeted the intruder with a calmness that was belied by his stature and appearance. The man was shocked to see anyone, much less this giant with the frightening face.

'What the…?'

'What indeed? What are you doing here? The man turned to run but Vincent grabbed his collar and held him, face against the wall while closing the door.

'What business do you have here?'

'Who the hell are you? What are you?'

'I think this is about you, my friend. Who sent you?'

'I was just told to come and trash the place a bit and frighten whoever was here.'

'Take this message back to your boss. If you come here again, or if anything should happen to the young man who resides here, you will have to answer to me.'

The man was frightened by the growled words. Vincent could feel fear coursing through his body. He wouldn't be back but there would be others. He let the man go and resumed his seat, waiting for Jacob.

* * *

'Jacob sit down and relax.'

'It's so lovely here Cathy.'

He glanced around at the colours, the softness of her furniture, the pretty glass decorations. He imagined that his mother's apartment must have looked a little like this.

'Would you like a drink?'

'You know, I didn't even get to eat today.'

Are you hungry? she asked shyly. Jacob glanced at her and held her gaze. He felt himself being drawn to her. In her eyes he felt the pull of another message. Slowly he stood up and took her hands in his. Words escaped him. He drew her gently into his arms, just holding her close, longing for something more. Jacob stayed aware, in the moment, feeling her, knowing that this time was theirs to share.

Holding her firmly, he found his strength, both its source and its control. Somewhere deep inside, Jacob knew he could love her tenderly as he was meant to by the dictates of his nature.

Cathy didn't rush Jacob. She knew it would be his first time. She wanted him to remember it as loving. In time there would be passion but first they needed to find each other.

Jacob could not remember a time in his life when he wanted something so much. His body ached from her touch. Every fiber of his being yearned for the release of an overwhelming emotion he felt building inside him. He held back and held back, fearful. It was her primal cry that sent his senses spinning out of control. At last he was lost, in the moment, in the feel of her, on a journey…never to return to where he had been.

Spent and satiated, Jacob lay on his side holding Cathy lightly in his arms breathing heavily. She had been a wonderful guide to him, caring in every move.

'Cathy, Cathy, I am so happy that I have never known this moment with anyone but you. You are an angel' he whispered stroking her hair, touching the damp tendrils.

'I have never known a feeling like this before Jacob. You are so sweet and tender. I feel …..perfect.'

'You are perfect.'

'Flattery will get you everywhere', she smiled.

Finally Jacob lay down beside her touching her body. Seeing her beauty for the first time. He closed his eyes drinking in the feel and scents of the moment.

'I have always wondered what it would be like to experience what my Father felt when he met my mother and loved her.'

'When you say Father in that way I am so envious of the love and relationship you share, but in a good way.' she amended.

'You would love him too Cathy. My father is the best. You never talk about yours. Can I ask why?'

'I never really knew him and I don't think my mother did either. She lived a very troubled life before she had me. There was a time when I thought I had a Father. I remember hearing the word father but not like a Dad. It's kind of hard to explain.' As Cathy searched for a memory, she took Jacob's hand.

He squeezed it gently, communicating his sadness. A now old familiar feeling came over him. In his head he saw images, not from his life but from Cathy's life. He saw her mother, giving birth. He glimpsed his father, Gramps, and the unmistakable face of his mother in the background. Then there were more visions of his gramps talking and holding a young baby, then a child and finally a mother and her young child leaving the tunnels.

'Jacob felt a hot burning sob arise in his chest. Could Cathy know who he was? Was she his sister or his Aunt? He was scared and shocked that in all of New York he could pursue someone who could be a relative. Not wanting to frighten Cathy but unsure of what these memories could mean, he got up, not looking at her and murmured

'I have to go Cathy. My father will be waiting for me. I forgot he was coming uptown today. Too much excitement. I have to go. I forgot. I'm sorry.

Cathy was puzzled by Jacob's suddenly odd behaviour.

Jacob can't you call him and reassure him. 'No he has no phone….no cell phone. He will be worried.'

Are you sure it's not me you are running from?

No! Cathy no!…never!. You are a treasure but I have to go. If anything should happen to me tell Oats I got his papers and let him know what happened. Jacob tried not to feel moved by the bewildered look on Cathy's face. If she was his sister, then she would be hurt anyway. He couldn't bear it. Jacob left the apartment. He hailed yet another taxi but he did not go to his apartment. He went home.

* * *

Vincent sat quietly, for once a vision of patience, in the small apartment. He was not worried about Jacob. Concern underpinned his thoughts but he knew Jacob was safe. Instead his mind's eye turned to Catherine. She was and would forever remain the love of his life. She had given him a chance to experience the most exquisite love. They shared the extremes of life and so much in between. He thought back to the time when Father found his first and real true love, just days before she died. He had two years with Catherine. It was never enough. He was happiest when close to her or thinking about her. Her death was a blow from which he could hardly recover. It was only her final gift that kept him sane during first weeks after her death.

He silently acknowledged, the advent of Diana into his life. She was also a gift to him. Her intuition served him well. It reunited him with his son. In the end, her warning cry saved him from carrying the violence of Gabriel's death into his life with Jacob. Regrettably, he knew that in spite of their early attraction, he could never promise his heart to another. After three years of watching and hoping from the fringe of Vincent's world, Diana had gotten tired of waiting and bowed out of their lives. It was an amicable parting but Vincent knew that she was hurt.

In his mind he reviewed much, but his senses always wandered back to the love of Catherine. He had never been able to let go. Perhaps she is just waiting for me on the other side. _While she waits she watches over our son,_ he mused. There was unfinished business with her. Maybe it would have to wait for another lifetime. How many had they already lived without consummating their love. _Surely,_ he pondered with a touch of anger, they _had proved their love over and over. Will there ever be a time when all would be right in the world and they could be truly one?_

Tired finally, Vincent fell into a restless sleep. In it he sees over and over again the lifeless body of his love. He sees himself walking for miles with her in his arms. She had been badly hurt and drugged. In the unreality of his dream, he sees her rise from the bed before touching his face and taking his hand. Together they walk away to the seaside, hand in hand, as lovers often do. With a smile for the dream, Vincent finally falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jacob reached the tunnel breathless from running. His heart was pounding. Suppose Cathy was his sister. It did not bear thinking about. He was scared for what that might mean. She had become so precious to him and he loved her, deeply and truly. Anything else was unthinkable. He had no thought in his head except the fear and embarrassment of it all. He wasn't doing a very good job of living his life above lately. He seemed to be coming home more than ever.

It took a while for Jacob to realize that his father was not waiting for him.

'Now is not the time when I want to be a grown up Dad', he shouted down the tunnel.

His voice echoed back. He was ashamed. It would reverberate through many of the chambers scaring the children.

'You are not acting like a grown up either', Mary commented coming towards him.

'I am sorry Grandmother Mary. I just feel so stupid. I wanted to talk with Dad but now I'm not sure. He will be angry with me.'

'That is not likely to happen. For one thing he isn't here and then I have never known him to be angry with you when you really need his help.'

I know Grandma but just….'

'Come and talk with me child,' Mary coaxed taking his hand.

Sitting in the quiet of Mary's chambers, Jacob recounted his story about Cathy. 'and so I assumed that maybe she was my sister or maybe my aunt? Am I crazy Grandma?'

Mary loved being called Grandma. It was an honorary title she accepted when the second generation of kids started to come along. Jacob had been the first to know her as Grandma and all others after him. In truth Mary was mother to everyone but she gradually gave way to younger women to help out in the sick bay, and the schools. Celeste had been trained to follow her as midwife. She and father were so loved by the family in the tunnels. Right now, she was happy for her longevity.

'Jacob, many years ago, when your mother was alive, she worked in the DA's office above, as you know, but she also helped by doing telephone calls to the distressed. One night she went beyond the call of duty and met with a destitute young women from the streets who was pregnant. With Father's agreement Lena was welcomed into the tunnels and had her baby here. She fell in love with your Father, because of his kindness to her, but at that time your Father's heart belonged to Catherine. Still does, I'm thinking. Anyway Lena, that was her name, ran away but Catherine brought her back. I don't know Jacob but your mother had that magic in her.'

'I love to hear about her Grandma. If only…..'

'I know child. She would have been so proud of you.'

'What happened then? '

'Lena named her daughter Catherine and they lived here almost four years. I think there were many reasons why Lena left. After your mother passed away, your father was distraught. There was another young woman who helped him to find you but Vincent seemed to turn inward with his feelings and both women eventually left the tunnel world. Lena took Catherine and we never saw them again. It was sad for me Jacob. Catherine was born into my hands.'

'Thank you Grandma Mary. Thank you,' Jacob said hugging this loving and kind woman. 'Thank you from the bottom of my heart and when I tell Cathy she will love you too.'

Jacob would have like to return to Cathy right away but it was late and this day had held so many ups and downs. He knew he was exhausted and tomorrow would be another full day. _I wonder where Dad is?_ he pondered, peering into his father's empty chamber on his way to his own. _Dad would know that I am safe, just as I know that he is too. _On that reassuring note, Jacob headed into bed.

* * *

Jacob woke late and did not have time to head to his apartment before going to work. He found an older suit that he had worn somewhere before and hastily put it on. _Damn I hate rushing, _he chided himself_._

He hoped to stop by and have a chat with Cathy. There wouldn't be time to explain everything before meeting with Oats but maybe, if she wasn't too angry he could just reassure her about his intentions. Cathy was not at her desk when he arrived. Jacob felt a moment of deep disappointment.

'She isn't here today Wells.' The irritating voice of Brian invaded his feelings.

'I can see that'.

'Leaving her a love note? You won't get to anywhere with that chick. She hates men.'

'Pardon?'

'She doesn't like men. You know. She's one of those. Don't you know anything?' Brian sneered

'You mean she doesn't like **you**?'

'Why you ….'

Jacob had not really known or understood the full impact of his power. He did not want to misuse any gift and yet the altercation with his attackers showed an untapped strength. In this moment of annoyance with Brian and his rising frustration from the events of the last 24 hours he turned around, eyes narrowed, to face his adversary. Jacob did not have his Father's roar but he had a menacing growl. What appeared to be a smile turned into a face that made Brian back away.

'When you want to talk to me again, make sure that what you say is both true and relevant.'

Brian continued to back away until he felt safe. Jacob, seeing his adversary retreat, turned his attention back to his mission, sighed, and went to Oats door.

'Come in Wells. Sit down and relax. You have managed to uncover quite a pile of rotten fish. Good work for your first case.'

'How did you know Sir?'

'The two guys you took down last night were seen by a PD. They are ready to roll over. I just need something from Dennison in order to negotiate on his behalf. Then, we're going to pull the big guys in.'

'I have it here. This is a part of the whole story but he will be willing to provide the rest of it in exchange for short jail time and witness protection.'

'Did you give him any assurance on that Wells?'

'No sir. He already had an intimate knowledge of the process. He has been in a program since childhood when he witnessed the murder of his mother. His father was the perpetrator. In order to protect him, he was moved across the country and given a new name. It wasn't a good life, you know foster homes, but he'd like to go back as himself to where he started after he completes his jail time. I have never seen or heard anyone like him. He's like a numbers dictionary.'

Jacob sat back watching as Oats digested all the information. He felt confident that his boss had understood every word. For the first time Jacob felt a growing respect for his preceptor. He couldn't have said why but somehow he sensed an uncanny intellect below the surface of his outwardly careless attitude toward work.

'I am going in to see John now. He will likely want to see you at some point. Just keep yourself free. It is the responsibility of the DA's office to pull in anyone else involved. Just remember that we are here to provide the best defense for those who need it. I'll keep in mind what you have said.'

* * *

For the second time in as many days Jacob snuck out on his lunch break and went uptown to try and find Cathy and talk with her. His sudden departure from the apartment was unexpected. As he reviewed the events in his head he was sure that his actions could have been misunderstood. He did not like how things were left between them. Running away from her left his actions open to many interpretations. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. From their conversations and from what Mary had said, she already had a difficult life.

Cathy did not answer her phone at all. At her apartment, someone was just coming out and he slipped in the door quickly. The elevator seemed to take forever. He inhaled deeply and moved from leg to leg during the short ride up, trying to gather courage before he approached her front door. His hands were sweaty. He wiped them on his pants before knocking. Silence filled the other side of the door. He knocked again. Finally a muffled voice was heard behind the barrier of wood.

'Who is it? Lainey?'

'It's Jacob, Cathy.'

'Go away!'

'Cathy please.'

'No Jacob. Call me when you grow up and mature.'

'Catherine please. Open the door, in the name of the woman whose name you carry.'

'What do you know about that Jacob?' she queried throwing open the door.

'Catherine the most incredible thing has happened! Please, please, give me a chance to explain.'

Cathy waited patiently, anger bubbling just below the surface, ready to explode if Jacob's explanation was not plausible.

'Cathy, Catherine, I thought you were my sister.'

'What? Now I know you're crazy. On second thought, maybe not so crazy because I didn't know my Father, but how could you think something like that?'

Jacob stood at the door, eyes pleading and repeated the same story which Mary had shared with him. Cathy's eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to the tale. Before he spoke his last words, she drew him into her apartment.

'O Jacob, I can't believe that you are the son of a man who my mother loved. I do remember him but once I came above, and saw no one else like Vincent, I wondered if I imagined him. He was wonderful to me and my mother. I know now how much she loved him but he wasn't my father.'

Cathy paced back and forth in the small apartment. She was beside herself. There were other things she wanted to say. The moment was too important to avoid the inevitable. She held her breath, turned to face her lover and recounted what she had never shared with anyone else.

'My mother lived on the streets as a prostitute Jacob. I couldn't tell you. I was so ashamed of what she was. After we came above, she got back into it and I was taken from her as I told you. She cleaned up and we eventually moved away. She is dying of AIDS Jacob. She settled with a man who was abusive to her and to me. He gave her the HIV. I am sure she was clean when we left New York. She had been tested and so was I, in case you are wondering.'

Jacob wasn't wondering. Information about social diseases was never a part of his education. He supposed that it should have been but in a lot of ways he had been sheltered. Instead of showing horror as others had done, he continued to look expectant, waiting to hear that she had forgiven him.

'My time with you was a lapse…..oh not to making love Jacob,' she amended seeing disappointment in his face. 'The lapse was just not remembering to protect both of us. I have obsessed about it since you left. I thought maybe you knew something and hated me for taking that risk.'

'No Cathy, I am ashamed to say that even there I don't know much but thank you for being so considerate. I want to stay with you now and talk some more but I have to get back. The Director wants to see me about the case last night. Oats will kill me if I am not there.'

'No he won't, but I won't keep you. Come back later please….?'

The promise in her eyes was enough to buoy up Jacob's spirits. He wanted to be with her. He felt his blood begin to rise. Kissing her softly to dispel any last doubts, he reluctantly left her apartment. Knowing his time constraints, he took another taxi, but it was worth every cent to get her forgiveness.

….

'Where've you been Wells?' Jacob's flushed face was a giveaway to some unusual business but Oats wasn't interested in pursuing it. _When the PD's get to do the DA's job, it's a good day!, _he thought, feeling happy about the way things turned out.

'I had to take care of some business from last night.'

'Yeah I heard you took down those two men single-handed. How did you do that?'

'Karate Sir!'

Oats looked skeptical but said nothing more. Other more pressing matters occupied their attention and John Civco waited.


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh Terry!. Thanks for coming in today. I know you haven't been well.' Marian's voice resonated with gentle concern.

Terry offered a non-committal smile and nod.

Marian pressed on, not at all deterred by the change in her colleague's normal demeanour. 'I went up to see Gina, just to follow up and give support in your absence.' Her hand gesture denied any other motive and forestalled questions.

'Gina said _'hi'_ to me. I was astounded, shocked! And, before you say anything Terry, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for not having more faith in you when you first came to me.'

'I understood your caution Marian.'

'You have a generous heart. I suppose that's why you can reach people.' Marian paused. 'She did something else that moved me, almost to tears.'

'Gina can have that effect on people', Terry murmured absentmindedly.

'She indicated that she wanted me to sit. When I did, she reached out and touched my hair and said '_scent'_.' I was flattered that she could even smell my hair much less want to touch it.'

Terry glanced up at Marian's hair. It was pulled back in a tight French coil.

'It wasn't like this yesterday.' Marian corrected, interpreting Terry's glance. 'I left the house before it dried and so I just let it blow out in the wind.' Marian was beginning to realize that Terry was really not herself. Normally, she would have had some smart rejoinder to that rare event.

'Are you sure you're OK?'

'Yessssss, tell me more.'

Marian frowned. Terry was getting testy. 'Gina continued to stroke my hair and kept saying 'scent'. I thanked her but I didn't really think she was talking about me or my hair.'

'Probably not! She has said _'scent'_ before. I've tried all kinds of aromatherapy, potpourri, flowers, but nothing seems to tie into the word. She does like red and white roses, glass figurines and crystals. It must have had something to do with your hair.'

'Terry, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you today.' Undeterred by the lacklustre response Marian continued. 'Sally is leaving sometime next year. Maybe March. She wants to retire and I want to offer you, her job here. I will change the title to Patient Care Coordinator. You will be second in charge after me.' There was a long pause. 'Don't feel you have to answer me now. I can see you are not feeling 100 percent'.

Terry nodded in agreement while Marian went on to clarify her decision. 'Gina's progress is an amazing story. From vegetative state to active consciousness is a huge jump after so long. I know we won't be able to do it for everyone but I do believe we can do more for our long term clients….' . Marian trailed off. Terry was just not responding as she had hoped.

Finally Terry looked up her eyes filled with tears.

'What on earth is wrong Terry? Has something happened to your Dad? Jason?'

'No Marian, to me. In March, I will be taking on the new job of Mama.'

'Mama? …. you mean…. you are having a baby? How did that happen?'

'The usual way Marian' came the dry reply. Terry sounded a little more like herself.

'Oh for heaven's sake, I thought….'

'Yeah me too! I am 38 years old. I never thought it would happen. I didn't even realize it until two days ago.'

'Honey' Marian cooed, coming around her desk to give Terry a hug. 'I couldn't be happier for you. This is a surprise but a good one. Does Jason know?'

'I haven't told him yet but I will tomorrow. He's out on assignment. And Marian? Ask Sally if she will hold on for a bit longer. It would be a perfect job for a new mom but I want to spend some time at home first.'

The pregnancy had been a shock to Terry. She had not expected to ever be pregnant. Some early problems with fibroids and failed surgery left her womb too scarred to conceive or so she thought. It was one of the reasons she did not marry Jason. She wanted to give him a chance to find someone who could give him a family. He loved children and wanted to be a Dad. Terry also knew that he would transfer out of his current role in the DEA with LAPD if he were to have a family. She understood and respected that the high degree of danger involved in his work challenged him. Jason was deeply committed to getting drugs off the street. This pregnancy would be life altering for both of them.

Finally, unable to focus on anything, Terry said an absent minded goodbye to Marian and headed up to La Crescenta. She remained distracted and thoughtful even as she arrived at the bungalow that day. She was to meet with Gina's speech pathologists and vocal teachers. Over the past few weeks, Gina had improved significantly. There was still a long way to go but the chance to review her progress every month with her caregivers was helpful to everyone involved. The mini case conference with her support staff went well. Sue was always included in the talk. Her _new found_ observation skill was greatly valued. Terry said little. She knew that if the pregnancy became complicated she would have to bow out. All Gina's providers would have to step up and manage their own progress analysis and quality control.

Lazlo, the speech pathologist ended the session on a high note. 'We have some good news. The report of the ultrasound was excellent. Gina can swallow efficiently. We can start her on clear semi- solids and progress from there.'

'Thanks Lazlo. That is good news. So we will meet again in four weeks?' Everyone nodded assent, gathered up their papers and left. Only Sue remained behind. 'She's waiting for you Terry. You are a miracle worker you know?'

'We all are Sue. Everyone did their best to contribute to this miracle, each in our own way. How well it happens, depends on how we rise to the challenges of it every day, including Gina.'

Their determined patient wasn't the only one who had made great strides. The miracle of her pregnancy, Sue's self awareness, and Marian's humbling apology were all sequelae to the wonder of Gina's awakening. Terry made her way into Gina's room smiling.

'How are you my friend? I missed you.'

Gina smiled back.

'I take it that you missed me too?'

Gina cocked her head to one side.

'I wasn't feeling well.' Terry debated telling Gina the truth but held off. Jason was the next person to know. _I will tell her later_, Terry thought.

In the meantime, she set about working on the possibilities presented by the curly golden hair and scents. There was a connection between the two.

* * *

Two days later, Jason, finished with his current assignment, returned home. He was tired and happy to find Terry waiting for him.

'Surprise? I didn't expect to find you here.'

'Buffy started getting cranky. I guess she knew you would be home soon. I needed a good long walk anyway.'

'You're supposed to stay with Terry you little mutt!' Jason admonished the dog good-naturedly.

Buffy, a terrier mix, did her contrite imitation crawling to Jason whimpering. 'Nice, _big time cop has lap dog_.' Jason blared, headline style.

Terry laughed out loud. 'Do you need something to eat or drink, Jay?'

'Not really. I do need to talk though. I am so glad you're here.' He paused, not saying more. Something about Terry's face caught him unawares. He realized that she also had something to tell him. Normally, Terry held little back. If she was troubled, it would have been the first thing she said at the door. 'Tell me about your lady while I change. I'll just be a minute.'

Terry sat cross legged on the couch, Buffy at her feet, rambling on about the recent events up at the bungalow. 'So I'm kind of stuck right now trying to figure out how to connect the dots.'

'You can't do that Terry. You don't know what's in her mind. Just keep offering opportunities for the dots to connect themselves. It will work.

Terry sighed. 'Yes, but I wanted it to work yesterday not tomorrow.'

'Look back Terry, it hasn't been that long, just a few months, but she has come a long way, no?' Jason had come back and stood in front of his enticing, unpredictable lover. His feelings were evident in the look of devotion radiating from his eyes.

Terry looked up thinking _what a guy, my renaissance man, tough yet so tender, the father of my baby. __Tears welled and she wanted so badly to cry. Damn hormones!_

'Tell me about your take down!' She said adopting the tough girl stance.

'You don't fool me you know,' he said gently, kissing her softly and tenderly, knowing for some reason she needed comfort. Jason sat beside her on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, allowing her head resting on his chest.

'It's a funny thing Terry. There has been this triangle of drug lords for the past twenty years. One was located in New York. He was the head of some secret group that had tentacles reaching out all over. Rumour, well legend now, has it that he was a cold-blooded killer. He moved drugs, money, and people, what ever he wanted in a world wide web of crime. When he was killed about 20 years ago it was a shock to the ring, but the site in Miami and here in LA picked up the slack.'

'How did they get him Jason?'

'He was shot, by a woman, carrying a dead woman's gun.'

'What?'

'It was quite a story. She was a detective and had been working on the case from DA's office. Until that time he had been virtually invincible.'

'See I am not the only tough one. But why was it a dead woman's gun?'

'You know that part of the story was never clear. It is just part of the legend. I suppose this guy, Gabriel was his name, must have killed the woman. Who knows?' Jason shrugged, 'I told you about the take down in Miami five years ago. That was an ugly shoot out. This week we got the group here in LA, nice and peaceful. It was a clean sweep. You are going to hear about it on the news today.'

'Jason, congratulations! I am so happy for you and your men.'

'It's like full circle for me. I joined the force just after the New York hit and it has been my dream to see this through. We got them all, top to bottom. I know this is not more than a drop in the bucket of drug cartels but this one is big, maybe a squirt instead of a drop.'

'I can imagine what the guys are saying about this one.' Terry laughed knowing the men under Jason's command.

Jason was thoughtful for a moment then, 'Terry, I…I.. decided last week that when this happened, it would be the end for me. I was offered a desk job and I decided to take it.'

'What Jay?'

'I'm hanging up the jacket Terry. I was kind of hoping that a change might help to give us more time together and you might consider my offer again.'

'As a matter of fact I was actually hoping that you would make an honest woman out of me.'

'Terry, do you mean it? Really?'

'Yes, it seems that we are going to be a family?'

'Family? Of course we will be a family….. What do you mean a family?' Jason sat bolt upright.

Terry was suddenly too shy to say the words. She took Jason's hand and placed it on her belly.

'Now do you see why I need you to make an….'

Jason did not need to hear another word. He hugged her and rained kisses all over her face. Tears of joy fell freely from his eyes.

'Thank you, thank you….I'm speechless Terry.'

'So am I. But,' she teased, 'I can't marry you Jason unless my Dad agrees so you will have to ask his permission the old fashioned way.'

He could not believe how his day was turning out. If a priest was in the room he would have married Terry on the spot. He got up and ran to the phone, hopeful of finding Alejandro Zamora at home.

'What are you doing Jason Romanow? You are not going to call him. You get your smartest suit on, go down to the liquor store and pick up their best bottle of Tequila. Purchase two of the best Havana cigars off the black market and take them to my father. Then ask. You may be the Prince of Russia but he is the King of Mexico. When he says yes, I will be waiting.'

* * *

Now that Terry had told Jason, she decided to share her pregnancy with Gina. It was a risk. There was a lot about Gina that was unknown and Mr. New York guy remained obstinate. A few days later, Terry sat down in front of Gina, still working on the idea of the golden hair and the scent. Jason had suggested it might be a name. The teacher had told her to work on a two syllable word instead of focusing on just the single sound.

When she listened carefully, she thought she heard a grunt before the 'sent' sound.

'Gina, is it a name?'

Gina nodded assent.

_Why didn't I think of that before_ Terry berated herself. 'Try to say it again Gina. Let me hear the word again.'

Terry was sure there might have been a grunt before but she couldn't be sure.

To change the subject because she knew that not being understood could sometimes frustrate Gina she chose this time to tell her about the pregnancy.

'I'm having a baby Gina.' Terry rubbed her abdomen and smiled.

Gina looked lost.

'Baby, Gina, Baby' and Terry made the age old rocking motion hoping to jog something. The response was immediate and painful to watch. Gina clutched her abdomen and began to sob…

'Sent, baba….sent baba….sent baba…..'

Terry was shocked. Gina became quite agitated and began to cry. She was inconsolable. Terry was sorry she had said anything. Perhaps this is why the New York guy didn't want her told things. _But then how would he know she could be like this unless he had seen her_. Terry resolved to ask him on the next call.

Terry tried for sometime to settle Gina. She finally played some Schubert, a favourite of Gina's and sat down to think about her next move. Gina continued to weep but she relaxed her repetitious wording.

On the next call Terry asked questions point blank.

'Did you ever come to see Gina? I need an answer New York. She is progressing rapidly now and we need to know more information.'

'Like what?'

'Was she ever married? Did she have a baby and who is 'Sent?

'You mean Vincent'.

'Vincent? Yes of course. Vincent.'

'Listen Theresa, she was not married but she did have a relationship with a guy before she di…er... before her accident. I used to come and see her when she was in a coma. Once she woke up and saw me then went under again. I blamed myself and thought she just doesn't want to remember what happened.'

'And did she have a child?'

'Yes.'

'Is he alive?'

'I don't know. He had been kidnapped. After his kidnapper was killed he disappeared. I assume he is with his father Vincent.'

Terry heard a loud noise on the phone and voices shouting. She thought she heard the word or name Max but the sounds coming through the speaker were muffled. The phone clicked dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**Denouement**

'Go right in. He's expecting you.' As usual there was no smile from Ms Wrensch, just her normal efficiency.

John waved in Oats and Jacob motioning for them to sit down.

'We have a pretty big case here. Only Dennison, and the two men who attacked you last night Jacob, will need our help. The others have their own attorneys. The men we are defending will plead guilty in arraignment. The City wants to avoid a huge public scandal. This kind of misuse of public funds makes people lose confidence in the justice system, if it is not handled judiciously and expeditiously.'

Jacob and Oats nodded in agreement.

'I understand that Dennison is prepared to be state's witness?'

Jacob nodded. 'Yes sir,' he added seeing that John did not lift his head from the notes in front of him.

'Well, the up-line on this little scandal goes pretty high. Some big guys are going down.'

Oats and Jacob continued to nod in agreement, much like bobble head dolls.

'Wells, you did some good prelim work on this. Sometimes you don't have to screw up before you see me.'

'Thanks Sir.'

'But, next time,' and now John did look straight at Jacob to emphasize his point, 'before you go for evidence, inform someone or take a uniform with you. It is as much for your protection as to protect the evidence.'

'Yes Sir.'

'I understand Dennison wants witness relocation?'

'Yes sir'

'Then head on down to the witness protection service and check it out. Good experience for you, Wells. Oats will oversee the arraignments. Follow through with Dennison and see him safely settled with the Sherriff's office wherever he wants to go.'

'I look forward to the experience Sir.'

'One last point before I see the DA…? There was some personal knowledge that was being held over Dennison that coerced him to commit a felony? Am I correct?'

Jacob nodded at Oats before continuing. He understood that John was looking for anything to help in negotiations with the DA. After all a felon is a felon but there could be mitigating circumstances.

'Yes sir, Dennison witnessed a murder when he was just a child. His father, who committed the crime was still alive until recently. Dennison spent most of his youth in a witness protection program. He's had brushes with the law for most of his life. His bosses were aware of all those things.'

John, it seemed, had a good understanding of people's motives and knew how to work the system for his clients. He wouldn't see Dennison go free but he would defend him to get the least possible sentence as long as the people at the top were pulled down. Jacob felt his admiration grow for the taciturn man who kept a finger on every aspect of the Public Defender's office.

'Thank you Wells. Get Dennison settled tomorrow and finish tidying up the loose ends here. You can go now. I want to talk with Oats a bit more.'

'Yes sir.'

Jacob returned to his desk. He felt pleased about the outcome. Tonight he would take Cathy home, a true home to both of them. He picked up his briefcase, coat and headed out the door. Cathy promised to meet him at the park. Their budding relationship, which they had taken to a new level, needed to be nurtured. They both felt it should be done outside of the boundaries of work. Discretion was needed. Jacob gave a thought to his Father as he walked happily along the streets. He felt Vincent's sadness and knew they would need to talk. However, this moment in time was for Cathy and her happiness.

* * *

Vincent passed a restless night at Jacob's apartment. He ended up sleeping late forcing him to stay hidden until dark again. He missed his morning duties with the children. It was just as well. His heart felt bruised, raw and exposed. _Catherine_ he called into the silence. _Come to me. Show yourself to me in Spirit. Stop tormenting me with ….hope!_

No real answer came to him. Somewhere in the mists of his mind he could hear her voice calling him. _What madness is this after all this time_? Dejected, he turned away from the window, hiding his grief from the revealing light of day.

In the meantime, Jacob and Cathy entered the tunnel hand in hand.

'Jacob, I remember the feel of it, the sights, sounds and smells.' She halted touching the stone walls and cocking her head to one side. 'Is that Pascal?' she queried at the sound of the incessant tapping on the pipes.

'Pascal and his army of pipe operators' Jacob laughed. The message was all about the visitor coming into the tunnel.

Mary waited near the entrance. She wanted to be the first to greet them.

'Catherine, how lovely you are. Your mother was such a beauty. You know, I was the very first person to see you.'

Cathy smiled. Mary's calm voice and sweet countenance felt familiar and comforting.

'Is my Dad here Grandma?'

'He hasn't been home Jacob. Your Grandfather is worried.'

Jacob paused before answering. He looked away, nodded then reassured his grandmother.

'I know where he is. He's safe.'

The happy trio made their way into the main hall. Cathy was welcomed with open arms by all in the community. She and Jacob were seated with Father and a a few other senior members. They ate the hearty simple meal together. Laughter and tears punctuated the spoken remembrances of the old days. Many of the older dwellers remembered Lena. Cathy was overwhelmed with their kindness.

After a highly emotional twenty four hours, Cathy felt unable to stay late and apologized. What she needed more than anything was to go home. There she would call her mother with the good news. Being reunited with her _family _was something she could never have imagined. Cathy felt certain that Lena's passage into death would be helped by the knowledge that her daughter was not to be left alone and had, in fact, reconnected with the place where she first knew life.

'Tell your mother to come here Catherine. If she is ill, we will care for her. If she is dying she can die here with those who love her.'

Father's kind words touched Cathy deeply but she knew her mother was far too ill to travel. She thanked Father for his graciousness and caring words before kissing his lined face with all the tenderness in her heart.

Jacob took Cathy home. In spite of a lingering and satisfying kiss, he could not stay with her. His father was troubled. Jacob needed to go to him.

* * *

Jacob debated whether to return to the tunnels and wait, or go to the apartment. That deep connection between them, told him that his father was waiting for him at the apartment. Entering the door, Jacob was surprised to see his father lying on the floor, staring into space.

'Dad! Dad, are you sick?'

'_At heart Jacob.' _Vincent wasn't even sure if he had said it aloud.

'I am sorry Dad, I didn't mean to be away so long but so much has happened.'

Vincent perked up. His son's happiness meant everything to him. Jacob joined his father on the floor. His joy bubbled over infusing them both with its positive energy. The proud father listened intently, wanting to share every moment and every victory. Father and Son talked well into the night. After listening to Jacob's revelations about Cathy, Vincent conceded that perhaps the Catherine of his dreams was Lena's daughter. Deep inside, he sensed otherwise but there was no other explanation for how he felt.

'I can't wait to meet with her Jacob.'

'She loves you already. She says you were her anchor.'

'Her mother was very beautiful.' Vincent mused. 'Almost impossible to resist.'

'Why did you Dad?'

'I loved your mother more.'

Vincent was not keen to discuss his inner turmoil with Jacob. His son had never physically known his mother. He loved her memory and grieved her loss through others. Vincent thought that bringing the sad parts of her traumatic death into focus would only confuse him. He did not take into account his son's perceptiveness.

'Were you worried about me, Dad?'

'Yes I was, but I sensed you were finding your way.'

'Do you think about my mother a lot?' Jacob asked gently, seeing beyond his parent's natural concern to a deeper sadness.

'Yes son, I do. I did not want to say anything but her memory is haunting me right now.'

'What do you mean?' Jacob's brows furrowed. This was a new aspect of his father.

'The connection we had was so beautiful Jacob. I sensed her every feeling. Every nuance of her life was as much a part of me as it is with you. I expect it with you. With your mother, it was my first experience. Every part of me that was able to feel, felt her.'

'What are you feeling now Dad?'

'I hear her calling me. I am sick with the need to find her, to go to her.' Vincent raised his hands to his head, fighting off a debilitating sadness. To me, her grave feels like an empty tomb. I sense that she exists in some other time and place where light and dark cycle, but not for her.'

Holding his father tenderly, he stroked the soft, still golden hair. Jacob felt a new tenderness as he became aware of a vulnerability seldom seen in his remaining parent.

'I love you Dad. Take strength from me.'

'In my weakest moments, in your love, I have found my greatest strength.'

Father and son stayed together for a long time, without words. Something vital to both of them was evolving in their lives.

* * *

Jacob jumped out of bed ready to tackle the day. He had a lot to do but stopped for a moment remembering the early morning touch of his father's hand on his head. Vincent had returned to the tunnel before light. Satisfied that all was well for the time being, Jacob showered and dressed before making his way to the jail to see Dennison.

After some desultory conversation between Jacob and his client, it became clear that the prisoner was unrepentant about any part he had in defrauding the city.

'Listen Kid, I didn't benefit. They made my life a living hell. When people hold something over you, then you dance to their tune. Remember that!'

Rather than being angry Jacob hoped that he **would** remember. He had his own secrets to carry and a family to protect. After concluding his business with Dennison, he left the jail quickly. As soon as possible, he was anxious to put the matter of Dennison behind him and move on.

The Witness Protection section seemed just as hidden as the clients they were protecting. Jacob finally discovered an office that was well secured and out of the main thoroughfare of the building. He was to set in motion the transfer of Dennison to the care of another jurisdiction. Dennison approved San Francisco or San Diego.

'I'll fit right in either way', he had said with a shrug.

Jacob was asked for his ID at the front reception. He was then shown into another office. A rail thin man not much older than himself sat behind a desk littered with papers from end to end. He handed Jacob a form to fill out and a case folder with preprinted numbers. The young man was tall and intense looking. His name was Mark. He quickly rattled off some rules and regulations.

'He will be escorted by plane. He needs to report to…'

Jacob had already read about the rules. He tried to stay focused but his mind shifted and he lost his train of thought. It took a minute to realize that Mark had stopped speaking and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Jacob felt tense. He could not identify what the moment of disconnect meant in his body.

'I'm sorry…what did you say?'

You can use that computer over there to match old name to new name and place, then complete the forms with the data provided.'

'OK thanks, Mark.' Jacob sat with trepidation at the computer. He moved the mouse to open the screen.

'It's asking for user ID and password,' he called out to Mark.

'Just hold up your badge to the right hand side of the screen. It will scan your photo and number. Latest technology in secure entry. There's a lot more on your ID badge than you know. If you are any close relation to someone listed on the computer, you will be denied access.'

'Thanks.'

Jacob didn't need to know but, like all unsolicited information, it was absorbed into his memory.

He completed the written part of the forms based on the information he got from Dennison and then scrolled down to the letter C, looking for CH to input the information.

'New name on the right, old name on the left'

'Thanks,' Jacob acknowledged again. This guy must have x-ray eyes. He could see everything. Jacob's fingers suddenly felt like stone on the keys.

The computer screen scrolled down too fast and he had to start again.

'Use page up and down to switch between letters of the alphabet and arrow keys to move between names. Do you want me to do it? Usually PD's don't come in for this.'

'No I'm OK. I just wanted to experience the process so that I could see what happens with witness relocation.'

Once again, Jacob scrolled too far. He took a deep breath and decided to scroll up more slowly. Going down was suddenly a problem. His eyes quickly scanned the names as they flew by on the computer screen. He stopped suddenly.

Jacob scrolled again, his eyes fixed on the screen_. Chandler, Catherine!_ Jacob did not want to move his eyes across the screen. He was assailed by nausea and fear in the pit of his stomach. His eyes widened, mouth dropped. Against his will, ice blue eyes moved of their own volition. He saw not just the familiar name of his mother but a location and a date registered just after his birthday.

_It couldn't be! It could never be! She's dead! I know she is!_

'Are you alright?'

'_No! I will never be alright again if this is true'_, he shouted into his mind. To the bewildered clerk Jacob whispered in a voice laden with fear.

'I feel sick, sick to my stomach that's all. Something I ate. I can't do this now. If you can't do it, I will have to come back.'

Jacob quickly registered the information about _'Chandler, Catherine'_, returned the papers to Mark and hurried out.

On very shaky legs Jacob made his way out into the sunshine. He gripped the wall of the building, breathing hard, trying to pull air into his lungs.

_My mother died. My father said so. Did he lie to protect me? her? No!_ Jacob knew his father would not do that. _My Dad truly believes my mother is dead_. _I can't let this go. I have to find out something but from where and how?_ _Computer records do not lie!_

Jacob's mind raced. He tried hard to still himself. He knew that if he was unable to think clearly, all possibility of getting at the truth would be lost.

Jacob decided to go to the law library, knowing it to be safe and quiet. He needed no distractions. The computers, which held information not available to the public, would allow him to search and get at a truth so profound, it could rock his world. He had been reluctant to go to the tunnels with this knowledge. He feared revealing anything to his father that may not have meaning. However in the back of his mind he held fast to the idea that what his Father may be feeling was a prelude to ….. Jacob refused to think further.

The anecdotal history of his mother had sustained him and was accurate as far as he knew. '_How could someone go from death to being in a witness program?', _he wondered.

Sitting in the back of the library intent on his search, he scrolled through screen after screen dating back months before his birth. Jacob marveled at the number of articles written about his mother during her time in the DA's office. This was a side of her he had not seen. As the stories became real in his mind, he wrote down names. At the centre of it was Joe Maxwell. He had been her immediate boss, a deputy district attorney.

John Moreno, the DA was partially responsible for her death. Gabriel, the monster who kidnapped him was shot. Elliot Burch had been a big part of his mother's life. The story mentions someone named Diana. Vaguely, Jacob remembered her name as part of the tunnel community at one time. He was also able to access his mother's death certificate. Cause of death; Morphine overdose, Acute blood loss. How could his mother have survived the betrayal of her Department Head and her injuries. _If she was dead, why did she need witness protection?_

Of all the people mentioned, Jacob determined that he would pursue information from Joe Maxwell and Diana. Everyone else was dead. Again using his privileged access to files he sought out an address for Diana. She still lived in New York. He would go there first. Joe Maxwell had moved to Albany. That would be Jacob's next stop in this quest.

Jacob left the Library a very different man from the one who entered. Somehow his innocence had been lost. There was one stop to make before starting his search for the truth. He took the stairs to the 5th floor. _Cathy should know what was going on. She was an important part of his life. No more secrets from her._

Jacob walked purposefully toward her cubicle expecting to see her smiling face. Instead he overheard raised and angry voices on his approach. He stopped, tensing his body, listening.

'I've told you over and over I will not go anywhere with you. Can't you understand that?'

'Listen Honey, it is you who doesn't understand. Your job here could be over in a heartbeat.' Brian's slick and practiced voice grated on Jacob's nerves.

'Just leave me alone! You're hurting me!'

Brian who seemed intent on intimidating Cathy did not falter until he heard a deep growl behind him.

'I think you know the law as well as anyone. After the first 'NO', it becomes an assault if you persist.' Jacob was surprised at his calmness. He felt anything but calm inside.

'Jacob…. please?' Cathy's eyes held fear.

'Why you little punk! Who do you think you are? Based on one case, you are now the golden boy? Think again!'

'You think again Brian….'

The implied threat in Jacob's words spurred Brian into a foolish action. He took a swing at Jacob. His hand was caught in mid-air and held. What Jacob saw and felt in his mind's eye sickened him. He remained still for a moment, as if processing information then released the hand.

'What the hell is going on here?' Oats who had also been walking towards his office from another direction witnessed part of the exchange.

'The kid was trying to intimidate me. He let the little victory yesterday go to his head.'

'Wells?'

'I think sir, that Brian has been sexually harassing Cathy. I heard him try to intimidate her with threats.'

'Is this true Cathy?'

'Yes Oats.'

'And you didn't tell me before now….why?'

'You and …..' Cathy bobbed her head in Brian's direction, 'are friends. He threatened me with my job if I didn't go out with him.'

'Brian?'

'Not true Kurt. You know me. It's golden boy here who is causing the trouble. I was just having a little fun with her.'

Before Oats could respond, Jacob said with disgust in his voice. 'And were you just having fun with Bobby Soares, Mikey Peterson, and Diego Morales?'

'Where did you get those names?'

'Out of the sewers of your mind.'

'Hold on Wells,' Oats cautioned, but one look at Brian's face told him that there was something rotten going on. 'Brian, in my office, now!. Wells, I don't know how you know what you know but if there is truth to this…?'

'There is sir. Without disrespect, you are judged by the company you keep. I'm leaving now. I won't be here tomorrow. I have a family emergency. If Brian stays, I won't be back at all.'

Oats was nonplussed. His eyes narrowed in a glance at Brian, who could not hide his discomfiture. He saw an openness in Jacob's face. 'I'll see you the day after tomorrow Wells. Cathy, you take the rest of the day. I want a full report when you return'.

Jacob did not say a word to Cathy until they were well away from the building, but he kept a protective hand on her arm. Some blocks down the road, he felt safe and looked into her face, an unspoken question in his eyes.

'I'm fine Jacob. I hated that he had control over me, but my life with my mother made me vulnerable to someone like him.'

'Can you ever let go of that hurt?'

Smiling and wrapping her arms around this protector of hers was answer enough.

Cathy also sensed that there was turmoil inside of Jacob. 'Are you still angry about Brian?'

'I can handle that anger but something else has come up which disturbs me. It is going to hurt a lot of people, who have already sacrificed so much, if it turns out to be true. Let's just stop for a coffee. Before I go further, I want to explain something to you. Bear with me Cathy. This is a shock.'

Over coffee in a small snack bar, Jacob recounted the events of the day. Cathy listened intently offering words of comfort for his pain, words of support for his dilemma.

'Cathy, I have to pursue this. Somewhere inside of my father and now me, lies this belief that my mother lives or did not die when I was born.'

'Of course you have to know the truth Jacob. I will come with you. Don't say no!' she forestalled with a raised hand, 'You will need help. I am coming.'

Jacob soon realized that he needed Cathy's help to get around. As they made their way, by train, to the address he copied off the computer he acknowledged with a smile, that she was right.

* * *

The house where Diana lived was a modest but comfortable well kept bungalow in Queens. The flowers, the lawn, the grounds were immaculate. Jacob and Cathy walked up to the door and knocked.

It was opened by a middle-aged woman with grey and auburn flecked hair. She was slim, with beautiful features and remarkable green eyes.

'Can I help you?' Diana's eyes narrowed with an imperceptible moment of recognition but she waited.

'My name is Jacob Wells. I need to ask you about a case you worked on some years ago.'

'So you are Vincent's son? Come in.'

'This is Cathy…..'

'Lena's daughter no doubt?'

Jacob was not surprised that she knew him on sight. Her beautiful flowing energy had been imprinted in his memory, but her name was not. She was a gifted intuitive.

Cathy and Jacob were seated in the living room. It was sparsely, but elegantly furnished. The polished wooden floors reflected the late afternoon sun. Roses were in vases everywhere. Diana sat opposite the pair her eyes darting back and forth between them. She missed very little.

'Jacob, I only knew your mother through the DA's office', she responded to Jacob's question. 'Joe asked me to find her killer and with your father's help, I did.'

'So you never saw my mother alive?'

'No. I came to the case long after her funeral.'

'So you never saw her dead either?'

'What a strange question Jacob? If you want to know more, you will have to ask Joe. He looked after your mother's arrangements when she died. There was no one else.'

'Who is he Diana and where would I find him now?' Jacob asked, suddenly feeling frustrated.

'I am sure that you know I loved your father for a long time Jacob. He mourned your mother like no one I had ever seen before. His defenses were impenetrable. Both Lena and I hoped that he would love one of us but it was not to be.' Diana hung her head acknowledging a loss which continued to hurt. She looked at Jacob's anxious face and continued.

'Joe and I had worked together for so long at the DA's office. Once I stopped going down below, he and I got closer. We were married over 15 years ago but it didn't last. I could not live with his driving ambition and he couldn't live with my unrequited feelings towards another man.'

'Married and divorced? Does that mean you don't know where he is?'

Diana's face registered surprise. 'He is in Albany. Didn't you know he is state senator Joe Maxwell?'

Jacob began to feel drained. Of course, he had missed some things in his haste. He just never pictured Diana married. He knew little of Joe Maxwell the DA but he had heard of Senator Maxwell. That they were one in the same should not have surprised him. Jacob's next action was born in a heartbeat. Albany waited, holding his destiny in its hands.

Jacob had no time for extended thought. His next move must be decisive. He couldn't drive. The only route north was by bus or train. Regardless of the vehicle, he intended to be there in the morning to confront the Senator. The young couple said goodbye to Diana and were quickly on their way with a promise to keep in touch.

He and Cathy scanned and checked both schedules. Neither bus nor train would arrive before morning but he could satisfy his need for immediacy by taking the next bus north.

'I'm going Cathy. I have to follow this up and I have to do it tonight.'

'I'm going too! I told you I am not leaving you.'

Every step of the way back to Manhattan, they were dogged by delays. The two weary travelers finally boarded a bus headed north just before midnight. _What would my father be thinking of my day today?_ Jacob mused. He wasn't sure if running off into the night was the right decision but he had Cathy at his side and a burning desire to settle the matter. They snuggled into their seats holding hands, heads leaning into each other. Lulled by the movement of the bus they dozed off and on until the bus pulled into its destination with a final snort.

* * *

'Wake up Cathy! We're here.'

With a grimace, Cathy shifted, rubbed her eyes and peered out the bus window. It took a minute to orient herself.

'Now that we're here, I can't believe what we just did,' he said with a tired laugh.

'Jacob I have to freshen up and eat before we do anything else. Give me 20 minutes.'

'I guess I do too', he noted rubbing the golden stubble on his chin.

Each of them used the facilities at the bus terminal before checking out an all night eatery where they were able to get an early breakfast. Jacob bought a map of Albany and poured over it during the meal.

'Let's just take a taxi. We aren't here to sightsee.'

Jacob knew that Cathy was still very tired, although she had on her 'game face'.

'Your wish is my command' he acquiesced gallantly. In truth, he was tired too. He had been up most of the previous night with his father.

At 10 o'clock, the road weary pair presented themselves at the door of Senator Maxwell's office. Jacob used an inflated persona to get him to this point. With some trepidation he opened the door and walked up to an almost carbon copy of Ms Wrensch seated behind a desk.

'My name is Jacob Wells. I am from the Public Defender's office in Manhattan. I would like to see Senator Maxwell.'

'He is not in yet. Do you have an appointment?'

'No this is urgent business. I must see him today.'

'You can see his aide. Senator Maxwell does not see constituents unless they have an appointment.'

Dejected by the firmness in her tone, Jacob had to leave. He thought it wise not to provoke any commotion. In his mind he tried to work on another plan but there was nothing he could do until the senator actually came in to work. Jacob calculated that Joe Maxwell couldn't be that late. While the secretary had been talking, he glanced at the appointment book and knew that the senator had someone coming in at noon. At precisely 11:45 Jacob and Cathy returned to the office. Both of them had been on the lookout for the Senator but with so many possible entrances, he could easily have been missed. His secretary was not happy to see them again.

'I told you the first time that Senator Maxwell is not here. I instructed you in what to do. You must follow protocol.'

'This is personal. I am not going to speak to an aide'. Jacob was equally adamant. A lot was at stake for him. He felt Cathy tug gently on his arm. She was fearful of the consequences of trying to force a confrontation. Security would be called. They might both end up in jail. Undeterred, Jacob let her arm slide away and moved closer to the desk.

'It is a matter of life and death. You give him my name and ask him to see me. He will!'

'He's not in.'

'That flashing button on the phone means that he is on the line in his office. Call him or I will!' Jacob spoke in a tone that would accept nothing less than a meeting today.

Fortunately, the secretary was not as unyielding as Ms. Wrensch. Jacob's tone was too compelling to be ignored. She wisely chose not to call security. Instead, the frightened woman stood up nervously and backed towards the door leading into Senator Maxwell's office. As she turned the knob, Jacob quickly moved forward. In two strides he followed her to the open door. An innate courtesy prevented him from going as far as pushing the secretary out of the way but he was prepared to side-step her if she offered any more resistance.

The middle-aged man, with silvery hair, seated behind the desk, looked thoroughly startled by the unauthorized interruption. Clearly, he had been in mid-conversation. He immediately stood up ready to defend himself forgetting that the open phone was still in his hand.

'Senator Maxwell, my name is Jacob Chandler Wells. Do you know where my mother is?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Terry returned to Gina's side. She was thoughtful. The distressed patient continued to sob but now Terry understood it was necessary for the release of grief, left unacknowledged, for over 20 years. Terry thought it might continue unabated for some time.,

_I have to have faith in the process of it. I need to allow Gina time to work through this in her own way. _Terry's thoughts were introspective. She too was learning that it wasn't possible to fix everything.

Terry sat in the comfortable chair beside Gina, staying quiet, observant at peace with her client and with herself. After some time she felt the touch of Gina's hand on hers. The touch was accompanied by a lopsided smile. Gina knew that Terry had been on the phone.

'Sp…eak ….Terr'

'It wasn't a good call today Hon.' Honesty she felt was the best way to handle her own feelings.

'Sppp…k!'

There was no deterring Gina these days. On an impulse Terry asked, 'do you recognize the name Max?'

Gina closed her eyes for an extended period of time. Terry understood that Gina was searching, trying to connects dots and then find the words to explain what she wanted to convey. It was Terry's turn to wait and listen, remembering the lesson of scent and Vincent.

'Maa….wahhh. Maawaa Maswaa Maswal.'

Terry squeezed Gina's hand with the query 'Maxwell?'

Gina nodded her assent.

'Is that Vincent's name? Vincent Maxwell?'

Gina gave a negative nod but she offered a questioning smile recognizing that Terry had finally understood 'scent' as Vincent.

'I am sorry my friend.' Terry was contrite. She had not shared her information with Gina. 'Yes, I now understand that Vincent is the love of your life and the father of your baby,' she went on to explain and apologize.

Terry waited for acknowledgement then continued softly. 'So, Maxwell is someone else. Can you tell me another name associated with Maxwell?'

'Joe.' Gina was suddenly very clear and determined.

'Was he a relative? Friend? Coworker?'

Gina nodded.

Terry was amazed at Gina's recall. It seemed that the crying and release of grief opened many doors into the tunnels of a mind closed for so long. It had been more than 20 years but the memories had not been lost. Gina continued to make sounds. It took time and gentleness but Terry was able to make two important connections in Gina's life. Vincent Wells and his father Jacob were the most important people in her life.

Terry's fingers were itching to get to her lap top. She would not rush Gina but she now felt there was enough data to do a more extensive Google search. She convinced herself that there would be more dots for Gina to connect. Glancing outside she was surprised to see that the sun had begun to set. The time just seemed to fly. Sue came in to offer Gina some dinner.

'Are you staying overnight Terry?'

'No, well maybe. I was so caught up with Gina I lost track of time. You don't have to leave, Sue. I am not here to replace you tonight unless you want to get out. Gina and I have been making a lot of progress today. I didn't want to lose this opportunity.'

She took Gina's hand and smiled then continued, 'I'll take a break while you settle her for the night. I need to go for a quick walk anyway then I'll decide what I am going to do.'

'Sure thing. Be careful out there.'

* * *

Terry made her way out of the house. She walked a short way down the hill but not too far. There were so many aspects of her pregnancy that were new. She hoped for a healthy baby, just as all women do, but with her history, anything could happen. She was able to walk along slowly shaking off the inertia which often plagued her in the evenings. Feeling refreshed by the cooler night air, Terry returned to the house. She made a beeline for her laptop hoping that Google could do, what Gina's mind could not.

On the home screen she typed in the name Joe Maxwell, but was inundated with so many links that it would be impossible to pick one. The number of _'Joe Maxwells'_ was intimidating. Starting over she changed tactics and input 'Vincent Wells'. Nothing of note came up. She tried Jacob Wells. Her eyes were drawn to a story about a victim of the McCarthy era hearings. That was something that might have impacted Gina. She read on about the medical research doctor who disappeared from sight after being accused of communist leanings for speaking out openly about questionable testing on the atomic bomb. It seemed that an over zealous reporter had uncovered the truth but too late to save Dr. Wells. _Interesting but not useful information there_, she thought.

Abandoning that dead end, Terry thought about what she knew for sure and went back to the name Joe Maxwell who was definitely a resident of the New York area. His accent was unmistakeable. On the second try, she typed in Joe Maxwell and New York. _Hello Terry, you might have struck pay dirt,_ she grinned broadly, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Senator Joe Maxwell, self-made man, former New York City DA" she read. On and on the information went. There was actually too much about him. It was hard to identify what might be helpful. Terry went back and put in Gina's name with Joe Maxwell but there didn't appear to be any connection between the names. Joe Maxwell had an Italian mother and Irish father. He had been married to Diana Bennett at one time, but since their divorce, all his time had been devoted to helping the folks living in his constituency, 'bringing the same kind of focused energy to his work in the capital as he did as DA". Terry was impressed with what she was reading but it did not increase the likeability of the taciturn man who spoke to her daily.

Sadly there was no information that could help identify Gina. Overall the time had not been wasted. At least Terry had an idea of who she might be dealing with. She was convinced that Joe Maxwell played a significant role in Gina's life at some time before her accident. _Why would he care otherwise_? Terry thought that he might be a family friend. She ruled out the possibility that he could simply be her lawyer. None of the bio indicated that he had ever been in private practice at any time during his career. _They must have a some type of connection_, she thought, wondering what to do next.

On an impulse, Terry went back to Jacob Wells and added New York to the search. The most recent story was a newspaper report of a press conference held in Manhattan at the Public Defender's office.

**City Office Financial Scandal**

**John Civco, Senior Public Defender reiterated his commitment to ensuring a fair and speedy trial for his client who is accused of Embezzlement. Civco and his assistant KurtVian Ootes-Zhalyetzco spoke about the brewing scandal intimating that the several key senior city officials would be called to account. He did not name individuals but left it with the DA's office to ensure that Justice was served. He credited the work of a young defender, Jacob Wells in ensuring that the evidence presented would exonerate the actions of his clients. **

On an impulse, Terry googled Jacob Wells/ New York/Lawyer.

**Jacob Chandler Wells, Harvard Law School Graduate, Cum laude. **The short bio wasn't any more helpful but there was something about his young face that seemed familiar.

Terry was tired but not dispirited. She had accomplished a lot today. She leaned back in the chair to give her growing tummy a pat. The action brought Jason into her mind. Realizing that she had not really looked at the work he had done on the drug bust she quickly googled the headlines of the LA Times to read the latest news.

Jason's face was not shown in any photos. When they worked undercover, his men needed anonymity and safety. She read through the bust and its implications feeling very proud of her man. Under the section Related Stories, Terry clicked to read on. It was the same history of the drug ring that Jason had talked about.

'…..originated in New York…very wide arc of crime…..Gabriel almost invincible…..tracked down by a former New York detective….following the kidnap and slaying of …former Assistant DA, Catherine Chandler…..Catherine Chandler…Catherine…..Jacob Chandler Wells.'

Terry abandoned the story about her future husband and went back to google. Catherine Chandler was there with photo. Clearly, she and the young man were related. The resemblance was unmistakable. She quickly re-read the part where the assistant DA had died after being held by the Crime-master for several months. Then Gina could not be Catherine who was dead…or was she?

Terry pulled up the photo of Catherine Chandler and cut and paste it into her laptop. She enlarged it and stared at the woman in the photo. There were some similarities but the photo was several years old. The eyes particularly held her attention. Those had been happy eyes. Terry scanned the face, stopped for a moment of contemplation before calling Sue.

'What do you think of this photo?' she asked when the nurse came into the room.

Sue came closer and peered at the photo.

'It looks a little like Gina maybe... but when she was young, not today.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Yeah, I do. The eyes kind of look like hers … but maybe when she was happier,' Sue amended again, then returned to her care of Gina.

Terry warned her not to say anything.

'Sure, no problem!'

Terry pulled up the second photo. In an instant, she knew that Gina and Catherine Chandler were one in the same! On the enlarged photo there were faint lines similar to what could be seen on Gina's face. At some time in the past, Catherine Chandler had surgery. It was well done but unmistakable. Under the photo were more stories about the cause of the injuries.

Terry felt no sense of joy at her discovery. In fact she felt such sadness for the educated, beautiful socialite who seemed to have so much and yet lost much more. Terry wondered if her patient would remember more of the people in her life. The big question was whether she would also remember herself? Catherine had been Gina for so long.

Terry rose from the table. She picked up her cell and called Jason. His warm and loving voice soothed her sadness.

'You are never, in a million years, going to believe what I found out?'

'Is that a question or statement?'

'Neither, smarty! It is a revelation.'

'So tell me Terry. What's up? You are full of surprises these days.' The loving warmth in his voice brought a tender smile to her face.

'I found Gina's real identity Jason.'

'What?' There was a long pause from Jason then, 'Terry you astound me yet again. How the hell did you do that?'

'It is a long story Jason. We need to sit and talk. I am just feeling so overwhelmed right now…..I..'

'I'm on my way Terry. Don't say anymore. By the way, I had a late lunch with your Papa today.'

'Did you ask him?'

'I did.'

'And?'

'He put his hands together, in that spiritual way he has about him, and said….Caterina, Caterina, finalmente, nuestra hija esta feliz.'

'Jason?'

'I'm on my way. I love you.'

* * *

'Are you alright?' Terry did not hear Sue come up behind her. Her eyes were filled with tears and she just gave in to the emotion of the moment. It seemed that all the defenses she had built up over the years were crumbling, along with the advance of her pregnancy.

'I am fine Sue. This pregnancy is playing havoc with my emotions. I am not used to crying so easily. I always saw it as a sign of weakness.'

'Oh crap! A good cry at least once a day is what all women need.'

'Oh Sue you make everything seem just so natural. Did you want me for something?'

'Gina is asking for you. Or do we have a real name for her?'

'I don't know yet for sure. It is a huge step Sue. Gina has to be ready to know and I am not sure yet if she is.'

'I understand why now. Months ago, it would have not made sense at all.' Sue shrugged her shoulders and gave Terry an encouraging smile.

'Sue, my fiancé is coming to get me. His name is Jason. Just call me when he gets here.'

Terry went into the room and stood by the bed. Gina looked radiant. It seems her effort of the day brought so much natural energy and colour to her face.

'Come Terr'

Terry loved Gina in that moment. It wasn't like mother to child or patient to caregiver. It was friend to friend.

'Do you want to tell me something or should I talk?'

'You…babe. bo, gir?'

'I don't know, but now we can tell by an ultrasound…an inside picture of the baby.' Terry realized that Gina would not know many things about the world today. 'I have not had the special picture yet.'

'You like bo gir?'

Terry sat down, enjoying this new 'friendship' with Gina.

'I would like a girl. Jason would like a boy.'

They continued to chat back and forth. Gina's animation was wonderful. Pretty soon she was tired, drifting into sleep. Terry leaned over and kissed her patient's forehead noting again the fine lines which defined the truth of the photo. 'Sleep well _Catherine'. _The name was a whisper_._

Terry exited the room just as Jason arrived. She was tired and wanted to go home. Jason had prepared himself for anything. This new behaviour, from the woman he loved, brought out the best in him. 'Before we go Terry I would like to ask you something. Let's go outside.'

Terry followed Jason outside. There, facing the canyon, the lights of LA, the moon and stars, Jason fell to his knee and proposed to Terry. He saw this place as a catalyst for the fulfillment of his dreams.

'Yes Jason I will. I will…with all my heart I will.

Later, on the way home, Terry told Jason all about her long and exciting day. He couldn't believe how she worked out the information to track down Gina's roots.

'It wasn't hard Jason. You always talked about connecting the dots but I needed to do some of that too. You told me a story that I listened to with the periphery of my senses and yet when I needed to recall the details, it was there. The synchronicity of it and all this change in our lives restores the faith I lost when Mario died. Our baby is the product of my revitalized faith in you, in myself and in the power of love, especially our love.'

'It isn't over Terry.' Jason cautioned.

'I know poochie, but today I am content. Gina is happier, healthier and we are engaged to be married. This is the beginning of yet another chapter in our lives. If you ask me what will happen when we try to reunite Gina with her family? I don't know. Will they care? How will this happen? The truth is that it scares me almost as much as setting out to help her. Then my head was full of ideals. Now I am so aware of the reality of what is at stake. Thank you for being there for me Jason. I couldn't have done it without you.'

...

Back at the bungalow, Gina had her eyes closed but she was not sleeping. Her senses were returning rapidly. It was as if a dam opened up and a flood of memories washed over her. She heard Terry call her Catherine. The sound of her name inside her head helped to encourage a return from the void of her mind months ago. Now in the night darkness of her room she knew she had to reach further. It was Vincent who was calling her, every day. She heard his voice as clear as ever. She had to reach him. Terry was her way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent returned to the tunnels his mind in turmoil.. Because of Jacob's love, he was able to hold negative and unwanted thoughts at bay. But, only when they were together. Alone with his feelings, Vincent felt lost. He was worried about a return of the darkness that could imprison him in the madness of rage. The last time it nearly cost him his life. Instead, it cost him the woman he loved more than life itself. In return, the blessing of Jacob created an eternal bond. Vincent would always harbour incredible guilt over the loss of his empathic connection with Catherine. He was certain it led to her traumatic and untimely death.

He felt himself sinking deeper into the morass of depression. It was different from before. Now, there was an impotent rage churning within his solar plexus. No amount of talk could assuage the pulling he felt inside. He was being drawn towards a light that never extinguished in his soul. The rage was not at the forefront of his concerns. It had existed since Catherine's death. It was the constant calling and yearning that made the tension unbearable. It was a desire to capture a fleeting sound which troubled him. He could not grasp its source or its significance.

Vincent excused himself from tunnel activities for a few days and headed down towards the catacombs. He hoped distance, time, and the soft flow of water would enable him to process what he was hearing and feeling.

He had been there, but a few hours, when Celeste joined him. He did not want to send her away. She always had much to offer but he was distracted and did not welcome her. His thoughts were dragged towards his own internal confrontation. Vincent wanted it to happen when he was alone and safe from hurting others..

'Vincent Wells, I know that you are troubled.', she began in her usual way. 'Stop fighting the demons of your thoughts. Time will give you the answers.'

'You know that Catherine calls to me Celeste. I hear her.'

'Then listen. Do not rage against the voice. She is with you still.'

Vincent looked up to question her further but she was gone. He lay back against the wall and stilled his mind and body. Indeed he could hear Catherine's voice rising out of a mist. It was gentle and sweet, as it had been since her death, but its clarity startled him. _Catherine lives somewhere,_ he thought. _She is dead but she lives. I don't know what this means but Celeste said time will tell. _At that moment, Vincent knew a sense of peace. He closed his eyes and conjured up a vision of Catherine, not as she was in their fleeting days of happiness, but as she would be now. Vincent was surprised to see her face, so well defined. Sadness was etched in every new line. She was sitting, looking out over a vast expanse of mountains and hills, arms outstretched, eyes shining bright, smiling at him.

_Maybe I will die and join her. Maybe my time has come. If it be the will of the Creator_, he prayed, _then so be it. Our son is happy Catherine. He enjoys the best of life. He has the gifts of both of us and the support of a large and happy family. He has found a love to sustain him, just as yours sustained me. If my time has come I accept it, welcome it. It will return me to the gentle, compassionate warmth of your love._

Finding peace at last, Vincent allowed his body to settle into a state of blissful sleep. He did not expect to wake up to this life again.

* * *

Senator Joe Maxwell sat down at his desk with a thud. Unknowingly, the phone found its way to the cradle and he drew some very ragged breaths.

'Jennifer, please leave us. Cancel any and all appointments today which can't be handled by Richard. But first', he called out, 'check if the lounge upstairs is booked for anything this afternoon and get Eric to meet me there ASAP'.

'Yes Sir'.

Coming around the desk, Senator Maxwell stood in front of Jacob, unsmiling, looking into his face, searching. 'You are your mother's son.'

Jacob did not extend a hand. He had yet to understand the power he could interpret from hand connections. He intended to give the Senator a chance to tell his story without prejudice. Instead he pulled Cathy forward to introduce her. She shook hands, said her polite words then took Jacob's hand. She was somewhat intimidated. Jacob was not.

'I asked you where my mother is? Do you know?'

'Jacob it's a long story. I want to share it with you. In fact, I have waited years, but I would like to do so in comfort and peace. My office is not the place.'

'What do you have in mind? I am on a deadline and I need to return to New York tonight. If what I believe is true, then it will change my life and that of my Father.'

'I understand.'

Just then the phone intercom rang. Joe Maxwell returned to his desk and listened to the secretary. 'thanks Jennifer.' Turning to Jacob, 'We will go upstairs to a comfortable lounge. We won't be disturbed.'

They made their way out of his office, two floors up to a door marked private. Once inside Joe encouraged Jacob and Cathy to make themselves comfortable.

'Help yourself to anything you like.' he said pointing to a table with some sandwiches, cakes and drinks. 'I need to bring in another person then I will get started.'

Jacob and Cathy had some juice but nerves prevented them from eating. Joe paced a bit until a young man came in with a briefcase. He was introduced as Eric. He sat off to the side, nodded at Joe and took out notepads and pencils. He handed one of each to Jacob.

Joe finally sat down and began to speak slowly, deliberately remembering a very painful time.

Joe's narrative….

'A few weeks before your mother's death, I was injured in an explosion. A colleague of mine was killed at the same time. He died because he was involved with a crime organization and felt it was time to get out. I offered him a chance to tell his story but he just handed me a book with names and numbers. It was the last thing he ever did.

I asked your mother to follow up with the evidence while I was in hospital. She trusted our boss John Moreno and even though she was really careful she didn't have a chance against the big guy in charge. Gabriel was a cold blooded killer and controlled even Moreno. Your mother's investigation took her to her friend Elliot Burch and others. Once she started getting close to answers, she was kidnapped. Her kidnapping was enabled by John Moreno.

I didn't know what happened to her, but she was missing for months. I had no idea she was pregnant either. Maybe she told me about your father days before my accident.

Joe paused to drink a bit of water. It was clear that he was very emotional about this. Jacob meanwhile was taking notes. Cathy sat silent, transfixed by the quiet drama.

Joe resumes…

We got a call that your mother was in her apartment. It was anonymous. I was surprised to find her dead. We called in forensics and had her transported to the morgue. The coroner did not need to examine her. She seemed to be dead. She was cold, blue and not breathing. One thing that puzzled us was how she came to be in the apartment. She was not killed there. She had evidence of bleeding, drugs and mutilation of her abdomen. There was no sign of violence in the apartment. My guys went over it with a fine tooth comb.

About an hour, after she was transported I got a call from the morgue. Her body had begun twitching. That isn't so unusual but this time it wouldn't stop, and he had to call someone. Turns out she had a real slow heart beat. I said to call an ambulance and have her taken to New York General under an assumed name.

We did everything there. It seems that the drugs, the shock, being cold, and her blood loss all combined to keep her alive at a very low level….almost like a hibernation. I gave the Ok to keep her going even though brain function was apparently not there. She was on a respirator for months. I agreed to have it discontinued when she showed no signs of recovery of any brain function almost a year later. After they pulled the plug she still continued to live. First it was a coma, then what they called a persistent vegetative state.

After Gabriel was killed, I thought about making it public that she was alive but he had a very far reaching empire and I just could not take a chance that someone else would come after her.

I didn't know where you were or where to find your father. I think Diana knew but she wouldn't say and I didn't tell her my side either. Those secrets contributed to the demise of our marriage.

I used to visit your mother twice a year. One time she woke up. I went to see her. She didn't know me or maybe she did. Certainly she said nothing. The Docs told me it was spontaneous, just like her hibernation. Eventually, she went back to sleep and stayed that way for years. I never saw her again. It just seemed pointless.

Joe paused, seemingly spent of emotion. Jacob had questions, many of them but he too took a deep breath, thinking of his mother and what she went through. He got up and went to the window, tears filling his eyes when he thought about his Father and what he would have given to be the one to care for his mother.

'Senator Maxwell,….'

'Call me Joe please?'

'Joe, I appreciate where you have been with this. I wish you and my father could have made the decisions together though.'

'I do too Jacob.'

'It's not your fault. My Father was inaccessible. You had a funeral for my mother. Who was in the coffin?'

'A Jane Doe, to give the coffin real weight.. I was really nervous about that guy Gabriel.' Joe confessed.

'My Father took her from the place of her death to her apartment. She died on top of a building. He carried her all the way home. Probably that is what kept her cold. He could not leave her body there.'

'I never knew that.'

'He stayed with her for sometime. He was sure she was dead. He would not have left her otherwise. He got someone else to call the police. At one time you thought he was guilty didn't you?'

'Yes I did. I was wrong.'

Jacob paced the floor wondering what to do next. He realized that he hadn't heard the end of the story. He wanted to know where his mother was buried now and asked Joe.

'Buried? But she's not dead!'

'She's not dead? I thought you said that you never saw her again?'

'Not because she had died but because I thought that the memory of me and what she went through was too much for her. I didn't want to take that chance again.'

'So, then…. where is she?'

'California. I was talking to her nurse when you burst into the room.'

Jacob collapsed back on the couch. He put his head in his hands and began to weep and rock back and forth. Everyone in the room was reeling. It took several minutes for Jacob to find himself. _What would this mean to him, his father, and family?_

'I am in shock Joe. This is too much. Dad has been having feelings of her again. There were empathic you know.' Jacob finally managed to say after some time.

'I am not sure what that means.'

'They had a connection that existed beyond the normal bonds of people. My Dad could tell if she sneezed when they were apart. The only way he would not have known that she was alive was if her brain could not send out any messages telepathically. I guess not if she were in a coma.'

'She was Jacob until a few months ago.'

'What?'

'I got a call about six months ago saying that your mother was showing signs of cognition.'

'This is too much now. You are telling me that my mother is not only alive but also recovering from a coma of 24 years?', Jacob was incredulous. While digesting this information he said, 'Do you realize that was when I started work at the Public Defender's office? Could my mother have known or is it just coincidence?'

'Well something got her going. If it was you, all the better. Listen Jacob, what do you want to do now?'

'We have to get a bus to return to New York. I must speak with my Father immediately.' Jacob looked at Cathy and realized how tired she was. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she looked exhausted. He held her hand for a brief moment and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

'Thank you for being here with me.' he whispered into her ear.

'Jacob, when your mother died I put all her money in trust. I hoped that one day, this day in fact, would happen. I did not expect it to happen with her still being alive but I am happy that it did.' Jacob nodded in acknowledgement while Joe continued. 'The state has been footing her bills. We owe her. Very little of the money your mother had, has been used, again for safety. I will arrange for a limousine to take you back to Manhattan. You will need to see a lawyer, but whatever you want to do with your money is fine with me.'

'If she is alive it is her money.'

'I mean, call your Father and let him know where you are at least. You have some money to help you with all this.'

'No! I need to see him. We can talk about money later but I would appreciate the car ride.'

'Jacob, you and Cathy head home then. I will come to Manhattan tomorrow. Every day I call California to get a report from her nurse. Tomorrow, we will do it together. I'll speak with your boss and ensure that you get the time you need to sort through this. Let's return to my office to make arrangements for a car.'

Jacob stood up, finally shaking Joe's hand. Every word he had spoken was true. Jacob nodded goodbye to the assistant and headed out the door, his mind reeling with the implications of this revelation. He had mixed feelings. His Father's warmth and love were what he needed most. In his mind the words _'my mother is alive, my mother is alive _played over and over_. It_ did not seem real at all.

It was pushing late evening when Cathy and Jacob saw the lights of New York. The limousine took Cathy home first. Jacob hugged her briefly at the door.

'Go to your Father Jacob. I will be fine. A warm bath and my bed is all I need tonight. I will see you tomorrow.' With her signature wave she was gone.

Jacob stopped at his apartment, dispatched the driver home, changed his clothes then headed for the tunnels. Surely his father would have sensed this news and be waiting impatiently for him to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob entered the tunnels in a fretful state. The events of the last 24 hours left him unsettled and hesitant about the future. Initially, he thought that finding out more information about his mother might have made things easier but he never expected to find out she was still alive. His Father had always told him that her grave felt like an empty tomb. He was right. The difficult part is that she was not buried elsewhere. She was still alive! How could he possibly explain this to his still grieving father.

Vincent was not waiting at the tunnel gate. Jacob felt disappointed but not concerned. He made his way to their chambers anxious to talk. It was late and many of the dwellers were sound asleep. He did not want to wake anyone, feeling sure his Dad would be in his rooms. He knew his father was close but everything seemed so still.

Jacob sat for awhile in his father's room, looking around at all the familiar things of his childhood. His eyes drifted to the books that he and his tunnel siblings enjoyed. On the dresser was the faded rose, a gift from his mother and beside it the crystal she wore until her death. _But she's not dead_. Jacob pondered that thought over and over, still unable to reach a place inside him where he could feel what it meant. Getting up he paced restlessly. He needed to talk with his Father. Jacob decided to go down to check on his Gramps. Maybe he was still awake.

All was quiet in his Grandfather's chamber. Only a soft light shone on the gray hair. Jacob could see his chest rise and fall with deep sleep. He would not wake the old man. Walking further into the tunnels he found himself warring between irritation and anxiety. _Where is my father?_ Gradually the irritation became anger. Jacob walked the passages purposefully, seeking to vent his rising anger at the absence of his father's support and counsel. The pipes were quiet. Jacob heard a roar in the distance. It took time before he realized it had come from him. He was frightened by it.

Celeste appeared. 'Jacob Wells, you should not be angry?'

'I can't find my papa,' he said plaintively.

Celeste stared hard at Jacob. ' You have found the answer. Tell your Papa. He is waiting for you to wake him from his sleep.'

'Where is he…..' but she was gone.

_Celeste is like a leaf in the wind,_ he mused. Calmed a little by her enigmatic presence he continued to search. Anger was futile. He knew he had relived a childhood fear of losing his father, his rock in a motherless world. _Papa, where are you_? he called into the empty tunnels_._

* * *

Vincent never knew such sweet slumber. Lulled by the sound of water he embraced the ideal vision of his life with Catherine. His mind raced through the bank of memories from their short time together. In his dreams it felt like forever. His breath slowed, his body stilled. He saw again the first moment of finding her cut and bleeding in the park, helping her to recover, sharing the growing bond of their love, her warm body close to his so many times, a fleeting moment to remember the love they shared.

He willed his vision of her as she was now, to reappear. There, in her exquisite beauty, he reached out from his soul to touch and join her on the other side of life. Not death, but that forever land where lovers can meet and love again. Her sweet smile drew him nearer and nearer to the escape that seemed like the perfect answer.

Then, she was not smiling!. Her hands were raised, panic on her face. Still Vincent drifted, seeing the looming end as a beginning. Now it felt like death and he welcomed it. Catherine was in need of him. Her face told him so. He had seen her many times in the past, when she lived, afraid even while courageous in her actions. He would save her this time. It would make up for the one time he had failed her. He could not see her attacker but rose up in spirit to conquer the mythical beast of her death.

'Papa….!Papa!... Papa?….wake up!'

From out of the depths of his nightmare, Vincent heard the voice of his young son. He stopped, checking one last time. Catherine was smiling again. Breathing rapidly and opening his eyes, he saw Jacob looking at him, fear and concern in his eyes.

'Papa what happened? Don't you know that I love you?'

'Jacob, my son, I do.' Vincent paused realizing that he had almost willed himself to death. 'I am sorry, so sorry. I just could not take anymore of the madness in my head.'

'It is not madness Dad. It is real.' Jacob reverted to the present. His lapse into the past was not lost on Father or Son.

'What do you mean Jacob?'

'I see what was in your mind Dad. I know that you are hearing and seeing mother inside your heart again. There is a reason.'

'What are you saying Jacob? Are you feeling it too?'

'This will be no Romeo and Juliet story Dad. I mean it. You stay well and stay present. Listen to me carefully.'

There in the catacombs, the bowels of the earth, Jacob gave life to his father again.

'Dad, I don't know how she survived, but she did.' Giving his head a shake, Jacob waited and watched his father. Tears had already begun to flow from both men. The silence lasted for so long, Jacob was almost afraid he imagined the words to his father.

'What you tell me…..it's a dream come true. There are no words…..none that can …… express…..'

'Dad, I think we are both overwhelmed. It's too much to even process what this means. There is a reality out there who is my mother and the love of your life. I am uncertain what to do with the knowledge.'

'We must go to her Jacob. She is expecting us. Where is she?'

'So far away Dad. I don't even know how to begin to imagine bringing us together.'

'We will find a way son. We will find a way. We must find a way!'

* * *

Senator Joe Maxwell, made his way into the Justice department for New York City. He felt lighter than he had in months. The weight of responsibility for Catherine's health and wellbeing would now rest in the hands of her son. If she was well enough to travel he would arrange to bring her here. Beyond that he did not want to think.

Miss Wrensch abandoned her usual formality and stood when the Senator walked in. She pressed a buzzer and John Civco, walked out to greet him.

'Good Morning Senator Maxwell. I must say this visit is a surprise.'

'It isn't official John. I have a personal matter to discuss with you.'

He ushered the Senator and his aide into the office and closed the door. John was not aware that this used to be Joe's office. The DA sign on the door was painted there during his tenure. There was one other person in the office waiting for him. He did not see Jacob however and asked for him.

'He is in his office Sir. Good morning. My name is Kurt Ootes. Most people call me Oats.'

Joe reached out his hand. 'Good to meet you,' he nodded absentmindedly. 'I did want Wells to be here,' he continued, 'this concerns him personally.'

John pressed a button on his phone. 'Karen, get young Wells down here right away.'

'I was happy to read the news about this City embezzlement case. The public loses confidence in government if these scandals aren't handled quickly.' Joe sat down comfortably while making the observation. He smiled remembering much of his life here.

'My thoughts exactly. It was mostly due to Wells that we were able to see this as more than a simple case of employee theft.'

Just then, the door opened and Jacob entered, Cathy at his side.

'We won't need you for this Cathy.' Oats said gently. He knew she was vulnerable from their encounter with Brian, but Oats had been true to his word. He removed Brian from the staff. A few inquiries led to some serious questions about his moral conduct.

'I need her to be here Sir. She is part of this too.' Jacob was respectful but resolute.

Oats acquiesced to his statement with a nod.

Jacob leaned over and shook hands with Joe. 'Good morning Sir.'

More chairs were brought in and Joe led the general discussion.

'Gentlemen, Jacob Wells is the son of my former ADA, Catherine Chandler. John, you may remember the case, years ago when we took down Gabriel, the head of a major crime ring. You may also be interested to know that the last block of the trio finally went down in LA a few days ago.'

'I had heard that Sir.'

'Jacob's mother was kidnapped for months. Shortly after giving birth she was left for dead. Jacob was also held for some time by Gabriel.. It was weeks before he was found by my former wife and Gabriel was finally brought down.'

Oats and John who had heard much in their careers, seemed shocked by the revelations but nodded, waiting.

'Catherine appeared dead when we found her body. She was in fact headed for the morgue, when she showed signs of life.' Joe paused. Even though he lived the story, he still found it hard to process.

'She remained in a coma for years but recently showed signs of cognition. I was not the only person who knew she lived, although it was kept highly secret. I was however, the only person who could connect her to then and now. It was for her protection initially. As time went on it was just because she never woke up from her coma.'

'So how did she come to wake up now?' Oats asked puzzled.

Looking at Jacob, Joe again shook his head. 'Who knows how the mind works. I think she just never forgot that she had a son.'

'How did you and Wells connect Sir?'

'There was no breach in the system, but I left two loopholes in recording just in case. Catherine was registered in the Witness re-allocation program. Without a listing of her relatives, Jacob was able to access her name in the program. In the event that I predeceased her, I also left a letter.'

'Did you go looking for her Wells?' John asked, more curious than concerned.

'No Sir, if you remember, our client asked for a new name that was similar to my mother. Seeing her name was just a fluke'

'How can we help with this Senator? It seems like a family matter.'

'It is John. But it is also a responsibility of the administration of this city. Wells will need some time to sort out the issues before he is reunited with his mother. I also just wanted to reassure you of the integrity of the process.'

Jacob watched the way that Joe handled the meeting. He felt his heart and stomach jump at the word _reunited. _Suddenly it was all becoming real. Joe forestalled any more questions and the group disbanded, each considering some aspect of this unusual case.

Later that morning, Joe was given an office. He asked to have access to a private long distance line. He worked on some local business with his aide. At 12:00, Jacob and Cathy would join him for the call to California.

* * *

Terry woke up fuzzy headed. She felt like a party girl for a moment. _Damn hormones_ she chided herself for the umpteenth time. It took a minute to realize that she was still with Jason. He slept quietly beside her. She sat up and looked at the shiny diamond on her left hand. She felt a little rumbling in her abdomen and realized that her baby was making it presence felt. Quickening! Happy, her head clearing at last, she got up, feeling like today was going to be momentous. Her fiancé was over the moon with happiness, her baby was alive to all her senses and Gina would find out over the next few days where her destiny lay.

Terry showered and dressed. She had to wake up Jason. Her car was left up at the bungalow. They went to her apartment to get clean clothes, then headed up the mountain. It was a beautiful day. She stayed silent in the car. Jason knew she was already working on plans for the day.

Indeed, Terry's head was full of questions. Catherine, Gina. Who was she now? It was obvious that Gina wanted to return to the man she loved but would he love her still? How could he have let her go in the first place? What about the son they had? All these questions ran through Terry's mind. She wondered if she should call in a Doctor or Psychiatrist. A psychologist had been consulted but no one wanted to see her until she actually recovered memories. Terry could have used some guidance in certain things. Most of her knowledge was based on physical recovery. Emotional recovery was different.

Terry leaned over to kiss Jason goodbye. 'Thanks poochie. Here's something for you to think about today. The baby moved inside me this morning.

'How come you didn't tell me sooner?'

'This is what I want you to spend the day thinking about. Not having to drive me to work on your day off.'

'Will I …?

'I think it is still too small but we can probably hear a heartbeat when I get a Doppler.'

'Terry you are too much. Have a good day Honey.'

As soon as she entered the house Terry knew that something had changed. Usually Sue was busy preparing something for herself. Gina would be up and music playing to start her day. Sue came into the kitchen just as Terry was setting down her briefcase.

'Oh I am so glad to see you this morning.'

'Has something happened?'

'Well yes and no.'

Terry sat down heavily and waited for Sue to explain.

'Last night not long after you left, I heard Gina moaning. I went into to check on her. As much as she was able, she had her hands up and was pushing against something I couldn't see. She kept saying '_NO! NO!_' in a really loud voice.'

'Was she awake at all?'

'I really don't think so. It seemed more like a bad dream but she would not settle. I was just about to call you and the doctor when she smiled and went back to sleep.'

'And?'

'That was it. Everything else seemed normal after that but I stayed up in the room all night, just in case.'

'There is a connection to another being that we don't know about. Probably Vincent. I think because of her illness she has heightened sensitivity to certain vibrations. Maybe prophetic dreams. I mean this is not medical or nursing cause and effect, just something beyond what we can see. As long as she is safe, just continue to document the information and we will see how it plays out. I bet that whoever she is connected to will have some memory or knowledge of this.'

'Sounds kind of creepy Terry.'

'Sue you are such a grounded person. You do your job and work hard. You are solid and steady, but not everyone is like that. Some people live differently, moving to the beat of a different drum as they used to say. Why don't you rest a bit longer and I will take care of Gina.'

'OK but no lifting.'

Terry enjoyed Sue's motherly attitude. _Funny how everything in the world changed with a pregnancy. Everyone saw you differently._ Terry smiled remembering even Marian's unexpected hug.

Terry worked quickly to wake Gina and feed her. She seemed none the worse for the night dream. She continued to find _question words_ for her nurse.

'Marrd?'

'I will be soon. Jason proposed last night.' Terry showed her ring to Gina.

'Ni……Yu Muuuma?'

'She passed away Gina, years ago.'

'Me too'

'Do you remember how old you were Gina?'

After a long pause 'tin…'

'And your father…..?

'Bi grrrr.'

'You were bigger or a big girl?

'bg grrl'

The conversation continued. Terry gave lots of praise for Gina, knowing the struggle inside to try and remember. There was kind of an expectant look to Gina but Terry decided that whatever she wanted she would have to try and say it. Gina had just put her hand to her chest when the phone rang. Terry had almost forgotten the New York call.

'Theresa Zamora 891240'

'Good morning Theresa. This is Senator Joe Maxwell calling from New York.'

Terry was shocked. She could hardly get out a word.

'Senator…..Maxwell….I….I…'

'It is nice to have you dumbfounded for a change Theresa. Please keep in mind that our calls are still confidential and monitored but things have changed.'

'In what way Sir?'

'Don't go all formal on me now. You've given me a hard time these past few months.'

'I 've been a little mean, but I did it for Gina.'

'I know.' Joe sighed deeply.

'Her real name is Catherine isn't it?'

'I am not even going to ask how you know. Have you told her?'

'No I just found out last night. I really would not do anything without clearing it first.'

'I appreciate that Theresa. And now I want to tell you something about her.'

Joe went on to explain briefly what he told Jacob. Theresa nodded and listened without comment. She was not prepared for what happened next.

'Cathy's son is here with me. He speaks on behalf of his father. He wants to speak with you but not his mother, yet.'

Jacob came on the line. He had a lovely voice, soothing and soft. He was well spoken.

'My Father and I will be eternally grateful to you Theresa for saving my mother. Hearing that she was alive was enough of a surprise, but knowing that she was responsive to you and others made us very happy, ecstatic really.'

'What would you like me to do for you Jacob?'

'Tell me what happened?"

'It started when I read poetry to her. Dylan Thomas. She began to cry. Once I saw emotion, I knew there was cognition.'

'Those were the last words my parents shared.' he said in wonderment at the power of the mind to recall.

'Jacob?'

'Yes, I am still here. It has been such an emotional time. My Father and I are on a strange rollercoaster.'

'You know I can understand. Your mother, with hardly a word, has turned my life around too.'

'Thank you Theresa,' a pause and then, 'so what happened next?'

'Joe Maxwell and I have had a weird kind of relationship on the phone. He wouldn't answer questions. He just wanted me to talk. He'd say ok good, ok good. I got to hate that. My response was ok fine…. I am ashamed to say I often added something mean. I started making it a song to reduce my frustration. Your mother loved it. I'd sing _OK good OK fine_…then she said…..'

'Mouse'

'How did you know that?'

Jacob went on to give a brief explanation of the life of Mouse, the most fun loving, hard working member of his community.

'You know I just could not make the connection but it made sense to her. Oh Jacob, today is like a dream come true.'

'Gina! Oh my God…..' It was Sue's voice.

Theresa turned around her blood running cold at the shout. The phone fell from her hand as she ran forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Terry halted in mid-step realizing how her actions must have sounded to the people on the other end of the phone.

'Jacob, I am so sorry.'

'Is everything alright?' he asked anxiously.

'Your mother is on…her…feet! She did it alone. She wants to talk with you.'

'I…I'm ready.' Jacob was anything but ready but he needed to do it now. He sat down nervously. His eyes sought and found Cathy. She nodded in encouragement. He had needed the assurance of Theresa's observations to make this as right with his head as his heart. It was truly his mother. Not many people would have known about Mouse. A miracle had happened. Now his mother was waiting to talk with him. Wiping his hands on his pants he continued to listen intently, tears flowing down his cheeks. He heard her breathing. He waited for her to speak. He knew instinctively that this would not be easy for her either.

'M..m..my….baby.'

'Yes Mama. I am your baby. I am all grown up now.'

'M…my s..s..son….'

'Yes Mama. Mama, I love you. I love you.'

'Yesss…love too. Vincent?'

'Mama he is so happy. He loves you more than life.'

'Yesss…love Vincent….Father?'

'Gramps is well, old and still cranky but good.'

'You….do?'

'I'm a lawyer.'

'Me'

'Yes Mama, just like you.'

'B..b…bye son. Vincent?'

'I will tell him. I love you mama.'

The effort cost Catherine a lot. She was worn out. Theresa took the phone from her hand and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 'Catherine you are an inspiration to me.

'Yes….me Catherine. Sleep now. My son.' She raised a hand to her heart.

'Yes he seems like a delightful young man. His father must be a great man.' Theresa excused herself from the phone for a moment and talked to Catherine as she watched Sue settle her in the chair again. She knew that this effort would have some repercussions in the morning. Even if it was the last effort Catherine ever made, it was worth seeing the joy and sense of peace on her face.

* * *

Jacob was spent with the emotion of the moment. His hands shook. His body felt weak. _Imagine I was able to speak with my mother. After 24 years, I was able to speak with my mother._. First and foremost he would have to find a way to bring his parents together. It all started with their love and no matter how much he cherished the idea of his mother, it was, in reality, the love she shared with his father that sustained both of them. In the background he wasvaguely aware of conversations between Cathy, Joe and Theresa.

'Jacob will find a way. It has just come as a great shock to him.' There was a long listening pause then, 'there are circumstances that might make that difficult. He needs to speak with his Father and Grandfather before deciding on a course of action.'

'Theresa, this is Joe again. Perhaps we can touch base later today. We would love to get this underway but as Cathy said, we have some planning to do. Keep Catherine safe. Tell her I said _hello Radclyffe_ and let her know that if she wants to come home, we will do it.'

Jacob sat silently listening to the words knowing that he should make some comment but he was unable. He was not ashamed of his emotion. Life in the tunnel, growing up with such a loving Father taught him not to fear emotion. It was not a sign of weakness to cry or express need. He knew he could be strong. He realized now that everyone was waiting for him to give guidance but he looked to Cathy for support. She would understand his dilemma.

'Senator Maxwell, I think that you are aware of some special circumstances in the life of Jacob and his Dad which might make it difficult for them to travel to California. I have an idea which I would like to put forward if everyone is OK with it.'

'Sure, go ahead.'

'Vincent, Jacob's father is unable to fly. We could, however, travel by land. We could rent a large motor home that could accommodate 4-5 people, hire a driver and make the trip by road. We could use the southwest route to avoid any winter conditions. If Catherine is well enough to return with us, she would be more comfortable in a home-like setting. If we need a nurse, we can hire one.'

Cathy waited expectantly.

'That's brilliant! What a great idea…..a motor home. How did you think of that Cathy?'

'Remember I lived in Florida. It is the capitol of Motor homes,' she said wryly.

Everyone laughed a little to relieve tension. Jacob hugged Cathy fiercely.

'Would you like me to arrange things Jacob? Eric here is pretty resourceful.'

'If you don't mind Joe. You have access to more resources than I do right now. I still need to talk with my Dad about it though. He has to agree.'

'I understand.' Hastily scribbling a number on the back of a business card, Joe handed it over with a smile. Jacob recognized it as Diana's home phone, but made no comment.

The group parted, each with their own thoughts and needs. The two young people headed back to their offices. Jacob had to meet with Oats to update him on the results of the call.

Oats had been instructed to accommodate whatever time was needed for Jacob to reunite with his mother. Another defender would follow up with Dennison and ensure his safety. Jacob completed most of the leg work anyway. It was just about tying up loose ends.

In his office a short while later, Oats posed a question. 'How much time do you think you will need?'

'Oats, I appreciate your support. I don't want to take advantage but we will have to travel by land to California if my father goes with me. I want that more than anything. My mother doesn't know me but she knows my Dad and he can't fly.'

'Air sick?'

'I think he is just not comfortable with too many people in a confined space.' Jacob understated.

'You are going to need at least a month Wells.'

'I suppose. Is it too long?'

Jacob looked at Cathy then, knowing that he could not do this without her. Oats caught the look.

'Wells, your circumstances are unique but Cathy is needed here.'

'I understand Sir, but my mother is her Godmother. She was named for my mother.'

Oats just looked up and scratched his head. 'Go on…get outta here, both of you. But you better be ready to work your ass off when you come back.'

Never impetuous, Jacob could have hugged the taciturn man sitting in front of him. Instead he grabbed his hand and shook it hard, infusing his emotion into the contact, hoping that Oats would understand how grateful he was. Oats half smiled and shooed them out. 'Oh Cathy, just apprise Lily of any important or outstanding issues before you leave.'

With a roll of her eyes, she rejoined 'I will Sir.'

* * *

'Dad, what do you think? Tell me.'

Vincent had been silent for so long. That Jacob could actually have spoken to Catherine just seemed beyond possibility. 'You mean she really remembered those last words?'

'Yes, you know better than anyone what your connection meant to her.'

'The mind is an amazing thing Jacob. Mouse once saved my life. He was able to do it because of your mother. He made the crystal pendant she wore. He will be happy to know that his words were a catalyst for her recovery.'

'It was a start Dad and the nurse who helped her seemed like she has been just as touched by Mom's kindness. She told me so.'

'You say it will be a moving house?'

'Yes it will contain everything we need to travel without having to stop or step outside unless we need to. You will be safe.'

'Once, long ago, your mother wanted me to go with her to a special place. She arranged everything but Father thought it would be an unwise move. Too much risk for those here. The tunnel would be unprotected Jacob. Then he worried that if we were caught it would be the end of me. Of course things are a little different now but I must still ask him.'

'I expected that Dad. I would ask you too in the same situation.'

'Let's go see him now.'

Vincent and Jacob made their way down to Father's chambers. Vincent knew in his heart he would likely override Father's wishes if they did not coincide with his ideas but respect was due. Vincent's step was purposeful. Catherine waited for him.

Father was not sleeping. He and Mary were talking about the events of the day. The idea that Catherine could be alive after all this time was unbelievable. They looked up when Vincent and Jacob walked down the steps. Both listened to Father and Son make their case for taking the trip. Father waited, then spoke from the heart to his son.

'Vincent, I love you with all my heart. You have been a wonderful son to me and an extraordinary protector for this community. You know that and you know what it means.'

Vincent felt his heart sink. It began to sound like twenty years ago. He waited ready to put his point forward.

Father continued. 'It isn't often we get a second chance to make things right.' Smiling at Mary he went on thoughtfully. 'I want you to take this trip as your second chance Vincent. I want to see nothing but happiness for you at the end of it. Bring Catherine home Vincent.'

There were hugs all around. 'When will you leave?'

'Not sure yet Gramps. I will call Joe to finalize details. I have to return above tonight.'

'I know things will be safe here Father. We have come a long way in twenty years. Check with the helpers. We will send messages through them. I am going up tonight with Jacob. If they are ready to leave tomorrow, I don't want any delay. We will have to get away before daylight.'

'Safe journey to both of you.'

Jacob and Vincent left the tunnels. Both felt some trepidation about this journey. Vincent knew that he would see places he only dreamed about. It was like the time Jacob went to Europe. How he would like to have gone. Jacob's return brought new eyes to the things Vincent had read and heard about. He was in good care of his Uncle Devin who had traveled extensively. At first, Vincent felt nervous for his son but suppressed it in the face of Father's opposition. The trip was a great success.

Now, both of them were embarking on a different adventure and a rescue of sorts. It would be the most painful and the most pleasurable of his life. As they made their way across the darkened park, Vincent could not help but feel his life would ever be changed even before he set eyes on Catherine again.

* * *

Jacob's phone was ringing even before he entered the apartment. There had been messages. He did not wait to check. He called Joe right away. Diana answered the phone.

'Jacob, I am so happy for you and your Father'.

'We are pretty happy about it all Diana. I now understand how big a part you played in all this. If I wasn't nice to you the other day, I apologize. And…...my Dad says hello.'

'Tell him I said hello too. Here's Joe.'

'Jacob, I arranged for a motor home to be ready for tomorrow. You need to call him tonight to set up a time. They will have a series of drivers so that the trip is continuous. They will change at prearranged places. Diana has intimated something about the special needs of your father. Cathy has all the other information you will need to travel safely'

'Thanks Joe.' Jacob wrote down the number he was given.

'By the way Jacob, Diana and I will fly out there in three or four days time. You should be there by then. We will leave our address with Theresa. We plan to wait until you and your Father have seen her first.'

'I appreciate your efforts Joe and your support. I will call the company now and then see you in a couple of days.'

Jacob called the number he had been given and set up a time for early morning. They planned to leave around 5 am. He called Cathy and asked her to take a taxi to the apartment. It would be better for all of them to leave from the same place. While waiting for Cathy, he packed a few things in a bag. Once she arrived, the happy, nervous trio slept little, waiting for the beginning of the adventure of a lifetime seen through the eyes of Jacob, Cathy and Vincent.

* * *

At precisely 5 am there was a ringing sound unfamiliar to Jacob. He traced it to Cathy's purse. She called out from the bedroom 'that's the guys from the Motor Home Jacob. Answer it!' Jacob stared at the flashing light inside her purse. He had no clue what to do. Cathy came running out hair flying. 'I forgot you've never had one.' She picked up the phone and spoke quickly. 'We need about 10 minutes or so' she amended realizing that Jacob was not ready to leave.

I got the phone yesterday. We can't travel across the country without one. I told them to call me when they got here. Jacob went and looked out the window. He was astonished at the size. It was stopped in the middle of the road. There was nowhere to park it.

'Dad come and look at this!'

Vincent was shocked. He was even more shocked when they went downstairs and actually entered the vehicle. It was huge, containing all the conveniences of Jacob's apartment, only bigger.

'We got this from a company who specializes in celebrity trailers. It was stocked and ready to go. I think we did well' Cathy laughed throwing herself in a large leather comfort chair.

'No kidding!'

Vincent said little. Luxury was not for him but it made him happy to see his son's smiling face.

Jacob introduced himself to the drivers. Instead of doing a relay, the two drivers would alternate. Joe was still aware of the need for safety. They had up front sleeping quarters for themselves. They would stop only when asked by the passengers. Jacob picked a route that would allow his father many experiences and different places during the trip. Vincent remained hidden behind his trademark hood but these drivers had learned to be discreet. He would be safe. They set off finally, headed down 95, past the White House, along Route 66 to I-40 along the Southern States.

La Crescenta

Terry stayed overnight to help monitor Catherine. Sue had been up most of the previous night and needed a break. They took turns watching her for any signs of a return to the coma. Even though Catherine was happy about her connection with Jacob, her brain had been in disuse for so long, any stress could affect her in ways not known. There wasn't a long list of patients who recovered from a coma after so many years. Marian had called earlier to ask about the call and what affect it had on her. She was sending up an MD in the morning to assess her physically. If Catherine was to be transferred to New York, she had to leave the Agency's care in good health.

Catherine slept through the night with little restlessness. She was awake early, smiling at Terry. It didn't last long. She drifted off quickly again. Terry wasn't worried. At precisely 9 am a middle-aged grey haired man rang the bell at the front. Sue went to answer the door.

'I am Dr. Hanson. There is a patient here to be examined. Are you her nurse?'

'One of them. My name is Sue.' Her extended hand was ignored. ' Terry is inside the room with her. Come in.' Shaking her head at his rudeness she left him to find his own way.

'Nurse, I am here to see the patient.'

'Good morning. My name is Theresa. I've been looking after her for…..'

He put down his exam bag and took a quick look around the room. 'Where are her records Nurse?'

'In the binder on the bedside table.'

Dr. Hanson took a cursory look at the records and sat carelessly on the side of the bed. He began to open her top.'

'What are you doing?'

'I thought that was obvious.'

'She is not in a coma now, just sleeping. You need to ….'

'I don't need to do anything.' He leaned over and placed the stethoscope on her chest. It took a few minutes but Catherine awoke with a start and pushed his hand away. He held it out of the way.

'She has an arrhythmia. She needs to be transported to LA for observation and monitoring. I will arrange for an ambulance.'

'She's had an arrhythmia since she woke up. There has been no change for months.'

'I did not ask an opinion Nurse.'

'None the less, she is my patient. I am an RN and Licensed Nurse Practitioner. I have the responsibility for her primary care.'

'Not now. Who do you report to? You may find yourself out of a license.'

'There will be no change in her location without the consent of her substitute decision maker.'

'That would be Marian.'

'No! that would be her son.' There was going to be a standoff while the MD and Nurse glared at each other.

'No! I….say…no! I stay. I live….I die….here!'

Both Terry and Dr. Hanson looked startled. Catherine repeated her _No _even more emphatically.

'Listen Lady, you have a cardiac arrhythmia. It could be fatal at any time. You need monitoring. It goes against my advice and I don't know if you are in a position to make any decisions.'

'In…form….cons…ent. No! I stay.'

Terry could see why Catherine had survived. She was one tough cookie. Dr. Hanson left with dire warnings pouring out of him. No one was listening. Terry picked up the phone and called Marian right away.

'Do you want me to be caught and tried for murder?'

'I am surprised it hasn't happened already. What now? Did Derek give you a hard time?'

'Derek? If that was a Derek you sent up he sure didn't act like one. What an arrogant son of a…..'

'Hon, he is the nicest man. What happened?'

'He was rude and insisted on sending her down to LA right away for a cardiac arrhythmia she has had for months.'

'Terry, I will call you back. That doesn't sound like Derek Maiele at all."

Terry hung up the phone quickly. 'Sue, lock all the doors and keep them locked. We are not opening to anyone you or I don't know.'

She heard Sue come out of the room. 'Are you kidding? What's up.?

'I am not kidding. Lock the doors!'

The phone rang again. Terry answered it quickly.

'I can't get hold of Derek. I will keep trying. Lock up Terry and be careful. Don't take any chances. This may mean nothing at all.'

'I hope so.'

Terry used her cell phone and called Jason. Something was going on. There was no answer but she instructed him to call her only on her cell.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Motor home continued to make its way south and west. Vincent remained deep in thought as the miles flew past. Sometimes he would talk with Jacob and Cathy but mostly he would be seated, watching the scenery sail past, not really taking in anything visually. Vincent had 'tunnel vision, and night vision'. His life had given him a very narrow view of the world above. He loved the night. Without being able to see far and wide, his sense of touch, feeling, and energy sources were highly developed. He felt better when his eyes were closed and he could feel changes in altitude, weather, and vegetation. When something impacted his senses he wrote in his diary. Everything was to be shared with Catherine. He did not even dare to dream about reuniting with her. Any disappointment now, after the surge of hope, would be devastating.

Rob and Carl, the drivers, worked well together. They seldom needed to stop. Gas, and the occasional walking break in a rest stop, were more than enough. Vincent also needed time to walk on those breaks. The motor home seemed cavernous for three people but there was the element of boundaries, something Vincent had not experienced. Tunnels always led somewhere. Boxes didn't.

What he had also not experienced was the lush air and moisture of the south. He was enthralled with a sense of spiritual energy as they passed through St. Louis. When they headed directly west, the change in air brought a smile to his face. Jacob and Cathy observed Vincent. He was like a child with a face full of expressions.

None of the passengers slept that first night. Excitement held them to a few hours here and there. By the second night, everyone was worn out. Jacob and Cathy took the bunk beds to rest, leaving the main bed clean and ready for Catherine. Vincent slept in a large plush reclining chair.

At some time during the night, Vincent woke with a start. His first thought was for Catherine. He calmed himself and held her face in his mind's eye. He could sense danger around her but not directly at her. It was a strange sensation. He felt no urgency to get to her. He just sensed a need to be watchful within himself. Catherine's energy was depleted he knew. It would not take much to weaken her further. He sent messages of love to her from the core of his heart, reassuring words that he hoped would keep her safe in the knowledge of his imminent arrival.

Once that moment had passed he was aware of something else. It came from inside of him. It was as if all his senses were alive. Every cell in his body was energized. It was a new feeling. He likened it to a thousand ants crawling on him. He was forced to rise up, move. The chair was no longer comfortable. He could put no face or name to this upsurge of feeling. Throughout the trip he had sensed the energy of the native peoples of the land. Their work, their struggles for survival were all part of his sensations. He understood the effort of the early pioneers, their tears, laughter, battles against the elements and the natives for their own survival. This was not like that at all. It was as if everything he knew about himself changed and became heightened. He admitted a sense of fear in a new and challenging way. He wanted to move, get out, go somewhere. Afraid of what this might mean he woke Jacob.

'What is it Dad? Are we there?'

'Jacob get up. Something is happening to me.'

Cathy rolled over in the bunk below him. Jacob hastily climbed down and moved away from her, searching his father's face intently.

'Dad you look frightened. Is it Mama?'

'No Jacob, I feel some danger around her but she is safe for the moment. This is me. My life…my body. Something is happening.'

Jacob peered closer into his Father's face but saw nothing unusual. He took his hands and was immediately bombarded with powerful sensations. He let go and stepped back.

'What is it Jacob. What did you feel?'

'Dad I feel like I was just burned.' He put his hand to Vincent's forehead. It was cool to touch. There was no redness or marks that would indicate sickness. He made a cursory observation, much as his Grandfather would have done. He noticed that his father's posture changed. His movements became more cat like, bending over but he had seen that during periods of his father's anger before.

'I see you are different Dad but ….'

'I feel strange. This feels like the madness coming on me. This is not the time.' Vincent shouted, waking Cathy. 'I need to get out of here now. Now!'

Jacob ran to the intercom to speak with the driver.

'Rob, where are we now?'

'We are just coming up to …….uh… Kingman, Arizona. Is everything alright back there?'

'No…Rob I need you to stop as soon as you can do it safely.'

'There's no safe place around here. It is all desert and animals.'

'You don't need to get out Rob. Just stop. I'll take full responsibility.'

Within a few minutes the motor home had pulled over. The safety lights were flashing. Jacob and his Father opened the door and stepped outside. He warned Cathy to remain inside, no matter what.

Vincent ran forward seemingly lost in the darkness. His cape was flying around him, hair blowing out wildly. He stopped and crouched, jumped up and ran again. Jacob waited patiently. Rob, Cathy and the other driver who was now awake watched, curious about what they were seeing. Jacob stood alone sensing his Father's anguish.

After what seemed like a long time, but was really only minutes, Vincent walked slowly back towards his son. He held out his hands for Jacob to come forward.

'Walk with me Son. Are you afraid?'

'No Dad.' He paused, then continued. 'Dad, I have not told you this but in recent months, I have been aware of a special gift that I believe I got from you. It scared me at first, but I now understand its use and power.' Jacob walked with his father into the desert night. He was steady, not feeling threatened in anyway. Vincent listened to his son's words. He did not reply but, stopped and tilted his head in query.

'When I want to know the truth of something and I think it only works when the other person is afraid or feeling great emotion, I am able to see their truth through my hands, if I am holding theirs.' Vincent nodded knowing that his son had certain untapped powers. He always wondered how it would manifest.

Jacob continued. 'I ask now, if you… are afraid? Give me your hands Dad and let me see your truth.'

Jacob held his father's hands in his. The powerful shocks he felt were gone. In its place a story was unfolding…a story of his father's birth and origin.

Jacob began.

'In this land of the Hualapai and Dine', many people lived side by side. Coralee is your mother. She is around 10 years old in 1945. She has found a mountain lion cub abandoned by its mother. She takes it home and cares for it. Her mother Dora tells her not to keep it. It will harm her when it grows older. Coralee does not care. Her baby brother is a sickly child and she can't play with him.

In 1945 in the land of the Hualapai and Dine', the government is testing atomic bombs in the desert. They say there will be no threat to the people who live there.

Coralee and her mother are standing outside the homestead. They see another cloud of the pink dust coming their way. They hear the powerful sound of the explosion. Coralee is holding her pet against her body. It is almost as big as she is. The cub is frightened by the sound of the explosion and digs her nails into the little girl. One cut draws blood just as the dust cloud hits. Coralee runs back into the house. She is afraid. Her mother stands outside in the dust cloud, waiting. Coralee goes in the room to look at her baby brother. He is sleeping…not sleeping, dead.

Years later, Coralee buries the last of her family. She is 18 years old. She has one relative in New Jersey and she goes east. The desert life has cost her family and friends alike. No one knows why everyone died. She goes to her Aunt to live. They make her work in the house, to look after the children. She wants to go to school, to be a teacher. She is forced to have relations with a man she does not trust. She becomes pregnant and runs away to New York. Her baby is born in a shelter from the storm. He has the face of her….she finds him strange but he is a beautiful baby like her little cub years ago. He has golden hair all over his body. She can't care for him. She has only one blanket and a diaper. She feeds him then she takes him to the hospital where he was to be born: St Vincent. She chooses St. Vincent for her baby brother who died. She kisses her baby gently and leaves. She watches from a distance before turning away. I see an old lady take him away. She can't stop her. She cries. Soon she has the cancer sickness that killed her family. She dies.

Jacob fell silent. He was profoundly weak. This was the first time he was able to piece together a story from the impressions of his mind. His Father's story…. He looked up into his father's eyes, sad with tears.

'I never had any idea Jacob, how I came to be here, like this, who I am and why I am, until now.'

'Some of the cub's DNA was transferred to your mother and embedded with the atomic energy of the blast.'

'Is it true, Jacob that the tests were done without protecting the people of this area?'

'Yes, Dad. It was a shame and a shameful act. Many people lost complete families. I remember studying this in law. There were cases upon cases of loss. Many still continue.'

'My mother was one of the victims.'

'She may have been saved an earlier death by the cub who protected her body.'

Vincent sat in the sand feeling the grains running through his fingers. There was a snake nearby. He paid no mind to it. His history was revealed to him by his son. The gift of this child with Catherine would ever be a source of wonder to him.

'Son, you have given me a life. I am not happy that there is probably no one left now, but I have a history and a mother who loved me. I will always cherish this time.'

'Dad, are you sure you are OK with this.'

'I am Jacob. I have never known anything of my life before now. I could have been a child of anything. To know that I had mother, who gave birth to me, gave me up out of love, not hate….well that helps me. My life has not been unlucky. Being found by Anna Pater, enabled me to be safe from the harm of a life that could have been much worse in the world above.'

Jacob, remembering his own experience, could empathize. At least he always knew that his mother and father conceived him in love. His mother would not have abandoned him except for circumstances.

'Our lives mirror each other a little Dad.'

'It is not such a bad thing.'

'Do you feel up to getting underway again?'

'Yes, your mother is waiting for you,… for us.'


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent and Jason returned to the motor home. Vincent was badly shaken by what he heard. He barely nodded at Cathy choosing instead, to go into the back bedroom. He closed the door and remained there. Jacob let Rob know that they could move on. He asked about the estimated time of arrival.

'Sometime this evening I guess. Depends on how far we have to drive once we hit LA. Then there is the traffic to deal with. I don't think we will be there before dark.'

'I'll call the house when we get closer.'

'Sounds good.'

Jacob sat with Cathy. He was silent for awhile. She waited knowing that what happened in the desert affected Vincent deeply.

'My Dad has never had any idea of his origins.' He began tentatively.

'I know Jacob. But to know him, as a man, as a friend, is to love him.'

'Yes but he has always needed to love himself as well.'

'Of course… Did you have another vision?'

'Yes it seems that my paternal grandmother originated from this area. The Atomic testing of the 40's affected her family. After they all died, she moved east.'

'And your father?'

'It seems like it might have been a DNA transfer caused by the nuclear fallout. She was holding a mountain lion cub at the time one of the blasts came through.'

'Is such a thing possible Jacob.'

'Who would know?' He shrugged his shoulders. 'My father would have to be tested. Neither he nor I will ever let that happen.'

'I am happy you feel that way Jacob. Things are as they should be.'

Jacob would concur with her. After more cursory talk, they both agreed to return to the bunks and get a little more sleep.

The miles and the hours flew. By mid afternoon they had almost reached the end of the Nevada desert. Vincent had still not reappeared. The couple was not worried. They occasionally heard him moving about. Cathy prepared some light food hoping that would entice him to come out.

It did, but Vincent showed no interest in food. He had freshened up and looked more rested and more handsome than she had ever seen. The prospect of reuniting with his love brought such a sparkle to his eyes. No matter how bright his eyes, Cathy could sense the underlying hurt.

'Dad, are you alright?'

'I'm fine Jacob. I need to ask something of you.' He said sitting in his now favourite chair.

'Of me?…anything.'

'Tell me about my mother. What did she look like?'

'Before or after the smell of death took away her innocence?' Jacob was surprised by the bitter tone in his voice.

'Before….' Vincent understood why his son changed. Jacob was always aware of the impact of unilateral decisions and how they could affect people. He would have taken on any battle that involved the rights of families affected by the nuclear testing.

Jacob closed his eyes recalling the vision of the small wasted child with the heart of gold. There was no way he could make her healthy and happy. How to talk of her, so that her son, his father, would not hold an ache in his heart for the woman who gave him life.

'Dad she was wispy from early in her life, tall for her age, all arms and legs, a true child of the desert. Her skin had been bronzed by the sun. Her eyes were the pale blue of the summer sky. She could disappear in the blowing sands. Coralee….W inters.' Jacob felt an icy chill at the name. 'Later she could not fill out her clothes. Years of poor eating prevented her from enjoying food. She made the effort with her pregnancy.'

'Jacob can you really know all this?'

'Yes Father, impressions, like the swiftest river, run through my mind. I have to try and capture them, much like a fisherman at the waters edge.'

'Rest now son! I may revisit this again but for now, I want to concentrate on your mother. I have done some things inside the room for her. I need to know where she is in the house. Call the nurse. Here are the questions I would like you to ask her.'

* * *

Terry sat motionless in the small space created as an office. She stared into the computer screen hoping some magical spirit would appear and tell her what the hell was going on. Jason was unavailable to allay her fears. Marian was trying to track down some elusive doctor. Catherine waited impatiently for a lover and a child she had not seen in over 20 years. _How would it all play out?, s_he thought, no longer able to feel surprise at any new event. She sighed deeply and shut down her laptop. Nothing there would help her. It had been hours since she last spoke with Marian. _What now? What now?_ _Get up Terry…do something!_

Sue was busy helping Catherine. It took time to do simple care for the almost helpless patient. She needed patience and gentleness for basic hygiene, much less the added task of hair cut and style, skin massage, finger and toe nail polish. Both Sue and Terry had wanted Catherine to appear her very best today. Sue had been a wonder, keeping Catherine's skin and body smooth and free of blemishes. Her background in esthetics was a big help. Today she worked from a place of love in her heart. Catherine, as Gina, had been her 'child' for so many years. Catherine had now turned woman and Sue intended that she should go to her lover looking better than ever. Terry was grateful that she had not needed to call in any more practitioners. They brought risks to Catherine who was still very fragile. Letting her mind move on, she wondered what Catherine's man was like. _Would he be short, tall, dark or fair? If the son's picture was anything to go by he would probably be a handsome guy. _In Terry's mind he already looked like some Grecian God with fair hair. So lost was she in the imaginings of this man that she almost missed the ringing of the phone.

'Terry, I am so sorry. I finally got hold of Derek.'

'What was his story?'

'I hope you weren't too frightened. He got called out on an emergency he could not avoid. He asked one of the other members of the group to go. He couldn't either. Eventually Hanson was the only one available.'

'What an absolute p…'

'Don't say it!'

'Well bedside manners need a helping hand there.'

'I am sorry Terry. Have you been alright?

'Just worried out of my skin! Have we heard anything about the arrival time?'

'No nothing yet. I think they will call you anyway.'

'Well thanks for letting me know. I hope there will be no ambulance coming here.'

'No, in fact Derek will come up tonight to follow up.'

'Tell him not to bother! She has been upset enough today. I don't want anymore stress on her until they arrive.'

'Ok…call me tomorrow with an update, if they arrive tonight.

Terry put the phone down with a long sigh. _One down one to go s_he thought sarcastically. No sooner did the thought leave her head before the phone rang again. This time it was her cell phone.

'Jason, where have you been?'

'Babe, I am sorry.'

'Déjà vu again.'

'What?'

'Never mind…. Just tell me your story.'

'Did I do something wrong?'

'No Jason…. I have been sitting here all night and all day. Does anyone care about how I feel? Couldn't someone just call me?'

'Oops. Honey, really we were called in. All this stuff around your patient has some repercussions here too. I can't talk about it on the phone.'

'Then don't.' Terry hung up the phone. She immediately regretted her action. Her emotions were all over the place. Jason would understand, she hoped. She was about to get up, when the phone rang again. It would not be Jason. She reached over and picked up the receiver.

'Theresa, this is Jacob Wells again. We need local directions'

'Where are you?' Theresa's tone was frosty.

Jacob was taken aback and held the phone from his ear, looking puzzled.

Vincent saw Jacob's look. He took the phone from his hand.

'Theresa, this is Vincent. You are the angel who has been looking after my Catherine.'

'Yes, this is she. Are you really here?' Theresa immediately changed emotional gears at the sound of Vincent's soft raspy voice.

'We are close. I have some questions to ask. I want the moment we meet to be perfect.'

'What can I do?'

Vincent outlined his plan. Theresa felt herself melting into his voice. She noted his requests.

'I am going to hand you back to Jacob now.'

Jacob was tentative about taking the phone again. 'Hello?'

'Sorry about that. It has been a long day. What else do you need to know?'

Jacob explained about the size of the Motor Home, wondering about the width of the mountain road and access to the property. He was reassured that buses often passed, headed up to the summit, but was cautioned to tell the driver to be careful.

'You can park on the north side of the house but you will have to ask your driver to make a wide turn.'

'Thank you…. I hesitate to ask but'

'I'm sorry I was abrupt. Something happened earlier today and it threw me a bit.'

'Anything to do with my mother?'

'She's safe Jacob.'

'I sense that you would not let anything happen to her even if it meant risk to you.'

'Thank you Jacob. I think I just needed someone to say that today. What did you want to ask me.'

'Theresa, is there room for all of us in the house? There are four of us.'

'I won't ask why but yes there is. I suppose your father has his own plans.'

'Yes he does. See you soon…'

* * *

Jacob had his own plans. This night was the crowning glory of the short years his parents had together. How odd that love, once misunderstood but talked of greatly could hold the heart of two people for so long. Jacob was so moved by its power. He knew that what he felt for Cathy was but the beginning of something. She was sweet and precious to him. His hands ached to hold her again but it would have to wait. She was here with him. It was enough. In time, they would renew their passions but not yet.

The motor home made its way north towards La Crescenta. The highways of LA were busy with traffic. The usual assortment of road blocks, minor accidents, police take downs, dotted the roads. Rob, who was driving, focused on the slow and steady pace of one who leads a great charge towards its destiny. Once they left the City, the scenery changed. With a great collective sigh, the trio hit the final lap of the long journey. The road was winding, twisting, climbing ever higher, its destination a breathless mountain fortress, fraught with anticipation.. Slowly and steadily the moment of truth and love came closer and closer to fulfillment. Vincent was not nervous. He sat quietly, breathing deeply, infusing his being with lightness. Jacob paced nervously. Cathy fidgeted with her hands, watching both men intently.

* * *

Catherine sat quietly in her chair. All day long she had been tended quite gently by Sue. She knew Vincent was near. She could feel him breathe, hear the sound of his heart beat, strong and steady. She had no concept of time. The sun had fallen in the west. She couldn't see it. Her room faced east. Never, had she cared to look out and see the night sky. On this particular night, the darkness reminded her of time spent on a balcony, watching the lights of New York rise, at first a sprinkle then a cacophony of brightness everywhere. Here, in this moment, it was the starry sky that held her attention. But, New York! How she longed to return to those days. Her health was not good. She could feel her heart beat. Even with Vincent's closeness, its delicate pace ran too fast. She held on to hope for so long. Could it sustain her even as dreams were finally being realized?

Catherine looked around the room. Terry had come in and lit a few candles. She smiled. Catherine smiled back. Very little was said. Words were meaningless anyway. Women in love understood.

Catherine knew she looked lovely. Sue had done her work well. When she glanced in the mirror she was satisfied with the serene, no longer youthful, matron she had become. In fact, she barely remembered the woman she used to be. Her mind wanted to wander in that direction but the pieces of her former life were too scattered until she looked up at the glass pane of her French doors and saw an image she never thought to see again. There, framed by the glittering light of the full moon stood….

'Vincent……. Vincent.' Catherine placed her hand over her heart and whispered his name over and over. She thought he might be a mirage until he opened the door, stepping inside. His eyes never left her face. He said nothing, this true and perfect knight who had been her protecter, lover, father of her child….saviour.

Vincent fell to his knees and kissed the tops of the feet which peeked out from under the white lace gown Sue had chosen. He brought his forehead to her knees in an act of supplication. Catherine leaned forward and placed her hand on the softness of his golden hair. Her touch was electrifying with its tender blessing. She moved her hand around to his chin, pulling his face up to meet hers. Her fingers were insistent, drawing words from his lips but sound escaped him. Only the flow of tears from his eyes bespoke his great emotion.

'I love you Vincent'. There was no hesitation in her voice.

Vincent took her hand kissing it front and back. Still he said nothing. At the query in her eyes, he found voice at last, reciting this long remembered sonnet of Shakespeare.

When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state,  
And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,  
And look upon myself, and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd,  
Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least:  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee,--and then my state  
(Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
For ….thy …..sweet love…. remember'd ………such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings'.

Vincent knew this piece by heart. He could have said it backwards and forwards. His heart jumped at the words, so real to him in this moment He longed to hold her close and whisper more words of love in a way he had never done before. He took her hand, kissing the soft palms, each finger in turn. From inside his cloak, he pulled out a rose and placed its flower close to her heart. He traced her face with its softness, stopping to give her an opportunity to smell its fragrance. She smiled knowing its significance. When Vincent was satisfied that Catherine truly lived and breathed he leaned forward and kissed her lips, willingly, gently tasting her living self at last. She was no longer a distant dream, no longer perceived in death, but real.

'Catherine, you are the most beautiful sight to these tired eyes, an oasis in the desert of my life.'

Vincent kissed her again. Catherine's arms snaked around his neck. He wrapped his cloak around her, pulling her body close to him, lifting her in his arms. He turned and walked through the French doors holding their love up to the moonlight to receive its blessing to their love.

'Vincent could our love last? Is it real still? I have been so afraid.' The questions tumbled out, filling his ears with the sweet never forgotten sound of her voice.

'Wait my love. I will tell you. First I want to take you somewhere.'

He carried her to the Motor Home easing himself into the doorway so as not to hurt her. Catherine had not seen anywhere other than her bedroom and living room since she woke up. Her last memory was a cold and blustery night somewhere in New York. It was too painful to contemplate. Now before her eyes was a sight she had not seen before. A room with candles blazed ahead of her.

'There are twenty four candles here Catherine, one for each Winterfest that we have been apart. Do you remember Winterfest?'

'I remember our dance Vincent and I remember the candles.'

He positioned her on the bed where several pillows had been placed to support her. Vincent removed his cloak and lay beside her, resting her head on his shoulder. Soft music played, her favourite Schubert. Vincent took her left hand and placed a gold ring on it. He did not ask or explain. The time for questions had passed. To ask for her love, would have been superfluous. Instead he said…'you asked me about love. I can respond no better than this.'

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

Vincent's finger stayed her lips, when she would have spoken.

'If I have known a thousand dreams since I last felt the touch of your lips, you have been there, in every one. Always and forever in my head.

If I have walked one hundred thousands footsteps since we last walked together, you have walked with me in spirit. Always and forever at my side.

If I have said a million words since out last conversation, your name has never been far from my lips. Always and forever the breath that gives life to my words.

And if my heart has beat just once in 24 years, it never beat without love for you pulling at my soul.'

Vincent paused then continued. 'I have loved you Catherine since before the beginning of time. Our souls are already married, have been forever. I will not wait another second to acknowledge that you are my wife.

Catherine knew bliss. She felt a surge of life enter her body. There was no need for words. Only her gently whispered 'yes' disturbed the flickering candles.


	14. Chapter 14

Terry waited breathlessly for Jacob to enter the front door. She knew Vincent's first priority was to see Catherine. She didn't understand why the route to her room had to circumvent the house but it was Vincent and Catherine's moment to enjoy, in what ever way felt comfortable. She wanted to see the reunion. Suppressing her natural urge to be in charge, she realized that Jacob wouldn't be a part of it either. Terry smiled and welcomed him warmly, reaching out her arms to hug this beautiful son of Catherine. He went to her unabashedly, realizing, in the moment of the hug, that she was pregnant. As he let go, his eyes strayed to her belly. Terry noted it but said nothing. She looked instead, towards Cathy who came forward, hands extended.

'This is my mother's goddaughter Cathy.'

'I am so happy to meet you at last Theresa. I knew from your voice that you would be a lovely person.'

'Thank you. You give lovely hugs,' she said releasing her. 'And, this is Sue. She has been the one who has held your mother together for years. Most importantly, she kept her body healthy and safe for just this moment.'

'Oh Terry thanks….nice to meet you Jacob, Cathy. I love your mother. I have to say that Terry helped me a lot… to understand her better I mean…. but I am proud of my care.'

'Sue I appreciate everything you have done from the bottom of my heart and I know I speak for my Father too.'

Everyone in the room was itching to hear from Vincent but restraint won the moment. Carl was introduced as half of the driving team. He nodded at Sue and soon broke into Spanish dialogue with Terry, exchanging heritage stories.

'Carl?'

'It's Carlos really. My family is Puerto Rican,' he said proudly.

There was general laughter. Terry invited everyone in to the living space. Sue had organized some snacks and drinks.

Jacob had many questions. Terry and Sue, listened patiently then answered as fully as they could. He was most intent on knowing what words were most helpful in restoring her memories. Jacob wanted to know the members of the team who had been a part of her healing. Sue could not give enough praise to Terry. Over the months of the working relationship, both women had developed a deep mutual respect. Terry commended all the therapists and teachers who came in weekly to work on some aspect of Catherine's recovery.

Before long, Sue and Cathy showed signs of fatigue and opted to retire. Cathy and Terry would share the spare room. Jacob would sleep in Catherine's room on the spare bed once his parents left. Carl would take a lower level space and Rob would continue to sleep in the Motor home drivers bed. It wasn't long before only Jacob and Terry were left.

'You know that I saw you look at my belly when you hugged me. You know that I am pregnant?'

'Yes, I felt your baby?'

'Are you clairvoyant?'

'I think I must be. I believe that I also channel information from an outside source. It is something I have only begun to understand. Until I know what it all means, it feels kind of unsettling. You have some sensitivity of your own, Terry.'

'Yes, it helped me to identify the awakening in your mother. Jacob….I..'

'I don't want to use this gift inappropriately but I can say you have a healthy baby, fully and normally developed. You are past the time of developmental abnormalities. If you keep well, all will be well.'

'Thank you Jacob. I don't suppose you would like to tell me if it's a girl or boy.'

Jacob thought for a moment, closing his eyes, a smile on his face. 'You have a good chance of having a boy …..or a girl.'

'I guess I deserve that. It will be a name toss up, my mother if a girl, his father if a boy. You know, Jacob, I just realized that her name is Catherine too…Caterina, Spanish for Catherine. We all seemed destined to be here together.'

'And the boy's name?'

'You won't believe this. His Father, who is of Russian descent, was named Vladimir. Not a good name for now, right?'

'Vlad…. the Impaler?...Dracula…might be a bit of a challenge for a kid to carry. Mind you those are my associations. Not everyone will think the same way.'

'You see my problem though, don't you? Imagine how it will **sound** in Mexico. The sooner I know, the sooner I can prepare myself.'

'You are so special Theresa. I think you already know. Go and make up with your boyfriend. He will do whatever you want. He loves you more than life.'

'How did you know that Jacob?'

'I can't imagine him not loving you any other way.'

Terry leaned over and kissed Jacob lightly on the cheek. It felt sisterly, not at all like with Cathy. After that they seemed to fall into a natural, easy camaraderie.

'I feel like I have known you forever Jacob. Do you think your mother's energy has tied us together somehow?'

'I love that we are on the same wavelength. My mother's energy may have had something to do with it, but you are just a wonderful person Theresa. You radiate a generous and giving life force.'

'OK, I am done for now. Do you know how hard I have had to work to find this 'game face'. Now you come here, and in a minute, you see right through me.'

They laughed and shared more insights with each other. The one area which puzzled Terry was Vincent.

'Will we meet him Jacob?'

'My father is not like other men Terry.' At her head movement, he knew he would have to try and explain. 'He is profoundly spiritual, poetic, almost mystical in his approach to life. He talks from his heart always. He is a very powerful man with incredible strength, a dichotomy, physically and emotionally. As Cathy said earlier today, to know him, is to love him.'

'He sounds special, certainly someone to know?'

'To me, of course, he is my father, a man to be admired. To others he may not appear so.'

'Appear? Looks are not everything. I hope you will let me decide Jacob.'

Jacob saw no point in prevaricating. 'It isn't about good looks Terry. My Dad has feline features due to a genetic DNA transfer.'

'Oh….he must be beautiful then.'

'He is Terry, he is, and so are you.'

Jacob and Terry continued to chat idly for another hour or more. They cemented a friendship in those quiet hours during the darkest moments of the night. Jacob ached to meet his mother. Terry longed to know the man who held Catherine's heart. Both would have to wait. They finally parted company to get some sleep.

* * *

Catherine and Vincent slept intermittently as if they were tossed on waves, rising and falling in and out of consciousness. For Catherine especially, it was the first time, since her father passed away, she was able to relax in sleep, knowing that if she did not wake up, she would still be with Vincent. During their wakeful periods, each watched the other, listening, aware of the moment and what it meant. Catherine was held in the warmth of Vincent's arms. It was a cocoon of love. If he woke to touch her again and know that she was real, she woke to tell him yet again of her love. When he awoke to the sound of her breathing his love poured out in words and memories, as if he could infuse them into her psyche. She would listen in the higher layers of her mind absorbing it and reminding him with words and touch of her undying love. He knew he wanted to recite Shelly to her and he did so during those periods when they were in a dreamlike, almost surreal state. The words poured from his lips softly and gently flowing over her, his voice mesmerizing.

I arise from dreams of thee  
In the first sweet sleep of night,  
When the winds are breathing low,  
And the stars are shining bright.  
I arise from dreams of thee,  
And a spirit in my feet  
Has led me -who knows how?  
To thy chamber-window, Sweet!

Vincent knew that he would likely not be able to give love to Catherine as a man to a woman. It mattered little. There were many ways to show his love. Words would never fail him and he used his own and others to ensure that Catherine would never have cause to doubt his love.

He longed to take away all the sadness of her last days before they parted. He knew that Jacob's presence would do much to alleviate the horror of that time. Even if she remembered all or none of it, she bore scars on her body. He kissed them gently, one by one, asking the Creator of all to take away her pain. He rained kisses on her eyes, her lips, her neck and shoulders. He rubbed her hands and feet warming them with his own. The heat from her body carried her well remembered scent, intoxicating his senses.

She laughed occasionally, bringing colour into her cheeks. When she could find the strength in her hands to touch him, she did, delighting in exploring the warmth of his body, something she had never done before. The rose lay between sending its balancing and healing scent into their hearts.

By early morning both finally settled into a deep, restful asleep, reassured in the knowledge of love's enduring grace.

* * *

Vincent stirred from his sleep with the sun's bright rays assaulting his eyes. Rarely had he woken to a morning when the glory of the sun was his alarm clock. Catherine was already awake, looking into his eyes, a blue-gray colour in this light, but crystal clear and shining.

'Have you been up long?'

'No Vincent. I must… ask you…. to help me.'

Vincent had cared for Catherine many times before. He would be as careful in tending to her needs as Sue. He did so and she felt no shame or discomfort. He served her as he would a precious queen glad, with all his heart, to be able to do so.

'Do you want to stay here or return to your room at the house?' he asked when she had freshened up.

'Here please…Jacob?'

'He will come once he knows we are up. It must have taken a great deal of strength to allow me last night with you alone. Catherine, he is truly a gift.'

'Good boy….when small?'

'No he was just as naughty as the other children. He was more like Devin than me to be honest.'

'School?'

'He was taught at home by me and others in the tunnel. He finished high school above under Peter's guidance.'

'Peter?'

'Do you remember him?' At her nod, he knew she wanted to know if he was still alive. 'Yes he is with us Catherine. He can't come below any more but he does what he can to help. He and Father just write back and forth. He was devastated when we thought that….that you…'

'I know Vincent. You told him …now?'

'No, but then not many know. Your safety was still a concern.'

'Now…no… still Vincent?' He could see she still had trouble with words and tenses. In time things would change but he wanted to reassure her of her safety.

'The last of the ……' There was a knock at the door. Vincent knew that Jacob would wait no longer. He tried to feel some remorse for stealing Catherine for a night. None rose up in him. He smiled and went to the door of the motor home. Later he would let Catherine know of the concerns around her life.

'Dad, I saw movement, I kind of thought I could see my mother now?'

'I have been very selfish Jacob. Come with me.'

Taking his son's hand he went to the bedroom door. Catherine was sitting up in bed. Her white lace nightgown still looked fresh, giving her an air of purity in keeping with her true nature. The rose, never far from her all night, lay in her lap a sharp contrast to the clothes. Her hands were held together betraying some tension. At the sight of Vincent and Jacob, her whole face lit up.

'My son,…. my son. Come.' She held out her hands and drew him into her arms. Jacob sobbed at the sight of his mother. Words escaped him. Like his father he was so overcome, he was afraid to look at her. Like the night before, as she had done with Vincent, she lifted his face and drew him to her, kissing him tenderly.

'Jacob, I love you… so much.'

'Mama…can I call you Mama? I love you too. My heart is so full. I never thought this moment would happen.'

'Me too!' Catherine smiled at her son. She traced his face, touching lines and corners, here and there, feeling his hair, looking deep into his eyes. 'You look like…. my Father. Jacob Wells?'

'Jacob Chandler Wells! I want you to tell me all about him and your mother so that I can know them, just as I knew you through Dad.'

'Catherine smiled at Vincent, thanking him for including her name with his.'

Jacob held her hands warming them with his own. He knew her energy was low. He tried to avoid drawing anything from her. She would need time and space to heal fully. He also searched her face, seeing the pain of the past few months. He touched her facial scars barely visible, knowing it was that injury which brought his parents together.

Jacob turned around and looked at his father, who was standing, watching the play between Mother and Son. He reached out his hand to Vincent, wanting to make the connection between his past, present and future. Vincent's firm grip brought a lovely vision to his inner sight. The circle of love created was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

'Thank you Mom and Dad. Both of you gave me the gift of life. Both of you have sacrificed so much to be here today. Our lives may not have been easy but we hold the future in our hands. I want to trust that this sacrifice of ours will be but the beginning of greater things that we can bring to each other and to those who are a part of our greater family.

'My son, I can't believe that you did not take Ministry. You have such a way with words.'

The little family spent a short time together talking. It could not last however. Catherine needed to eat. Sue and Theresa were waiting for their turn to meet Vincent. Cathy paced outside, anxious to see where she would fit with this family.

* * *

There was a distinct knock at the door. Jacob knew it was Cathy but he surmised that the two nurses would not be far behind. Vincent opened the door and invited Cathy in. She went close to Jacob and stared at Catherine, holding her breath. Catherine's eyes were wide.

'Lena?'

'Mama, you have forgotten that 24 years have passed. This is Lena's daughter.'

'My daughter?'

'Yes I am. I hope I will always be.'

'Your mother?'

'She is ill Catherine.'

'Like me?'

Cathy nodded, not wanting to elaborate. This was an amazing story. She felt privileged to be a part of it. Unlike her mother, Catherine will go from strength to strength. Lena will die.

Vincent left the two young people to share their time with Catherine. He had been selfish in keeping her to himself for a few hours but it was as necessary to his soul happiness as seeing the joy on her face when she looked for the first time at their son. Vincent was so proud of Jacob. He hoped he was able to provide his son with the kind of values Catherine would have given him had she been a part of his growing up years. They would have to forge a different kind of parent child relationship over the next few months. He vowed to do everything he could to make that as easy as possible for both.

Now his mind was on Catherine and getting her some food to eat. Vincent felt clumsy and useless in the kitchen. He could help himself but the idea of cooking anything was strange. All the foods were prepared by the cook in the tunnel. Vincent thought that if he didn't learn, he would not be able to look after Catherine. He wasn't sure if she could live in the tunnels right now. She still had so much healing to do but if they were to return to New York, he intended that her care would be done by him, until she was well enough to live in the tunnels.

Vincent looked through cupboards, checking on pots and pans hoping that something would come to him. His frustration with this lack of skill surprised him. So intent was he on the task of fixing food that he failed to hear a knock at the door. It was the voice which made him suddenly aware that he was not alone.

'Is there something I can help you with?'

Vincent turned around, shocked that he could have missed the sound of another person. He forgot time and place, in this unaccustomed daylight abode. When he turned, the full force of his body was ready to attack. On first look most people would have been intimidated but the young woman in front of him just stared, eyes wide, as if she had been struck by lightening then turned to stone.

'I am sorry,' he mumbled, knowing that his appearance could be frightening. He felt uncomfortable with the intensity of her stare. Eventually he held out his hand to reassure her. He was surprised to find her in his arms suddenly, hugging him tight.

'Vincent, I think I have wanted to meet you just as much as Catherine has wanted to reunite.'

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little so that he could see her face but she refused to be budged. She held him even more tightly.

'You have no idea what it meant to me to know of you and then to know you would be here,' she continued into his shirt. Releasing him at last, he got to look into her face.

'You are Theresa!'

'I am. And today, ... today, I am a very happy woman.'

'Theresa if I am the cause of your happiness then you can't imagine what you are to me. There are no words to adequately describe the blessing of this day in my heart. Much of it I owe to you.'

She took his hands in hers, not unmindful of the feel, so different from her Jaon's hands but warm and comforting, just the same.

'I want to tell you a little bit about myself and Catherine, but Sue wants to bring in her breakfast. She is a little nervous about the secrecy of everything but her heart is good. Let's allow her to pass and then we can talk a little more. I am not sure how much personal privacy you want to have or need.' Vincent smiled at her, nodding his thanks for her understanding before turning to enter the living area where he could not be easily seen.

Terry let Sue in and directed her towards the bedroom. Jacob greeted her at the door, then welcomed Sue in. A nod from Terry let him know that he needed to prepare Sue to see his father.

Terry returned to Vincent and sat across from him. She longed to touch his hair. Her eyes never left his face. Her glance was unwavering and sincere.

Vincent felt no shame. In fact, since the revelation of his mother's life and his own origins, he felt more human than he ever had in his life. He waited patiently as he always did, for her to begin speaking.

'Vincent, I want so much to thank you,' Terry began surprising him.

'Thank me? I don't understand.'

'I have a man I have loved for more than 10 years. We met at University while we were working on career degrees. I have loved him with all my heart but I mistakenly believed that certain things in life must be also true of love. When i thought I could not give him a child, I withdrew part of me from him, telling myself that he should find someone who could make him happy and give him a family. I never understood how to accept love unconditionally, one person to another, without all the complications and road blocks we put in our way. I was pretty cynical about love. In fact I felt quite betrayed by it. At least I felt that way until I met Catherine and now you.'

Vincent nodded, waiting. He sensed these words were important to her.

'Jason and I are going to have a baby. The only thing in my life now that is different from 10 years ago was hearing about the love that you shared with Catherine. Once she began to talk and showed me that love kept her alive, the tentacles of that love reached out and touched my heart, body and soul. I can't believe that i got pregnant. The Doctor told me it was nearly impossible and yet his baby grows inside of me.'

'Theresa, what a gift for you! '

'No the baby is not the gift although I will love it with all my heart. No, the gift is one of unconditional love and learning what that means to me and Jason. Because I was kind of cynical about all of this before, now I have been humbled by the devotion you share with Catherine.'

Vincent smiled and reached out to hug Terry again. He was able to grasp what she was trying to say. The journey he took with Catherine was one of great delight mixed with pain and suffering . The unmistakable wisdom gained from it was certainly life affirming. Now, Theresa was showing him clearly how love's tentacles do extend beyond the moment, to others, gathering them in and making hope come alive in all things. He was profoundly touched by her words. He remembered how often Catherine had mentioned wanting to live with him and he refused, thinking that their lives needed to be defined by certain rules, that she could not be happy with him. How foolish to set boundaries which in the end serve no one.

'I made my mistakes too Theresa. Now I look back and think about wasted years. Regret serves no purpose. I only know I will not make the same mistakes again. We have been most fortunate.'

Theresa wanted to sit and talk with Vincent all day. She knew it was impossible. She had to make amends with Jason. She had been rude and unkind. He would blame the hormones but it was not necessary to say things which could not be unsaid later. Catherine was going to have a lot of activity around her and she needed time with her family. The day ahead looked bright and cheerful. I hope it will be, she thought, still not convinced that something dark didn't lay on the horizon of so much happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

Senator Joe Maxwell and his former wife, Diana Bennett, sat waiting patiently, in the DA's office.

'What a difference from New York huh Di?'

'This is LA Joe. It's a completely different lifestyle.'

The modern offices, with full bright windows, spacious desks and the latest electronic equipment put his former office space to shame. They had been treated well by their hosts. The visit was hastily put together but everyone had been accommodating. Joe had several things on his mind, not the least Catherine Chandler and her safety. The door opened and three men entered the room. The tallest of the three, a blond giant who might look better on a surfboard than a law office, sat behind the desk, after introducing himself.

'Senator Maxwell, I am Bob Downs and this is Barrett Hunt, the Chief, and Jason Romanow, lead inspector on the DEA case. Welcome to LA.'

'Thanks Bob, I appreciate that. This is Diana Bennett, retired detective who was involved in the New York Case and took down Gabriel years ago.'

Each man in turn shook hands with Joe and Diana. Jason in particular, held her hand a little longer than necessary.

'I have great admiration for you Diana. I was weaned on your bravery. I have to tell you… your courage is legendary here.'

Diana was flattered. Joe had rarely seen her blush but she did so now. Most of her work had been done undercover for years. She was seldom given credit publically for solving complex cases.

Jason smiled broadly when he spoke with Joe.

'Senator Maxwell, good to meet you.'

'Have we met before?'

'No Sir, we have a mutual friend. This may not be the appropriate forum to discuss it though.'

'We can talk later then. Gentlemen, I thank you for the opportunity to meet with you and I do apologize for the short notice.'

Joe went on to explain the complex and sometimes baffling story of Catherine and her amazing recovery from the coma. The men listened politely asking little. The recent take down of the drug ring was fresh in their minds. As Catherine's connection to the whole episode became clear, Joe was hard pressed to find answers. Only Jason remained quiet, having been involved from the beginning.

'What do we know now about this particular ring?' Bob questioned Jason.

'To be honest, the take down was a good one. I don't believe for a moment that we caught everyone but we cleaned up quite a wide arc in Southern California. It will take them quite a while to set up new alleys of transport, and delivery. We know there are a few guys who are struggling but we are keeping an eye on who they talk to.'

'My concern here is certainly about maintaining a watch on the activity of the criminals but I am also concerned about the safety of Catherine.'

'Do you really believe she would still be at risk Senator?'

'Chief, there is no time when someone, who was involved in a case like this, is safe. Gabriel was the top dog. This crime ring had channels all over the world. In addition there was a secret society associated with it. The top men wore rings of black onyx made with an antique gold base. Diana will tell you more about it in a minute. According to our investigations, it was a main part of other rings involved in human trafficking, pedophilia, and prostitution. The drug trade was its source of income.'

'But Catherine was not the one who killed Gabriel. If what you said is true, Diana here was the one.'

'Yes she was the one who pulled the trigger, but hardly anyone is aware of that. The house was raided by the NYPD so it could have been any cop. Those in the know, like you Jason, kept this quiet. Catherine's name is the one out there. At my request she was investigating the case when she was broadsided by our boss.'

'You said she was considered dead.'

The term is not used now but an _**' death edict'**_ would have been put on Catherine's life. It was only her pregnancy that saved her from not being killed at the time of her kidnapping. Once the child was born she became expendable and killed. What do you think will be generated by the knowledge that she is not only alive but reunited with her son? Groups that are centuries old have long memories.'

'Jesus….I had no idea.'

'Chief, a criminal has a longer memory that a wronged wife. Diana, will tell you a little more about this crime ring.'

'After Catherine's death, I was given one of the rings during the course of my investigation. It didn't lead to Gabriel right away but I kept it knowing that it had some significance. It took years, but I traced it back several centuries to a group of nobles who were involved in the expulsion of Jews from Britain and Europe. There was another type of edict which forced the Jews to leave all those countries. Their resources and belongings were confiscated and put into the hands of certain questionable nobles. Those Jews who didn't leave willingly were captured and tortured. This is hundreds of years before the Holocaust. The group who formed to perpetrate these crimes of torture continued to meet on a regular basis, loving the power of it. The sad part is that they were nobles, descendants of kings. They used the symbol of the Lion as their mascot. Eventually the Lion symbol evolved to become much like the one used in astrology, but reversed.'

'This all sounds like crazy stuff to me.' Diana looked at the blond giant wondering if it was true what they said about blonds. At this moment she knew it was true what they said about redheads.

'I wasn't telling you to get a definition of the process.'

'I'm sorry but all that ancient stuff is just myth. We don't know what's true.'

Diana reached into her purse and pulled out a diagram, some photos and printed information. She passed them to the DA. 'Do these look familiar to you?'

Bob Downs looked at several photographs of well-known labels. At the core of each was the reversed lion symbol Diana mentioned. He knew many of the companies to be working just above the law. There was always talk about the legitimacy of their base of operations, but they were untouchable. He looked at a photo of the onyx and gold ring, seeing the same symbol. There was also a paper authenticating the age of the ring at over 400 years.

'Ok, so maybe I was hasty but this doesn't prove anything.

'Over the last twenty years, 80 of all the criminals killed who were involved with the New York, Miami, LA drug ring had the symbol tattoed on their body somewhere. Only the top 5 people wore the rings. There used to be 7 rings. Diana has one of the missing rings and the other is the one removed from Gabriel. There are still five out there. So far none of the other five head guys have been captured. The ring is passed to the successor of each Octovo. This is one of eight sections of the entire operation' Joe was quite intense. To him, this was not a joke to be set aside. He had worked in New York. The Mafia operated there. He knew the power of cults and far reaching criminal organizations.

'Sir, you know the difficulty of trying to get to the head of any ring, especially a world wide one. What do you hope to achieve?'

'Nothing more than what we are doing now. I just want you to be aware as you work with these criminals on their trials, that there is a larger picture here. It isn't only about saving Catherine. Disrupting any crime ring or crime family carries risks. They tend to step up their vigilance and their violence.'

'What are you asking us to do now Senator?'

'Chief, I really want to ensure the safety of Catherine Chandler and her family back to NY. I would like continued secrecy around her recovery. If news of her gets out then the sect will mobilize its resources to kill her and her son. Sects are unpredictable. This one is beyond anything we can reach so co-existence may be all we can hope for. Even with the dent you made this past week, I have no doubt there are hundreds more but they will be careful for awhile.'

'As if it ain't enough to have all the gangs, now we gotta deal with this too.' The Chief shook his head. This was news he didn't want to deal with. The drug bust had everyone feeling good about their work.

'I realize that you probably feel like you wasted a lot of effort for nothing. Don't feel that way. You have generated some confidence in the public domain. The criminals know that you are watching them. And John Public feels like the Justice system is working.' Joe indicated he was ready to leave.

'Senator, thanks for your time and information.'

'I will see you out Sir. I want to talk about our mutual friend.'

'Gentlemen thanks for your time.'

Joe opened the door for Diana. He placed a hand in the small of her back. He knew she was steamed but thought it wise to say nothing.

Jason followed the couple out the door. He was itching to hear more about Diana's work.

'It looks like the Senator is getting lucky on the side,' the DA observed with a smirk watching the retreating back of Joe and Diana

'That's his wife Bob.' The Chief sighed and wondered how long this idiot would be on the job.

* * *

Jason led Joe and Diana to an area that would soon be his office. It looked pretty sparse but he had a lot of work to do before he could sit behind his new desk. He grabbed a couple of chairs and sat down to talk with Joe and Diana.

'My fiancée is Theresa Zamora.' he began, not wanting to waste time.

'I see. I guess you got an earful about me.'

'I sure did.'

'Is she really as..?'

'Every inch of her.' He replied with a smile.

'I don't know whether to offer my congrats or condolences.' Joe smiled to take any sting out of the words.

'I am going to escort you up to the house. She's mad at me right now. I hope your visit will soften her tongue a bit.'

'I'm not sure Jason.' Both men chuckled at the thought of being on the receiving end of Terry's sharp tongue.

'Diana, I am very interested in your work. I have followed this case from the day I entered the force. I had no idea it had such far reaching roots.'

'I really gave a précis in there. The whole history is amazing. After I retired I devoted a lot of time to understanding it.'

'I took medieval history at college. I have been interested in crime solving all my life. I hope this new job will give me more time to assess situations so we can be more effective investigators. Some people think that is revolutionary.'

'Only revolutionists move the world forward. I have been doing that all my life too.'

It was obvious to Joe that these two were on the same wavelength. He felt left out. Well, he had wanted to be a lawyer and, in his ambition, he moved on to better things. As he watched Diana talk with Jason he became aware of how little he had listened to her during the years of their marriage. She was fascinating. He still loved her and hoped this trip would restart a relationship that had all but died. Life at the top held some great chances to do much for people but it was lonely. Uncharacteristically, he sat quietly, listening, hoping that he could learn to be a little different.

'I am sorry Joe. I guess you want to go?' Diana had become aware that Joe was silent.

'I do Diana but you know, you and Jason can talk in the car. I think we have some interesting possibilities here. It's worth talking about.'

The trio made their way to the car provided. Jason and Diana were steeped in a dialogue about The DaVinci Code. Joe sat back and let his mind wander. This would be the first time in years he would be seeing Catherine. He could not imagine what that would be like. Zero years for her and 24 for him. What a deep chasm to bridge.

* * *

Up at La Crescenta, Catherine's bedroom began to feel like Grand Central Station. She was looking tired and Vincent called a halt to the barrage of questions and visitors. The last to leave her was the Doctor, a young man, capable and gentle who examined her thoroughly. He sat in the dining room to talk with Theresa and Jacob. Vincent kept watch over Catherine, returning her from the house to the trailer where she would sleep undisturbed. The house though safe had too many entrances. Vincent had no idea why he was cautious. He didn't lie down with her but kept watch at the door waiting for Jacob to discuss the outcome of the Doctor's visit. Jacob wasn't smiling when he at last returned to the trailer.

'It isn't bad news Dad but there are some things we need to be aware of. He did an ECG to check on the status of her heart. She has had an arrhythmia for some time that could cause problems. There is nothing she can take right now to stabilize it.'

'Is it dangerous Jacob?'

'Depends on the stress she faces.'

'What else?'

'She has been fed through a stomach tube for years. Her digestive system will take some time to regenerate its normal activity. Then she has a lot of muscle wasting. She may never walk fully again.'

'None of those things is insurmountable.'

'I know Dad. He was not able to do full neurological assessment. He would like to have a scan done on her brain at some point but Mama said NO! Who knew she was such a fighter.'

'I knew.'

'Oh Dad, you had more opportunity to know that.' Father and son had a chuckle.

'The bottom line for me is…can she travel safely?'

'Yes Dad she can. If we plan to use this vehicle we could do it slowly. We will have to take a nurse.'

'Someone other than Sue? With Cathy and both of us, there are more than enough to care for her.'

'He recommended a fully trained RN. We can talk with the agency who provided Sue and Theresa and see what she says.'

'How soon Jacob?' There was urgency in Vincent's voice.

'Three to four days minimum. She let him take some blood so he wants to wait for the results.'

Vincent sighed deeply. He felt out of his element here. He didn't feel safe. New York was calling his soul and he worried about the tunnels. Jacob saw the look.

'I called one of the helpers Dad. Everything is fine back home.'

Jacob returned to the house. He was deep in thought about his Father's concerns. He was to be the first line of defense for his parents. There was so much going on! He hope he hadn't missed anything but his Dad was unsettled.

Vincent too remained thoughtful. He knew that Joe and Diana were on their way. More visitors for Catherine! He paced back and forth. When Catherine woke up he would discuss it all with her. He would be guided by her wishes. He longed for the comfort of the night sky and a chance to walk out in the canyon. He paced restlessly. The change in time zone was affecting him he realized finally. He opened the door to the bedroom. Catherine opened her eyes sleepily. Vincent joined her on the bed. She smiled and snuggled up to his warm body. For awhile, the two were cocooned in the safety of each others love.

* * *

Joe, Diana and Jason pulled into the drive. There were cars all over the place. They opened the door surprised to see so many people present. Theresa looked up and saw Jason. Oblivious of anyone else, she ran to him. They moved out of the core of people.

'Jay, I am sorry. I was out of line.'

'Babe, please don't apologize. I know that you have been under a lot of stress over this. I love you. It would take a lot more to chase me away.'

'I know but….'

'No buts. There is a guy here who is dying to meet you.'

'Theresa I presume?'

'Senator Joe?'

Despite their months of antagonism each had a mutual respect for the other. Theresa grabbed him and hugged him hard.

'What was that for?'

'You know…' Both smiled sharing the memories of verbal battles.

'This is Diana Bennett.'

The women shook hands taking the measure of each other. Diana was immediately envious of the pregnancy but smiled graciously. They all moved into the living area as Joe and Diana were introduced to everyone. The MD was still there. Marian had joined the group. Rob and Carl were off to one side. Jacob and Cathy sat at the table. Sue was getting Catherine's afternoon snack ready for her. It looked like the beginning of a happy party. Only the guest of honour was absent. Jacob informed Joe that his mother was sleeping but should be up soon. Refreshments were served. Theresa decided on catering to relieve anyone of cooking.

A short time later, a phone rang. Jacob knew that his mother was awake. He informed Joe and took him and Diana out to the Motorhome.

Joe appeared nervous. Diana wondered what Catherine would be like. She had lived in her shadow for years, hoping Vincent would return her love. But Catherine's love was stronger even in death. She knew that Joe had loved Catherine at one time. He exchanged his love for ambition. Diana was still the loser. The door to the bedroom opened and Vincent stood there, larger than life. Diana felt her heart rise in her chest. _He was magnificent_ she thought shamelessly. Vincent took her hand and drew her to him. Their embrace was not lost on Joe, or Catherine.

'It's good to see you again Diana.'

'Vincent…..'

'Joe was aware that Vincent was different. He had always been hooded when they met. He had not seen this man/beast fully. He hid his shock that Catherine could have loved someone like this. Radclyffe, his own 'uptown girl' should have been with someone… He let that thought go as unworthy.. His eyes moved past Vincent to the waif like figure on the bed. Her appearance shocked him even more. She had aged and was paper thin but her eyes and smile held the same brightness. She reached out a hand to him.

'Joe….come.'

'Radclyffe…I am lost for words.'

'Never! Joe'

He laughed and exchanged a few words with her then, 'Cathy, this is Diana.'

Diana came forward and shook hands with Catherine. She felt no jealousy. She could see how much Catherine had suffered.

'Diana, come. I thank you for my son.'

'You know?'

'Yes Vincent told me. You saved my son. I love you…'

Diana, who was as tough as they come, fell victim to the tears that seemed to be part of a visit with such a remarkable woman. Joe who already felt overwhelmed heard things in the next few minutes that generated a new respect for his wife. They all kept conversation simple so as not to tire Catherine but she was relentless in asking about the events of that time. For her it was yesterday. For everyone else it had been so many years. As the story unfolded again Catherine was in turns angry and tearful. It was necessary for her hear it all in order to let go of the past. She thanked Joe and Diana with heartfelt sincerity.

'I am better and will get better each day. Vincent, Jacob will help me. After, we meet again in New York.

Catherine had a long day. She handled herself well. No one felt left out or forgotten. As night fell, she longed to be with Vincent. Jacob saw his mother's fatigue and politely shooed everyone out. Sue came in and helped her freshen up for the night. She brought a lovely gown in a beautiful shade of blue.

'You look like a bride tonight Gina…Catherine. I am sorry, I keep forgetting.'

'Ok Sue. You know me. No problem. I feel love like new.'

'I gotta tell you Catherine, I never seen anyone change in such a short time.'

'Six months Sue..'

'No, since Vincent came. You are glowing!'

'I love him.'

The object of their discussion appeared at the door. He had yet another rose in his hand. This time it was white. He lit some candles and waited patiently for Sue to finish. Sue was nervous around Vincent but he was as kind to her as he was to everyone else. Sue completed the finishing touches and wished them both good night. Vincent smiled at his love and reached over to give her the flower. With a coy look she took it from his hand and ran its flower under her nose.

Vincent bent over and picked up her frail figure. He headed out the door with her to the moonlight. Sue had placed a warm blanket on the bench. Vincent sat her there and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. It was reminiscent of their nights on the balcony in New York.

'Catherine have I told you how much I love you today?'

'Yes you have.'

'Enough times for you to be sure?'

'I am sure.'

'We will be headed back to New York soon.'

'Me too Vincent? I not live… here with….out you again.' Her phrasing and words were lost in the anxiety of the moment.

Her voice tore at his heart. He could no more leave her than stop breathing.

'We will return together Catherine. I know there are so many things to be resolved. If you wish to make the journey with me you know your wishes are always my commands.'

'More than anything Vincent. I will be…come stronger with ….your love and our son to…to be my supports. Believe in me please.'

She grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her with a fierceness surprising in one so fragile. 'Never leave me again Vincent..not in this life or any other.'

'Catherine…'


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note:

The story I wished to write, when I started is essentially completed. Many who loved the TV series hated the ultimate ending which saw the love of a lifetime altered by death. I have written, from my heart, what I hoped would be a comforting continuation. The words really wrote themselves. Much as I would loved to have ended with the reunion, I have felt there is more to tell and so despite lack of time and exhaustive demands in my life, I have continued to write words that come to me from some other place. No matter how tired I feel, each chapter brings a renewal.

I want to thank Ron Koslow and all the writers and producers of BATB for ceating images and characters who touched us so deeply. I want to thank Ron Perlman and Linda Hamilton and all the other actors for bringing the characters to life so vividly.

Thank you for reading this story and your helpful comments.

* * *

Finding the Past

It took a while to organize Catherine for the long journey home. Jacob continued to navigate the delicate balance between his mother's caregivers and his father. Vincent was finding it very nearly impossible to wait. His life seemed unreal. There were no tunnels! Life lived on the surface of the world seemed too busy, too noisy! His senses were assaulted daily with sounds and sights of life above. Considering that the Motorhome was perched atop a mountain and not down in the city, no one could understand his frustration. In part, Vincent felt that too much of Catherine's life was controlled by others. Too many decisions were being made by agencies and not by her. He recognized that she had been ill, and endured more than most but getting back to her environment in New York, its hustle and bustle, its noise, sights and sounds would do more for her than anything else. Everything for her was 'yesterday' in a sense. There were no '24 years'of having lived. Until she was back in her own environment, her full healing would be delayed.

It took five days before they received the final go ahead. Sue would accompany them in the Motor Home. Her ongoing care meant consistency for Catherine. Terry wanted to go but she had needed clearance to make the trip. Her skills were invaluable, however no one wanted her to pose any risk to her pregnancy. Jason would not allow Theresa to go without him. Vincent finally confided to his weary son, 'This is becoming more like a traveling circus. Perhaps I should call your Uncle Devin. He would enjoy this. I do not!'

Jacob could find no words of comfort. His parents, and he sighed anytime he grouped them together, were a real test of his own patience. Still, he could not find it in his heart to be upset with either of them. In a few short days he had glimpsed what life might have been like if…! He never finished the if. _'Might have beens'_ never served any purpose. To speed things along, he took some time to have a chat with the MD looking after his mother. He knew that it was important to make sure of his mother's health. He just wanted to speed things along. Derek, who had not met his father smiled but refused to compromise his own responsibility.

When asked, Catherine refused to be hospitalized for any reason. Legally, she had no say in what would happen. Joe was working on changing the legal documents around her care but Catherine needed to show competency to a Judge or pass the care to her son as her substitute decision maker. Another delay! It all seemed so complicated. No matter how intense the issues surrounding them Vincent and Catherine continued to find strength and comfort in each other. Sue relinquished enough of her vigilance to allow the happy couple to expand the horizons of their relationship.

Eric, Joe's capable assistant had secured a lovely brownstone in New York. It had once been owned by an aging couple who both used motorized chairs. The entrance and the back yard had been made accessible with ramps and wide doors to accommodate any type of handicap needs. He took out the option of a lease to own in Jacob's name. There was an apartment downstairs big enough to accommodate Catherine, Vincent and a part time nurse. Upstairs there was another two bedroom apartment. Jacob could live there independently. As Jacob had said over the phone in his discussions with Eric, there was but one criteria; close proximity to Central Park. Eric understood that it was more important than any other.

Joe had been an extraordinary custodian of Catherine's money. Her compensation, her personal income and the surprising funds left to her from the personal estate of Elliot Burch all served to make her quite wealthy. Elliot Burch had died leaving all his personal money to Catherine. He had been bankrupt in his business dealings. but not personal wealth. His death, so sudden and without heirs meant that his will stood as written, with Catherine as his beneficiary. With the secrecy surrounding Catherine's death' Joe had to walk a fine line. He did so skillfully ensuring that Catherine would never have to want for money. Jacob, who remembered Joe's words in Albany continued to have faith that all would be well financially. For one so young he managed quite well to keep things in perspective.

On their last night in La Crescenta, Vincent once again took Catherine outside to ponder the stars and recreate their time together on the balcony in New York.

'We leave for New York tomorrow Catherine.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am sure I want to go and I am sure we are leaving. I have been strangely happy here when we spend time together like this. I don't feel comfortable with too many people around.'

'Very noisy Vincent. New York too but we will be home. I need to con…con…connect with my roots too.'

Her stumbling words always touched Vincent's heart. He knew she was moving forward in leaps and bounds but some verbal skills eluded her. Each night Vincent tried to compose some poetry from his heart to share with her. Love overflowed from him. He needed an outlet for his own anxiety and felt more productive channeling it into words than anger.

'My Dearest, you are here, the passion of my life, the spark that lights the fire in me.'

'There isn't much of a spark in me now Vincent' she said softly in response to his words.

'None the less, there is a fire in me.'

Catherine laughed and hugged Vincent tightly. He marveled at how she recovered much of her joy in life. He held her firmly. The 24 year difference between them was slowly narrowing. He hoped that she would be able to catch up even faster once they were back in New York. There were many reminders of the past and still much to overcome. Here in California her life was surreal. It was nothing like the life she previously led in New York. Her inability to live that life again may cause problems once they returned. He wished he could spare her any further hurt but knew it would be impossible.

* * *

When they finally set out, early one bright November morning, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody quite knew what would happen in New York but everyone was optimistic about the future. Theresa was following with Jason in a separate rental car. Neither of them had enjoyed a vacation in years. Jason hastily organized a week off. He would not let Terry go alone and saw this time together as a chance to really plan their future. They would fly back together once Catherine was settled in New York.

It was agreed that the return trip would be less hectic. There was no deadline to meet other than anxiety. Every few hours brought a changing environment within the motor home. With five drivers, two vehicles, and nine people, the dynamics of any grouping was interesting. Jacob and Jason found much in common. Jacob in particular wanted to discuss the Crime Ring. He hoped to engage Diana after his return. There was a lot more to learn about the origins of the Ring that was responsible for his mother's state and his early kidnapping. He could hardly imagine being the child of someone as heinous as Gabriel. He owed much to his father's persistence and Diana's courage.

'I don't know if I could imagine my life any other way Jason.' Jacob confided his concerns as the two sat in the comfort of the car. Terry was watching Catherine and monitoring her heart rate. They had been on the road since early morning. So far all had been well.

'I can't even imagine what your life is like Jacob. You have two incredible parents. This 24 year old story defies explanation.'

Jacob chuckled, finding release in the easy camaraderie. 'Listen I am still trying to learn to say _'my parents'_ as a unit instead of two separate people.'

'Do you have any ideas about the crime ring Jacob?' Jason was thoughtful and concerned knowing the story was not over.

'I do. I wonder if Diana has looked back far enough. I was thinking about the 'expulsion edict' in England under the Plantagenet rulers which led to money in the coffers of the nobles. I see a much larger connection to Richard the Lionheart whose life was about war, raising money and questionable sexual behaviour. Even if he wasn't acknowledged as homosexual, his followers may have taken his reputed behaviour as part of their secret society.' Jacob's mind worked at lightening speed, calculating even as he spoke.

'Yes I believed that he gathered money inappropriately to fund the Crusades. He was a formidable warrior but a poor King.'

'Hard to believe that he could generate a following lasting 800 years when the direct descendants of his family didn't last half that long ' Jacob thought a moment then continued, 'The Knights Templar lasted . Maybe the Octopods were the dark side of the Templars.'

'It would be good to find out how this current group identify themselves. We know they use the lion or Leo symbol reversed. Then there is the story of the seven rings. And what about the Octopus organizational layout; a head and eight arms? Could it be two groups that amalgamated at some point? Jeez…. I don't even know where to start.' Jason shook his head.

Jacob was thoughtful and baffled. This was going to be a real challenge to solve. He wanted to work on it. Diana had disclosed that Gabriel also set a trap for Vincent. It was more than just a desire to see him dead. There was something about his Father's power that Gabriel had envied. Jacob wasn't sure if it was about Vincent himself or something else. He continued to brainstorm with Jason for awhile working out some data from his own studies.

Jacob parted company with Jason and returned to the motor home. They were closing in on Arizona. He knew it would be a tough time for his father and he wanted to be there. He still had things to discuss with Jason, but it could wait for now.

* * *

Vincent finished telling Catherine the story of his mother just as they approached the area of Kingman where he first sensed a change in him. He talked of his feelings on their trip to California and Jacob's amazing interpretation of his grandmother's life. Catherine was so happy for Vincent. To know the origins of his life must have been fulfilling. She already thought him noble, passionate, poetic, romantic, everything a man should be.

'It's a very good story Vincent. You have taken the best of both worlds.' Her eyes conveyed her thoughts.

'Thank you Catherine. I know that there is a biological father. I have thoughts that trouble me a little. I would wish not to have to consider anyone but Father, but I know what it means to be adopted. The episode of my life dealing with Paracelsus showed me how vulnerable I am to the suggestion of others.'

The little caravan finally stopped close to the same spot as before. Vincent told Catherine he would be back. He wanted to spend some time alone with his thoughts. She let him go, knowing the importance of accessing his cellular memories. Later, he asked Jacob to join him while he walked through the warm sands on a surprisingly chilly evening.

Vincent bent down to gather some sand in his hand. He allowed it to run lightly through his fingers.

'I feel a kinship with this land Jacob.'

'It has to be in your bones Dad. You're not that many generations away from it.'

'I know. I never considered this.' Vincent paused then continued. 'Jacob, when we return to New York, I want to know my biological father. I want to see all my roots, good and bad. I know that I ask a lot of you and perhaps of myself too.'

'You will never ask too much of me Dad and I can never give enough.'

Father and son hugged before returning to the trailer. To their surprise, Catherine was waiting at the door, seated in a chair.

'My husband, my son, you go out without me. Am I not a part of both of you? Then I go too.'

'Catherine, it is cold…..'

'Coat then.' Her tone meant business. Sue was standing nearby with a warm jacket. She placed it around Catherine's shoulders with a barely suppressed smile.

Vincent sighed and lifted her into his arms. Father, mother and son stepped back out into the desert sands.

'Please put me down here Vincent.'

Vincent did as he was asked. The trio stood side by side facing east, the direction of their destination. Only a shaft of the waning moon was visible in the sky. Catherine was supported on either side by her men. They were silent, seeming to hold themselves steady for a gathering of strength, breathing in the night air. Each caught a hint of a breeze, listening to the desert sounds. All three felt a surge of power, not like the days of the nuclear explosions but a surge of energy from the power spots famous in Arizona. When the moment had passed, Catherine turned to Vincent and was lifted back in his arms. Words were not needed.

* * *

Cathy had been silent for much of the return trip. Jacob knew she was worried about her mother. The family reunion tugged at her heart strings, reminding her of her own lost family. She refused to inject herself unnecessarily, despite Jacob wishes otherwise. 'This is your time Jacob. I am here if you need me,' she had said over and over. Indeed her quiet presence was a tower of strength to Jacob. When the trio returned to the motor home however Cathy was nowhere to be seen. At his questioning glance, Sue nodded towards the front of the Motorhome. There Cathy, Jason, and Rob were pouring over a map.

'Is anything wrong?'

'It's my mother Jacob. I had a voice message at home. I have to go.'

'Is she worse Cathy?'

'Um…uh..yes she is. I knew this could happen at any time Jacob. I have had an open ticket for almost a year. I used Terry's laptop to book a flight. Jason can take me into Flagstaff when we pass by there. I can get a flight in the early morning to Dallas and then on to Orlando from there.'

'Cathy I….'

'Please don't Jacob. I thought that I would have to do this trip alone one day. Now I am not alone and even though you can't come with me, you, Vincent and Catherine will be there for me when I return.'

Jacob took Cathy outside for a few minutes of privacy. He needed to hug her and hold her close without the prying eyes. He held her tightly whispering words of love and encouragement.

'Cathy I adore you. Your courage, time and time again has held me up when I felt like I couldn't go another minute. I wish I could do the same for you.'

'You have Jacob, you have. Just knowing that I am a part of this special time makes me feel like I belong. It's all I ever wanted.'

Jacob looked into her eyes, shiny with tears and kissed her lightly, without passion. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, savouring the feel of his warm hard body. Jacob knew that her mother had already died. He said nothing. Perhaps she knew and wanted to leave without having to deal with the condolences. He would respect her.

'I am going to drive with you to the airport.'

'No please Jacob. This is hard enough already. I just want to go. We will meet up in New York. Let me do this my way, please?'

In the end, Cathy had her way. Jason broke away to drop her at the airport in the early hours of the morning. The motor home continued slowly giving Jason time to catch up later.

Jacob was silent. His parents left him alone. It was clear he needed time for himself. His thoughts were with Cathy. Jason rejoined them later and Terry went into the car to give him break from driving. Vincent came out of the bedroom. Catherine was sleeping peacefully and Sue went into the room to sit with her.

'How are you doing Son?' Vincent queried, putting a comforting arm on Jacob's shoulder.

'I'm fine Dad. It is Cathy who needs help. Her mother has already died.'

'I think she knew Jacob.'

'Dad is Mama, alright?'

'Yes she is. What's wrong Son, if it isn't Cathy?'

There are threads of this case that puzzle me as a lawyer. I am also concerned because I sense that we are somehow connected to this powerful crime ring.'

'It has been on my mind too.'

'Look at this Dad.' Jacob and Vincent sat down to review some of the conversations of the past few days. Jacob pulled a piece of paper towards him and drew an outline of the symbol.

'Does that look familiar to you?'

Vincent studied the drawing. 'I know what you said about its connection to the Astrological sign of Leo, but this mark is also a symbol of Mercury amalgamation used in Alchemy.'

'How do you know that Dad?'

'Paracelsus. He was an alchemist and shape shifter. His danger lay in being able to impersonate anyone and to create something from nothing. These symbols were a part of his life.'

'I forgot about him. I know that you and he were engaged in a terrible battle. He was partially responsible for the time when you lost yourself and Mom too.'

'A sad time I will never forget. He just seemed to have a hold over me. I got dragged down into a self destructive path that very nearly destroyed our family.'

'What do you think about this symbolism? I really had no interest in this growing up.' Jacob showed his Father other scribbles which appeared meaningless to him.

Vincent thought for awhile, tracing back in his mind for more memories.

'I believe that there is a cult of Hermes Trismegistus that goes back several centuries. It consisted of Philosophers, Alchemists and Astrologers. They studied the seven planets and delved into all manner of thought using magic to change base material into gold. The Jews were among the most famous of the early Hermeticists but many were ostracized for their practices and their wealth. I suppose Paracelsus was part of that somehow.

'Seven planets?'

'Yes, remember the last three were not seen until the 19th century. Don't forget that many thought the earth was the center of the universe, the 8th planet. Mercury was seen as the messenger planet because of its close proximity to the Sun. Hermes was the Greek name for Mercury.'

Jacob's mind began to work overtime. Unsolicited, his father had just used the same words from a different prospective as the words he used with Jason. Somehow in the midst of all that was happening, it became clear that his father was connected to Paracelsus, to an unknown crime ring that threatened his mother's life and to some long established organization. _What tied them all together_, he wondered.

Jacob looked at his Father and knew easy answers were locked inside of him. Vincent correctly interpreted the look, knowing that he may have to acknowledge things in him that were better kept hidden. He also knew that there were many people who do good and those who perpetrate evil. How could he not utilize his son's skills to find answers.

Vincent held out his hand towards his son. 'Your mother is sleeping, we are alone. I think that now is the time son to find the answers we both seek. What do you want me to bring to mind?'

'Paracelsus'

Vincent closed his eyes and pictured Paracelsus as he had seen him over and over, angry, ready to do battle with anyone, behind a mask or scheming to commit some crime. He kept his body still, allowing Jacob to gather impressions.

'Dad you have to think about Paracelsus. I am getting a vision of Coralee.'

'It is Paracelsus in my mind's eye.' His heart sank!

* * *

Coralee's Story

After the death of her family members, Coralee was destitute. She had no income and no resources. At seventeen, her health was poor and no one cared what happened. Her one life line was a letter she found in her mother's belongings from a sister in New Jersey. Coralee had written to her about the deaths. There had been no response but Coralee wrote again hoping as she mailed the second letter that someone would help her. The bank wanted her off the land and there was no where else for her to go. She had sold anything that was left of her parents meager possessions and hid away a small sum, just in case. It would not last long.

When she had just about given up hope, a letter arrived from her aunt with a bus ticket and little else_. 'Come out east. You can help me while you look for work. It's the best I can do. Signed, Ethel Raeburn._

Coralee boarded a bus the following week for the long trip east. She had no idea what to expect. All she could afford was a small loaf of bread which she nibbled from time to time. It was her only meal for the entire trip.

Coralee arrived in New York tired, hungry and dispirited. She was met by a tall, well built, commanding man with dark hair and blazing eyes. He said little to her on the short drive to New Jersey. She dreaded the meeting with her Aunt if she was anything like the dour man beside her.

Ethel Raeburn was a brassy, bold, over indulged blonde, with a sly look. Coralee could see some of her mother in the mannerisms but the resemblance ended there. Her aunt and uncle had two sons, one as dark as the father and the other quite fair. They seemed an odd couple.

Coralee was made to understand that her own mother had married beneath herself. Because of her lesser status, Coralee found herself doing all the cooking, cleaning, and care for the boys who were 10 and 12. No one respected her or even cared if she was comfortable.

Grateful to be alive and sheltered, Coralee said little. Life in New Jersey was still not as harsh as the desert. During winter Coralee was given cast off clothes from her Aunt. They were much too big and too short. She didn't mind. After her father's death the family had virtually nothing. They had learned to make do. Coralee took the clothes and altered them to fit.

It was a strange household. Her aunt's husband Edgar seemed to watch Coralee unnecessarily. He often touched her inappropriately. They lived a strange lifestyle. Edgar had men over to the house every week on Friday. There were 10-12 of them, dressed in black, many bearded. They met in the living room behind closed doors. Ethel went out with her friends on that night. Neither retired to bed until well after midnight.

Once a month, Edgar went away for the weekend. Ethel often stayed out on those weekends too, leaving Coralee alone with the boys. She was happy enough for the solitude. They had given her an attic room. After the boys were asleep, she would sit and read books undisturbed. For her, it was an enormous treat to be able to glimpse other worlds through literature.

Gradually, Edgar started asking Coralee to serve the men who came to the house. They seemed to take a break in their discussions midway through the evenings and she prepared drinks and sandwiches for them to eat. There was a strange odour that came from the room during the break time. Most of the men ignored her presence altogether. Of all the men there, Mr. Pater, another tall dark man with a deep resonant voice, treated her kindly, offering a half-smile for her service. Sometimes he would drop a coin in her apron pocket. She dare not smile back.

Some months later, when Edgar had gone away for the weekend, Mr. Pater dropped by, leaving a written message, he said, for Edgar. He stayed longer than was necessary. It wasn't long before Mr. Pater's interest became more intense. He showed Coralee such kindness that she succumbed to his advances. He was a master seducer.

When Coralee started to get a fat stomach her Aunt became enraged thinking it was Edgar's child. She turned Coralee out on the street with nothing. John Pater, anticipated this action. He waited for Coralee not far from the house, promising to give her a better life. He did indeed rent a small furnished room for her and kept her well fed. He no longer touched her, explaining that the baby was to be protected. Coralee once broached the subject of marriage. She soon surmised that John Pater had a wife already!

Coralee was torn. Her values did not support the idea of having a child out of wedlock. Marriage was out of the question. How would she support herself and a child. She had no idea when the child would come. As the weeks went by, she became more and more desperate. Once, a woman had come to the door '_looking for someone'_ she said, but Coralee got the impression that the woman had come to check on her.

When her water broke, Coralee was alone. She birthed her own baby feeling no fear as the contractions mounted. She had seen and assisted her mother at births many times and knew what to expect. Her baby looked strange. He reminded her of the mountain lion she had so loved. His hair was golden and he was covered with a soft white-yellow downy fur. She fed him tenderly and cared for him but she was hungry and scared. Mr. Pater had not been around for a few days and food was short. As much as she loved her boy, Coralee knew that she would have to give him up. If she couldn't eat, she could not make milk for him.

There was a hospital nearby. It seemed the best place to take him. She had a little basket she used for shopping. She cleaned it out and lined it with her bed sheets. She wrapped her baby in a blanket from her bed so that he would not be cold. She gave him one last feed and kissed his soft golden head. Stumbling and tired, she made her way to the hospital and laid him near a door. She left quickly, knowing that if he made one sound, she would not be able to let him go.

Anna Pater, who had been childless, watched with disbelief as her husband's mistress laid down their child and walked away. Ever since her visit to the small apartment to see if indeed her husband had been having an affair, she had stalked the house, watching and waiting to see what the woman would do. When she saw Coralee leave the apartment with the baby, she decided to follow. Something was to happen. She was sure of it.

No sooner had Coralee disappeared from sight than she snatched up the infant and almost ran back to the tunnels. She knew that John would treasure this child and keep it for himself. Perhaps he would even get rid of her and marry the young blonde woman. She could not allow John to leave her. She would keep the child but give it to Jacob to raise. John would never know it was his.

* * *

Jacob returned to the present with a start. His head was spinning with all the information that he was able to channel. The source of his skill was still a mystery but he knew that there was a repository of universal energy which he could tap into. In time he would need to study that the implications of it but for the moment he was exhausted.

Looking into his father's eyes he realized that he would have to share some of the story with him.

'Are you ready to hear the truth Dad?'

'John Pater can no longer hurt me son. I know he is my biological father. He said so many times. Maybe when I hear the truth of our connection I will be even more satisfied that what happened between us was the way it was meant to be.'

'How did you know?'

'I could hear your whispers as the information came to you.'

Jacob went on to retell the story. Father and son hugged briefly. Vincent could see that his son had exhausted himself. He also knew that these mysteries of his birth would give answers to so many other questions. Neither wanted to discuss the information further.

Vincent went into the bedroom to join Catherine and allow Sue to get some sleep. In his heart he was agitated by the memories of his mother. He would have wished better for her. He wondered if she ever had a happy life. Sue left with a sleepy smile. Vincent, not wanting to disturb Catherine, sat in the comfy chair vacated by Sue. It still held her warmth. He could feel the caring energy she exuded. It lulled his anxiety.

Catherine stirred in the bed. Vincent did not want to join her right away. Instead he whispered her name over and over followed by the words _I love you._ When she settled, he thought_, we have much to discuss Catherine. You will know me for who I really am._ Vincent allowed sleep to take him away from his thoughts.

Jacob dragged himself to his bunk and lay down. His body felt battered. _Unseen energy can be a powerful enemy or ally_ he thought. He felt under his pillow and retrieved a piece of paper. Without seeing its contents, he knew it was from Cathy. She wanted him to know that her mother had indeed died from the deadly HIV virus that ravaged her body. Jacob had already seen it. His heart went out to her with a silent message of love. He knew it would reach her. At last , Jacob was able to turn off the flow of energy and settle into sleep. Tomorrow he would continue to seek the truth of his Father's life and free him from his unknown past.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine woke to the sight of her beloved, sleeping in the comfort chair near the bed. He looked peaceful in sleep. She knew she could move better than everyone knew. She gingerly attempted to make her way to the end of the bed. She longed to feel Vincent's arms around her. Gradually she moved her body until she reached the end of the bed. Within a few minutes, she had transferred herself to his lap. There she curled up against him. She could feel the rocking motion of the motor home. A passing sign let her know they were somewhere in New Mexico. 'The Land of Enchantment' Catherine felt a sense of enchantment cradled in Vincent's arms. How odd that he did not stir. It must be because holding her was so natural. She knew that she felt as safe as she ever did.

More than anything she longed to be well. The sights and sounds of New York, her home, waited for her. Hard to imagine 24 years had passed since she last saw this wonderful man. They had a grown son! How lucky they were to be alive, to have these moments to treasure.

During the night something had happened to the men in her life. She felt it even in sleep. She heard Vincent's soft whispers and knew that he was trying his best to quell any worries she may have. All she wanted was to recover and start living life normally, _well as normally as possible with Vincent_, she amended.

All was quiet. She felt a little chilled and reached over to grab a blanket to cover herself.

'You could just ask me to pass it, Catherine.'

'Oh you!...I worked so hard to get to you and you tricked me. You were awake always.'

'I wasn't until you sat on me.'

'I am not so heavy.'

'No my love…if I can feel you thousands of miles away, how much more potent is your presence just inches from my heart. Catherine…?'

'I was alone. You did not come to bed.' Catherine hated the simple language she had to use. She felt childish in her speech but so many words were lost to her.

'I was up late with Jacob. We talked into the night.'

'And?...'

'He channeled more information about my mother to me.'

'Sad Vincent?'

'Yes, remember when your father died and you talked so much about a happy life?' At her nod he continued. 'I wished for my mother to have a happy life too but it seems that she didn't.'

'No, but her son did.'

'I want to make it so Catherine. I want all of us to be happy... for Coralee.'

Snuggling into his shoulder, Catherine closed her eyes hoping for a little more sleep with her lover. 'We will be Vincent.'

A few hours later, Sue poked her head in the door to see if Catherine was awake. Neither one of the couple stirred. She closed the door with a smile on her face.

Catherine knew she could not hold off any longer. Her weakened stomach was getting back to normal. The need for food was making itself felt. Moving slightly woke her bed and pillow, Vincent. He got up and placed her gently on the bed.

'I think my work is done for now, ' he laughed. I will be back.

Sue came in smiling to see the continued happiness in her patient's face. 'What gown would you like to wear today Catherine?'

'No gown. Today I want to wear clothes.'

'You don't have any Gi..Catherine.'

Catherine paused. 'We shop then, next stop.'

The patient would not be swayed. Only Vincent really understood how determined Catherine could be once her mind was set. She had a wheelchair. She would borrow something temporary from Sue. Rob was instructed to detour through Albuquerque, the next big stop. All the women would go out for 'retail therapy' as Terry called it.

Vincent, who had lived a sheltered life, in many ways, found this activity a waste of time. He paced, frustrated by the delay. It never mattered to him what Catherine wore although he always found her beautiful. In the tunnels, women wore 'make do' clothes. The mind was more important than the look.

'Is this what women do?'

Jacob laughed at his father's frustration. "I don't know. You raised me. I look to you for guidance.'

Carlos, who seemed to have a better handle on women's issues was not reassuring. 'I had five sisters. I believe this is what makes their world go round. Sometimes the effort is worth it though.' Jacob, Rob, Jason, and Vincent just stared at him.

The men did a little walking through town. Vincent remained in the Motor home. He wanted to think about the things that Jacob had brought out of him. He knew there was more. He closed his eyes and conjured up a vision of Paracelsus. His heart beat faster at the very thought that John Pater was his biological father. _What trick of fate could have given him life through that man's selfishness? _Vincent had to try and acknowledge that despite his origins, it also gave him the opportunity to be raised by Jacob. The alternative was not even worth thinking of.

The three hour shopping trip was enough for Catherine. She returned exhausted by her little adventure. Terry reassured Vincent that it was indeed just fatigue. Catherine was even happier than when she left.

'Must be something of value in 'retail therapy' after all.' Vincent mused.

'Wait until you see her later Vincent. She will be better after a short snooze.'

Catherine was very much better later. The soft gray pants, and patterned blouse put colour in her cheeks. Her slip on sandals and painted toenails gave her feet a sleek look despite their decreased muscle tone. She sat at the table with Vincent and Jacob for supper, holding her own in conversation. She wanted to know the details of their sessions. The challenges to her mind would help to expand its capacity for recall. The day turned out to be quite pleasant. The Oklahoma border came and went before Catherine settled for the night. She knew Jacob and Vincent wanted to do more work with each other.

'Be careful Jacob,' she admonished her son before going to bed. 'You are taking chances with your head. Be safe. I know the trouble of lost mind.'

'I know Mama but each time I channel information I understand it better. It is tiring but I have learned how to capture the information so that it reads clearer. I do know that it takes a lot out of me though.' Grabbing her hand he continued. 'This information is important to our family's well being. I want us to feel safe more than anything. I feel secure with Dad anyway.' He leaned over and kissed her gently. The messages from his mother's hands stirred something in him. He longed to receive her story. _In time Mama, in time,_ he thought.

* * *

Father and son, waited until everyone was sleeping. The quiet made Jacob's work easier. The lulling movement brought a sense of safety.

'Dad, are you ready to hear the rest of the story?'

'I will never be ready Jacob, but I can listen and let my mind and emotions deal with it.'

'I am going to try and talk out loud. If I don't have to commit the images to memory, I think I will find it less tiring.'

Once again they sat across from each other. Vincent turned his mind to the man who set his life in motion.

* * *

John Pater returned from a national convention with high hopes for the future. He was anxious to see Coralee. The success of her pregnancy gave him access to the kind of power he always wanted. He no longer needed the legitimacy of the Order of the Golden Dawn. Breaking away from that stifling and rigid organization meant freedom to carry out his plans for the future. Aleister Crowley, who also left the Golden Dawn, was his hero. He had been a pioneer in exploring the Goetia. No harm in acknowledging the 'Dark side'. Look what it had done for Crowley.

Only Phillip Cassias stood in the way of his leadership within the new group formed in the past year. Cassias was old, childless and would soon die. With an heir on the way, thanks to Coralee, he could claim a new line for The Supreme Order of Goetia. Of course, Edgar had his two boys and the dissolute drunk Phillip Renfrew had his small son ,Gabriel, but they could not inherit if his own son lived. He was the next senior Alchemist. Smiling despite the seriousness of the role, he decided to take the name Paracelsus when he was ordained as the Supreme One on Cassias death.

John Pater considered the future with a smile. As soon as he had seen her, he knew Coralee had the mark of the Golden Lion. Their child would inherit the title one day. He would learn all about alchemy, philosophy, medicine and majick. He would attend the best schools. The future was as golden as the son who would be born in the next few weeks.

John knew he had taken a chance leaving Coralee. She was close to her time but the caucus was important. He needed to establish his right to the leadership. The unborn infant was his key to greatness. His peers had been in awe of the possibility of a majical child. Only Renfrew had dissented, knowing that his son was already present and in training for the kind of leadership required to head the organization. None the less, John prevailed. He would have an heir and he would take the leadership when Cassias passed.

He felt a sense of disquiet as he made his way to the apartment. John often walked. He liked to observe people. Their mannerisms gave him ideas to implement impersonation of different characters. It was a skill he wanted to continue to develop. Out of habit he was headed towards the tunnels but he was eager to make sure that Coralee was well. He would go to her instead. His pace quickened.

* * *

In one stroke, John Pater realized that his dream had died. The apartment stood empty. It was obvious the child had been born. Coralee was gone. As he sat on the bed, surveying the abandoned room he thought hard about his future. Anna would be unable to bear children. Her last miscarriage cost them dearly. This was his final chance to be a Prince of Darkness and Light. The idea of living a triple life was challenging but defining. He had the luxurious life above, the cloistered life in the tunnels and his secret lower chambers for celebrating the Shadow work of the Order of Goetia.

Unaccustomed tears fell. He felt his heart break. _What had taken Coralee from him_, he wondered. If she had gone to the hospital she would be home in seven days, the normal lying in period. John Pater waited. He felt rising anger in one moment and resignation in another.

Finally, he accepted his loss. Weary and dispirited, unable to summon up even a hint of energy to perform his majick, he avoided all contact in the tunnel, including Anna and crept silently to the lower chambers. He found some animal scurrying by and pounced upon it to make a blood sacrifice in the hopes that his life would turn around. The dead rat brought no comfort or relief. In vain he cried out his anguish to the stone walls.

After one month, John Pater made his way to Jacob's chambers. He was considering leaving the tunnels that they founded together. He wanted to share it with Jacob. He would also have to step down as second celebrant in the Order. No doubt, Phillip Renfrew had already put himself forward. What would his son Gabriel make of the organization when he came of age? He was already showing signs of repressed anger. Phillip could not stay sober long enough to ensure that his son would at least be coached in the Ars Goetia. He would prefer to sell his soul for a drink. John continued to have many dark thoughts, which he could not suppress.

On his way to Jacob's chambers, he passed the nursery. He could not explain the impulse that sent him into the dimly lit chamber. His heart wept for his lost son. The child who would inherit his position must be of his blood. He could not bring an adopted baby to the Order. He stared down at the abandoned infants. Anger rose up in him again. Suddenly one who was separated from the others started to cry. He went to look at the infant who was clearly not well. His heart leapt into his throat.

He uttered an invocation. It was his son! He knew it. He could smell the blood that ran in both their veins. Mary came forward and prevented him from picking up the child. _He was sick_ she said. John backed away. He held his tongue. In time he would claim the child. For now it needed care. He did not ask how it came to be there.

In the weeks to come when he tried to claim the child as his, Jacob and others denied him. He pressured Anna into revealing the truth but she would not be truthful with the members of the community. In a fit of pique, he poisoned her, thinking that she stood between him and his goal. He only meant to make her ill, to manipulate her mind. He miscalculated her inner resources. The poison unfortunately killed her. In time his behaviour became so intolerable that he was exiled from the tunnel community. The infant child was too carefully guarded for him to effect a kidnapping. No one believed John was truly the father. Someday he would come back and claim his son, he vowed. He could wait.

* * *

Jacob was breathing heavily at the end of the session. It wasn't only his Father who carried the blood of Paracelsus. He did also. The realization hit him right in his solar plexus.

'Dad what are we to do? We carry the DNA of that monster in us.'

'I try not to think of it Jacob. I believe that I have denied its existence most of my life. We have to remember that nature and nurture each have a place in our lives. The dark side of me comes, not from my appearance but from the anger and fear surrounding my birth. I was nurtured into a better life by Jacob Wells and the tunnel community'

Do I not have that too? After all, Gabriel made my mother's life a living hell when she was pregnant. It is the same Gabriel is it not?'

I believe so son. He clearly wanted me out of the way. I knew he saw me as a threat. You would have been a legitimate heir for him. Somehow he knew.'

'Well...most of my questions have been answered. We know the origin of the organization. We know how Gabriel came to be its head. We just don't know who currently heads it. Raeburn's kids were next in line. Do you think they might have carried on after Gabriel's death?' Would anyone have cared enough to claim at least the New York part of the Ring?'

'Jacob, the idea of using the Octopod as a symbol will tell you something. In the legend of the Octopus, well known in Necromancy, if you cut off an arm, it will grow back.'

'So it will depend on whether the organization here had the heart to carry on. We know factions of it did in LA and Miami, but what about New York?'

'Son, I just don't know. How will you be able to use this information?'

'I can't Dad, as a lawyer, I mean. I have to be able to prove things in a court of law. My ability to channel information from you, that is held in your cells and in a common energy field, defies any explanation in a legal sense. I don't know what will happen to us, but it is clear to me that if indeed this organization still exists, you can claim, right or wrongly, the senior role. This may be the threat to you, to Mother and to me but only if our existence was passed on by Gabriel before his death.

Vincent shuddered at the thought that his birthright could claim anything so heinous and ignoble as an ancient cult turned organized crime syndicate.


	18. Chapter 18

'Vincent?'

'Yes Catherine...'

'Why are you crying?'

'I think I am both happy and sad.'

There was silence while Catherine processed the information.

'Can be either or neither...not both.'

'How will I know either one well if I don't experience both?'

'One cancels the other Vincent, then you feel nothing. Do you feel nothing?'

Vincent turned himself over on his side and raised his head on one arm. He could barely make out Catherine in the dark of the bedroom. What he could see was not as important as what he could feel and sense.

'I feel too much, I think, and yet not enough.'

'Is that why you don't sleep when you are here with me?'

'Catherine, I will be truthful. When I am here with you, I want to be aware of everything about you. 'I want to sense your energy. I want to hear the sound of your breathing, as if it were my own. I want your heart to beat in my ears steadily and loudly until its music is part of me.'

As he talked Vincent ran his hand down her face and shoulder, feeling the softness of her skin against his palm, grasping her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, holding it against his cheek then his heart.

'It will always bother me that I failed to sense your life at a time when it was most important. Not just when you were held by Gabriel but also when you lay in front of me, lifeless but living still. How could I not have known?'

'You weren't the only one Vincent.'

'Of all people, I…I. should… have…. known!' he raged into the dark.

'Have you held this in your soul for so long?' Catherine asked, lightly touching his heart.

'Yes! Oh yes, I have. I have tried to deny the truth of it but my heart and my head won't let me. I let you down when you needed me most and I left you alone to die. Of all the things in my heart...**this**' he said pressing her hand to chest, 'hurts the most and keeps me sad when I should be happy.'

Catherine sighed. She wondered what feelings Vincent held on to since their reunion. She could sense below the surface of his loving and smiling face, an anger, self directed. She did not know the truth of their last hours, how he had carried her from the rooftop or sat with her in the apartment for hours. She only knew the here and now of their love and she wanted him to feel it without regrets.

She was determined to be strong enough to be a real wife to Vincent. In California, when she had time alone with the Doctor, she asked him haltingly, if it were possible to be a real wife again. He had affirmed that she had not been irrevocably damaged physically by her experience and only her own feelings would dictate the outcome of the relationship. So far, she felt loved and cared for in every way by Vincent but she knew that he was hesitant to go further and she didn't push him. There was time, but she also did not want any feelings of inadequacy or guilt to interfere with their expression of love.

'I want you to be in this present time with me Vincent. We have often talked about the 24 years being like a bridge. I walk towards you and you to me. We must meet in the middle. I know your 24 years have been hard. Mine too, when I see what I have missed. Let us put the past to rest.'

'You are right Catherine, so very right. I will try to let this go, to forgive myself. I fear it is an uphill battle.'

Catherine leaned forward and kissed him lightly. 'Will you sleep with me in our chair? I feel very comfortable there. I want to look outside the window and see the world while you hold me in your arms. Long ago we dreamed about a life above and below. Now you can experience life above with me. Someday we will live below.'

'My wish, my love, is to live happily in both places.'

Like lovers everywhere who are satisfied with the joy of honest and open communication, Vincent and Catherine, found their place of safety and comfort. Vincent helped Catherine to stand and slowly they made their way to the chair. He was proud of her independent spirit. She seemed to be gaining in strength and energy daily. He lifted the blinds on the windows enabling her to see the early morning sky, stars still visible. Cocooned in the comfy chair, they both slept even as the sun was peeking on the horizon.

* * *

'Jennifer, is the Senator in his office yet?'

'Yes he is Eric. Did he ask to see you this morning? I don't have your name here.'

'No, something has come up and I need to speak with him if he is not booked up.'

'Hold on.' Jennifer picked up her handset and spoke quickly. ' Senator, Eric is here. He wants to speak with you.'

At her affirmative nod, Eric went into Joe's office. He sat down, opened his briefcase and took out a copy of the daily newspaper.

'What's this?'

'Look at page three Sir.'

Joe opened the paper. As he read the story, a stream of expletives rang out from the other side of the newspaper.

'How did this happen Eric?'

'I have been careful Sir. I don't know what happened.'

'Damn! There has been a breach somewhere.' Joe sat back in his leather desk chair, eyes closed, deep in thought.

'Eric, we have to …no on second thought…find out the status of the Caravan. Check the paper and see where this story originated. Review the names of everyone who has been involved in planning the transfer. Call Marian at the StarLight Agency. Jeez, how did this happen?'

Joe glanced again at the newspaper article.

**New York City AA recovers from coma.**

**It was recently reported that a woman in California recovered consciousness after being in a coma for 24 years. Catherine Chandler, a former New York City AA was presumed dead after being held by the drug baron, Gabriel. The AA was working on the case when she was drugged and kidnapped. **

**Her recovery has been called a medical miracle. The AA will return to New York as soon as she has regained her strength. **

Joe could read no further. His heart sank. Just then the phone rang.

'Yes Jennifer. Put her through.' Joe tapped his fingers while he waited.

' Diana….yes I did. Eric just brought it to me.'

Joe and Diana had been getting along well since their trip out west. He had realized how wrong he had been about Diana. Very tentatively, he had offered friendship and she accepted the possibility of some renewal. This morning she confirmed what Eric had already seen.

'I need to formulate a plan Diana. I will call you back after I finish speaking with Eric.'

Joe turned his attention back to his Assistant.

'I had already checked on the source Sir and it came off the wire but no one knows where it originated but I suspected it was in California. The Caravan is about 12 hours away. My two guys Rob and Carl checked out thoroughly. Both were bonded with impeccable resumes.'

Joe acknowledged Eric's efficiency with a nod.

'We hate to assume that the Chief of Police and the DA's I met with here and in California are not trustworthy but experience has taught me that the job we hold does not guarantee honesty.'

'Yes sir. The only one I did not call was the Agency owner but I can do so. It is a little early there.'

'Call her Eric. Her agency was built on availability. Cathy alone kept her in business. Find out who saw Cathy and was not on the approved list. When you're done, get back to me. I think we have to proceed as planned until we hear from Marian. Oh…get that cop Jason to ditch the rental and drive in the Motorhome.

Eric got up and headed to his office. He hardly sat down before he was talking with Jason.

'I don't think anyone will know where they are headed or even where they are, but the boss asks if you would travel with the others.?'

'Sure. It will be hard not to alarm them though.'

'So far, we don't know if there is cause for alarm. The potential exists. Rob and Carl are not on a fixed route. If we suspect anything, they can change direction. The Senator won't like it if anything happens after all this time.'

'He won't be the only one.'

Eric sighed as he hung up the phone. Next, he called Marian.

'This better be good. You have my best resource on that trip. If she can't help you, I sure as hell can't.'

'Sorry Marian. I need to know if there is anyone not on the authorized list who saw Catherine?'

'Has something happened?' Marian sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding.

'Not yet! There was an article and photo in the New York Times this morning.'

'Oh Sh…! Sorry about that. Let me think for a minute.' There was silence while Marian ran through the past few days. 'Oh yes, I had called in my MD to do her examination and he was tied up. He sent another man. Turned out to be a rude SOB according to Terry. I am sorry Eric. I just never thought we needed to vet everyone who cared for her….at least not then. Now I see why.'

'Marian, find out his name. I need to check on him. He may not be the source but we have to investigate everyone.'

'His name was Robert Hanson.'

'Anything distinguishing?'

'Just being a jerk. Sorry again.'

'I guess it is not a good idea to wake you up early.'

'I guess not. I will call you back if I remember anything else.'

Eric hung up the phone and went into the computer. He accessed a site which allowed him privileged information. He input Robert Hanson MD and waited for any information.

* * *

Joe wasted little time calling back Diana. He did not want her to think he was ignoring her or her concerns. Too many years were spent living separate lives even while living together. It certainly contributed to the demise of their marriage.

'Joe, thanks for calling back. I am worried about this article. It seems that someone is trying to send a message to someone here in New York.'

'Why do you think so, Diana?'

'It just gives too much information. The story about a woman coming out of a coma would have been enough. Her pseudonym of the last 24 years wasn't used. It wasn't widely reported. No other service has picked it up. It feels like a coded plant.'

'Do you have any ideas? I gotta admit I am very nervous about this. After all this time…to lose her now.'

'Joe, we have to keep a cool head here. There is an organization out there which is holding a grudge. They want something that Catherine has. They stole her child. they tried to capture Vincent. It is all connected.'

'I don't know what to tell them Diana. Hard to give a warning without creating fear….'

'I know what you mean.' She acknowledged ruefully. 'Joe I need to speak with Jacob. Do you have a safe number for them?'

Joe did not hesitate. It would have been out of the question with anyone else. He gave her the number and asked that she keep him updated.

'Call me on my cell. I am canceling everything else this morning.'

* * *

Catherine and Vincent stirred slowly from their deep sleep. The sun was up as they headed east, each mile bringing them closer to their new life. Both were aware the Motorhome had stopped. There was nothing special about the area. Catherine wiggled her toes and stretched her legs, before getting up from Vincent's lap. He always picked her up. Today she wanted to walk more.

'I am getting stronger Vincent.'

'Not just in walking either. You said things to me earlier which reminded me of our old days.'

'I keep finding words and stories inside of me, the more I use my brain.' As she spoke, Catherine moved about gingerly. Vincent marveled at her slow but deliberate actions.

There was a knock and Sue poked her head around the door.

'I hoped you would be up. Jason wants to have a conference.'

'Conference?

'Where are we?' Vincent and Catherine spoke simultaneously.

'Yes a conference. Ohio, I think.'

'We'll be right out.' It was a happy moment.

Jason was on the phone when Catherine and Vincent appeared. Jacob sat at the table working on Terry's computer. Terry was seated on the living room couch. Everyone was quiet.

'Something's wrong? What's going on?'

'Mama, Dad, something happened and Joe called to alert us. Jason is talking with Diana right now.'

Catherine sat down. Sue placed a breakfast tray in front of her.

'You need to eat Catherine. Please don't avoid food.'

'I will eat. Just tell me what is going on.' Vincent was watchful. Catherine seemed to take on a new strength.

'Mama, there was an article in the Times about you. It did not appear to be news. It appeared to be more like a notice to someone. It seemed strange because it was attributed to a Wire service but for some reason they used your real name.'

'OK, so what was unusual about that?'

'Remember you have been dead for 24 years.'

'Hard to remember since I am not dead.'

The statement seemed absurd. A little laughter broke the tension.

'Has Dad told you about our conversation last night?'

'No your father and I spoke about other things. I thought we would talk today. So tell me now.'

Jacob retold the story of Paracelsus.

'He was a strange man. He always wanted to capture Vincent. Do you remember Vincent?' she said glancing up at his stoney face.

Vincent had been strangely silent, watching and waiting. Listening to the story brought the ache back to his heart.

'Paracelsus, John Pater, my _Father_. I don't want to think about how many ways he tried to hurt me, Father, and Catherine. He did kidnap you once, threatening unspeakable acts. Then he used you to trap me. As long as he was alive, he remained a threat to our community.'

It was clear to everyone that Vincent had suffered greatly. Just then Jason returned from his conversation with Diana.

'She wants to speak with you Jacob. I think you can help her to fill in the blanks.'

'Jason?'

'Not to worry Terry. They have everything under control. I am going to stay in here now. Anticipation of trouble does not always make it happen. We just have to be more vigilant.'

Jacob was on the phone for some time. He came back to the group in the living area.

'Diana is a tough investigator. She asked me so many questions.'

'Were you able to help her son?'

'Yes Dad. I told her everything. We are going to work on finding a connection between the Goetia of then and now. She's checking the names. In the meantime we just need to continue to make our way home. Jacob went to the phone and gave Rob instructions to carry on. Home was on the horizon.

* * *

Diana sat in front of her computer. She was running several windows at the same time checking one name against the other. On her lap top, she checked for historical information about groups associated with the resurgence of the ancient cults of Egypt. Every era carried its own group of men who sought to understand the mysteries of other times. _What was it that made men crave the hidden knowledge_ she asked herself. _There has to be some prize to be gained, but what? _Many of the cults seemed to be able to acquire money, gold, power or prestige using all manner of ritual. What held the most fascination was the power of gold. Many cults were able to make gold, or so it was said. Many cults fashioned power through crime.

There was no identifiable leadership of many organizations. Secrets were the cornerstone. _How did one get into these groups?_ What Diana understood is that heredity was a huge part of many occultists. It was believed that if a Father was heavily involved in an organization he could teach his son the secrets and prepare him for the initiation. Some cults were patterned off old feudal systems. A leader reigned until death at which time his place was taken over by his eldest son who would have moved through each stage of initiation to prepare him for his role. However most groups fell under the Masons, Freemasons, or Rosicrucians, all organizations who do practice ritual, but also do good work in the community.

Finding the key to the puzzle should be very simple, if what Jacob said is true. Paracelsus, or John Pater was a senior member of a cult or breakaway branch of the Golden Dawn. His child, Vincent, had hereditary rights to this secret organization. Catherine gave birth to the next heir. Vincent had been indestructible but his heir appeared more vulnerable. Maybe they had to be captured and held or they would have to be eliminated. Whoever currently held the role as leader, obviously felt threatened. There had to be some greatness in Vincent. Did the cult need Vincent or was he a hindrance? Only one question remained: What was the name of the cult and who was the current head?

Diana looked again at the notes from her conversation with Jacob. In a corner of her scribble pad, her eye caught the words 'Golden Lion'. Somehow that symbol was important to a particular group. But, the google search showed, there were many cultures, countries and religious organizations who worshipped the Lion. It was a symbol of Kings_. How did it tie into today?_ There was definitely a Golden Lion symbol associated with Goetia. Head swirling, Diana got up and paced the floor, running everything over and over in her mind. No google search could give her the name and address or the current Goetia.

Diana pondered the New York Times article again. She knew the significance of it because she knew the story. It might be of general interest to others but there was something about it that didn't ring true. There would have to be an identifier for involved readers to see it and know it was a message. She read and reread the contents. _What was it?_

She went over each word again. It suddenly clicked. AA! This was repeated at least four times. AA was not the short form for Assistant District Attorney. It was ADA. So who was AA? This was a message to someone or some organization named AA. Diana, went back to her computer and typed furiously. She doubted this was Alcoholics Anonymous but somewhere there was an AA with a sinister agenda. As she waited for answers, her mind continued to click furiously as each window showed more and more data.

What escaped Diana was the need to understand if 'they' wanted Vincent and Jacob for some reason, or were the Father and son to be eliminated because they were responsible for the death of Gabriel. She thought not. Somewhere in the history of the last 5000 years, there was a clue as to what Vincent and subsequently his son meant to the world. Diana believed it was no accident that Vincent appeared as he did. Or, if it was an accident, then he represented a sign for a group of people working with esoteric knowledge. He had the key to something they wanted.

Diana moved from her computer screens to her information board. It had papers, photos and notes all over it. She reviewed what she gleaned about the Leonine aspect of his appearance. Jacob said it was a DNA transfer from a lion cub. Diana considered the nuclear event to be a means of creating Vincent as a host for the transfer of specific information. Vincent's mother travelled thousands of miles to mate with an unlikely man. John Pater, seemed to be expecting her and recognized some hidden potential. He felt betrayed by the loss of the infant. On the surface, it prevented him from taking his rightful place as head of a budding organization. Below the surface, he simmered for years waiting for an opportunity to engage Vincent in combat by holding Catherine as a hostage. Within a short space of time Gabriel, continued the persecution, this time with Jacob as a hostage. Over 50 years had passed since Vincent's birth. Twenty-four since Jacob was born.

What did _they_ want? What secrets were kept by the golden lion and who was AA?


	19. Chapter 19

'You will not argue with me this time will you Catherine?'

'Vincent, you have a..a.. le..giz..zi..mat reason to ask me and so, I could not say no.'

The two lovers, smiled at each other then turned to look at the lovely house which they hoped would become their home. After 26 years of loving, 24 of them spent apart and one happy child of their union, Vincent and Catherine finally reached the ultimate destination.

The last twelve hours of their journey felt like an eternity. No one in the motor home slept. Excitement was building from the moment they crossed the New York state line. Terry watched over Catherine carefully. Any anxiety about not being in her own home was replaced by a feeling of wellbeing and a sense of peace. It showed in the softened lines of her patient's face.

Underlying the excitement was the ever present fear of the unknown. Who lay out there in the darkness and what did they want? Even in the most vulnerable moments the fear was suppressed in favour of a child's delight in the sights and sounds of New York.

Catherine and Vincent remained in the bedroom for most of the last hours, watching the lights come closer and closer.

Jason and Terry also sat together, talking, excitedly about their first glimpse of the famed city, hoping that they would not be prevented from seeing some of its more famous sights before heading back.

Sue slept. Her work would begin in the morning. She knew that this transition would be difficult for her and Catherine. She had become very sensitive to the fluctuations in her patient's behaviour. It seemed mostly for the better but she was watchful. She fully intended to protect her when Vincent was not around.

Toward the end of the trip, Vincent was astonished to know that Catherine could point out so many familiar places. Her memories were interspersed with tears and smiles. Now she and Vincent stood in front of the door to the lovely brownstone, with her dear friends waiting inside. She raised her arms up to Vincent. His sweeping embrace had her held high in his arms before she could blink.

'I have to put on some weight Vincent. You lift me too easily.'

'You will be the first bride to complain about needing more pounds I am sure. This is momentous for us and you talk about legitimate reasons and weight. My dear wife, I see I will have to remarry you, just to remind you of your role. You are my bride and I will follow tradition.'

Catherine laughed joyously. She leaned forward and kissed Vincent. He in turn, smiled triumphantly and carried his bride of less than two weeks over the threshold of her new home. There was loud applause from everyone who agreed that Vincent and Catherine should enter their home to the cheers of well-wishers. At 4 a.m. in the morning no one, except Catherine, wanted to argue. She had to admit to herself that it felt magical to be greeted, as if they just returned from a long and happy honeymoon.

Eric had outdone himself. He had driven down from Albany, earlier the evening before. He wanted to meet the miracle woman who could soften his employer's demeanour just by being. He also wanted to deliver the keys personally and ensure that everyone arrived safely. He would have business with Jacob, Jason and Vincent but comfort was paramount for the weary travelers.

The house took everyone's breath away. It had been decorated in a soft green with beautiful wood working along the walls and exquisite crown moldings. The chandeliers, the furniture, and the wood paneled floors spoke of elegance rather than riches. Catherine had not spoken to Eric before. She liked his open and respectful face.

'Eric, I know that you have been a right hand to Joe. Thank you for creating this sanctuary for me and my family.'

'I admit that I only organized the work, but I will pass on your comments to the decorators. They certainly outdid themselves.' The 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from everyone were certainly confirmation.

Eric had not met Vincent either. He wasn't sure what to expect. Vincent took his breath away. He could never imagine the stature, and the features of the man whose inspired devotion was almost legend to him now.

'Sir, I admit that I am speechless meeting you. I have heard a lot about you from your Son and the Senator.'

'My name is Vincent.' he said acknowledging the courtesy. 'I am just getting used to being so free in this world. It is so different from where I normally live. I appreciate your honesty and I too thank you for creating the environment which allowed me to return Catherine home.'

After the initial excitement and despite the joy of the moment everyone was tired. It was agreed that sleep was important. Exploration of the premises and unpacking could wait.

Catherine would retire to her ground floor suite. There was a smaller room nearby for Sue. Eric, Terry and Jason would sleep upstairs in Jacob's apartment.

'Goodnights' were said with hugs and kisses for everyone. Rob and Carl waited outside prepared to carry on if anyone needed to go elsewhere. Vincent and Jacob excused themselves and went to offer their most sincere thanks for the safety of the journey. The four men shared so much.

'We won't forget your kindness. You have been discreet and patient. These are qualities to be admired.'

'Thank you Vincent. I think I can speak for Carl too when I say that we feel privileged to have been a part of this trip. Good luck. If you need us again, please call.'

Father and son stood on the step, watching as the motor home pulled out. Each felt a small loss at the departure of the 'home away from home' in which so much of their lives had been shared.

'Dad you know that I will have to go home to my apartment but to be honest, I want to go _home_.'

'Me too son. I also want to be with you when you return to your apartment. I still feel very uneasy.' He forestalled Jacob's rejoinder with a raised hand. 'Your mother will expect it. Let's not create any unnecessary stress for her.'

'OK Dad.'

Vincent had not gone in to say goodnight to Catherine. She already knew that he would leave her to return to the tunnels. In all his life he had never been away from _'home'_ for more than a few hours, except for the time when he and Diana were searching for Jacob. Vincent needed to know everyone there was fine. His world had widened to include so many people now. _Am I up to the task of caring for everyone? Catherine is my priority. I have never known such happiness as when I am with her,_ he thought. _She will be the cornerstone of everything, but nothing else must suffer, _he vowed.

* * *

Vincent heard the sound in the pipes the moment he and Jacob set foot in the tunnels. He noted the short distance from the house to a comfortable and safe entrance to his underground home. Perhaps the job of melding both places may not be too difficult after all. He shared this view with Jacob.

Some of the tunnel dwellers were up. It was to be expected. News travels fast. As Jacob and Vincent entered the main hall, they were surprised to see so many waiting. Cheers and hugs greeted them. Father and Son were deeply moved by the genuine love expressed.

"My dear family and friends, how sweet it is to be able to return to this warm and loving place.'

'But where is Catherine?' There was an echo of similar shouts.

'She is safely at rest in her new home. She has much work to do to recover her strength. There is a team of people with her right now. In time, she hopes to be able to return here and see everyone. Patience please!'

There were questions for Jacob. Everyone wanted to hear about the journey but Vincent held them off with a shake of the head. 'I need to speak with Father first. We will share our stories another time. Just know that we are back, safe and sound.'

Father was sleeping soundly. Vincent chose not to wake him or Mary. There would be time enough to talk. He entered his own chambers with Jacob.

'Son, I think we should get some rest. Let's postpone any serious discussion for now.'

'Yeah, you're right. I think we both need time to resolve issues in our own mind. I am truly overwhelmed by everything that's happened to us. I miss Mama already but I know I need time to process the past two weeks and think about what the future might bring. It's kind of frightening to be honest.'

'If we stick together Jacob, I believe we will conquer what ever is out there.' With a hug, father and son parted.

Vincent was disturbed by how long it took for him to close his mind to the outside world and sleep. He missed Catherine with an intensity he did not expect. She might as well have been in California still. Away from the softness of her fragile arms, he was bereft of the very sensations he hoped never to lose again. Well, he was committed to being in his own space for the balance of this night. _How foolish I was to believe that I could be happy if only I knew that she was safe. Our time together gave me knowledge of love and its delights when shared by two people...truly shared. I love her. Even a five minute walk will be too much. _With that thought uppermost in his mind Vincent fell into a light, often restless sleep.

* * *

'Father, it was an experience of a lifetime. I could not imagine how much better life could be with Catherine by my side.'

'You deserve this Vincent after all this time, you really do!'

'Yes but our happiness is tempered by the threat from this organization. I don't want you to worry. I can see that they are looking for me. I don't know what secrets I hold or what information I can provide. It has to be played out to the end.'

'Vincent I am astounded that you learned so much about yourself on this trip. Jacob, has a real gift.'

'Yes he does. I **will **worry about him. He will have to meet with many people in the course of his work. I hope he will learn to temper his sensory flow as he gets to understand it better.'

Both Jacob and Vincent agreed that Father should get a censored report on Vincent's background. There were many details omitted. Father had been convinced that John Pater was not Vincent's natural Father. To know the truth of it now would truly upset him. Only the story of Coralee was mentioned. Jacob's gift was discussed at length. Even as Vincent and his father spoke, Jacob was talking with Celeste trying to get at an understanding of his type of clairvoyance.

'What of Catherine?' Jacob asked.

'She has done well Father. I don't know what is expected of someone who has been in a coma and recovered, but it seems to me she is making great progress.'

'It is a medical miracle. Even with my experience, I would not have thought it possible that she could survive.'

The two men spoke for quite a while, before Vincent finally called a halt.

'I have to find Jacob. We need to go to his apartment and prepare to move his things. He will be living with his mother, when he is not down here.'

'Will you all live above?'

Vincent recognized a plaintive cry in Father's voice. It was not to be ignored.

'Not all the time Father. My main concern is to ensure that everyone here and above is safe and happy.'

He still wasn't sure if he could fulfill a role in both worlds and be good at either but he hoped he could.

* * *

'Are you ready to go above Dad?' Jacob waited at the park entrance for his father. 'Do you remember when I asked that question in the early spring? How our lives have changed in the past few months.'

Looking around at the barren park, Vincent nodded remembering the day well. Their lives had reached a zenith in California. Vincent was rarely cold but he shivered slightly in the chilly November evening. Keeping warm, after the joy of the California sunshine, seemed unfair.

'I will never know why people take winter vacations. Imagine returning to this after being in a tropical setting.'

'I think it has to do with getting sunshine, Dad and not about returning home to dreary weather.'

'I guess my thinking has been broadened by travel.' Vincent laughed, as he recalled the joy of waking up that first morning in California to bright sunlight.

Father and son made their way to Jacob's apartment talking easily about many things. The air was crisp, refreshed by the occasional breeze. The ground was scattered with fallen leaves. The familiar lights of New York dotted the sky. Everything seemed new and yet familiar.

Father and son parted at the end of the park. Vincent had his own route for entering Jacob's building. They would meet inside. As soon as Vincent reached the door to the apartment balcony, he sensed a change in the atmosphere.

Jacob too, had entered the apartment and stood for a long time, soaking up impressions.

'Someone has been in here in my absence.'

'I sense it too. Look around and see if anything looks different.'

Both allowed their eyes to fall on familiar objects, each noting that things were just slightly out of place.

'Someone was searching Dad. Hard to tell what they wanted. Is anything missing in your eyes.'

'Yes, my diary is gone.'

'Do you have concerns about what's in it?'

'My fury!' Much of what I wrote in those days before we went away expressed my feelings of loss.

'Well, that should scare them off.'

Jacob went to his answering machine. There were messages. It surprised him. He had few friends. Some were telemarketers. Then he heard the sound of Cathy's voice.

'Jacob, I am alright. Please don't worry about me.'

Jacob rewound the message and played it again. 'What an odd message.'

Just then the phone rang. Startled, Jacob picked up the handset.

'Did you get your message Jacob?' The voice was deep, unfamiliar. There was a slight accent.

'Who is this?'

'A friend in need.'

'Who are you? Identify yourself.'

' I told you…a friend in need.' The voice had a sleazy quality to it, almost menacing.

Jacob breathed deeply to dispel fear. He needed to listen carefully. 'So what do you need?' Each word was enunciated carefully.

'Your man/beast Father. Listen to this so you will understand how critical my needs are.'

'Jacob please don't listen.. I am fine.'

'Cathy, what happened? Where are you?'

There was silence.

'You see my young friend. I need your Father and you need me to keep your girlfriend alive. We can help each other. I will be in touch again.'

Then the line went dead.

'Dad it seems like someone has kidnapped Cathy. Oh God! I never wanted to her to suffer because of me.' Jacob sat down heavily, head in his hands.

'Not just you Jacob, but me or maybe both of us. What now?'

Both men could feel their insides churning, anticipating yet another battle in a war they did not understand. How could they hope to defeat an unseen enemy!


	20. Chapter 20

Diana felt some trepidation knowing what she was about to do. None the less she knocked on the door of the brownstone home of Catherine Chandler. Despite her amazing work record, her skills, her uncanny ability, she knew that facing Vincent's love would leave her weak and uncertain.

As a teenager she suffered so much at the hands of high school cliques made up of rich girls. Red hair and freckles didn't even give her an entrée into the mean girls club. She was laughed at, teased and worst of all, ignored. Catherine represented everything Diana mistrusted and yet she could be drawn to her courage.

_It is my own internal angst,_ she argued. _I must remember why I am here_. _No matter what the outcome of what I am going to do, I have to do it. _With her resolve back in place she smiled as the door opened to the tall detective she met in LA.

'Jason, how nice to see you. I am glad to see that everyone made it safely.'

'Good to see you too. Although it's not my home, I welcome you. Man, I sure could love living here.'

Diana was taken aback too. The entrance was welcoming and all views down the halls and up the stairs were certainly impressive. She privately wondered what Vincent would make of it. It was quite a departure from his usual home.

Catherine was up and walking. Diana greeted her with warmth, commenting on the amazing progress in just a few days.

'I am trying to do more than what I am asked. Words are still a problem and of course memory.' As she sat on a comfortable couch in the living area, she continued to make an honest assessment of her successes and failures.

'Much has come into the world in the past 24 years. There is much to learn. I have knowledge and language gaps.'

'Like what?'

'Cell phones! I can make a telephone call using something smaller than my hand. Google! New word! Everyone uses it. Terry is a champion. That is how she found me.'

'I use it quite a bit myself. In fact, 75 percent of my work now is defined using Google.'

'Both you are ahead of me. I will have to first understand that my big old computers are now just small boxes.'

The women laughed together and chatted easily. Diana's insecurities were just about settled until Terry was asked to join in.

'I am well enough to discuss many things but Terry was my memory bank for the past 6 months. I still need to make withdrawals and deposits sometimes. Anyway she is now my good friend too.' Catherine welcomed Terry with an affectionate smile.

Diana wished she could be Terry in that moment. 'That's fine with me. I would like Jason to be here too. I have gathered some information, using Google quite a bit. I want to share it with you. I know Vincent is not here right now but …..'

'Are you worried about the effect of the information on him or me?'

Diana stifled her surprise at the astute question. She didn't answer right away. 'I feel you will be better served by the information. I think you will also be able to disseminate it much better.' Diana felt vulnerable and bit her lip.

'I hope your confidence in me will not be misplaced. Please try not to worry. If I am lost I will let you know.'

Diana took advantage of the offer of refreshments to gather her resources. She tried to recall the time in LA when Catherine offered her heartfelt thanks for returning Jacob to his father. Catherine had been graciousness itself. Diana knew in her heart it was just plain jealousy. She still loved Vincent and Catherine represented everything she had lost. It was petty to even consider what she was feeling in view of Catherine's own struggle. She sighed inwardly. _Move on Diana!_

'Catherine, I am going to tell you a story that began long before even recorded time. You must take what you can from it. To be honest it is part myth, part legend and maybe fantasy but you have to synthesize it into where we are today.'

'That sounds like the last 24 years of my life.'

Diana chuckled and continued. 'If what I am about to tell you makes sense at all, it will connect some dots and perhaps allay some fears.'

'Will it raise other fears in me?'

'I don't know.'

'Terry, what do you think?' Catherine asked grasping Terry's hand.

'Everything that we did in California was aimed at trying to help you connect with your roots. Jason will tell you that we spoke often about connecting dots. I think if you go back to the link between '_ok good and ok fine'_ and what that meant to you then you can see the importance of just a few words.'

Reassured, Catherine said quietly, 'tell me your story Diana'.

'It's in two parts. Jason, you may remember when we spoke in California, I mentioned that my research on the ring led me back as far as the Plantagenet line of Kings in the 14th century. Richard the Lionheart was just one focal point on a continuum of the most fantastic story I have ever heard which links the present to a distant past.'

'I remember.' he said nodding his head. With his further encouragement Diana began her narrative.

'Back in Ancient Egypt, the society of both the upper and lower parts was polytheistic. They worshipped many Gods and Goddesses who represented different aspects of life and culture. They weren't alone. Although very few polytheistic societies still exist today, one of the oldest and most revered would be Hinduism. We have studied Roman and Greek culture and know that they also worshipped in a similar way. Today Monotheism is the most widely practiced type of religion. A couple of the most honoured goddesses of ancient times were Isis and Bast. Many will tell you that Isis was the only one, and all others were just aspects of her character. I can't debate that point. My focus here is Sekhmet, the lion headed goddess, an aspect of Bast, who had her own cult following. Obviously the people worshipped her, and the lion, as a manifestation of her earthly energy. Her devotees would try to honour her through contact with the lion. As migrations of peoples and cultures moved out of Africa, many took their beliefs with them and the totem of their adoration as well.

'Egypt had a lot of turmoil over the centuries just before and after the Common Era. First the Persians, then the Greeks and then Romans had occupied it. Some close knit bands or cults would move on hoping for freedom. When bands of people migrated from their homeland, they often held on more firmly to the religious and spiritual precepts of their ancestors. Conquered people tended to lose them which is why Egypt went from Polytheistic to Christian to Islam.

The devotees of Sekhmet were strong. They carried within them the fiercest aspects of the Cat Goddess Bast, which were manifested in the Lion persona. Egyptian society revered the Cat, which had a more docile persona. The Lion warriors, with their strength would have been powerful enough to escape during the occupation by the Greeks under Alexander and Romans under Cesar.

I think if you look back in history and see the power of the lion even in Roman times, you will know that the people who revered this animal would have been strong, powerful, courageous. When you live with creatures as part of your culture there is a transposition of attributes not by mating but by subtle energy osmosis.'

'Is this what they call animism?' Jason asked.

'A little bit yes but the real terminology is animal worship. We still see the idea of transposing animal energy in the use of mascots but animism is related to the anima or spirit which was believed to be contained in all aspect of life.'

Animal Worship on the other hand was an important part of many African and Native American cultures. A symbolic animal was chosen to represent an ideal. We have the Eagle here. Some Aboriginals honour the Buffalo. You may have seen tribal dances where the skin and head of the Buffalo are worn by a Shaman of the tribe in hopes of taking in the spirit and energy of the animal. It is a powerful aspect of life that we have lost sight of in our 'civilized' world.'

'What is the symbol for Chris…tia..an..ity?' Catherine asked, curiously.

'The Lamb'

'Of course… So what does this mean for me… and Vincent?'

'The lion people eventually populated most of Europe. Mating with other tribes, death, and disease, naturally, would have diluted many strains of the cult, but unlike other groups of people who died out, the Lion people had an amazing capacity for survival. Remember they were taking the best of the Lion. Heart, courage, majesty! What I gathered from my studies, was that when a Lioness of high order mated with a Lion Prince, if I can use those terms, then they often produced a magical child. It is however the matriarchal DNA, which carries the powerful strain.'

'How would you know someone with those qualities?'

'Ok here I am guessing a bit, but I looked at the history of some very famous people associated with the Lion. Richard, the Lionhearted was a great crusader who changed the face of Christianity. Haile Selassie, Lion of Judah, a descendant of the Queen of Sheba, was the last great monarch of Ethiopia, Louis XIV, the Sun King of France. These figures somehow had greatness attached to them from an inner source. The astrology sign Leo, which rules the heart and the sun are all motifs of the Lion people as well as that golden mane, broad shoulders and a sunny halo.' There are probably too many to mention but I suppose you know one when you see one.'

Diana paused for a moment. She surprised herself with all the information that had come to her. At one point in the last twenty four hours something coalesced and it all made sense. She knew there was still a case to be made here however for these scientific oriented skeptics.

'As I told Jason in LA, many of the criminals picked up in the drug busts had a tattoo of the Lion's tale on them but that would be similar to wearing the clothes of the buffalo to gather its energy. Genuine people had the mark of the Lion imprinted from birth and generated an energy that was unmistakable so they could know one another.

'So you are saying that Vincent is a descendant of these Lion People?'

'Yes of course he is. His mother no doubt had the mark and it was energized by her encounter with the Lion cub at just that moment of the nuclear blast, giving her a magnified lion persona. Consider her family's hardship and how she alone survived.'

'Diana this just seems too fantastic to be true.'

'I did say at the beginning it was far fetched but we have to believe some legends and myths because there is no other way to explain how people like Vincent are born with such incredible skill and power. We have no explanation for why and how some people survive incredible hardship and others in similar situations don't. There must be an internal quality which carries a current of survival.'

'You said it is carried in the May…tr..'

'Matriarchal mitochondria. I think this would be entirely new to you Catherine and not a memory gap. In the past few years, Genetics has been able to trace many people back to their land of origin by assessing common strains passed only through the mother. Many African Americans have been able to trace their ancestry to specific regions of Africa and to know where they originated.'

'A lot can happen in 24 years.' Catherine was thoughtful. She missed so much. It almost seemed impossible to grasp it all.

'It is almost frightening to acknowledge the advances of modern science.' Terry interjected, giving voice to Catherine's thoughts. 'My brother's care involved so much technology and information about cellular migration, I was blown away.'

'Yes we are really in an age of magic and science combined.'

'You mentioned the magical child before Diana. What did you mean?'

'I am not really sure to be honest. I have to tell you a little about John Pater but I don't want to overwhelm you with this information all at once. What I consider important is the idea of two descendants of the lion cult mating but not just any two. It would have to be two with the mark. Coralee had it and no doubt John Pater also. But you Catherine…you have produced a very special child and not just because of Vincent.'

'What are you saying? That I…I could be one of them too?'

'I suspect so. The mark is usually three dots in the form of a triangle over the right or left breast or both.'

With shaking fingers, Catherine reached up to unbutton the top of her blouse. Terry's hand was already up at her mouth. She had cared for Catherine for months. It wasn't only the scars she had noted in Catherine's face. The markings over her left breast had seemed strange. They almost looked like a paw print.

Catherine gasped. 'I had forgotten these marks. I always held them as a remembrance of my mother. She had them too. She said I was her little heart.' Catherine's eyes filled with tears at the memories. The loss of her mother so young had been traumatic.

'I don't know about Jacob. I never saw him. I don't know.'

'Catherine, tell me, what you are worried about?'

'If he has the mark, they will be after him too. What do they want? He will not be safe.'

Her hands went to her heart, feeling it pounding. She knew immediately that the message of her fears would be sent to Vincent and Jacob. She tried to still herself, breathing deeply.

'You have to remember Catherine that Jacob has incredible power that he is not fully aware of yet. He is a natural leader and no doubt the organization which grew out of this cult will want his leadership. Trust that he will know what to do.'

'Have you seen him?' Catherine's eyes were blazing. This was the Lioness in full power, protecting her son. 'Does he have the mark?'

'Catherine really, I don't know.' Diana was lying. She knew Jacob was very much a Lion Prince. She had seen him as a baby but she kept a straight face, eyes direct, hoping that Catherine could realize the potential of her child only when Vincent and Jacob were present. They needed to assimilate this information together as a family.

* * *

Back at Jacob's apartment, father and son waited wondering when the phone would ring again.

'He really didn't say anything Dad. It is hard to know what to do.'

'There must be something. Do we just wait and wait until they decide to call?'

'It seems we have no ch…. Dad did you feel that?'

'Yes, your mother is feeling fear. I must go.'

'No, let me go. I can get to her faster and if that guy calls, he will want to speak with you.'

'Jacob?'

'Trust me Dad. I don't want to find my mother only to lose her. Jason is there. I have to get with technology and learn to use phones more efficiently. If all is well, I will ring the phone here twice then hang up and ring twice again then call a third time. Pick up on the second ring from me. Third from whoever else calls. Dad are you listening?'

Vincent knew Catherine was safe but he felt uneasy about being separated from her and Jacob if anything went wrong.

'Dad?'

'Alright son. I am fine. I just needed to get something clear in my head. Ring twice two rings, pick up third time on second ring. Third ring from anyone else.'

Jacob sighed and made his way out of the apartment. He would use the underground for awhile then go to the surface closer to the brownstone.

Vincent sat and waited. He turned the lights out. _Time to end this!_ He wanted to start living without fear of the unknown. In the dark, he resolved to be no man's puppet. His family must be able to live in complete freedom.


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine knew that her courage had deserted her. She felt frail in her fear. _Was it a mistake to regain her cognition and lose the strength that made her a formidable foe in court? Where was the woman who defied everything to create a haven of love outside the bounds of society with a man so different? _She knew the Catherine of those days was not that far away in her mind but each day showed her in so many ways that her lost time affected her deeply. She had not lived the time. She had not matured. It was different being 54 in a 30 year old mind.

There was also vulnerability in the knowledge gaps. Not being able to process information quickly and efficiently weighed heavily. She presented a good face to the world. It was important for her to do so. Vincent and Jacob expected nothing from her but love. Maybe she expected too much from herself.

Diana and Terry were watching her closely. They had stopped talking, just to give Catherine time to assimilate what she heard. The silence was deafening.

'Should I leave Catherine?'

'No Diana. I am sorry. Thank you for being so patient. Let's just take a break for awhile. I am suddenly aware of my mor..tality.'

'Mortality?' Diana was horrified. She had no wish to hurt Catherine.

'Not death…maybe vul..nerable is a better word.' Catherine continued to stumble with words when she was stressed.

'I understand Catherine.'

'You have more to say. I want to hear it.'

Just then, the front door opened and Jacob soon appeared in the living room. Considering his run between the two places, he was not even winded. He leaned over and kissed his mother gently, taking her two hands in his.

'I heard you Mama' he whispered softly into her ear.

'Thank you Son.' Her eyes strayed to beyond Jacob.

'He's coming Mama. He is waiting for a phone call.'

'Vincent is waiting for a phone call? Jacob really that is not true.' Catherine managed a small laugh.

'Really Mama! Dad has come into the 21st century.' Jacob knew it was not entirely true. His father had looked just as horrified at the phone as he did the night they set out in the motor home to find Catherine. But, like all things, Vincent would rise to the occasion to benefit and protect his family.

'Jacob, take off your shirt.'

'Huh?'

'Take off your shirt!'

Jacob looked at the women in the room. Terry and Diana were nodding affirmative. It wasn't just a quirk of his mother. He shrugged and opened his shirt.

'I knew it! You have it!' Catherine lifted her hand and pointed towards the three moles located over Jacob's left breast.

'What's this?' he confirmed pointing to the spots.

'Yes Jacob. Do you know what they mean?' Diana asked.

'Oh yes, I am one of the lion people. Is that what you mean?'

'You knew?'

'Mama, you have to realize that I did not live my life cloistered below. Dad was a very forgiving and open minded father. When I was fourteen I went to Europe with Uncle Devin.'

'I know Devin. I am surprised your father let you go.'

'Yes well, Gramps had other ideas. Anyway I went and had a wonderful time.' Jacob sat down, prepared to talk about one of the greatest adventures of his life. He remembered his father and excused himself to make the call. His Father had no news to report. Jacob offered reassurance and returned to his mother.

'He's ok?'

'Yes Mama. Now, when I went to Europe, it was not to see the Coliseum in Rome or the Eiffel Tower in Paris. We went to explore the caves and I think we saw them all. Germany, France, Italy, England. That was my first introduction to the possibility of a people who manifested the leonine traits. You see, having a father like mine was a real challenge. He's my Dad and I love him, but he is different. I knew there was some unexplained history. Gramps had no answer so I had to find out some other way.' Jacob paused and took a deep breath smiling at his mother.

'While in Europe, I found, for the first time, evidence of the cave dwellers who had worshipped the lion. After I got back home, I read what ever I could and put two and two together. I didn't know about John Pater and Coralee but I did know that somehow my father was descended from a proud cult of people and of course me too.'

'You were not scared Jacob?'

'No Mama. If I was, I would have to fear my Father. There was nothing attached to my discovery except a knowledge of my origins. It had no other baggage. I am proud to be a descendant of an unusual cult of people. Are you also a descendant Mama?'

'It seems that I am. I have the mark.' She showed Jacob her particular marking. 'Diana can tell you more.'

'Jacob, I thank you for the information you provided. It helped me to hone in on the right path and connect the dots.'

Diana went on to briefly review what she had told Catherine. Jacob would have known much of it already. His mind could absorb and file information at incredible speeds.

Catherine watched her son carefully. He was calm, interested and knowledgeable. Her initial fears began to dissipate. Truly, he had amazing skills. The more she watched him, the more she was convinced that he could take on any challenge and meet it intellectually, emotionally and physically. He was a lion prince!

She secretly hoped that it would not take him too far into the world but greatness often could not be denied. How many mothers made incredible sacrifices to further and support the careers of brilliant children?

She immediately began to feel better as her son listened intently to Diana. He seemed gracious, and not at all ready to move beyond his current world. She thanked the tunnel community and his Father for keeping him well balanced. She came back from her musings with a start.

'Wow! that is great work Diana. You are brilliant. Everything is falling into place now.' He shook his head though and gazed out the window for a moment trying to gather some thoughts. 'So what does this all mean? What are the missing pieces and how do we connect the dots? It seems we are trying to put together a puzzle.'

'Yes in a really big way. I agree, though, there are many pieces missing. Much of it doesn't make sense until you hear the narrative of John Pater. That was a much tougher piece to figure out. He was a mysterious character for sure and his connection to the figures, which are at the hub of this organization, was the end result of a bitter rivalry.'

* * *

Vincent sat impatiently in the living room. Now and again he would pace. He could feel his anger mounting steadily. At least he felt comfort in knowing that Jacob and Catherine were safe. He would have preferred to be with them, watching the face of his beloved as she negotiated the new pathways of her life. Her joy in everything was like a child's love of experiencing and discovering things for the first time. He was so lost in the endless possibilities of what was to come that he almost missed the phone. It startled him. How many times did it ring. Now it was more than three. He picked up the receiver as he had seen Jacob do and waited.

'So, it is the man beast. I can hear you Vincent.' The voice was not that of a young man. Vincent found it strange to hear so acutely in one ear. He altered his perceptions of listening.

'You have become very civilized. Your life is much different than what it could have been.' There was a long pause. 'You don't answer me Vincent. I understood that you could speak.'

'I don't speak to people I don't know.' The voice held a hint of his menacing growl.

'You will speak to me. I am your….Uncle.'

'I have no Uncle.'

There was a laugh at the other end followed by a loud hacking cough. It didn't sound like someone in good health. Vincent had heard that before when some of the elders in the tunnel had been close to death.

'Yes, I am old and close to death Vincent. You can save me.'

'Why would I want to help if you have been responsible for the unhappiness that has come to my family and to others?'

'Business Vincent. It's all business. I run an organization that is very powerful. It could have been yours, had your father been able to keep you.'

'I am happy as I am.'

'Yes, just as well. This life has been good to me and my boys.'

'So what do you want?'

'John Pater's birthright! It should have been mine when he died.' There was another bout of coughing.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' There was some noise on the other end of the phone. A new voice came on the line.

'Listen you man or beast or whatever you are. John Pater took the documents and records of this organization and kept them. He refused to return them when he lost stewardship here. They are my legacy. I want them returned.'

'Then summon the ghost of John Pater and ask him where they are. I don't know anything about it.'

'Maybe this will help you remember.'

'Vincent please, please help me!' Cathy's voice rang out through the line.

'If you hurt her….'

'More than I have already? No?' The laugh was ugly. 'Then get me what I want. My Grandfather is too polite to tell you that you have no choice. I won't stop with this little tramp either. Your son and your crippled lover are fair game again. Sit back and watch all those you love go to hell, just as your father did.'

Then the line went dead. Vincent shuddered. _'The evil that men do'_ ran through his head. He felt impotent in his rage. There was no outlet for it. Vincent left the apartment quickly, running to his underground tunnels. He had to reach Catherine and Jacob. Together they would have a better chance.

* * *

'I feel better now. Food does help the body.' Catherine had suggested to Diana that they take a break and stop to eat. She was hungry. Every one agreed. Terry had a growing baby to feed. The kitchen was large. The group had learned over the few days of traveling in the close confines of the motor home that each person could contribute a little to bring about a delicious meal. They agreed not to discuss the information. Catherine hoped Vincent would return soon. It was late and she was worried. She looked at Jacob but he seemed calm, although she noted that he looked out the window often.

They had just returned to the living room to hear more of Diana's narrative findings when Vincent arrived. He did not look happy. He called Jacob to the hallway but Catherine stopped him.

'Vincent, we will all hear. You cannot protect me from harm by not telling me everything. In the past we shared it all. Don't try to protect me now.'

'Catherine, I am sorry but this is different.'

'No Vincent, you are trying to protect me. Nothing is done below unless it is discussed. Same here. Please….'

Vincent entered the living room and stood by the unlit fireplace. He removed his cloak and placed it on a chair. He stood facing each one, their faces eager to hear what could have angered him.

'It seems I will never be free of John Pater. He died leaving some papers somewhere which belong to an organization I don't know. If they don't get those papers they will….' He stopped abruptly. Jacob had given an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

'will do what Vincent?'

'They have threatened my family yet again Diana. Will it never stop?'

'Can I share something with all of you? It may help to shed some light on this.'

'Anything!' Vincent threw his hands up in the air.

'I was about to explain something more about John Pater. I think Catherine or Jacob will fill you in on the information which I shared with them earlier but this is different. I needed to find some trace of this man and who he was. It was very difficult. He covered his tracks well.'

'Not surprising at all.'

* * *

'John Pater is descended from a long line of European Jews who were expelled from country after country during those horrible times of the Inquisition. We know that he was of the Lion people so the strength and stamina of his forbearers was incredible. As the family became smaller and the places of safety less and less, they eventually returned to Africa in the late 18th century, but settled in South Africa rather than Egypt. With their background as Alchemists and with the budding Diamond trade, the family became very rich. Family feuds were inevitable. Some of them became outwardly Christianized to protect their interests but it was surface only. They had incredible knowledge of the Kaballah, alchemy, gold, diamonds, medicines, everything in fact. Pater's side of the family was involved strongly in the branch of medicine, as it was practiced then.

He left South Africa as a young man and traveled to many parts of the world. We know, thanks to Jacob, that he was a devotee of Aleister Crowley. Crowley had gone to Egypt and was able to channel much information from a divine source which he stated was part of the polytheistic belief system of the time. A small part of that knowledge included the information about the Lion people.

It would be impossible to talk about Crowley in a short time. His life was multifaceted. Pater was a willing and devoted slave to the knowledge which Crowley seemed to produce at will. His bibliography is mind boggling. It is enough to know when Crowley died; he left an incredible amount of information both bad and good. I will assume that Pater had access to some of it and chose what he needed for his work.

He and a few others broke away from Crowley's main organization and formed their own branch of the Silver Star, or Argentum Arcturus or AA. Your chest markings resemble part of the symbol. We know of the Rosicrucian, and Freemasons who may also have been part of the secret brotherhoods that grew out of that time, but there were some renegade branches often involved with the evil aspect Goetia .

Crowley left no male heir to inherit his work and named no one to carry on when he died in 1947. Every branch claimed to be the one true organization. Pater's group was not. The work they did was directed towards evil. They got into many things, not because of Crowley but because John Pater had his own family's secret alchemical documents, combined with something that he got from Crowley. I can only assume that what ever it was included a powerful tool for transformation of base metals to gold, or some health elixir to prolong life. This is the work of Alchemists… transformation. Pater knew it, understood it and had the tools to create it. No doubt when he died, he left it to someone. That would have been the expected course of action.' Diana looked over at Vincent. 'They must assume it is you Vincent. You are his heir.'


	22. Chapter 22

'You fool!'

'You! are the old fool. Do you think you'll get anything out of him playing nice?'

'I am not dead yet. If you hope to run this empire one day you better shut up and pay attention. And don't think you can hasten my death. If things do not go as I expect then your little partiality for baser desires will put you where you belong.'

'Don't worry. I know what I am doing.'

'I just wish you would do it elsewhere.'

The two men sat opposite to each other in the penthouse apartment that spoke volumes about too much money and not enough 'sense'. The elder of the two was quite advanced in age. For a man in his early eighties, his mind was active and alert but his physical body had begun its decline into death. He was trying to avoid the inevitable. Seeing the sorry young man in front of him, gave him pause. He would have wished any outcome other than this for the empire he created. He craved strong reliable leadership to carry on his legacy.

'The day I can be sure you 'know what you are doing' I will die a happy man.'

'Anytime soon?'

The old man sighed deeply, trying not to irritate his lungs and fuel more of the coughing which burned his chest. Ignoring the sarcasm from his grandson, he continued 'leave the girl alone. She is our insurance policy.'

'Don't worry! She's pretty but not to my taste.'

'Sadly'

'You know it isn't my fault her mother killed your favourite son. Maybe if you paid more attention to my father he would still be alive.'

'Your father was a drunk. He had choices. When I took over the ashes of this organization from that degenerate Gabriel, Edgar could have been anything he wanted. He chose the bottle.'

'You pushed him to it.'

'I am not going to argue with you yet again. You just can't have those kinds of weakness and run an organization. It needs 150 percent dedication. Return the girl to her room and then set up the lab. It will take some time to work out the formula once we get the book from Vincent.'

'It will give me great pleasure to eliminate Vincent and his arrogant little progeny from this planet afterward. He is the other reason I lost my Father.'

'Will you grow up and stop acting like a child. Your Father was a drunk. He got behind the wheel of a car. Stop blaming everyone else for his death. We need to get the book first. When I feel better we will deal with Vincent. In the meantime check in with Everett and find out if they are back at the apartment. I want to call again and make sure they are doing what I want.'

* * *

Vincent stared at the small group of people sitting in the newly furnished apartment. Its beauty brought no joy. He was in a battle for his family. _Cathy was being held by someone who was unknown to him. There were some papers or a book lost over 25 years ago. It may not even exist. Even if the book existed, where would he find it? _His head began to ache with the pressure of it all.

Catherine looked at Vincent and knew that he was suffering. 'Vincent what are you thinking?'

He just shook his head in response and left the room unexpectedly. Young Jacob came over to his bewildered mother.

'He feels pressured to do something that seems impossible to him Mama.'

'You too, Jacob. I see you looking out the window all the time. Are you worried about Cathy?'

At the change in his demeanour, Catherine knew something else was wrong.

'You will tell me at once Jacob.'

'She was kidnapped Mama and is being held by the men who want this book from Dad.'

'You need to tell everyone else Jacob. We can't do anything unless we know what we are dealing with.'

Jacob loved that his mother said 'we'. He felt great admiration and pride in seeing how she attacked things head on despite her obvious difficulties. _What a great legacy I have_, he thought! Turning around he called out, 'Dad, please come back. I think we have to let everyone know about Cathy.'

There were gasps from the members of the small group, each one wanting to know what happened.

'Yes I suppose so.' Vincent sighed, returning dejectedly to the living room.

'Earlier this evening when my Dad and I went to my apartment, there was a telephone message for me. It was from an unknown source. They seemed to know that I had returned home. I suppose they are watching my apartment. Just after I listened to the message, I got a call saying that they were holding Cathy.'

Vincent took up the story. 'Jacob and I could feel that something had happened to Catherine at that same moment, so he decided to come to here and I stayed. It seemed that they wanted to speak with me anyway. It took awhile but another call finally came through. They, and I don't know who _they_ are, said they wanted a book or papers which John Pater left. It contained information about the organization and belonged to the current leader or whatever he calls himself. If the book was not returned they would hurt Cathy but they didn't say how or what would be done. I get the impression it will not end there either.'

'So that's what you meant. This is serious. These guys are playing tough.'

'I don't know what to do Jason. I have no idea what they want from me and even if I did, I have no idea where to find the book or papers. Who knows if they even continue to exist. Maybe you or Diana can think of something' he conceded, looking at each of them in turn.

'I have tried to find out more about the principals involved in the organization. I thought it might have been the _'Rayburns'_. From what you said Jacob, they seemed to be the next in line to inherit after Gabriel's death but who knows if they were still involved between the time of Pater's defection and Gabriel's rise?'

'You did a search and nothing came up?'

'No nothing.'

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking.

'It must be the Rayburns. The first man I spoke to said he was my 'Uncle'. Remember Jacob? Coralee went to her Aunt who was married to Edgar Rayburn.'

'Did he say anything else Vincent?'

'Not that I recall. I spoke first with an elderly man who seemed to be quite ill and then with a younger man. He was venomous with his words. The old man did _say 'you can save me'_. I don't know what he meant by that.'

'Do you think it's possible that Pater could have created some elixir that would have health benefits? Based on what Diana said, he seemed to be quite clever.' Terry offered.

'I know that John Pater could create gold. He could make potions. He was quite talented...all wasted.' Vincent shook his head. He was literally trying to dispel all unwanted thoughts about John Pater from his brain.

'He should have had a book of shadows then.'

'Book of Shadows?'

'Yes it is something that I have seen among herbalists, Wiccans and shamans. Everything that they learn and do is recorded in a book. It is something like a diary in which they keep a record of all the different types of formula they mix and its effects on the body as well as its applications.'

'It is possible that he could have had something like that but I wouldn't know where to find it.'

'I do."

'Catherine?'

'Vincent, do you remember the time when he sent the giant to capture me a couple of years...well not two years, but back then. I was in his chambers waiting for you. I had a chance to see him working. He had a secret place where he kept things. I watched him go back and forth in there.'

'Catherine, can you tell me where it is?'

'No Vincent, I have to show you.'

'Impossible! Out of the question! You will not be able to make that trip down there again.'

'I must Vincent. If you are to save Cathy and put an end to this, I will have to.'

'What are you talking about?' Jason asked.

Vincent was at his wit's end. _Everything that was happening seemed like some maze from which he couldn't escape. Now Catherine, who was merely months from recovery of a coma, wanted to travel underground to Pater's chambers to find a book. Even if she could safely make it down there...no it was impossible!_ He stopped pacing and answered the question, feeling beyond the mental and emotional point of hiding who he was and where he was from.

'Jason, my home is beneath the city in the tunnels and bowels of the earth. It has been home to a number of communities for years, possibly a century or more. John Pater was once a part of my community with the man I have always called Father and a wonderful group of other people who are my family.

'There is life beneath the surface of the city?'

'Yes and all the history I am learning has changed everything I know about myself. Pater was exiled from our community many years before his death. He moved further underground than our normal level and carried on his evil deeds unknown to us. That part of the story is too long to share now but his legacy of hate seems to be continuing.'

"I am confused. You are saying you live below the city? Like in a bomb shelter?'

' No not a bomb shelter, tunnels and yes, I have lived there all my life. Jacob has too, although I have consented to him spending more time above ground than I did as a child. My appearance had a lot to do with my Father's decision to 'hide me'. When I met Catherine, she also changed my life and was a part of our world until...well until...' Vincent could not bring himself to say the words. 'Diana helped to recover Jacob after Catherine was taken from me and she stayed on as a helper to us for quite a few years.'

'I am astounded. Everything makes sense now. Right Terry?'

'I am shocked...not in a bad way, but I understand why it was so hard to find you Vincent. I had your name but no trace of you.'

Vincent nodded in confirmation. 'None of this matters now. We have kept secrets for so long. Perhaps this is the time for secrets to end. Our lives are in jeopardy and Cathy most of all right now. The trip to Pater's chambers is 3 days underground. Catherine will never be able to make that journey.'

'Vincent, I...'

'It is out of the question Catherine!' His tone was adamant.

'Dad, maybe I can help. Mama, let me read you. If you can think of that time, I can see what you see,' Jacob was earnest, knowing his suggestion was likely the best solution.

Catherine nodded in consent.

'Vincent, you have travelled underground for so long that you don't realize that what takes days in your world, can be a matter of hours on the surface. If we trace the route on a map, we may be able to find a closer entrance and cut down on the time. I am not saying it is safe for Catherine either way but we are also fighting against time with Cathy being held.'

The suggestions made sense to Vincent. 'Jacob, I think if you can help your mother that would be better. Diana, we have no maps here. I am not even sure if we still have them below but I would have to ask Father.'

'I have maps Vincent. I got quite a few when I was looking for you and Jacob after Catherine's...um..the loss.'

'I also have a suggestion. Jacob, I don't know if you are aware of it or not but you can call forward you telephone number to the one here so that if they phone again, someone can be around to get the call. Jason is used to handling things like this and he could help decipher some clues' Terry offered. She never expected her trip to turn out like this. She looked at Jason and smiled. It was important to reassure him that she wanted to help. Radio City and Times Square paled in comparison to working with Jason on a real crime.

'It sounds like we have a plan. But I have to go below and speak with Father before we do anything else. It is kind of late now. Should we do more tonight?'

'I would suggest nothing. We may not sleep, but we should all rest. We need to know where these underground chambers are located. We need to hear from the kidnappers about how they want to collect the book and return Cathy. We need to decide who is going and who is staying and we need to find out who these guys are. None of these things is possible at the moment.' Jason was definitely taking charge.

'One last thing...it just occurred to me Diana. How did you spell the name when you were looking it up?'

'I tried everything Jacob. Raybourne, burn, burne, bourn byrne. '

'Did you try Raeburn?'

'I tried everything but. I don't know how I could have missed that one. First thing tomorrow, Google and I will start another search.'

Everyone dispersed for the night. Vincent stayed with Catherine. She had insisted. There was high tension and drama going on. The chance of a bad outcome for Cathy played on everyone's mind. Catherine thought a lot about Vincent's journey to Pater's chambers, so many years ago and what it might be like now. She was concerned and needed to spend time with him.

Jacob went home to his apartment. He felt safe enough. It was harder to convince his parents that he could take care of himself.

'I am learning Dad. Your priority now is Mama, not me. I can take care of myself.' he stated emphatically leaving no room for doubt.

Diana offered to drive him home. She too had insisted on leaving. She had a long way to go but she knew the city and worked for years undercover. Her fears were few. It would take her some time to find the old underground maps and check her computer with the new spelling for Raeburn. She was still irritated with herself for missing it.

Everyone agreed to meet again at noon the following day.

* * *

It was after midnight before everyone was settled. Sue had not been a part of the group. Her days started early and she liked her evenings free to watch TV. She had no interest in the activities of her patient. Only her health mattered to Sue and Catherine was content to let it be. Vincent assisted Catherine to bed. Once they were settled beneath the warmth of the duvet, Catherine faced her husband in the darkened bedroom.

"Do you think our lives will always be like this Vincent?'

'I would hope not, but it seems that controversy follows us. Is it our combined energy which creates the turmoil?'

'What has your life been like all the years we have been apart?'

Vincent did not hesitate to draw Catherine to him. He kissed her gently then hugged her tightly.

'It has been a desert. I have now been to the desert and seen its lonely power. I have seen how it can consume you with heat, and sand. It is barren and dry. My life has been like that without you.'

'I wish I could say something about my feelings with out you close to me. I only know that my first waking thought, after 24 years was all about you and the very desire to be just as we are in this moment. We are a strange pair Vincent. We love and yet our love can't generate peace for those around us.'

'I might be sad about it Catherine, but then I look at this group of people tonight. Twenty years ago, I would not have trusted them with 'me' or my family secrets. Look at where we are and how each one has offered to help us. We may have challenges but look at the gifts of love and friendship, which come our way. We needed to put the negative energy of the past, in the past. I don't think we can truly move forward until all these issues, left behind from generations, are resolved. We have an incredible history, which our love has uncovered. If we don't come to know who we are and deal with the issues, what legacy would we leave for Jacob?'

'I too want him to have a legacy of love and understanding. He is an incredible child Vincent.'

'Yes he is, truly a child of our hearts. You know Catherine, you were right. We needed to spend this time together. As often as I forget, you remind me that our love is an indestructible force. Because of it we have gained so much and even though we will need to wake up tomorrow and struggle against those we can't see, we will do it because of our love and the strength it brings to us.'

With another shared kiss and a few whispered words Vincent and Catherine fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vincent had programmed himself to wake just before dawn. He did not want to leave too early but his time with Catherine was not something he wanted to short-change. In their last words before sleep he felt comforted and loved. Now as he stirred he realized that they had shifted in the night. Catherine held him in her arms, his head cradled at her breast. She held a few strands of his hair in her hands. He could smell her scent and it intoxicated his senses. He was aware of how much he wanted to make love to her. She was his one and only lover and yet he could not remember the moment in which they had united to create their beautiful child. He thought often of loving her again. He dared not ask though. She had been through so much. Her body was battered and scarred. He had seen her body and knew all those hurt places as well as the ones he ached to touch. Now as he lay cradled in her arms he felt desire rise. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her breast. She did not stir. Smiling in the semi dark, he rose from the warmth of their bed. _Someday Catherine, I promise you more, if you wish._ With that thought he grabbed his clothes and headed out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob took the back entrance into his apartment. He couldn't be sure how safe he would be but he was not afraid. It was unlikely that they would do anything until after they received Pater's book. He thought it would be interesting to be captured and meet these people face to face. He had a curiosity about them, their motivations, and how they came to be. He also felt like taking a swing at someone for daring to harm Cathy. For now, he would keep that emotion under control.

He entered his apartment without turning on any lights. There was a flashing red light on his phone indicating a message. Jacob picked up the handset, dialed in his code and listened.

'_I hope you are out getting the book Vincent. I grow impatient.. Make sure you are at the phone, next time I call.'_

Jacob laughed. Could anyone imagine that the missing book would have been readily available? Surely if it held important information it would have been accessed long before now. He supposed that people didn't really think through issues. He knew from his psychology studies that this was a fear based pressure tactic. It seemed the old man was afraid of dying and hated to leave the world with unfinished business pending. An incompetent heir would generate even more stress.

Jacob continued to process the whole kidnap/blackmail intellectually. Thinking about Cathy and what she may be feeling hurt him deeply. He felt responsible for her discomfort. Avoiding the reality of his feelings allowed him to think more rationally. He hoped he was mentally prepared to talk when the phone rang. Taking a deep breath, he waited and listened hearing first the raspy breathing on the other side before going on the attack.

'Edgar Raeburn, I suppose your snitch told you I was home?'

'You're not as smart as you think. My snitch, as you call him, is home in bed.'

'Not paying him enough? What can I do for you Uncle Edgar?' Jacob's voice dripped sarcasm and confidence. He surprised himself.

'I heard you were very clever. You take after your grandfather. He could be anyone at the drop of a hat.'

Jacob swallowed. His bravado was deserting him. He had to speak quickly. 'Who do you want me to be now…your saviour or your executioner?'

'Good with words I see. You will have to do better to best me you young pup but I give you credit for trying.'

'As you say, I inherited untold skills. Perhaps I would make a better heir than your grandson.'

'Perhaps. Don't believe that my age will prevent me from doing all I need to secure my future. I want that book. Find it, return it to me and I will return Cathy to you, although she may not want to leave. She is after all my granddaughter and my heir. We'll talk again Jacob.'

The line went dead while Jacob stood, mouth open, staring at the phone. _Why didn't Cathy tell me?_ he wondered. _Did she know the connection before her kidnapping?_ _Why hold his own granddaughter against her will or did he use her to get to me? _Now there were even more questions than before. Cathy's possible involvement with Raeburn certainly made everything more complex. _Dad was right. This just keeps getting more and more complicated…a maze we can't escape. _

Jacob wanted to give Cathy the benefit of the doubt. He was thrown by Raeburn's revelations. Using a bit of verbal skill, Jacob had been able to engage The older man in a conversation. He pondered his ability to change demeanour and behaviour at the drop of a hat. Did John Pater really have those skills as Raeburn suggested?

Jacob sat quietly in his father's leather chair. He wanted to somehow reach out and touch this skill of his. Unmoving, he continued to focus his attention differently, just allowing his breath to flow in and out of his body. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe deeply and rhythmically. Slowly but surely Jacob became aware of an energy coursing through his body. It felt like someone with a giant fan creating waves of sensation. He overcame his moment of fear and embraced the sensation. Very quickly his mind opened to all the information he processed from his father, Cathy, Brian and Dennison when emotion had held him. Then he felt vulnerable. Now, he just felt powerful. Words formed in his mind.

_Dearest Creator of all…I don't know what gift you have given me or how you wish me to use it. I feel that it could consume me, perhaps even lead me into things I have no wish to engage in. I don't know how to pray in traditional ways, but I know how to ask and if they are one in the same I ask for your ultimate guidance in helping me to always navigate the right path._

Jacob continued to breathe quietly and deeply until his body felt weightless. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he heard a voice reply.. _It shall be as you ask._

Jacob felt another surge of energy move through his body followed by a sense of calm. He didn't want to move and break the enchantment of the moment. He knew he had work to do to learn what this gift meant. In time he would. For now he was content to believe that a higher power had spoken to him, answered his asking and left him reassured.

* * *

Diana returned home excited at the prospect of what she might uncover. It had been so long since her senses were alive with anticipation. Retirement had not been good for her. With Joe out of her life, much had been lacking and she knew depression was not far away. The challenge of this mystery surrounding Vincent, Jacob and Catherine certainly set her in motion. She had loosely followed up on the initial information about the ring. It had no real connection to a current event until Catherine rose from the dead. She giggled nonsensically. Where did these mean thoughts originate?_. Jealousy certainly does something to a person. I know I will spend every waking hour on this puzzle but I know I am doing it for Vincent. _Diana could no more deny the truth of it than breathe. _If only he would look at me the way he does at her. _In her self disgust, she entered her home, slamming the front door behind her. If she hoped to release pent up anger through such petty thoughts and actions, the reality made little difference. Anger burned at the core of her. She hurried down to her workroom determined to get to the bottom of things even if it took all night.

The red light on the phone was flashing. She stopped to press the recall button. Most of the messages were from Joe and Eric.

Joe wanted to meet up to discuss what was happening. Eric had some information about Robert Hanson. She listened intently.

_Diana, hello, Eric here. The Senator asked me to call and let you know that we checked out Robert Hanson as the possible leak of the Catherine Story. Not too much to tell. He is a legitimate MD, belongs to the usual Medical groups and organizations, unmarried, takes annual Vacations, Greece, Spain, Holland most recently. lives alone. The only extracurricular activity is a longstanding membership in the Freemasons. Nothing really of note._

_Not to you Eric but membership in the Freemasons is noteworthy to me. He is part of an organization which had both Pater, Crowley and probably Raeburn as members. _Diana's mind was ticking. She opened the door to her study and went straight to the computer. She always left it on and ready to go.

As a licensed detective, she had quite a few search engines available to her. She started with the universal and useful Google, typed in 'Raeburn, Edgar' and waited to see what would come up.

Her 'oohs and aahhs' came fast and often. It wasn't long before she had a complete picture of Edgar Raeburn. The names of the companies involved with his organization were few, but Diana knew from experience that legitimate large companies and corporations could often mask many illegal subsidiaries. She felt, for the moment, it was less important to find his holdings than it was to examine his personal life. As she read on it became quite clear that Edgar Raeburn was down to his very last family resource. She was surprised to see who it was.

Her busy fingers continued to type in more data from each source as it was downloaded. During a period of downloading, Diana went to a cupboard and opened the door. She searched beneath mounds of paper, finally locating the maps which she had used to uncover Vincent's tunnel community after Catherine's disappearance. They were old and many had faded markings which would be difficult to decipher. She hoped they would be a little useful.

Within an hour, Diana had completed everything she set out to do. It was almost anticlimactic. She headed for bed feeling more disappointed than elated_. I will call Joe in the morning and see what he has to offer. I do need to move on. _Diana was mentally sick and tired of telling herself the same thing over and over. The reality of unrequited love hurt.

* * *

Jason and Terry lay awake in the dark talking softly.

'Babe are you sure you want to be involved in this. We could just head for home you know.'

'Jason, I am already deeply involved. I feel like I have to play out this story to the end. I believe that you also want to see this circle of crime conclude in a satisfactory way. You pushed me to dig deeper and help Catherine. I never imagined this kind of story though.

'Yeah, be careful what you ask for... It has been a real eye opener. Can you believe what Vincent said about his life?'

'I am not even sure what he meant Jay. I mean people in LA live under bridges, in deserted buildings, all over the land. I never heard of people living in caves...well I have... but not in modern times. There are remnants of cave dwellers in New Mexico. Mexico too has evidence of cave life. You just don't expect it in this day and age.'

'Honey would you mind if I went with Vincent and Jacob on their search for the book?'

'I was prepared for that question. I only wish it was safe enough for me to go too. I would love to see life in another way. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like. Maybe I will ask Catherine tomorrow. Obviously she has spent time there.'

'Is everything alright with the baby?', Jason asked touching the rounded belly gently.

' You know I feel fine. I am actually surprised at how well I feel. Maybe later things will get tough. We'll see. I still have 13 weeks to go. Next week I have to get a check up, whether here or there Jason.'

'Do you want to stay and get married here Theresa?'

'No! My father will kill me. The wedding may have to wait until after the birth. If I get much bigger you'll have to push me down the aisle in a wheelbarrow.'

Jason yawned sleepily. 'Anything you like.'

'I like you sleepy head.'

'Mmmmm.'

* * *

Vincent spent the better part of the early morning waiting for Father to wake up. He had no intention of creating a stir. Things were so complicated already. He turned his mind instead to the night spent with Catherine. It was different from their time in the motor home. This was more real, and well defined by their history. It felt normal even though she was not in the tunnels, but then Catherine had never lived there with him.

He was startled out of his reverie. 'Vincent Wells...Father is calling for you.' Celeste intoned.

'Celeste, Please don't go. Come and tell me what you see for me.'

'Father is waiting.'

'So am I Celeste. I am waiting to be happy, without the past to cloud the present and future.'

'Trust and have faith Vincent Wells.'

'Anyone could tell me that Celeste.' He was hurt and angry that she would not help him catch a glimpse into his future.

'Trust your instincts and have faith in your family. They will not fail you.' With that she was gone. Vincent sighed. He made his way to Father's chambers.

'Vincent, there you are. Where have you been?'

'Not far away, Father. I spent some time with Catherine and Jacob last night.'

'Does she continue to do well?'

'Better than I would have expected.'

'I have always said she is a remarkable woman.'

Father and son went on to talk about other things for awhile. Vincent watched the frailty of his father. It was another cause for sadness. He had always been very philosophical about death accepting its necessary passage hand in hand with life. Now it was once again too close to someone he cherished. With all that he was learning about John Pater, Vincent was deeply thankful for the solid and steady love of Jacob Wells. His gentle hug conveyed all the love he could extend. Treading carefully so as not to arouse suspicion and not to return his Father's mind to hurts of the past Vincent asked some pointed questions.

'Why do you need to know this now Vincent? Paracelsus has been dead for years.' Father responded with indefatigable logic.

'He may have left a book with some writings in it.'

'He probably did. John recorded everything.'

'Then where would those books be now?'

'Probably in his deepest chambers. I never went there myself but I know from you and others that he had built quite a space for himself. I believe he had the idea of creating an alternate community.'

'Did you know him before here Father?'

'No we met inside. This was a haven for me. John had already settled here. I have never quite understood why.'

'Father, do you still have the maps for these chambers?'

'Yes Vincent. You will find them in the cupboard. I have not had a reason to look at them for years. You are not thinking of going there again are you?'

'I must! I have to find his books.'

'Are you going to tell me why?'

Vincent turned and looked at his father. It would be painful to lie and yet he knew there were so many things he did not want to share.

'Father, I think that much of what has happened in the past few weeks has left me feeling incomplete. For Catherine there is no time span. Everything is, for her, a yesterday, whereas for you and I, it is years. Much of her recent memory is about Paracelsus. He was responsible in so many ways for me becoming ill, leading to Catherine's pregnancy. In addition, I believe that Gabriel may have been tied to John Pater in some way. Friends above are checking this now. Many mysteries of Catherine's disappearance have yet to be solved. None of us will be happy until then.'

'I understand my son. I wish it were otherwise. I would like to see you happy and Jacob too. I will try to remember what I can of John Pater.' Father sighed deeply. 'It is so long ago.'

Vincent searched his Father's cupboards and found the maps. 'I need to borrow these Father. I am going to make my way down to those chambers. I will return when I have found the answers. You can tell me what you remember when I get back'

Father reached out to grab his son's hand. 'Be careful. I remember Winslow and you should too.'

'I do Father and I will be careful.'

Vincent hated being less than honest. Not since childhood had he lied to his father about anything. This was just too volatile an issue. Maps in hand, he prepared to make his way back to the Brownstone. He found himself less fearful of going out in the daytime now but still he would have to be careful. It was a bright December day, chilly with high winds turning the air colder.


	24. Chapter 24

It was well past noon before anyone started gathering to assess their resources and put a plan into place. Catherine, Terry and Sue, had a busy morning. None of them was sure how much involvement Catherine would have in the hunt for the book but Terry wanted to make sure her patient was progressing well. She took some blood, did an ECG and a thorough neurological assessment, putting Catherine through her paces. The samples and readings were to be sent express to an MD in Manhattan who would review the results and arrange for a home visit. He came highly recommended from Catherine's friend Dr. Peter Alcott. He had, surprisingly, been a helper long before Catherine herself had known about the tunnel community.

'Really, I feel fine Terry.'

'I know you do, but your results must reflect what you feel Catherine. You are the most important person here. After all, you are a medical miracle. At least the medical profession will take credit for it. I think you are a spiritual miracle. Back from oblivion through the power of love. How nice is that?'

'Terry, you can read my mind.'

'Naw! I just know you so well.'

The women laughed. Their camaraderie was genuine. Within a few minutes they heard the sound of Vincent arriving. He was soon followed by Diana. Catherine began to worry until Jacob's smiling face appeared. He had dark circles under his eyes and his mother instinctively knew he had been restless and unhappy through the night. She welcomed him warmly, running her thumb under his eye, trying to rub out the dark circles. His smile said a lot about the balance between his inner and outer turmoil.

The kitchen was turned into command central and everyone brought their own findings and knowledge to the table. Jason definitely was in charge. He was both a natural and experienced commander and organizer. Everyone looked to him for guidance, recognizing his special skills.

'Diana, I think we should hear from you first. Did you find out more about the Raeburns?'

'I did, and there may still be some surprises but we have been on the right track in suspecting him.' She observed the affirmative nods before continuing.

'Edgar Sr had been married to Coralee's Aunt. They had two children, Frederick and Edgar Jr. Frederick died some time ago in Florida. As far as I could ascertain he had no heirs. He was HIV positive and died of an AIDS related pneumonia. It seemed that he was bisexual and infected some males and females in his quest for sexual satisfaction. He died during the early years of the epidemic before people became aware of the need for safe sex. He may also have been addicted to drugs. That wasn't clear in the investigation surrounding his death.' Diana paused allowing this information to sink in.

'Edgar Jr. was the second child and for some reason he started drinking at an early age. He married and had one son, but his wife divorced him after only three years of marriage. The child, Brian was raised by his grandfather. Brian is a lawyer. I suspect he was planted in the PD's office to fix the outcome for certain criminals. He was recently fired because he has a sexual history that was difficult to hide.' Diana remembered that Jacob also worked there. 'Did you know him Jacob?'

'Yes, we had an altercation that resulted in his firing around the same time I found out about Mama. I'll explain a bit more when you're done. ' Jacob was staggered by the coincidences.

'And Edgar's wife...what happened to her?' Vincent asked, curious despite himself.

'She died rather violently. The article says she was accidentally killed. It seemed more like a murder to me. She was involved in a lot of shady deals as well as being unfaithful to Edgar Sr.'

'What about the business side of it?'

'The Corporation is vast, with several legitimate holdings. The old man, who is now in his eighties , suffers with a progressive lung disease. I think what he wants is Crowley or Pater's version of the Abramelin Oil. It has profound spiritual properties, but Pater, with his medical skill and knowledge may have added something to make it a herbal healing agent. I am making an educated guess about the oil but its use in ritual was a big part of the original organization. Terry I want to thank you for giving me the heads up. I was able to pursue a lead based on your information.'

'Great work Diana.' Terry acknowledged the compliment.

'Even though I work with a great bunch of guys, I sure would love to have you on my team. I am very impressed.'

' I am too.' Jacob also concurred. 'I think I can fill in a few more blanks.'

'Go ahead Jacob'

'Raeburn called last night. He didn't have much more to add except to ask me about when I would be going for the book. He did confirm the need of a life saving formula. One of the women who Frederick infected was Lena, Cathy's mother. I knew Lena had HIV/AIDS also. Last night Edgar Sr. informed me that Cathy was his granddaughter. I don't know if she is legally related or if Lena and Frederick had a long standing relationship but he must have been around her for awhile in order that the old man could call her 'granddaughter'.

Jacob paused, briefly then continued. 'I worked with Brian. He is indeed a pedophile and he used to harass Cathy all the time at work. When I was close enough to touch him physically_, _I could sense the pain Brian put some of those boys through. Their names came right into my head. He was fired because of it. I refused to work with him.'

'He should have been vetted better before hiring. I wonder what his superior knew about him?'

'Not much is my guess Jason. He doesn't always value suggestions although he will honour facts. Kurt Oats and Brian were closer than colleagues but he did have Brian fired when I questioned the quality of his character. Dad, I think you spoke with Brian on that second call. He is very mean-spirited.'

'Yes, he spoke as if I owed him something. It seems to be a very troubled family, with little happiness.'

' I am sorry to hear that Lena was involved with them.' Catherine who had been silent now spoke up. Lena had been her protege. On their first meeting, Lena had been very troubled, running from the street life, coping with an unplanned pregnancy. After the birth she left the tunnels for awhile, then returned. Catherine did not know what happened before or after that time. She wondered now if Lena had been running from Frederick Raeburn.

'Could Frederick really be Cathy's father? How sad that Lena suffered so much. Sometimes it is hard to break away from the only life we have even known. I hoped that Lena and Cathy would have had a better life.'

'You did your best Catherine. You gave her friendship and found her a home. You can't do more than offer. Cathy will be returned to us and she will vindicate her mother's life.' His warm hug was reassuring but Catherine still had her doubts.

'I hope so Vincent.'

With Cathy's status being discussed, Jason once again directed everyone's attention to the maps. They were there after all to help release her from an untenable situation. The papers were soon spread out all over the table. To the untrained eye, it seemed so confusing. There were tunnels from waterways, subways and buildings that had collapsed. The rock formations, weathered by water, altered everything.

'Vincent, can you tell me which way you would turn from your chambers?' Diana seem to have the best sense of direction. She traced her finger along lines and correlated them with landmarks above. If we go in here, we could cut out quite a bit of the winding passages.' she said seeing the route in her mind's eye.

'There is a waterway here that we could cross on the surface allowing us to go down just short of Pater's old chambers. Do you know where this is above Diana?'

'It is fairly close to the docks on the East River. Are you familiar with that area above?'

Vincent grimaced trying to piece, the upper and lower worlds. 'Yes, I think from here it may take only a few hours to get to the main passage. We will still have the underground river to cross. I hope a boat will still be there.'

Vincent gathered steam allowing his mind to recall the original trip to pater's chambers so long ago. 'There are a lot of openings by the shipyards to enter the tunnels. Once we get in to this section I should be able to remember which way to go. I remember a fairly steep drop into his chamber. All we need now is to locate the entrance to his secret room. Catherine, are you ready? You Jacob?'

Both nodded.

Vincent did some mental calculations. 'We will be gone anywhere from 1-2 days depending on how close we are to his chambers when we go down.. We will need food and lights and maybe some first aid equipment. Who is coming?'

Jason, Diana, and Jacob nodded affirmative. 'Jason are you sure. The air and atmosphere in the tunnels is quite different.'

'I'll take my chances. I know I'm in good shape. We will leave at dark ...and Vincent, I have arranged a taxi to take us across the river. No arguments. We need to get this done quickly.'

'OK! I bow to your greater knowledge of moving around above. Jacob? Catherine? the rest is up to you.'

* * *

Jacob sat alone with his mother in her room. He wanted no distractions and asked everyone else to wait outside. He would call if there was a problem. He was terrified of knowing all the things his mother may have seen and heard in more than 20 years of being in a vegetative state. The last thing he wanted to do was open memories of a terrible time. His heart was heavy with this task but Cathy's health and safety also carried its own pressures.

'Mama, you don't have to do anything except remember the time you were with Pater in his chambers. I may get lots more impressions but I want to focus on just this for now.

'Alright Jacob. Don't worry. I am nervous too.'

Mother and son smiled at each other. Then Catherine offered her hands. Jacob remembered his prayer of the night before. He recited it again in his head before breathing deeply. He knew this action would open the channel in his mind which allowed information to be processed at lightening speeds.

There was a jumble of impressions which had nothing to do with the event they were seeking. Jacob closed his mind to them. He was shocked by other visions he never expected. Now was not the time to for exploration. Suddenly he felt himself drawn down into a vortex, almost like falling in the rabbit hole. There was fire light and John Pater stood above his mother, offering her a drink.

'Look around Mama.' Through his mother's eyes he was able to see into the chamber and follow John Pater's movements. He watched over and over as Pater entered the secret chamber. He seemed to touch something on the wall before entering. He would have to keep an eye out for any notches, which might open a secret door.

'Mama, that's good. I have seen what I need to.'

She would not let him go. Her mind strayed back to a time and he saw again a scene which disturbed him. Now in its clarity, he understood it. He would share it with his parents, but now was not the time. He gently disengaged his hands from his mother.

'Thank you Mama. I love you.'

'All done Son?'

'I have seen what I need. I think we can get the job done.'

* * *

Jacob's impatience to solve the mystery of John Pater would have to be put on hold. It was still too early to set out. His parents wanted to talk with each other. He curbed his anxiety and found time to eat a little. Terry prepared a small bag with first aid necessities. Sue gathered some snacks and fruits. Diana called Joe to let him know where she was and what she was doing. The ticking minutes seemed endless.

Before leaving his apartment, Jacob read through the owner's manual for the phone and discovered lots of information about usage. He was able to call forward his telephone. When the unusual ring intruded into the Brownstone, Terry knew right away that it was a forwarded call. She indicated for Jacob to answer while she called Jason.

Prompted by the experienced detective, Jacob listened intently to the ongoing baiting from his adversary.

'You don't seem to understand the urgency of it Jacob.'

'If you couldn't find it for 25 years why should you expect me to find it in a day?'

'You and your father got the gift. I am mere mortal. We have an exchange. Something I want for something you want.'

'Where will we make the exchange?'

'Don't worry young cub. All in good time. You call when you have the book.'

'I don't have your number.'

'Then you shall have to wait until I call you again. Tell me when that should be.'

'Could be weeks.' Jacob was flippant. He could see Jason signal him to stretch out the time.

'Don't keep me waiting!' The phone clicked.

Jacob shivered. Every encounter with Raeburn let him cold.

'You did fine Jacob. He is trying to get you to say something which he can use.'

'The phone is frustrating. I can't get a good sense of my opponent.'

'Come on. You will meet him soon enough.'

* * *

The little party was almost ready to leave. Vincent was saying his goodbyes to Catherine in the privacy of her room.

'Vincent please be careful. The memory of that time there is so close to me.'

'I know my Love. I was so worried when you were there. Paracelsus was capable of anything. I am happy that he did not hurt you.'

'Oh no..he was keeping me alive for you. Vincent, you won't forget that I love you and I am waiting for you to return. If those giants are there still, you may have a battle on your hands. It scares me.'

'I doubt they could have survived without him, but we will see. What I know is that I love you and our happiness is everything to me. I will carry your smiling face in my heart to give me courage as I make this journey. My wish is to return to you free of the past so we can build our future together. The possibility of what we can be lives like a scene on the landscape of my heart. When everything else seems gone, I find my reassurance there.'

Catherine stood and wrapped her arms around Vincent. Their embrace was long and hard. The kiss bound them together as one. It held the promise of their tomorrow.

* * *

Rob returned to do the driving. He readily agreed to help out when Jason called. For this short trip, he had a much smaller van which could hold Vincent, Jacob, Jason and Diana comfortably. Once on their way Rob drove towards the Shipyards on the East river. Night had fallen.

'What are we looking for Vincent?'

'Any back alley between those buildings will be fine Rob.' Vincent kept his eyes open. Travelling at speeds greater than a walk or run through the city was still strange to him. 'That looks good there.' Rob stopped and everyone jumped out.

'Thanks Rob. Don't wait. Go back to the house and stay there until we call. I will contact Terry when we are ready.'

'Right Sir'

Vincent knew he had to walk the streets to discover which manhole covers would give access to the underground. It wan't long before they reached a section which seemed ideal. Vincent and Jacob had enough strength to remove the metal grate. Sure enough there was a ladder. Jacob went down first, then Diana, Jason and Vincent. Keeping the flashlight beams low they made their way along passage after passage. Vincent checked often that Jason was fine. He indicated that the smell was overwhelming at times but he was fine.

They were soon away from the sewer channels and moving further down underground. Vincent found a familiar spot and went lower, followed by the others. He listened carefully to the pipes, interpreting messages. Every so often he would stop and tap on one, waiting to hear a response before moving on.

Vincent was spurred on each time they encountered a remembered spot from his last journey. Winslow's grave site held a bittersweet moment. None of the others had known him. Vincent's pain at the loss of his childhood friend was obvious. They did not linger long. The light in this part of the tunnel was eerie.

Vincent was surprised at how close he was to the chambers. The journey years ago had seemed endless.

They reached the underground river. The small boat still rested there. Vincent would take two and come back for the third. He took Jacob and Diana then Jason. The boat was secured on the other side. Jason said little. Everything he was looking at was outside his life experience. So far they had not encountered any opposition.

There were no more pipes at the last level. Vincent now stopped and listened to sounds in the air. There were echoes of people. No one could tell the source. Some of the echoes could be decades old. Along a very narrow walkway, where each one had to cling to the side, Diana began to feel light headed. She continued for awhile but faltered close to the next plateau. Vincent caught her hand, just as she would have slipped. He carried her a short way to the flats where she could sit and regain her composure.

Jacob recognized that she may be hungry and took out some fresh fruit and water for her. She ate gratefully, knowing that her missed breakfast, lunch and dinner almost cost her life.

The smell of food brought a new scent to the area. They heard stirrings. The lumbering Giant, who appeared out of nowhere, did not seem hostile. His size was enormous but his face held a look of need. Jacob threw an apple his way. He gobbled it up in seconds and disappeared. They had been warned. The 'simple ones' were still around. How much of a problem they would be remained to be seen.

Diana indicated that she felt better. 'I was foolish not to have eaten. I am sorry.' Everyone was grateful that she was fine. They got up to move forward. Within minutes they were at the entrance to Pater's chambers. With out light and living energy, the space seemed desolate. Vincent jumped down first, then caught Diana, followed by the others.

He looked around at the pit where Pater had set a fire to burn Catherine. The table and chairs were there, along with shelf of books. The dust was stifling. Vincent turned to his son and encouraged him to explore until he found the secret doorway. Vincent felt a sense of urgency.

Jacob closed his eyes, paused then went to place himself where he could replicate his mother's vision. To his left he noted the alcove where Pater had entered several times. Jacob went there and stood at the opening. Nothing happened. There was dust and smoke rising which obscured the aperture. He placed his hands in the way of Pater and pressed them against the wall. In front of him was movement then a black hole. Jacob dared not move a foot. He had no idea if there was firm earth ahead of him. He motioned for a light and shone it into the blackness.

'Unbelievable! Just unbelievable! Have a look at this!'


	25. Chapter 25

Each of them stood behind Jacob and stared into the hole, shining their light ahead. Just in front of them was a fair sized crevice. One wrong step and they would fall into an unknown abyss. They all wondered how John Pater could have set up such a trap to protect his treasures. When they looked around, all they could see was a crate filled with sheets of gold and another box with sparkling white crystals. To the right was a shelf lined with books. The wall ahead looked solid, protective of the treasures. There seemed to be no way out.

Everyone was so taken with the sight before them, they failed to hear the Giant approach. His face and body had a look of menacing. Protecting the cache of goods was his one and only job. He had no master to remove the mind programming. As each one turned around to the horror of their situation, the Giant raised his arm as if to strike. The group really could not move forward or sideways since no one knew what was on the other side of the room. Getting across the aperture was another problem. They could be trapped in there. Even if they all jumped and made it across the divide, how would they get out if an opening did not exist on the other side. The paralysis of fear began to take hold of Jason and Diana. Vincent was ready to strike but his position at the edge of the unknown precipe was precarious.

'Jacob, throw him another fruit.' Jason whispered.

Jacob pulled another fruit from his knapsack and tossed it to the giant. While the massive man was distracted for a moment, Jason, who was furthest from the opening, stepped back from the edge of the aperture, into the main chamber and grabbed the table. Motioning to Vincent they quickly flipped it upside down and pushed it forward over the crevice. Diana ran across it into the room. Another fruit gave them a moment to think. The unspoken plan seemed the only recourse. They should all run into the room and the table could be pulled away from the crevice. The Giant would either retreat or fall into the abyss.

Jacob, who had his back to the opening, could not see what the others were doing. Vincent called out to him to retreat. Within a split second, the barrier to the room activated without warning, moving back upwards, smashing the table and separating Jacob from the others.

In the small chamber, Vincent was horrified. He was trapped inside the room while his son was left to grapple with a man twice his size. He let out a mighty roar, grabbing the stone door with all his might pushing, and pulling, fear for his son making him frantic. Nothing budged. He roared again.

Jason, who had never seen Vincent in this mode, was dumbfounded. He backed away from the raging beast that Vincent had become. Diana looked shocked. She knew what Vincent was capable of in his anger. She was deeply worried about Jacob. In her fear, she found a moment to reassure Jason with a look, barely visible in the semi darkness.

Vincent felt overwhelmed. His eyes began to search the walls for something to open the door. He pressed his hands and his weight against the stone, looking for any notch that would release the boulder which stood between him and his son.

'Look over there! Look around! Use the flashlight and see if there is something on the wall', he commanded the others. His voice was husky with the fear of defeat and worry. _'Catherine Catherine, I can't find you only to lose our son.'_

'Here Vincent…look at this.' Jason who had recovered his equilibrium moved into high gear again. His keen eye had observed a marking high above their heads on the opposite wall. Vincent knew it resembled the three marks Jacob and Catherine had on their chest. Frantic, he reached up and pressed his palm against it pushing with all his might.

'Use just three fingers Vincent.' Diana counseled.

As he did so, the other end of the room opened to a sight that was even more breathtaking than the small chamber they occupied.

'I don't care what's in there right now. Just look around and see if there is anything on this side too.' Lights flashing on the wall, Jason and Diana searched all around. Their eyes ached with the dust, poor lighting and fear.

Vincent felt strangely calm. He stood for a moment in front of the stone which separated him from Jacob and closed his eyes. He remembered what Jacob had done to create the opening. Standing in front of the boulder, he stretched out his hands to his sides, palm facing toward the opening and prayed. Suddenly, the boulder began its descent. Vincent moved back prepared to jump over the crevice and attack, if Jacob was being held.

To the surprise of everyone, Jacob stood over the Giant who was sitting on the floor, head tilted, listening to Jacob's words.

'Go now to your people and tell them you are safe. No harm shall come to you again. Be at peace with yourselves.'

The giant rose to his feet and turned into yet another aperture in the wall and disappeared.

'What happened Jacob? Are you alright?'

'Yes Dad. I am sorry I was so slow.'

'Never mind Son. How did you subdue the giant?' Vincent asked hugging his son, relief visible on his face.

'I thought I might have been in big trouble. I couldn't afford to turn my back on him to reopen the door. When you shouted, it stopped him for a moment and I was able to grab his hand. In a split second I could hear which words Pater had used to program him to react violently and those he used to reverse their rage. What I just finished was a reprogramming to allow him, and the few of them remaining in their family, to live peacefully in a space further below this.'

'How do they live Jacob? It seems impossible.'

'They manage. There is some vegetation below which grows from sunlight through a crack in the wall. The rest, they forage above at night off the docks. Pater taught them to be self sufficient in other ways.'

'Who could understand a man of such diverse behaviours. Well, thank God you are safe. It was pretty tricky there for awhile.' Diana observed.

Vincent turned to Jason. 'I am sorry, my friend. I realize that you had not seen me like that before. My concern…'

''Don't apologize Vincent. You did what you had to do as a parent. I think I have heard my Dad roar at me a few times too when I was in trouble. It just… sounded … different.' The men shook hands.

'Diana?'

'I'm fine guys. Let's go see what crazy stuff this man has down there.'

All four of them crossed the crevice and moved forward into the new chamber. It was a very large space obviously created for rituals. If it had ever been used, it didn't appear so. Dust was everywhere. Incense sticks, candles, oils and books lay everywhere. They were all new or barely used.

Diana looked around at different objects. An old trunk stood over in one corner. Vincent moved forward and opened the lid. In it were leather bound books.

'I think this is what we may be looking for.' He said lifting one out of the box. Diana took the book from Vincent and opened the latch very gently. The pages had been well preserved. She lifted the cover and held her breath at the writing on the first page.'

_Quis est , verum , sino id , exsisto. _

_Quis est falsus , usus suus fides. _

'Jacob, do you understand Latin ?'

Jacob looked at the writing and quoted 'What is truth, let it be. What is false, find its truth!'

All were silent for a short period, wondering about truth and lies and its impact on Pater's life as well as their own.

'What else do we need here?' Jacob asked.

'Is that real gold in there?'

'Who knows? Pater was a master at so many things. We can take a piece and have it tested.'

'Do you mind Vincent?

Vincent shrugged. He had no wish to have anything to remember John Pater.

'Do you think those are diamonds?'

'According to the history of his family, they lived in South Africa but somehow I think those may be drug crystals.' Diana offered.

'There was a time when Pater created a drug so powerful it was deathly addictive and killed lots of people. I felt the power of it when he trapped me.'

'Scary stuff!'

'It was. We'll leave that one alone. There won't be many people who can find their way down here.' There was a finality to Vincent's tone. He was itching to leave the room.

Jason went into the smaller room and took a plate of the gold and stuffed it in his knapsack. Diana and Jacob carefully loaded up the books. Vincent walked around searching for another exit, looking for any more marks on the wall. He would prefer to find an easier way out.

'It seems we will have to go back the same way.'

Everyone nodded. Jacob went over to the makeshift altar and ran his hand along the edge of the it. He imagined what Pater had in mind. Sacrifices! Rituals! He wondered if the sacrifices would have been human or not. He had a sense of something living beneath his hand. He shone the light on the top of the structure and around the sides. His fingers felt under the edges. At the upper corner he felt a notch. He pushed and pulled it. The top slid around to reveal a set of steps leading down.

The others came over to look inside.

'I am not going down there.' Jason declared.

'Close it Jacob and let's head back. I think we should leave now.'

'Dad, I really don't want to go down there but something tells me I should.'

Father and son faced off. 'What are you feeling Jacob?'

'I feel like something is there that we should see.'

Vincent stood in front of his son. He couldn't say no and he wanted to honour Jacob's independence but the group was four. It was all or none. 'Jacob, you understand that we will all have to go. We have what we came for. If we look we may find things which we don't need to know. I feel it is time to put John Pater and all he stood for, behind us.'

Jacob looked around at the faces of these three people who essentially risked their lives to save his girlfriend. His parents knew everything they needed to know. Diana was prepared to move on with her life. Jason and Terry were here on a holiday. Rationally, he did not need to go into what felt and looked like a tomb.

'Dad, let me go. I promise to return if the situation seems unsafe. There is something there.'

Over the years Vincent knew few things were more important than the trust between parent and child. He himself experienced the security of it through Father and while he was different in his approach to parenthood, the independence factor was key.

'I'll wait here Jacob and hold the light. Call if you need me.'

With a warm smile for his Father, Jacob grabbed asmaller flashlight and slowly made his way down the stairs. The open space was well below and away from the upper floor level. Nothing could be seen from the top of the stairs. As Jacob made his way down, he felt death, and knew he was entering a tomb. _Egypt in New York_ he thought.

At the bottom of the stairs he paused and shone the light around. Over in one corner there appeared to be a vault of some sort. He walked over slowly. The surface was covered with dust. He touched it, feeling for markings. He found the last groove. His hands moved along as if he was reading Braille. He knew exactly what it would say as soon as he touched the first letter. C..O..R..A L..E…E!

Jacob was not shocked. It was as if everything they experienced had been designed to bring them to this point in time.

'Papa…please come down.

Vincent heard the undertone within the call from his son. Jacob wanted him to come alone. He motioned for the others to remain behind as he made his way slowly down the stairs. Another crypt greeted him at the bottom. Jacob stood off to the side. He had brushed away the dust from the imprint. Vincent stared at the markings. He fell to his knees. _What did this mean?_

Jacob ran his fingers under the edge as he had done upstairs. Very slowly the top moved to the side. There, lying in a bed of blue silk material, lay the beautifully preserved body of Coralee. She was dressed in white. Vincent knew it was his mother. He stared at her face. Despite the careful work done, probably by John Pater, the ravages of disease were etched in the deep lines of her face. She appeared peaceful, at last, in death. On her chest, under her hands, lay another leather bound book. Engraved on the front of the leather was VINCENT.

'Take it. It was meant for you.

Vincent looked up at his son. 'I am sure Dad.'

Very gently, Vincent removed the book. He lingered for a moment, observing his mother's long fingers. He could see his own fingers in hers. He had no idea how long she had been dead. It was at least more than 30 years. He wondered why Pater had never said anything.

'Jacob, I have little thanks to offer my biological father. As Diana said, he was a man of diverse behaviours. I don't know what it was he wanted of me. I suppose his anger and disappointment had much to do with his inability to communicate. I can say from my heart, at this time, in this moment, I can feel deeply grateful that he at least loved my mother enough to create this …resting place for her.'

'Maybe there will be more information in the book. Who knows if Pater was able to presage just this moment.'

'I'll read it later. Leave me for a moment Jacob and reassure the others. I will close the tomb, when I am done.'

'Yes Papa.'

Vincent returned to contemplate the face of the woman who gave him life.

'Mama, I don't know what you have to tell me, but I can tell you that I love you. I thank you for giving me life. I know yours was not easy but I hope that somewhere in the years you lived you were able to find happiness. I believe you know that I have found the greatest joy with my Catherine and our son Jacob. If you can see or know anything, know that I am happy. Rest well.'

Vincent pressed the button to close the crypt. Tears blurred his eyes. His heart was heavy with the knowledge of loss. He would grieve for what he never had. He hoped his life would give pride to his mother had she lived.

'Are you alright Vincent?' Diana asked as he reappeared at the top of the stairs.'

'I'm not sure. We need to get out of here now. I just can't process anything else.'

'Dad there is another opening over here. Do you want to try this route or go back.'

'What do you feel son?'

'I think we should go out here. I do believe this was an easier way out for Pater. As he aged he could not have made it in and out of here without an easier access.'

'Let's go then. Are you ok Jason?'

'I have to admit I am tired. Mostly the feeling of being closed in but I am ready to move on.'

Jacob was right. The barrier to the opening to the lower chamber opened with the same hand movement as the upper chamber. Once the boulder rolled away, they could clearly see the underground river and a path along the side, leading to steps. As they made their way up, the sounds of the city became clearer and clearer. The surface sewers and the way home, were just a few steps away.


	26. Chapter 26

_My Dear Son, Vincent Daniel,_

_I hope one day you will read this. If not maybe you will hear the words from my heart instead. I tell you that I love you over and over. Do you hear me sometimes? My great sadness was to give you away. Do not think that I abandoned you. It was not my wish. I had no home and no food. I could not care for you._

_I wanted to keep you. After I left you, I wanted to find you again but you were gone._

_You were named for my two brothers. They died very small. Vincent and Daniel._

_My mother was Dora and my father Isaac. No one lived but me._

_Mr. Pater was good to me but he left and I was scared. Mr. and Mrs. Chandler helped me a lot. I stayed with them for four years. When their little girl was born I left. I was sick then. The Doctor said I had radiation sickness in my womb._

_I will die soon Vincent. Maybe I will not see you again. I pray for you everyday. I know that God will watch over you. If we meet in Heaven, I hope you will forgive me for leaving you._

_Your mother,_

_Coralee Wynters._

_New York , 1960_

Vincent clutched the letter to his breast. Tears of joy and sorrow streamed down his cheeks. There was so much said in so few words. He thought of the things he would like to have told his mother. _'It didn't matter that you had to leave me. I was found and brought to a safe haven here with Father and all the others. I was able to grow up free and independent. My life above would have been very different.'_

Vincent sat in his chambers watching the candles flicker. He knew it was time to go above and help Jacob find Cathy but he needed this time to absorb and process all he had learned.

He had remained silent on the return journey from Pater's chambers. His biological Father had many skills. It was still astonishing to know that a body could be so well preserved. He knew about Egyptian mummification but had no idea it could be done today. His mother was beautiful in death. Vincent was lost in her vision again.

Diana and Jason had watched Vincent carefully on the drive back. His silence was strange. They knew something profound had occurred. No one wanted to intrude. Vincent had asked to be dropped off before reaching the brownstone. The nightmare journey of 25 years ago, took less than 6 hours. It was bright daylight when he and the others made their way out of the tunnel. Rob was called while they hid in the alcove of a nearby deserted building. Fortunately, the small weary group had come out of the tunnel not too far from where they had gone down.

'The underground world is like a maze.' Jason had commented during the wait.

'You should see where we live', Jacob said ruefully.

'I hope I will before we return to California.'

Still Vincent said nothing.

Vincent decided that he would read his mother's letter in the privacy of his own chambers. Then he would clean up and join the others. Now, it was past noon and still he stared at the wall, his mind and thoughts vague. He could not place himself in the context of his mother's life. And Catherine! His mother had seen Catherine.. Jacob would have to tell him that story. He wondered if Jacob knew, if Catherine knew how close they were?. There were so many strange coincidences. _Was it meant to be? Did this kind of synchronicity happen all the time and he was just not aware? _Certainly Anna Pater was a huge factor in the outcome of his life.

_Father cannot be told this story,_ Vincent decided_ Would he even want to know?._ Vincent thought not.

On the one hand, I have a beautiful mother, a survivor. Then there are my cousins by blood, an evil family through and through. I can't even think of what John Pater is to me.

On and on his thoughts went, circling out of control in the depths of his mind. Everything he knew about himself was different and yet the same. His journey to find Catherine was more profound than he ever thought possible. _Perhaps journeys are meant to be much more than just moving from point A to point B. Maybe when we journey outwardly it gives us an opportunity to journey inwardly. Then we are able to learn about ourselves and who we really are, _Vincent conceded thoughtfully_._ He would allow himself a few more minutes then head out.

* * *

'Mama I know that Dad is coming. He was tired and emotional. You know what Pater meant to him.'

'He should come here first so I can know he is alright. He would know I am worried. Who better to comfort him, unless there is some other problem?' Catherine, who had been contemplating the scene outside her window, narrowed her eyes as they strayed to her son.

'Don't look at me like that Mama. I know I told you a little fib before to protect you. Now I am saying there is some new development in Dad's knowledge of himself but I think he is the best person to tell you, not me!'

'I think I have to learn trust again and to realize you are an adult Jacob.'

'Don't worry if you are having a hard time with this Mama. I am too. A year ago I was writing exams for school. My biggest worry was keeping Gramps focussed on the moment. His mind was straying a lot. Look at the changes in my life. We are all struggling.'

Catherine offered her arms to her son. He went willingly. 'Never feel you are too old for a hug Jacob.'

'I promise not to Mama. I can only feel a sense of love and safety in your arms.'

They both turned to the door at the sound of the phone ringing. 'That's him! Let me see how much he will torment me this time.'

Jason and Terry were resting and Diana had gone home. Jacob was alone to take the call.

'Do you have what I need young cub?' The tone was menacing but Jacob heard the anxiety.

'My name is Jacob. I am sure you know that already. Don't call me anything else.'

'Difficult night?' The coughing started. Jacob waited, feeling slightly sorry for the old man. He was probably a lot like Gramps. Jacob was not up to playing games. He had seen how people's lives could be hurt.

'I have the medicine Uncle. I know you are not well. I don't believe you would hurt either Cathy or myself. I just want her returned safely and I will be happy to give you what you need to be better.'

There was a long silence.

'You are disarming and honest. These are traits I can admire. Come and see me. Here is my address. **Don't bring anyone else **including your father. I will know as soon as you reach my front door if you are alone.'

'You have my word. I will be there at 6.'

Jacob hastily wrote down the information. He turned to find his mother standing behind him.

'Mama, I am going alone. I am not his enemy. His illness is the enemy. I'm returning to my apartment to look over the books and see which one holds the remedy he needs and then I'll go and meet him.'

Catherine knew that she would have done the same. There were many times when she stepped into dangerous situations, foolishly. Vincent often had to save her but he could never stop her.

'I will not argue with you. Leave me the address where you are going. Both your father and I will know if anything happens to you. I promise not to use it otherwise.'

'You're the best Mom!'

Catherine smiled. In that moment she caught a glimpse of the youthfulness of her son and what he might have been like in those years they missed. Their relationship had been one of such seriousness. So much of the reunion had been fraught with the dangers of discovery. Catherine longed for simple happiness. She reached up and touched her son's face.

'In this moment you have made me feel as if I could be the _best Mom._ Just be careful.'

'I will!'

With a smile, Jacob picked up the knapsack with the books and headed to his apartment. He needed peace and quiet to analyze the information that could help Edgar Raeburn. More than anything, Jacob wanted to get Cathy released, but he also had a secret wish to meet the man who spawned this dysfunctional family and why happiness eluded them.

* * *

Only Catherine and Sue were up. Diana had called to say she arrived home safely. Joe had been waiting for her. The relief in her voice said a lot about the renewal of their relationship. Even more telling was the presence of a man who seldom put personal happiness in front of work. Catherine had nothing but kindness and well wishes for both of them. She sat in the living room and let her mind play over whatever memories she could muster. Sue said little. She checked on Catherine from time to time but the big kitchen with all its conveniences held her. Something was always cooking.

Catherine didn't know when she fell asleep until she awoke in the arms of her dearest.

'Come on sleepy head.' Vincent had lifted her off the couch. He was headed towards her bedroom where he sat her gently in a comfy chair.

'If you didn't keep me waiting I wouldn't have needed to sleep to pass the time.'

Catherine looked at Vincent. The ravages of his inner turmoil were visible in his face. Her heart felt heavy until she saw his smile. She remembered the day before when Jacob looked so tired and unhappy. Now she saw so clearly the resemblance between father and son. He was wearing a clean white shirt. His leather chaps were polished. His majesty oozed from every pore. Catherine felt her body come alive with desire.

Vincent knelt before her, as he often did and rested his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and face tenderly, almost absentmindedly.

'I have wanted to do this since Jacob returned here without you. I thought you might need some comfort. You know I would understand what a trip like that would mean to you.'

'Did Jacob share what happened?'

'No he told me you would.'

'Can you imagine Catherine? I saw my mother!'

'What?'

Vincent watched Catherine's face as he shared his story. Her eyes sparkled. She understood the loss of a mother and what it meant to her. She was right. No one else could understand.

'Do you have the letter?'

'I didn't bring it with me Catherine. I know that I live here too with you but I just wanted to keep it there for awhile. When you come down, we will read it together again.'

'As you wish. I am just happy for you. You knew the history from Jacob but to have a tan..gi..ble part of her and to read words from her heart must be a treasure.'

'Yes'

Vincent felt his senses stirring. Whatever chains held him all these years, they slipped away as he gazed at the woman who changed the course of his life. Coralee, Anna Pater, Mary , Diana and Catherine. Each of them had a profound effect on his life, but this woman in front of him, she alone brought him realization of his humanness and his manliness. He reached up and touched her lips with his fingers.

'Catherine…I…'

'I want to Vincent.'

'Is it safe for you?'

'I don't know. I want to be with you, to feel you as part of me.'

Slowly, Catherine's unsteady fingers moved to undo the buttons of her blouse. Vincent stayed her hands.

'Let me.' His hands shook but he persevered. 'How different this is with desire inside me Catherine.'

'Take your time. We have forever.'

Vincent took his time. He was slow as much from nervousness as inexperience. Every inch of her body that he uncovered, he kissed with tenderness and increasing passion. When Catherine cried out from desire, he drew back, fearful but she grabbed his hand and returned it to her body. She could not imagine that the flow from her body to Vincent could ever happen. Places she forgot about were alive again, nerve endings tingling, on fire. His caresses inflamed.

Vincent removed his own clothes and stood naked, for the first time in his living memory, in front of a woman. Catherine felt the weakness overtake her but she reached up and touched the soft fur that covered his body. She buried her face in his softness, inhaling his unique scent. The response was immediate.

'Pull me up' she commanded urgently.

Catherine continued to explore the softness of his body, rubbing her own delicate skin against his. Vincent wasn't sure what to expect but as he lifted Catherine, her arms and legs wrapped themselves around his neck and waist. He seemed surprised but held her close. Now they were face to face. She held him in her hands and kissed him softly at first, them with rising heat. When their lips met again and again she could not get enough of him, moaning softly, tears on her cheeks.

'Are you hurting my love?'

'It is a sweet hurt. I can't wait', she whispered huskily. 'Come into me Vincent.'

Vincent laid her on the bed. She held fast to him with surprising strength in her legs. Unsure of his bearings he allowed instinct to guide him. He stayed gentle, moving forward with such tenderness. A part of him would have wished otherwise but he had no idea what Catherine would feel in her battered body. She was soft to him and wet. He didn't understand it. He just knew it felt right. When he at last felt himself throbbing inside of her, she cried out and pulled him even closer.

'Do what feels good to you…please…I love you.'

'Catherine I have never felt so good, so right…..words escaped him. The instinct which drives all lovers towards fulfillment took hold of Vincent and he found his rhythm. His hands moved around her body to draw her closer to him. As his climax took hold he suppressed the roar that was rising in his body. 'Catherine, help me.'

'It's fine. Keep going. Don't stop..please.'

The fire rose inside of them pushing each to a world beyond. Catherine had enjoyed the contact with Vincent. She expected only to feel the physical sensation of making love but as Vincent climbed towards his release she found herself drifting on the tides of his sensation, floating, out of body.

When she became aware of herself again, Vincent was looking at her, a comical, lopsided smile on his face.

Catherine laughed, emitting a happy and contented sound..

'You look strange My Love.'

'You do too. Are you happy Vincent? Was it alright?'

Vincent leaned over and kissed her deeply and fully. He remained inside her, not sure what to do but it felt right.

'Catherine when I say there are no words. I mean it. I only know I love you with complete surrender to the dictates of my heart. I have no comparison. I only know that nothing, except seeing you after 24 years, can compare to what I feel now.

They tidied themselves then lay down together blissfully unaware of anything except the consummation of their love.

'I don't know why or how now was the time my Dearest Heart. I hope there will be many more times but this will be a treasure to live forever in my memory.'

Spent and tired, both slept.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Where 'ya goin' Jacob?

I'm headed home Riley. What are you doing here?

'Is that the way home Jacob...where you are goin' I mean?

'Are you lost?'

'I think so.

'Come with me Riley. I was going to my home above but I will take you back to your chambers.

Jacob sighed and extended his hand to the eight year old in front of him. He was in a hurry. He had been rushing, trying to do too many things. He thought traveling underground might speed up his progress but Riley now stood before him lost and scared if the unshed tears in his big eyes were any indication.

'How did you get lost Riley?' Jacob retraced his steps and turned in the opposite direction at the intersection of another tunnel.

'Melly was botherin' me.' Riley replied.

'You and Melly are friends.' Jacob prompted.

Riley rambled on for a bit as Jacob hurried along. He was thinking ahead to the meeting with Edgar Raeburn, half listening to the tale of woe from his young companion.

'...said it was my fault Vincent didn't like us anymore.'

'What?' Jacob stopped short, astonished at what he heard.

'Vincent doesn't like us. He didn't come when I called him.'

'Oh Riley...Vincent will always love you. He just found someone he loved very much and he is spending time with her.'

'Does he love her more than us?'

'No Riley, just different but she was really sick and needed his help.'

'Is he coming back?'

'Yes, of course he is.'

The pair reached the main hall. Jacob leaned over and hugged Riley, feeling his sensitivity. These parentless children were so vulnerable. His father was their father too. It put a tremendous burden on Vincent to be present but did not allow for his parent's own happiness unless his mother could live below. He returned Riley to the junior sleep area with a smile for Celeste.

'Riley and I were out walking. He wanted to talk a little.'

Celeste understood and returned his smile in unspoken understanding.

Jacob abandoned his idea of going back to his apartment. He weighed his options and went instead to his own chambers. He lit several candles, removed the four leather bound books from his backpack and set out to read them. Jacob knew that he could interpret and retain information at incredible speeds.

The beautiful leather bound books were actually a pile of papers preserved over years. He had already decided that he would not give them to Edgar Raeburn. He opened the first. It had markings suggestive of an astrology text. He quickly scanned the pages, noting his father's birthdate and a chart cast for the time_. How did Pater know that information if he was not there? _Jacob wondered. There were other charts for people as well as information about castings, interpretation, progressions. It was fascinating stuff but not what Jacob wanted. He set it aside.

The second book held information about mathematical formulae. This was the work of the Mage. It was scanned and just as quickly set aside.

The third book contained the medical knowledge required of an Alchemist. Jacob closed it and pulled out the fourth book. It contained rituals and laws for the organization. He quickly read it through and set it aside.

Jacob returned to the book with the formulae and read each page at lightening speeds. He was looking for the information which would free Cathy from Edgar and give the old man his health, if only temporarily. He next looked at the medical book correlating information from each of them, desperately hoping what he planned would work.

Jacob felt humbled by the knowledge written on the papers before him. The details were astounding. _How on earth did we let this work get lost in modern science_ he thought.

Grabbing a notebook and pencil he copied the information pertaining to lung disease. There was some other information which he felt he could use and added it to a second paper. Glancing at his watch, he was shocked to see the time. It was already 3:30. He still had much to do.

Jacob knew his father had left the tunnels. He went into the Vincent's room just the same. He sat for a moment in the large chair where his father sat and read to him so many times as a child. He felt the energy and power of him. Jacob was overcome with a sense of peace and fulfillment. When he analyzed the feeling, he knew it emanated from his parents who, he sensed, were as happy as they had ever been.

I hope someday to find the kind of love and happiness my parents are feeling. Only time will tell.

Jacob lingered no longer. He avoided his grandfather's chambers and headed up towards the entrance to Chinatown. He needed to meet with an Alchemist of another culture.

* * *

Vincent woke to find himself once again in the arms of his wife. What a strange feeling to be so completely nurtured. He remembered their love making with a feeling of wonder. He went over every detail in his mind again and again. Rather than sending his senses reeling, he felt only gratitude that he had not completed the act of love with anyone else. Nature knew why he was bound to only one woman and he was glad that there had rarely been any desire in him until she was there to unlock its full potential. Why that should be so, never crossed his mind. He supposed that most men were not like that but from the day he met her, Catherine alone held his heart and body.

He gazed at her face. It was not late but the semi dark room removed many of the deeply etched lines, symbols of the past years. She was beginning to fill out and glow with the contentment of being loved. When she awakened, they would talk about their experience as lovers do. Despite his concern about Jacob and Cathy, he drifted off again, snuggling even closer to the sound of her heartbeat.

* * *

Jacob hurried into Kin Chow's Herbal Emporium. He had identified the ingredients of the formula he would need. He hoped Chow would have everything. There was no time for exhaustive searching. Chow was also one of the helpers to the tunnel community. He provided help to Father when many modern medicines were not available.

'Chow, how are you?' he asked respectfully, entering the semi dark, highly aromatic store. Everywhere he looked, shelves were lined with jars.

'Jacob, long time no see! Where you been?'

'Lots of things happening Chow. You know I started my new career up above.'

'Yes, very good. Vincent very proud of you.'

'Yes thanks...everyone has been so helpful to me.'

Jacob was itching to get to the point but manners dictated that these questions of family must be asked and answered politely. Chow obviously sensed the urgency and did not ask anything further. He bowed slightly to acknowledge the consultation.

'Chow, I wonder if you can help me with this formula?' Jacob questioned, handing over the paper. Jacob watched as Chow read over the formula, nodding as he mentally ticked off those things in his stock.

'This one no have Jacob. You go down to Betty two blocks. She has the oils. Come back. I will be ready for you.'

'Thank you Chow'

'Is important no?'

'Yes, very.'

'Man sick with lung wetness? In tunnels?'

'No outside.'

Chow bowed his head and made his way behind a curtain to prepare the herbs.

Jacob hurried out the door. He was grateful that Chow asked no further questions. It was gratifying that the herbalist understood completely the application of the formula. He had great faith that Chow's confirmation of his own amateur preparations would truly be able to help Raeburn

Betty was a middle aged woman of undetermined European descent. She had prepared and worked with essential oils and herbs from early childhood. She greeted Jacob with the same warmth and questions as Chow but Jacob had other things to ask her. She listened patiently to his question and went into her chambers to prepare the blends that Jacob requested.

'Tell your Father I miss seeing him. I hope he is happy.'

'He is truly happy Miss Betty.'

Rather than feeling pleased with the news, Betty pouted. She had adored Vincent for years but, for his father, there was only one woman. Jacob chuckled a little inside. His father certainly had quite a diverse array of women who admired and desired him. Lena, Diana, Betty, and how many others below over the years. His devotion to Catherine remained unshaken even in death. It was something to be emulated and admired.

Returning his attention to the present, Jacob accepted the package from Betty and hurried back to Chow hoping he would be ready. It was well after 5. There was no telling how long it would take to reach his destination.

* * *

The smell of food was unmistakable and irresistible. One by one, the sleepy inhabitants of the Brownstone began to stir. Jason and Terry headed downstairs. Jason felt refreshed and ready to take on anything. Terry, who had stayed up most of the night waiting for her fiancé, felt such relief on his return. She was glad she had waited. They talked for sometime before settling into a cozy sleep.

Vincent and Catherine were reluctant to move an inch. Their bodies were melded together fitting each other perfectly.

'I smell food my love. You should eat.'

'I am filled with love. There is room for nothing more...except more love.'

'I hoped to talk with you a little but I think Sue will be knocking on the door any minute. The afternoon has gone by so quickly.'

'We were sleeping you know. Time flies when you are happy…… or sleeping' Catherine amended thinking of her 24 year sleep.'

'I was definitely both. Catherine are you alright? Did I hurt you in any...'

'Hush Vincent. I loved what we did. I enjoyed feeling you more than I would have imagined. It was not without some discomfort. It has been a long long time. But I was ready and I love you.'

'I will wait for you to feel better.'

'No Vincent. We'll make love when we feel the need. I'll talk with Terry a little but it was everything I could have wanted and more. Please trust me with this.

'In these things Catherine, I am guided by you.'

'Can you guide me to my clothes now so we can eat?'

Vincent smiled and rolled over. He reached out to assist Catherine to her feet. He could not resist one last kiss from her. 'Do people ever tire of this Catherine.'

'Sometimes Vincent, when love fades. It does happen. It will not happen with us.'

They hugged to seal the promise of enduring love. As Vincent began to dress he realized he had not asked about Jacob.

'Where is our son?'

'He went back to his apartment to read over the books in peace and quiet.'

'Will he be coming back here? I don't want him trying to do everything on his own.'

'He'll call if he needs us.'

Vincent listened intently for any inflection in Catherine's voice to indicate worry on her part. There was none. Satisfied they made their way out of the room to join Jason, Terry and Sue for dinner. To their surprise, Joe and Diana, who had come by to review the events of the night, joined them.

Vincent continued to enjoy a night of firsts. He and Catherine were hosts to two other couples for a dinner party. It wasn't formal but he could never have imagined being able to participate in this type of setting; three couples, eating, talking, and discussing events of mutual interests in the living room of an upscale Brownstone in New York.

* * *

At three minutes to six, Jacob jumped out of the taxi in front of the building where he was at last able to bring the past and present together. In his back pack, he had the decoctions from Chow and the herbal essence blend from Betty. These were his weapons. He had no interest in violence. He wanted change. He input the code given to him by Edgar and entered a foyer where a uniformed security guard waited. Jacob noted that the building once belonged to Elliot Burch.

'Edgar Raeburn please' he announced to the guard. 'My name is Jacob Wells.'

Jacob was motioned to an elevator around a corner. Obviously he was expected.

'What floor?'

'Only goes to one floor Sir.'

As Jacob approached the elevator door it opened. There were no buttons on the wall. He could sense a security camera. Trying to look much more calm than he felt, he steadied himself and dug deep inside for his inner resources. He thought of Cathy, her smiling face and unique wave. One last deep breath before the door opened, allowed him to relax.

'We meet at last!'

Jacob followed the sound of the voice. A large, aged, white haired man, sat in a chair, in a living area that could have contained the entire floor space of his mother's home. Windows were everywhere, overlooking New York at night. Jacob moved forward.

'I like luxury Jacob. Sit down. I won't bite.'

Jacob smiled. He could have liked this man. There was an aura of power and command in his bearing. He looked remarkable for the state of his health. _Money can't buy health but it can enable relief from the discomforts of ill health,_ he thought cynically. Jacob remembered the man of his visions. Then he seemed dark and sinister. Now Edgar Raeburn appeared as a man of wealth.

'Are you finished sizing me up?'

'I expect you are doing the same.'

'Did you bring the book?'

'I did not.'

'What?' The old man started coughing. Jacob watched and listened.

'I told you to bring it with you. What was the point of coming without it?'

Jacob stood and walked over to where Raeburn sat. He stood confidently in front of him, almost defiant.

'You robbed me and my father of our natural birth right. John Pater did not do the right thing when he was involved with Coralee Wynters but at least I understood his motives. You told his wife, Anna about the affair and you were responsible for ensuring that Pater was not around when my father was born. If Pater had been able to raise my father as his heir, he would be sitting here today and not you. You have received enough of my legacy. I am keeping the books.'

'How do you know all this?'

'At least you haven't tried to deny the truth of it.'

Edgar opened his mouth to speak but Jacob raised a hand to silence him.

'Gabriel's father might have been a drunk but he was shrewd. It must have been painful for you to concede all this power and wealth to him. You need to know you lost because Pater avenged your betrayal by helping Gabriel to succeed. My birth opened a door for you to take over from Gabriel but you were always wary about the possibility of my Father rising against you.'

Jacob's voice remained calm and assertive. He knew the truth of his words and he hoped it would set them all free. He already sensed that Raeburn had mellowed with age. He wanted Raeburn to hear his words and not the bravado behind them.

'Go on. I am listening,' he encouraged

'I have found and prepared a formula which I expect will gain some time for you to make peace with your own evils and prepare for your death. The Abramelin will not bring you immortality.'

'You are a much more worthy advasary and heir than my grandson.'

'If you had not cheated Pater, your family would have been spared his wrath. His curse on you and your generation seems to have been realized.'

'I knew it! My children have all failed me. It was his fault.'

'No Edgar Raeburn. It is your fault for being greedy and failing to meet the needs of your family.'

'No one has talked to me like that in a long time.'

Jacob said nothing. It was Raeburn's turn to reflect on his dysfunctional family and declining health.

'What you are going to take, and what I am going to do, will give you almost immediate relief. You will have to trust me. A fair exchange for all the years you stole from my Father and his rightful legacy.'

'You keep saying that. I did what I had to do for my family.'

'Show me how your family benefited. You live in a strange culture Mr. Raeburn. I understand why it is important to you. After all, I live in a strange culture too. Many people would find my lifestyle weird so I don't condemn you, only the way you did things.

'I find it strange that you can be so generous of spirit.'

'I am my father's son.'

* * *

With those words, Jacob extended his hand. He wanted to make contact with Raeburn before applying the blend and giving the medicine. The old man stood with some difficulty and extended his hand. The grasp sent Jacob reeling.

'You see what my life has been, don't you?'

Jacob could not reply. He nodded then released his hand and motioned for Raeburn to be seated.

'I need you to take off your shirt. It can be done here or some other room if you wish.'

'Here is fine.'

Jacob assisted him to remove his jacket, tie and shirt. He gave the old man credit for dressing well. Other than the lung disease, he seemed in remarkably good health. Raeburn sat reversed on a straight backed chair taken from the dining area. Jacob put a cushion in front of him to provide a head rest. He placed his hands together and prayed swiftly and softly before placing his palms over the lungs of his nemesis. He could see quite clearly the congestion and the blockages. He imagined them removed. Very slowly he began to move his hands inward towards the spine and up. Within a few minutes Raeburn began to cough. Jacob stopped and pulled one of Betty's bottles out of his knapsack. He placed a few drops of the oil on his hands and applied it to the front and back of Edgar's upper chest. He put some on a piece of paper and held it under his nose and instructed Edgar to inhale.

'I can't you fool. It will make me cough.'

'That is exactly what I want.'

'You are trying to kill me.'

'Just do as I say. You said you would trust me.'

To Brian, who entered the apartment at that moment, the scene looked ominous. His shirtless grandfather was talking about being killed. Jacob seemed to be holding him with an unseen weapon. He reacted without thought, pulling out his gun. He may not have liked his grandfather but neither did he want to see him dead at the hands of Jacob Wells.

'Take you hands off my grandfather!' The gun was pointed directly at Jacob's head..

'Before you pull that trigger he will be dead. Think about what you are doing.' Jacob had not even turned his head to look at Brian. He had already seen him reflected clearly in the glass. He also knew Brian was a fraud and coward. He hoped to end this without any bloodshed.

'I'll call security and have you arrested for trespassing.'

'You know I couldn't get in here unless I was expected. That threat won't fly. I am trying to help. If you want him to survive, let me do my work here.'

'Grandfather?'

'Let him be Brian. He knows what he is doing.'

'I'm not sure I can.'


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob held his ground against Brian's threat. He refused to move. He needed to keep an eye and ear on Raeburn. There was a process underway. Brian began to circle around. It seemed he wanted to be in front where he could see what was happening. Raeburn continued to cough and sputter, having more and more difficulty catching his breath.

'What are you doing? Don't you see he can't breathe?' Brian moved directly in front of Jacob, looking at his grandfather's face for the first time.

'Don't interfere!' Jacob held out his hand to stop any further movement.

Brian started to get alarmed. He wavered. His eyes shifted continually from Jacob to his grandfather. 'Do something! He can't breathe I said. His face is getting purple.'

'Be quiet! I need to listen,' Jacob countered, voice raised. 'Get your kitchen people to bring some hot water and get me a towel. Now!'

Brian continued to look dumbfounded. Jacob seemed to be doing nothing.

'**Get.. me ..a.. towel.. and.. hot.. water'** Jacob commanded again, enunciating each word carefully.

Brian became fearful. He ran out of the room and followed the instructions. Jacob continued to listen. He knew Raeburn was also becoming panicked. He placed his hands gently on Raeburn's shoulders and talked softly, telling the older man what he was going to do.

Very slowly he leaned forward and placed his ear against Raeburn's back chest wall. He wrapped his arms around him encircling the upper and lower chest areas. Brian returned with the towel. Jacob instructed him to place it in front of his grandfather.

'Then move out of the way!'

Raeburn was beginning to lose consciousness. He slumped forward in the chair. Jacob could hear the gurgle of fluid rising in the chest. As Raeburn relaxed his body, Jacob gave a mighty squeeze, compressing his lung fields. A large volume of green-black fluid spewed out of Raeburn's mouth. Jacob released his hold slightly and then squeezed again, helping to release another volume of fluid. Brian realized what Jacob was doing and ran to get more towels to collect the fluid which was being expressed from his grandfather. He returned in time to catch the third and final squeeze. Jacob shifted his hand slightly to feel for the pulsation of Raeburn's heart beat. Satisfied he released his arms and stood up. He moved the towels and offered more of the aromatic oil for Raeburn to inhale. The old man began to stir, taking in a very large breath. He coughed and brought up a bit more fluid, but his breath seemed easier than before.

Jacob knew someone else was behind him. It was the servant who brought a kettle of boiling water.

'Tell him to bring a bowl and a tea pot.'

Jacob went to his knapsack and retrieved another small bag of herbs. He threw them into the bowl and poured water on top of it before adding some drops of the oil. He then placed it in front of Raeburn and put another one of the towels over his head leaving him to be surrounded by the scent from the rising steam.

He threw some other herbs into the teapot and let it sit while he continued to observe the responses of Raeburn. Satisfied for the moment he looked at Brian. He saw genuine concern in his face.

'I thought he was going to die. I didn't really want that to happen.'

'Easy to see how we take love for granted.'

'He's all I've got left.' Brian conceded. 'Gramps, are you alright?'

Brian got only a grunt in response but it was obvious that the old man was improving. Jacob thought of his own _'Gramps'_ and wondered what he would think of his role here tonight. Jacob senior was a trained MD. _No doubt he might consider this hocus pocus._ Jacob was least concerned. _There were all kinds of ways to treat illness._ He found that out very quickly reading through the notes from Pater.

Jacob moved towards the table where a pot of tea was brewing. He didn't know exactly when it would be ready. Chinese herbs needed to be boiled and left to cool quite often but he wanted something warm inside Raeburn to stimulate circulation. He poured the tea in a cup.

Lifting the towel covering Raeburn, he observed the colour had returned to his face, his pulse was strong and steady and his breathing was definitely much easier. He assisted the old man to the comfortable couch and offered the tea for him to sip.

'Go easy. It might be a bit strong.'

'Tastes terrible' he responded in a raspy voice.

'Never mind. Drink it up.' Turning to Brian, Jacob was surprised to see that he had the gun back in his hand.

'Oh yes, I have not forgotten why you came here. I don't intend for you to leave . You know too much.'

Jacob stood stock still. Only his eyes narrowed. He listened to Brian. In no way did he want to validate any of Brian's words by engaging in conversation. He glanced over at Raeburn. He was too weak to be of help in reversing Brian's behaviour. He opened his mouth to protest the gun but Brian persevered, taunting Jacob.

Many things ran through Jacob's head. The most important was the need to remain calm. He did not want to bring his father into this. In the past few months, Jacob learned a lot about the empathic connection between people who love and care for each other. One misstep would create a lot of tension in the brownstone. Even Brian, in a moment of fear, demonstrated so clearly, the tie between him and his grandfather was real no matter how much he might abuse it when they were alone.

Involuntarily, Jacob's leg muscles began to tighten. This was a new sensation. He suppressed the growl that rose in his throat but not as well as he thought. Involuntary attack mode seemed to be out of his control. Brian began to back away from himbut the gun remained trained on his head.

Without real further warning Jacob's body coiled and sprang forward. He lifted his hand under Brian's outstretched arm and hit it with such force the gun flew out across the room. At the same time he grabbed Brian's other arm and wrapped it behind his back. Jacob pulled his adverasry over to the couch where the knapsack lay and pulled out an oil which Betty had created according to his instructions. He unscrewed the top with one hand and sprinkled some of it on Brian's head and throat.

'You have a lot to make up for Brian. You don't want to compound your sexual misconduct with murder. As a lawyer you should know the price you'll pay.'

With a slight push, Jacob subdued him on the floor face down. He took more oil and rubbed it into the base of Brian's spine. As he did so, he acknowledged the base chakra and the sense of abandonment Brian suffered as a child. He couldn't erase the past but he hoped for some change.

'I hope this will help alleviate your desires you miscreant. You need help. Go get it!' Jacob rolled Brian onto his back. He held him down with a knee into his chest. Placing a hand on his forehead he repeated, 'let this oil alleviate your unatural desires. Go and get help.' He felt Brian's body go limp. He left him lying on the floor.

Turning back to the old man, Jacob asked where Cathy was.

'She isn't really my granddaughter. My son was fond of her mother but she gave him AIDS.'

'That's not true! Your son gave it to her. He was also bisexual and had been with men before safe sex was discussed openly. Lena cared for your son when you abandoned him.' She struggled with him for years when the stigma of HIV made people violent.'

'I have done many things wrong.' he said shaking his head.

'How fortunate it is that you will now have time to repair some of them, before you die.'

Raeburn knew Jacob was right. He was able to take some deep breaths without coughing for the first time in months. 'What did you give me?'

'You have drawn negative energy into your body all you life. Each act of unkindness helped to harden that negative energy in your lungs preventing free flow of air, because essentially you are a coward.. The herbs I gave you will help to loosen it further. In time you will release all of it but if you revert to your old ways your lungs will clog up again. Now, for the last time, where is Cathy?'

'Down the hall to the left, last door. Jacob, I never put a face to any of this conflict with your father and you. We just knew that sometime ago, a man of the Lion People would be born. All of us in the organization wondered who and where the mother would come from and who would father the child. I knew it wasn't me after I had the boys but I was in the right family.'

'What was so important?'

'The birth signifies a change in the way we know and understand the world. It will usher in an era of renewal for mankind. Coincides with the Age of Aquarius. We expected the child to be a prophet of the brightest star and highest order.'

Jacob looked at Raeburn, frowned then and turned on his heel. He walked down the corridor, knocked and opened the door. Cathy sat on the bed looking forlorn. She gripped the bedspread. Her tension was obvious. She didn't look up.

'What do you want now Brian? I told you to go away and leave me alone.'

'I haven't found a way to do that yet.'

'Jacob! Jacob!.' Cathy jumped up and stood staring at Jacob as if he were an aparition. Her eyes filled with tears of relief. She ran into his open and waiting arms.

'Jacob, I never thought I would get out of here. I am so glad to see you. I couldn't stand another day here.'

Jacob's arms held her tight. She cried, sobbing hard, letting out her grief and fear.'

'I am sorry that you had to endure this, especially at this time. Did you get to do anything in Florida?' he asked looking at her keenly.

'Not much. They pretty well grabbed me on my first day there.'

'Do you have to go back? If you are, I am going too.'

'No Jacob. I am happy that everything was pre-arranged for Mommy's body to be creamated immediately after her death. I have no one to mourn her other than me so all the arrangements were taken care of by my long standing instruction.'

'Cathy, I have been so worried.'

'That's sweet Jacob. Did you miss me?' she asked, a teasing smile on her face between the tears.

'The moment you said goodbye, I started missing you.' Jacob continued to hold her tight, infusing her with energy and love from his heart.

'Let's get out of here. Did you have a bag, coat, or anything. It's pretty cold out there.'

'My stuff is in the closet.'

Jacob grabbed her suitcase and coat. He opened the door slowly, peeking down the corridor before making his way out. Cathy walked behind him. When he was able to see Raeburn and Brian, the two were on the couch and Brian was sobbing. Jacob hoped his remorse for his life was coming out.

Raeburn acknowledged Jacob and waved him on.

Not fully trusting either man, Jacob remained wary until the two were out of the building and on the street again hailing a taxi. Safely in the back seat, the happy couple hugged each other.

'Where to Pal?'

'Home!'

* * *

'Catherine, do you know where Jacob is?' Vincent had glanced at the clock over the mantel piece in the living room. 'He hasn't called.'

'Vincent you are developing the habits of the world above. If you were below, what would you be thinking?'

Vincent chuckled. 'It wouldn't take much to change me would it? I can't imagine that I really did check the clock. If I had been below, I would have centered myself and brought him to mind.'

'And what are you feeling when you centre yourself and bring him to mind?'

'Surprisingly, peace and inner happiness.'

'Me too!'

'What are you two whispering about?' Joe asked teasingly.

'Our son' both answered simultaneously.

'Good to see that you're in sync. Where is he by the way?'

'We were wondering the same thing.'

'You don't think he would have tried to take on Raeburn himself do you? Those folks are dangerous.' Diana voiced her concerns.

A discussion ensued between the three couples. Everyone had ideas on how to tackle the Raeburns.

Jacob opened the door to the house and heard the raised voices. Sue, who was coming down the hall, saw Jacob and Cathy. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get out a word, Jacob put his index finger to his lips indicating silence. She smiled and nodded. He left Cathy to Sue's silent hug and made his entrance into the living room.

'I can hear you all talking about me. What have I done now?'

'Jacob!' Vincent and Catherine rose and came forward to hug their son. 'We were just a little bit worried,' his Dad confessed.

'Why Dad? I was fine and by the way, I met someone along the way who I thought everyone would like to see.'

At his words, Cathy came around the corner, smiling happily. It wasn't long before tears were in her eyes at the warm welcome she received. Catherine in particular rushed forward to hug her. Cathy was surprised at how much her Godmother had progressed in just a few days.

'I don't know how Jacob did it but I am so happy you are safe.' Catherine said, happiness bubbling inside her.

Everyone echoed her comments. Once the excitement had settled, the young couple sat down to recount their adventure.

'I am proud of you Jacob, for your initiative and your success but…'The rest of his comment was stayed by Catherine's hand on his arm. He nodded in acknowledgement and smiled.

'Yes we all are,' Joe said. 'You are a child of your parents. I remember when your mother….'

'Oh Joe, please don't talk about how foolish I was in my younger days.'

'….your mother would take on anything and your father wasn't far behind, I suspect. You come by your activities naturally.'

The compliment and happy ending left everyone without anything further to say. Diana and Joe said their goodnights and left. Jason and Terry headed for bed. Catherine and Vincent continued to sit with their son and Cathy, talking and discussing their futures.

'Cathy and I will have to return to work on Monday.'

'I sense some hesitation Jacob. Is it what you want to do?'

'I don't know Dad. Our lives have been so busy, I haven't had time to think.'

'Do it, if it is what you want Jacob. Know that your father and I will love you no matter what choice you make.

The hug shared by the family was tender and comforting.

'I'm taking Cathy home. I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Jacob, before you go, I need to ask you a question.'

'Yes Dad?'

'Did you know that my mother lived with Mr. and Mrs. Chandler?'

Jacob sat down again and looked at both his parents. His mother looked at Vincent with surprise.

'Yes, I knew. How did you find out?'

'It was in my mother's letter.'

'There was nothing wrong there Dad. It is a lovely story. I was going to share it with both of you. I don't think this is the right time but I promise tomorrow.'

Vincent and Catherine saw the two young people out and headed towards their bedroom, content and happy at last.


	29. Chapter 29

The Brownstone remained a hive of activity. There was no winding down from the tensions of kidnapping, treasure hunting and confronting the enemy. Jacob realized that his life was really just starting. All the loose ends of his amazing journey from the tunnels, to the world above, had to be tied together if the happiness, so long denied his parents, was to be realized.

He sought out Joe and Diana for a private conversation. The Senator had become a Godfather of sorts, helping him to understand his mother better. The twenty-four year age gap between his parents and the zero age gap between him and his mother presented challenges. Jacob knew little of his mother's life outside the tunnels and she had a difficult time understanding that he was already a grown man.

Joe shared his stories of Catherine's days as a ADA. He also gave Jacob a list of her friends. During his executorship, Joe had held back on notifying anyone, including Jenny, her best friend. He felt any public notice would have resulted in just the kind of situation which the family faced before they even left California. Now he would alolow Jacob to be the one to call her friends one by one.

Jacob, in turn, had a few favours to ask Joe and Diana. Both were able to comply. He thanked them warmly for all their support.

* * *

Terry and Jason were getting ready to return to LA. They sat with Vincent and Catherine on the night before their departure discussing the whole life altering adventure.

'I never could have written the ending for this story in a million years' Terry laughed.

'It is better than I might have written for myself too. In those days before I could speak, I don't think that being able to sit with Vincent again ever crossed my mind. I would have been happy just to be able to say his name.'

'It was a challenge Catherine, but your courage exceeded even your worst physical limitations.'

'Terry, you moved me from Gina back to Catherine with your love and support. The journey may seem small to others but I truly understand what a gift it was for me and what a sacrifice it was for you. Don't shake your head! I know that you fought many battles for my sanity, including Joe's stubbornness and sense of responsibility.'

Terry chuckled remembering many of her very dry conversations with Joe, when he was just a number on the other end of the line.

Jason and Vincent sat quietly allowing the women to share these intimate memories with each other. They had not been privy to the birth of the shared energy of the relationship. An unshakeable bond had been created. Earlier in the day, as promised, Catherine spoke with Terry about feeling comfortable during the intimacy she hoped to rebuild with Vincent. Terry gave her some advice that she knew would indeed help.

'I feel that I can ask you anything Terry. You have seen me at my worst and most vulnerable. That is what's real to me. I trust you with my life, because I have seen what you did with it before I knew myself or you.'

Now as the four shared goodbyes Catherine knew there was little else to add to her already poignant thanks. Rob would be picking up Jason and Terry very early in the morning to head for the airport.

'You will let us know, the minute the little one arrives right.'

'I will of course. Your love for Vincent is the miracle that helped to create this life. You are just as important as Jason and I.'

'Terry, I thank you again for Catherine, and for returning my heart to me. 'And Jason,' Vincent said turning towards the tall handsome man who shared this incredible journey, 'I have grown up with many children. The tunnels are the best orphanage in the world. I have a brother too and many friends. Even though my world is so full in its limited accommodation. I have not met anyone with your courage or sense of adventure who has managed to hang on to a warm and loving heart. It has not always been easy for me to blend the world above with mine below but I did with you.'

'Vincent, I am sorry I did not get down below but someday I will, OK?'

The two men shook hands, hugged briefly and parted. Terry and Jason were headed to bed after a busy day of packing, and sightseeing. They had not been able to go down to the tunnels. Terry especially wanted to go and see where Catherine fell in love but Jason and Vincent both agreed it was not safe. 'I hope a visit to my home will be worth another trip to New York,' Vincent had offered as a compromise.

Long after the two travelers retired to bed Catherine and Vincent remained up, talking. Terry's departure was mitigated slightly by the knowledge that Sue at least would be staying. She had fallen in love with the house and kitchen, finding, in all its modern conveniences, a love of cooking. Catherine recalled their surprising conversation.

'I have been with you so long Catherine that I wouldn't know what to do. I know you need me for a bit longer but your home in California was my home too so I am a little lost.'

'I hadn't thought of that you know. Thank you for reminding me Sue. Of course, I want you to stay as long as you like and not just because I like your cooking.'

'I promise to love New York. It sure is different.'

'We will work out something with the money when I get myself sorted out Sue.'

'Don't worry. I have saved up quite a bit over the past six years. I fine for now….Just happy to be here.'

Vincent smiled happily in the darkened room as he and Catherine lay down together. They discussed and shared every aspect of their lives together before settling in to sleep each night. It brought them closer to each other and left no room for misunderstandings which could drive a wedge between then. 'We have been so lucky Catherine. Many would not agree but I wonder how many are given a second chance to fall in love again and make it be just the way they want it to be.' Their warm hug and tender kiss said more than words ever could.

* * *

Jacob on the other hands, seemed so busy. He returned to work and gradually moved his things out of his apartment to the flat upstairs. He saw Cathy often. They seemed to have a lot to share. Christmas came and went before the family really had a chance to sit down and talk. Jacob apologized profusely to his parents but in their own happiness they could wait. There had been so much catching up to do. Eventually Jacob and his parents found a quiet evening to hear the final story. Jacob stood looking out the window as he often did when deep in thought. Snow was falling outside, the city looked beautiful.

'Dad, there are a few things you should know before I tell you this story,' he began gently.

'You were a special, long awaited birth among the Lion People. Raeburn had to acknowledge that Pater would be the one to have the special child. During the last two weeks before your birth, Raeburn should have attended a conference but he faked illness and stayed behind. Although the competition between him and Pater for head of the organization was fierce he had to take the opportunity to eliminate Coralee and the child she was expecting. Raeburn was the one who told Anna about the impending birth and encouraged her to take away the child as soon as Pater was gone.

The way things turned out, having you grow up in the Tunnels was more of a punishment to Pater than if Anna had given you away to strangers. It is sad what men do to each other for power.'

'I felt the struggle between Paracelsus and Father. I am glad it was over before you were born.'

'Your Father also struggled with Paracelsus, Jacob. It was a terrible time in the tunnels,' Catherine reminded Vincent.

'But here we are years later and you have both survived Paracelsus, Gabriel, and now Raeburn. Let's hope that the struggle is over and we can all put the past behind us.'

'Except for one final story Jacob. Who did this one come from?'

'Mama! I realized that reading the past through energy fields, depletes the resources of the person I am reading. I tried not to draw too much from you, but this is a story which I think you both need to hear. The energy of it was insistent. It also clarifies other impressions I got from Dad that were not clear in my head.'

Jacob shares the final story

'_When Coralee left you in the basket, she quickly walked around to the front of the hospital. She hoped to see if she could find some help. She had tucked you into a corner hoping that with a little money she could return before anyone found you. She desperately wanted to find food. Her head was down and eyes were filled with tears. At the same moment she turned the corner, a young man, ran down the steps of the hospital. He bumped right into Coralee and knocked her to the ground. He apologized profusely, helping Coralee to her feet._

_'Did I hurt you?' he asked, deeply contrite._

_'I'm fine.'_

_'But you are crying,' he said._

_'So are you.' she responded looking at his face._

_'My wife is ill,' he blurted out. 'I was worried and not paying attention. Are you hurt?'_

_'No, I don't think so.' Coralee moved tentatively. He could clearly see that she was in discomfort._

_'I am sorry. I ….I had bad news about my wife. She just lost a baby.' The man needed to talk and shared a little of his concern with Coralee. 'What are you doing here?' he asked finally._

_'I'm hungry. I was looking for food and I have no place to live.'_

_'Oh my dear child! Here, take this. Get some food. There is enough to get a few nights at the YWCA.' The man handed Coralee 20. dollars. It was more than she had ever had in her life. She was desperate and took the money, knowing it would help to feed herself and her baby._

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' she cried. 'I hope your wife feels better soon.' I am sorry about your baby.'_

_'IThanks, I hope she feels better soon too. Listen, here is my name and business address and telephone. If you ever need a job give me a call. I feel really sorry for knocking you over but I thank you for listening to me talk.'_

_The man inquired one more time if Coralee was alright before making his way to a car parked at the side of the road. Coralee looked at the card. 'Charles Chandler 'it said. Coralee smiled and ran back around the corner to get her baby. Now she did not have to be parted from him. To her shock and horror, he was gone. Coralee screamed into her hands. It hadn't been that long. Who could have taken him already? Frantic, she ran around the block looking down the road in all directions, hoping to see a figure with a basket in hand. There was none._

_Aching and sore, she gave up defeated and just kept walking until pain and exhaustion forced her to sit on a park bench. She couldn't sleep or cry._

_The sun was rising when she forced herself back to the area of the hospital. She waited all day, hoping._

_She watched Mr. Chandler pass in and out of the hospital. She hid, not wanting him to know that she had also lost her baby. Shame washed over her. She saw when Mrs. Chandler left the hospital later that day. Coralee knew they would not be back._

_As night began to fall, Coralee remembered the 20 dollars in her pocket. She could not return to the small flat Mr. Pater had rented for her. Without the baby he would be angry. She tried to recall what Mr. Chandler had said about a YWCA, where she could go._

_Woodenly, she asked a stranger to show her the way. With money in her pocket, she was welcomed and shown a cot in a room with another woman. She huddled down and wept, muffling her sobs in the pillow._

_Coralee, somehow knew that she had one chance in life. She did not want to die. She would never find her baby if she died. She took courage and called Mr. Chandler. To her surprise, he answered her call and invited her to come for an interview._

_Mrs. Chandler, who had recently miscarried, was weak and vulnerable. Her doctor was worried about her health. He suggested that she not take anymore chances with a pregnancy. Coralee went to live at the house and to care for Mrs. Chandler, comforting her._

_She stayed for over four years. It was a happy time. She cooked, cleaned, and prepared simple foods, gradually getting stronger herself. Towards the end of the four years, she developed an internal sickness. Mrs. Chandler's doctor told Coralee she had radiation sickness. Mrs. Chandler was also pregnant again. Coralee was able to stay until the baby girl was born but her body became weaker as the sickness spread throughout her. She left, a few weeks after Mrs. Chandler came home. It was impossible for her to do her job and they needed someone healthy._

_Coralee returned to the hospital where she first met Mr. Chandler. She was cared for, thanks to the generosity of her employer. Although it was some months before she died, she had everything she needed._

_By coincidence, Mr. Pater who had been beside himself with grief after losing Coralee, his baby, his place in the tunnel community and the organization, was visiting someone else in the hospital when he saw Coralee. She was close to death. He hardly recognized her. He was able to convince the hospital that he was a distant relative, her only one. He knew enough about her to pass scrutiny. At her death, he claimed her body. Very little conversation passed between Pater and Coralee at the end. Although he was angry that she left him, he understood why, and knew Raeburn had a hand in it. He was also able to tell her that for better or worse, Vincent was well and happy growing up in a safe place. In the last days before her death, Pater realized that he had loved Coralee and did her a great injustice with his duplicity. She was too young and impressionable to have sustained a relationship with a man like Pater._

'The rest you know Dad. He immortalized her in the tomb.'

'Jacob, I thank you for telling this story. It further validates this love I have for your mother. Our lives have been entwined by a greater destiny than even we could imagine.'

'What nicer connection could we have had than this Vincent? My father would have been just the man to welcome Coralee. It seems like she had a happy time living with us.'

'From the impressions I get, I do believe she was as happy as she had ever been.'

'Thank you my son. Your gift of insight and clairvoyance is a blessing to you and to all of us.'

'Dad, I'm not so sure yet. The 'gift' is a blessing but I don't understand it fully. It frightens me sometimes. When I was with Raeburn, I found I could not control my anger and fear. I sometimes said and did things that were foreign to the way I normally know myself. Cathy and I have been talking and I think I may return below to live, at least for awhile. I want to be absolutely sure that I can control all aspects of my life.'

'Are you sure?'

'Cathy is willing to live below. Mama is not ready and may never be but I want more than anything for you both to have time to be happy with each other. The kids need someone Dad. I saw that so clearly the other day with Riley. I can't take your place, but I can stand in for you while you enjoy a life together.'

Vincent and Catherine were overwhelmed with the generosity of their son. To be able to share a life together, without compromising their other obligations, would be a dream come true. Neither of them would be torn between the two worlds.

There would need to be further discussion with Father and Mary at the right time. Vincent knew that Jacob was the 'special long awaited child'. He and Catherine were merely conduits. He could sense Jacob's insecurity about this role. The safety of the tunnels would provide a better environment for him to learn more about who he was and how to harness his internal energy. _In this respect, I can help him,_ he thought.

* * *

In the New Year, Catherine and Vincent were given good news from her MD. Her neurological system had regenerated itself to better than 90 percent. He marveled at her incredible gross motor skills. Other fine motor, functions were less well tuned but still adequate for everyday..

'Ms Chandler, I can tell you that you have made a remarkable recovery. I will continue to monitor you but there are very few cautions I would have at this time. Work is out of the question, but any brain activity which does not physically stress you at the same time would be acceptable. Most of your weakness is upper body strength.'

'Can I walk any distance?'

'With help and support...yes. I will check back with you in three months.'

'I hope to come to your office in three months.'

Catherine was elated. Vincent was not in the house when the doctor visited but he would return soon. Catherine longed to go below and see the family again. She hoped to be well enough to attend Winterfest. Jacob had plans for this year's celebrations. His mother thought he might marry Cathy. Her goddaughter was a lovely girl and a perfect wife for her son. She smiled waiting impatiently for Vincent to return. Her only blip on an otherwise perfect day was being called Ms. Chandler. She longed to be Mrs. Vincent Wells. Her main job right now was being his wife. If she ever returned to Law, she would continue to be Catherine Chandler, but that seemed highly unlikely.

* * *

It was the night of Winterfest 2008. Catherine and Vincent left the Brownstone on foot and made their way across the park. There had been a lot of snow but the path to their secret entrance was cleared by the helpers of the community. Everyone knew that Catherine had been returned to Vincent and their son Jacob. No one had seen her. Rumours were rampant that she had been badly disfigured, was crippled and unable to walk. None of the talk was overt. It was just whispered. Many of the older folk of course knew her and who she was but the newer members of the community only knew that Jacob's mother was dead. _So how could she be alive?_

Vincent was very careful not to be too over protective of Catherine. He allowed her to walk on her own keeping a watchful eye on her progress. This was their first major outing.

'Not a problem if I fall. I don't know if I have ever seen so much snow.'

Vincent grunted. He was worried. The steps were slippery. Jacob was not available to help.

'I'll be fine Vincent.' Catherine offered her reassurance. She felt quite strong.

They made their way through the tunnels and slowly down the stairs. Vincent went first. Catherine rested her hands on his shoulders to support herself.

'Where is everyone Vincent?' Catherine asked, not seeing the crowd of people.

'They are already inside. We have been instructed to make an entrance.'

Ever so slowly, the pair approached the door. Vincent knocked and the door was opened by Jacob. The room was dark when they entered. Candles were lit one by one with murmurs of 'Welcome home Catherine' whispered, until it became a roar, echoing around the Great Hall Chamber.'

At the head of the table, stood Father, white haired, and bent with age. Beside him Mary sat smiling, her own special welcome visible in her hand gestures.

'Come in children, come in.' Father began. 'Family and Friends, tonight is Winterfest, the season of the year when we celebrate with, and honour the help and support of our community and the community above. It is a joyous time for all of us, highlighted by the lighting of candles to guide us into the coming year. This year in particular holds a special meaning for us and our helpers. One who was lost to us is returned and it is a celebration for all our hearts.'

Everyone murmured their assent.

'Tonight we will not only celebrate the return of our dear daughter Catherine, we will celebrate the marriage of Catherine to Vincent.'

There was general cheering and clapping. The words, '_a wedding'_ continued to echo around the chamber.

Catherine smiled at Vincent. He in turn shrugged his shoulders indicating his lack of knowledge. Jacob came over and hugged both his parents. Out of the dark Cathy came forward, dressed in a blue gown, draped very beautifully around her body, and two bouquet in her hands.

'I am to be your bridesmaid,' she said smiling and handing over the larger of the two flower sets.

More candles were lit and now everyone could see the other end of the room where an arbour stood with winter flowers threaded through the wood. Jacob pulled his Father by the arm. 'Come with me Dad.'

'What's going on son?'

'Dad, I know that you may not like all this fuss but it is expected from the community, and from me too, that you will marry my mother in front of the people who love you the most.'

'I would have liked that son, but you know I have no papers. My birth was never registered. We are married emotionally and our souls have been married from the beginning of time but I could not do a legal ceremony.' Vincent hated to admit the truth of his words. He did consider Catherine his wife but legally she could never be.

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to his father. Vincent looked down at it. His eyes filled with tears.

There was his name, Vincent Daniel, his birth date and place, his mother's name, Coralee Wynter and his father, Jacob Wells. It was his birth certificate.

'How is this possible?'

Jacob turned and pointed towards Joe and Diana. Joe did it for me. The specific information was supplied by John Pater in the books we found.

'Your mother?'

'She knows. I needed her to get the license. I'm sorry Dad for keeping this from you.'

'I'm not. This is the fulfillment of my dreams.'

Senator Joe Maxwell stood up and made his way to the arbour. He was going to officiate. As a Justice of the Peace, he could perform marriages.

Jacob stood with his father at the arbour. Cathy stood in front of Catherine at the other end of the hall. Sue, who said she was not going to come originally, appeared beside her, offering her arm to her patient. Catherine made it clear that if she was getting married, then either Sue or Terry, who had delivered her out of the valley of her semi-death into rebirth, would give her away. Sue relented and now faced Vincent ready to bring his bride to his side.

Music started from another corner of the hall. Cathy made her way slowly down to where Vincent and her childhood friend stood and waited.

Catherine removed her coat to reveal a beautiful white flowing gown fit for a bride. Father and Mary sat together at the front a smile on their faces. Catherine and Sue stopped for a moment offering an almost imperceptible acknowledgement of their importance to the community.

They reached their destination. Sue took Catherine's hand and placed it in Vincent's hand. Both turned to face Joe.

The Senator read the wedding service with incredible sensitivity. He often fought tears himself as did everyone else in the community.

Finally the moment came to say vows. Vincent was not prepared, but the words flowed from his heart where he had rehearsed them over and over from the day he met Catherine.

_You filled my emptiness and changed my life forever._

_Many new feelings continue to emerge and all that is good in you calls to me._

_My dreams, though nearly lost were found again._

_Through blended souls, I follow your heart, I follow you_

_Our trust though tested remains intact._

_Your eyes see who I am and never feared, but loved me_

_Without effort you understand me for who I am_

_Each other's missing piece in life's puzzle._

_At the mercy of fate or destiny_

_Life without you is unacceptable and so today, _

_I take you as my wife to love only you as long as we both live and beyond._

'**Catherine, will you now say your vows'**. Joe intoned solemnly.

_You sensed my emotions, and as my protector I felt safe in your arms_

_Beyond all measure, you are the man I truly love. _

_Your inner beauty, has intrinsic worth and is valued above anyone else _

_You are, My Guardian Angel, defender of all that is good_

_Our worlds are so different, yet we combined the best of both_

_We have a child of our making. He is the heir of unique talents from us and gives us joyous pride._

_It would have been impossible to face adversities I've had, without your love._

_Your courage inspires my own and so today, I take you as my husband, to love only you alone until the day I draw my last breath and beyond._

The exchange of rings was beautiful. Jacob as best man held the rings neither of his parents had seen. It was made of the finest gold. They were beautiful. It was Jacob's gift to his parents made by his own hands.

'By the power invested in my by the state of New York, it is with great honour and delight that I declare you henceforth to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.'

Amid the cheers of all, Vincent and Catherine sealed their vows. Vincent picked up Catherine and held her high. Once she was back on her feet, they drew Jacob into their circle and Cathy. There was nothing more to be said. The happy tableau said it all.

* * *

Epilogue

The phone rang insistently in the late winter morning. 'Can you get that Catherine? It isn't for me.'

'How do you know? Married life is making you lazy my husband.' Catherine rolled over on her side and lifted the receiver.

'Aunt Catherine, Uncle Vincent….I just wanted to let you know I am here finally. I was born this morning at 3:47 and my Mom and Dad are doing fine.' Catherine laughed into the phone recognizing Jason's voice.

'And tell me, are you a boy or a girl?'

'I am a boy, Rodriquez Valdimir Romanow.'

* * *

My deepest thanks to all of you for reading this story from my heart and sharing your comments. I appreciate Ron Koslow and all the writers and directors of the show, Beauty and the Beast, and especially Ron Perlman and Linda Hamilton who gave life to the characters.

I thank Medita for the wedding vows and to HB for being the muse who opened my eyes and heart to the words.

Vetivera.


End file.
